


[黑子的篮球|火黑]光与梦飞行

by shanjingbao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 226,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 原作动画向神话风长篇，所有人类设定属于原作，所有非人类设定属于我一个清新舒畅又有点可爱小热血的故事，全文清水，会有番外让他睡他友情客串：笠黄、高绿、木紫（约占全文比重0.5%、0.5%、1%），以上均有单独番外





	1. 一、诚凛一年级新生

**Author's Note:**

> 火神大我君2018生日贺文

篇一、光与影

 

一、诚凛一年级新生

 

微微透亮的樱花瓣搭坐在风的尾巴上，像乘滑梯似的，纷纷絮絮飘散，装点着大门口“私立诚凛高校”六个大字。墙外是春，墙里也是春。

此时正值四月，新学期伊始，篮球部吸收了不少一年级的新鲜血液，今天是小学弟们入学后的首次社团活动。

望着场上一个个积极跑动的身影，教练相田丽子与队长日向顺平低声商议，“这一届申请入部的新人里，好像也没有什么身体素质太突出的苗子。”

日向叹了口气，“那家伙不在，我们很需要强力选手啊，撇开中锋不谈，起码得有个像样的大前锋，否则还是免不了和去年一样的结果。”

相田说道，“这几天趁着社团招募还没结束，我再去一年级看看，摸摸情况。”

“好，那就拜托你了。”

这时，二人忽然听见身旁有人说话，“请问，需要推荐合适的人选吗？”

日向和丽子都吓了一大跳，定睛一看，跟前站着一位中等个头，身材瘦削的男生，日向一怔，“一年级的？”

“是。我叫黑子哲也。”那男生神色如常地回答，好像早已习惯对方的这类反应。

日向不大好意思地说道，“抱歉，光顾着跟教练商量事情，没有注意到你。”话虽如此，他心里却直犯嘀咕，自己和丽子居然谁都没有觉察到这个叫黑子的家伙出现，他们俩说话什么时候起这么投入忘我了？

丽子想起来了，“黑子君，你是帝光毕业的那位吧！”前些天收到一张帝光中学毕业生的入部申请，她还暗自激动呢。但凡关注国内中学篮球的，无人不知“帝光”威名，这所篮球名校常年称霸初中各大赛事，上一届更是能人云集，主力阵容强到可怕，号称“奇迹的世代”。如果能有前帝光校队的高手加盟，那可是雪中送炭，天降一份大礼给诚凛。

可她刚刚观察来观察去，愣是没认出新生里有什么“高手”，还琢磨是不是那个帝光生今天缺勤呢。

黑子礼貌地答道，“是，帝光是我的母校。”

丽子是出了名的体能分析专家，刚才就已用肉眼把所有新人从头到脚“扫描”了一遍，眼前这男生各方面都平平无奇，绝对不是“奇迹的世代”。丽子在心里直叹气，怪自己一见“帝光”二字就瞎激动，替补，或者替补的替补，也算是帝光一员啊。

再说了，像“奇迹的世代”这样的明星球员，各大名校争抢还来不及，怎么会来他们这所办学不到两年的新校呢。

日向没她想得这么多，一听黑子自认是帝光的，脱口而出，“那你是主力吗？”

黑子说道，“我是正选队员。”

丽子半信半疑。她没有在这一问题上多纠缠，又问，“黑子君，你刚才话里意思是……有适合加入篮球队的人选？”

“是。我们B班有位男同学，叫火神大我。他个子高，运动神经也十分发达，体育课上，无论什么项目都很拿手，尤其是篮球。”

日向眼睛一亮，“哦？是嘛！那很不错啊！”

黑子点头，“而且，我注意到他打球时的热情很高，应该很喜欢篮球。”

丽子说，“嗯，那为什么他不来我们队报名呢……黑子君，你知道他有没有申请参加其他社团？”

“据我所知没有。课间的时候，也有排球队、网球队和游泳队的学长来邀请他入团，但是火神君目前似乎没有加入任何社团的意愿。”

丽子握拳，“听你这样一说，我还真有些好奇这是个什么样的人了！这样，黑子君在一年B班对吧，我明天午休的时候来找你，顺便见识一下这位火神大我君。”

“好。”黑子答应。他脑中回想起坐在自己前排那个身材高大的男生，总是凶巴巴地板着脸，看上去不大好相处。说实在的，他俩虽然是前后座，开学到现在还没怎么说上话呢。

黑子哲也有个不为人知的小爱好，私底下喜欢观察身边的人，看他们为人处世的细节，揣摩种种性格、脾气，然后在心里得出一些结论。

对于他的新同学火神君，黑子倒觉得此人并不像外表看起来那么难以接近，尤其是目睹他在篮球场上飞扬的英姿，还有每次利落扣篮后脸上不自觉露出的笑容，更让黑子相信，他和自己在某种程度上说是同类人。

他想，或许是火神君比较慢热，还没有适应高中的陌生环境，才有那种距离感吧。这也是黑子向教练推荐火神的主要原因，说不定他参加篮球队以后，校园生活就能多添几分乐趣了。

翌日中午，相田丽子按约前来，似模似样地把黑子叫出教室，问他哪一位是火神大我。黑子示意她看靠窗一排倒数第二个位子，丽子说道，“原来你们是前后座，难怪你对他这么了解。”

“我对火神君还远远称不上了解呢。”然而丽子根本没有听黑子在说什么，只顾盯着沉默吃便当的火神大我，喃喃自语，“身高不错，估计有190公分……体格也很好，是常年锻炼的……身体指数，嗯……穿着校服看不准啊，有点麻烦……”她突然对黑子说，“黑子君，你现在进去，让他把上衣脱了，起码脱校服。”

“这……这个好像不太合适吧。”黑子想到昨天他们新队员在篮球馆里初见教练，有人窃窃私语，说女生当个球队经理还行，能当好教练吗，结果教练二话没说就让全体一年级脱衣服，根据各人身体条件评估其运动的优缺点，无不精准到位，当时就把一帮菜鸟们给镇住了。

可是，黑子没料到这位只比他高一届的学姐居然这么豪放，要人家在教室里当众脱衣服，还让自己去做这个传话筒……他有点后悔昨天一时冲动了，就算到时教练看中，火神君自己也未必领情啊。

丽子可不管这些，她在黑子肩上拍了拍，“你们前后座关系熟，随便找个理由就好了，都是男生怕什么，你不去我可去了啊！”

黑子在心里轻轻叹了口气，就是还不熟……可是没办法，他硬着头皮回到教室，端着自己的茶杯假装去倒水，路过火神身旁时故意撞了一下，把半杯水洒在他肩膀上。

“对不起！”黑子立即道歉，“火神君，是我不小心，真的太抱歉了，请你把校服脱下来，我帮你擦一下吧。”

火神大我横了他一眼，表情不大和善，有那么一瞬间，黑子觉得自己会被他一把抓住了吊起来。可火神并没有这样做，只是语气生硬地说了句，“算了。”说着便脱下校服，自己擦干了肩头的水渍。

黑子松了口气，火神君果然不是真的凶神恶煞。他正想借此机会跟对方再说两句，就见教练像一阵风似的从走廊里冲进来，双手搭着火神的课桌，眼睛里充满热切地对他说，“你叫火神大我是吧？有兴趣参加我们篮球部吗？我保证你入队后很快成为正选主力！怎么样，怎么样？”

一看她这样，黑子就知道教练对自己推荐的这位人选满意极了。其实不用教练明说，连他也能看出点门道：火神君脱去校服后，贴身的短袖衫完全掩盖不住他精壮结实的身材，宽肩窄腰，双臂修长有力，简直是奥林匹斯之神。

火神一愣，“你是——”

丽子干练爽快地说道，“忘了自我介绍，我是诚凛篮球队教练——二年级的相田丽子！多多关照啊火神君！”

火神回过神来，原来这位学姐也是来邀请自己加入社团的，他这几天已经谢绝了好几家社团的邀约，要说篮球，自己确实很喜欢，只可惜……

他思索了一下措辞，“我课余很忙，没有时间和精力参加学校社团。请原谅，前辈。”

“这样啊，不过社团也是校园生活的重要部分，我们球队虽然资历尚浅，但是去年跻身东京四强，如果能有火神君加入的话，一定如虎添翼，今年打得更好！”

火神似乎对“东京四强”这个成绩没什么太大反应，只说，“抱歉。”

丽子有些失望，不过黑子已经跟她打过预防针，知道很难轻易说服他——高手嘛，都这样。她从口袋里取出一张篮球部入部申请表，放在火神的课桌上，说道，“火神君，请你再考虑下，在这学期社团招募截止前，我们随时欢迎你！”


	2. 二、火神君是外星人？

火神把申请表夹在数学书里，和其他社团的申请表放在一块。黑子见了，心知与他成为队友的希望渺茫，不由得微觉遗憾。

第二次篮球部活动，丽子把黑子拉到一边，兴奋地说个不停，黑子总结中心思想为：火神君绝对很厉害。

“知道吗，那个数据太惊人了，丝毫不亚于铁平，不，甚至可能比他还……哎，总之说什么都得想办法把火神君请过来！”

日向走过来，无奈地对黑子说，“她这两天老跟我念叨这事，听得我都耳朵起茧了，这回总算换了个谈话对象，黑子，有劳你了。”

“队长……”黑子再怎么镇定，也被丽子闪闪发光的大眼睛盯得背后冒汗了。他问，“教练说的是谁？那位‘铁平’……前辈？”

日向说道，“哦，是我们篮球部的创始人——木吉铁平，不过他现在缺勤，短时间内指望不上。这说来话长，以后有机会再告诉你吧。”

“是。”

由于黑子和火神是前后座，丽子把希望全都寄托在他身上，让他想想办法。黑子当然也期待火神君加入篮球队，与自己成为队友，只是二人目前全无交情，拿什么去游说对方？

不过，火神君似乎没有骗人，他每天一放学就不见人影，从不在学校多逗留哪怕一秒钟，他说的“很忙”也许并不是一味搪塞之词。这天又是社团活动的时间，黑子见火神匆匆整理书包，忍不住问，“火神君，没有参加什么社团吗？”

火神一怔，转过头看了他一眼，说道，“是啊，时间不允许。如果活动时间都安排在周末白天还好说——”

黑子想，为什么周末有时间，平时放学就不行，莫非火神君晚上在什么地方打工？不过他们俩还没有熟到过问私事的地步，所以他只是在心里想想，并未说出口。

火神发现自己到现在还对自己这位后座同学几乎一无所知，便问，“对了黑子，你参加的什么社团？”黑子回答，“我在篮球部。”

“哦，那前几天过来找我的那位学姐，你也认识了？”

“是。相田学姐是位很好的教练。”黑子真心实意地说道。

“是吗，不过女生做男篮教练确实很少见啊，一定有她的独到之处。”

黑子听了，心中对他又多几分好感。火神君并没有像别的男生那样，一上来就武断地判定女教练不行，而是心怀敬意和善意。这样的火神君，即使不加入篮球队，自己也很想和他成为朋友。

黑子把教练有一双独到的“数据之眼”告诉火神，火神惊叹，“还有这种事，真的假的！不过这样说来——”他忽然一笑，“那天你是故意把水倒我身上的吧，为的就是让那位教练看清我的‘数据’？”

黑子心里一咯噔，火神君比他想象的要细心呢。“对不起，火神君，那次的事真的很对不起。”

火神大度地一挥手，说道，“没事，别在意，而且你当时已经道歉过了。”他看了看时钟，突然惊道，“我得走了，抱歉啊黑子，明天见。”话音未落，人就已跑得无影无踪。

教室里只余黑子一人，他朝着门口方向，轻声说道，“明天见。”这还是他头一回和火神君聊这么多话，比之前预想的要轻松，也愉快得多。火神君说话的声音很好听，有种说不出的安心感觉，会让人情不自禁地想听他一直说下去。

黑子在回家的路上想，下次，要是可以和火神君交换电子邮箱就好了。

火神很爽快地报了自己的邮箱，然而这也是黑子在接下来一周里仅有的收获。平时课间虽然偶尔能搭上话，但也仅限于问问作业，递个纸笔之类。火神君在体育课上打篮球倒总是高高兴兴地，可只字不提入队的事，黑子都不知道怎么跟教练交待了。

放学后，如果没有社团活动，黑子和火神总是一先一后离开校园，并没有刻意约好，火神甚至不曾注意到黑子在自己身后不远不近的地方。黑子发现，火神君总是一出学校大门就不见人影，他甚至不知道火神出门是往左还是往右。

这天下午，黑子所在的B班因为班务的缘故，耽误了放学时间。黑子明显注意到前排火神君有些坐立难安，还一直在看墙上的时钟。黑子悄悄问他，“火神君着急回家吗？”

火神一愣，说道，“是啊，稍微……有点事。”

“如果火神君赶时间的话，和班长说一下就好了，反正班务也没有太紧急的事情。”

“啊，嗯，谢了。”火神道了声谢，皱起眉头，像是内心正进行着激烈斗争。片刻过后，他还是抓起书包，来到讲台前跟班长低声说了几句，随后快步出了教室。

黑子的位子靠窗，视角很好，教学楼下的景象一览无遗。友人间嬉戏打闹，不良学生在墙角抽烟，羞涩的小情侣偷偷拉手……黑子喜欢这样，远远地观察校园百态。他下意识地往楼梯出口方向望去，果然看到火神君背着书包，几步从楼梯上跃下。

这会已过五点，又不是社团活动日，因此校园里没什么人了，光线阴阴地，没有太阳。可此时此刻出现在黑子眼前的一幕，让他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

只见火神周身逐渐现出光晕，起先是微弱的，朦胧的，随即越来越亮，越来越耀眼。夺目的光芒将火神整个人包在内，连他的身影都看不真切了。

又或者，他的身体就是光——纯粹，无瑕的光。

黑子的心一瞬间被什么抓住，前所未有地剧烈跳动。与其说是恐惧，倒不如说震撼更为妥当。同时，意外地让他心底生出一种隐约亲近之意，宛如受到某种冥冥之中的感召。

光须臾淡去，火神君也即不见踪影，教学楼下安静无声，除了黑子，谁也没看到刚才那幕，仿佛他只是误入一场幻梦。黄昏的风从窗口涌入，带着酥酥凉意，吹拂黑子发烫的脸颊。

他的目光始终盯着火神君消失的地方，久久不能回神。是眼花，是错觉，还是什么？那是火神君吗？是火神君，不会有错的。火神君是外星人？是妖怪？黑子脑中闪过无数种猜测，又一一推翻，以至于根本没有心思再去关注班上同学们讨论了什么，何况，原本也没人在意他。

此后黑子加倍注意火神，试图弄明白对方是谁。然而白天火神君与他人无异，上课似听非听，偶尔偷偷打盹，成绩永远倒数，怎么看都是个正常得不能再正常的高一男生。如果他是外星人，应该每门功课全优才对。

有一次，黑子甚至找借口问火神借用他的三角尺，透明的尺子上残留着对方凌乱的指纹，一切都那样真实。

“怎么了黑子？”火神突然转过头问他，把黑子吓了一跳。

“嗯，没什么，谢谢，等我用完马上还给你。”

那天……真的只是幻觉吗？


	3. 三、勇救小猫咪

周六下午，黑子参加完球队集训，回家前，顺路去他喜欢的木拱门汉堡店买了一杯饮料，坐在临窗的位置小憩。

训练了一下午，虽然一身是汗，累得气喘吁吁，但黑子内心的欣喜之情难以言喻。诚凛的氛围与他先前待的帝光中学篮球部完全不同。帝光是老牌强队，“百战百胜”的口号听来霸气，然而后辈站在堆积如山的荣誉上，所承受的压力远非一般人可想。

为了延续胜利，什么都可以让步。球队理念，团队配合……在胜利面前不值一提。一切为了胜利，胜利就是一切。

在这样的队伍中待久了，心态不免会发生变化，这种变化连本人都难以控制。比赛沦为强制性的任务，场上每一位选手都再也无法重拾最初那份单纯的快乐，甚至在心中百遍千遍地质疑，自己究竟为什么在打球。

而诚凛不一样，球队推崇的团队打法正是黑子最欣赏的地方。去年以全一年级的阵容跻身东京四强，是名副其实的“新锐”，新的球队，锋芒锐不可当。日向队长是球队的精神支柱，伊月学长是坐镇后方的司令塔，小金井学长灵活多变，水户部学长沉稳可靠，谁都能独当一面，又谁都不可或缺。和大家打球的每一天都充满乐趣。

黑子想到这里，吸吮着杯中甜甜的奶昔，在心里说，要是火神君也能一起加入，那就完美了。他将头转向窗外，忽然发现门口的绿化带旁，赫然半蹲着一个熟悉的身影。黑子暗想，还真是巧。

只见火神双臂伸进砖砌的花坛里，像是在掏摸什么，嘴里念念有词，看口型似乎是“过来，别怕”。花坛里有什么东西吗？可惜黑子的视线正好被挡住，完全看不见。他想了想，起身去买了一杯可乐。

“下午好。”

火神“哇”地大叫一声，差点摔个屁股墩。他扭头一看，“黑子，是你啊，怎么走路一点声音也没有。”虽然自己吓得不轻，但手里捧着的小家伙还是保护得很好。

黑子弯下腰察看那小生灵，轻声问，“是火神君救了你吗？”原来，火神君刚才是在见义勇为啊，真是一个耐心又温柔的人。

火神掌心里趴着一只灰头土脸的小猫，耳朵上还有蹭伤，看着可怜兮兮地。小猫探出小脑袋，朝黑子怯怯地叫。

火神站起身，给小猫轻轻拍去毛上的浮土，向黑子解释说，“我刚路过的时候，见这家伙卡在花坛里了，就顺手帮一把。”

黑子递上可乐，“辛苦了，不介意的话请你喝。”

“谢了。”火神把小猫放在花坛上，不客气地接过可乐。

黑子很喜欢小动物，他坐在猫咪身旁，疼爱地摸它的脑袋。“这只小猫没有项圈，也没有什么铭牌记号，应该不是家养宠物。”

“是吗，”火神猜测，“那也许被流浪的父母遗弃了。”他正觉得口渴，可乐三两下就见底了，吸管吸得呼呼响。

“多半是的，好可怜。我想最好先给它处理一下身上的伤，这么小的猫咪，可能还没有办法照顾好自己啊。”

“说得也是，那……”火神看着正在努力舔毛的小猫，表情露出一丝为难。黑子见状，主动说道，“我家离这不远，家里也有简单的医疗用品。”

火神似乎松了口气，“那就太好了，拜托你了黑子。”

“火神君不打算养它吗？”

“我住的公寓不准养宠物，而且我一个人住，也顾不过来。”

黑子说道，“原来是这样，我们白天上学，确实没有太多空余时间照料宠物。我可以问问我的邻居梅子奶奶，她心肠特别好，喜欢小动物，家里养着两只波斯猫，我常去玩。或许她愿意收养。”

“嗯，如果可以的话就最好。”

黑子注意到火神又有些紧张不安，虽然有所掩藏，但一直在假装不经意地看手表，不时抬头望着天边赤红的晚霞。他想起那天，也是在差不多这个时候，火神君身上所现出的，只有他一个人看见的异象。是由于这个缘故，所以火神君才总在放学后早早离校，拒不参加任何课余活动吗？

不是他不愿参加，是……无法参加？

火神把视线从小猫转到黑子身上，这个男生时常用这样专注的眼神盯着自己，像是想探究出他的秘密。在课堂上，自己不回头也能感觉到那两道执着的目光。不过火神对此并不太反感，他有时候觉得这双眼睛洞察一切，也包容一切。

黑子哲也是火神在班上认识的第一个人，尽管也谈不上有多熟悉，但毕竟是前后座，生物和自然科学课上经常分在一组，说话机会比其他人要多得多。

在火神眼中，黑子是个很文静的男生，从不和同学玩闹，时常盯着一处出神，像是津津有味地欣赏着什么。还有就是，体育太差了……至少体育课上几次见他投篮，愣是一次都没进过，尤其看他全神贯注地投出“三不沾”后，简直恨不得过去帮他投一个。说起来，这家伙还是篮球部的呢，诚凛校队到底是什么水平啊？

直到小猫跌跌撞撞地扑到火神手旁，伸出舌头舔他的手指，火神才猛然从胡思乱想中回过神来，一蹦三尺高，“糟了！”

黑子疑惑地问，“怎么了，火神君？”

“我得走了，有急事……”火神原想去买汉堡包的，不料碰上这只猫，又不知不觉地跟黑子在一起待了这么久，完全没有注意到时间的流逝，眼看日已西斜，不便再多作逗留了。他边倒退着走边向黑子挥手，“抱歉，那家伙就拜托给你了！”

黑子抱起小猫，也向对方挥手致意。他低头轻声对小猫说，“谢谢你了，猫小姐，我们回家吧。”今天托这只小猫咪的福，他第一次得以和火神君单独相处，感觉彼此间关系稍稍亲近了些，只是不知火神君他，是不是也这样觉得？

火神次日早晨看到黑子的消息，说已经跟梅子奶奶约好，等小猫身体复原就抱给老人照看，不过晚上小猫似乎有点想念它的救命恩人，火神君方便的时候，能不能过来看望一下它？还附上一张照片，小猫抱着一只玩具小灯笼，在黑子给它铺的简易小窝里打盹。它身上洗得干干净净，也上好了药，模样看着比白天漂亮多了。

黑子不确定火神君有没有每天查收邮箱的习惯，他希望对方可以早点看见自己的邮件，因为火神君受某种尚不为人知的神秘阻碍，显然没法在放学后跟他回家看猫，那么仅有的合适时间就是周末了。

说来也怪，不知道为什么，在黑子的预想中，好像从一开始就不存在“火神君会拒绝”这条可能项。

火神觉得，自己和黑子似乎还没有熟到互相去对方家里做客的地步，不过昨晚他跟对方道别后有个奇妙的发现，迫不及待想验证一下，因此马上就回复了黑子，二人约定下午三点在地铁站见面。

碰头前火神先去了一趟商场的宠物专柜，准备买些猫粮。他没有饲养经验，不清楚里面的讲究，对着满满的货架干瞪眼。幸好他存了黑子发来的猫图，直接给售货员看，这才选好了适合那只小猫的口粮。

火神提着猫粮袋子刚一出地铁，就看见前方不远处有人举着一块巨型纸板牌，上面工工整整地用红色粗油漆笔写着几个大字——接：火神大我君！！

火神赶紧三步并作两步上前，用自己高大的身板挡住那块牌子，压低声音，“喂，这也太丢人了吧……”

黑子小心地收好纸板，仰起头，对火神微笑着说道，“下午好。火神君一下子就看见了我，真是太好了。”


	4. 四、光和影

火神把手中的袋子递给黑子，“给那家伙的。”

“谢谢，火神君想得真周到。”

火神不大习惯黑子这么直白的夸奖，不自在地把视线移开，“没什么，只是觉得虽然托付给人家照顾，可要是给人太添麻烦或者增加负担也不好。”

黑子赞同，“说得是。”

黑子家离地铁站不远，走过两个路口就到了。火神上楼梯的时候问，“你家人在吗？”

黑子说道，“我父母去亲戚家了，家里一天都没人。哦，不过小百惠在家。”

“小百惠？”火神正想问是不是他妹妹，黑子已经开了门，沙发上雪白的小猫咪见了两人，甜甜地叫唤，还朝火神伸爪子。

火神换上室内鞋，蹲在沙发前端详，“看着比昨天精神多了。”他向小猫伸出手指，小猫依恋地蹭脸蛋。

“是啊，幸好火神君及时搭救。”黑子站在一旁，只觉得眼前一大一小亲昵共处的画面十分温馨美好，“我没骗人吧，它真的很想念火神君。”

火神也觉得这只猫跟自己很投缘，“看上去很乖。”

黑子又解释道，“昨晚把猫带回家，我妈妈帮着一起照顾它，还给它起名山口百惠。爸爸和来做客的梅子奶奶也都同意，所以我叫它小百惠了。”

火神这才知道，“原来是一只母猫啊。”

“是的。对了，火神君要喝点什么吗？我家有果汁。”

“哦好，谢了！”

黑子便去厨房里拿饮料。在他看不见的身后，火神的指尖现出一点亮，在白墙上映出一个小小的光点，引得小猫又蹦又跳，满沙发扑腾。等黑子端着果汁出来，火神迅速收起光亮，小猫一个劲舔他手指，舔一下叫一声，央求他再陪自己玩。

“小动物都通人性，所以一个人如果深受小动物喜爱，内心一定很温柔。”

“黑子，你这话也太羞人了！”

“我只是觉得火神君和小百惠在一起这么融洽，稍微有点羡慕。”

“什么呀……”火神喝了口果汁，环顾四周，黑子家收拾得很整洁，也很有家的味道。不像自己家里，房子大，却空荡荡的，没什么值得人眷恋的地方。他看着躺在墙角的旧篮球，问，“在篮球部待得怎么样？”

“很好，在队里打篮球特别开心。”

“是吗，你打上比赛了？”

黑子点头，“在两场跟外校的友谊赛上出场了。”

火神想起黑子那奇差无比的投篮准头，忍了又忍，最后还是没忍住，“你……打比赛很辛苦吧。”

黑子读懂了火神没有说出口的意思：你个子这么矮，又瘦又弱，能在队里占得一席之地吗？他平静地说道，“还好。因为，我是影子啊。”

火神瞬间睁大眼睛，下意识地抓住黑子的手臂，“你是——‘影子’。没错，难怪你……”

黑子不知道火神为什么会这样震惊，“什么？”

“没，没什么。”火神发现自己失态了，忙松开手，“抱歉。”

黑子提议，“火神君，今天你难得有空，我们来一对一吧。”

“嗯？可以啊！去哪打球？”火神也想借此机会见识黑子的实力，或许在自己所不知道的地方，黑子有他深藏不露的绝技。

黑子俯身抱起篮球，指了指楼下，“附近就有现成的篮球场。”

待火神跟着黑子来到球场，他顿时觉得自己给戏弄了，“这，这个是小孩子玩的迷你篮球场吧！”

“是的，我小学时就在这里自学打球。这会正巧没人，太好了火神君，开始吧。”

“等下，这个篮筐高度根本不行啊！”

“可以的，火神君。”

“……好吧，”火神从黑子手中接过球，眼神霎时锐如刀锋，“别让我失望！”

黑子站在火神跟前，也聚集精神，身体重心稍稍下沉，紧盯着对方，似乎是以最佳状态应战。

火神运球轻松突破黑子，直到把球送入筐内，他还有些不敢相信，这过人过得未免也太容易了吧？原来并没有什么深藏不露，黑子这家伙，真的好弱……

他又好气又好笑，篮筐这么低，自己扣篮都不敢用力，怕弄坏了。连进三球后，火神把球抛给黑子，“该你了，我来防守。”

“是。”

火神猜测，黑子防守不行，那或许是进攻的时候特别灵巧，假动作特别逼真？得好好瞧瞧。然而事实证明火神又猜错了，他不费吹灰之力就挡住了黑子，甚至都不需要跳起来就能盖帽。

这家伙太能唬人了，明明从头到脚都弱到不堪一击，为什么还能给自己造成“他一定有什么地方很厉害”的错觉啊。

黑子抱住篮球，望着火神的双眼中又添几分欣赏钦佩。他对刚才的结果似乎毫不气馁，反而显得很高兴，甚至有些跃跃欲试的兴奋，“火神君的球技果然很厉害。亲身体会过后，更加觉得火神君就是球场上的光。”

“嗯？”

“我说过，自己是影子。光越耀眼，影越浓厚，越能映显出光的明亮。如果火神君加入篮球部，我愿意做你的光下之影，让你成为日本第一。”

“第一啊……”火神望着黑子，“比起这个，留你这么弱的家伙独自在校队，才更让人不放心。要是像你说的那样，那么没有光的影子可怎么办？”

黑子眼睛亮如星芒，内心充满喜悦，“是。无论如何，都想和火神君成为队友，一起打球。”

“那，就这么约定了。”火神向他伸出右拳。

黑子也即伸拳，与他轻轻一碰，语气郑重地说道，“是。”

那是他们的第一次碰拳。相触刹那，隐约有星光流转，温暖了彼此指间的温度。

次日放学，火神带着填好的入部申请表，跟黑子一起去了篮球部。路上黑子不时偷看火神，神情关切。火神问，“怎么用这个表情看我。”

“火神君……现在放学后没事了？”

“嗯，今后没问题了。而且我既然和你有了约定，就绝不会临阵脱逃，放心吧。”

黑子信任地说道，“是。”

相田丽子教练接过火神的申请表，把他的个人资料仔细看了一遍，“火神君，你怎么才来啊。”

“啊？”

丽子埋怨他，“你看看今天几号，社团招募早就截止啦！”

黑子一惊，糟糕，怎么把日子给忘了，这下要怎么跟火神君交待？

火神也怔了怔，“迟两天也不要紧吧，教练你不能想想办法吗……请问？”

“这乱七八糟的敬语是怎么回事啊，”丽子正说着，诚凛队员们围了上来，“新人？”

“哇，很不错嘛。”

“是教练发掘的人才？”

几个一年级的降旗光树等人同火神一起上过大课，见过数次，主动跟他打招呼。火神大高个，分叉眉，长相英挺帅气，在校园里其实很引人注目，只不过他在陌生人前总是酷酷地板着脸，大家平时都不怎么敢主动找他说话。

给众人一打岔，丽子也不好再说什么了，只对火神说，“火神君，让你破例入队也不是不可以，我给你出道试题，要是答得好，我立刻就去找顾问武田老师特批你加入篮球部。”

火神最怵答题了，他有点懵地看了看黑子，心想，这家伙怎么没告诉我还有这环节啊，总不会要考察我的文化课水平吧。而黑子一时也不明白教练意图，他站在火神身旁，插嘴道，“教练——”

丽子冲他比划，“黑子君，先别说话。”又往身后伸手，“日向君。”

日向顺平很默契地递给她一件荧光黄的背心，“拿着。”

丽子把黄背心塞进火神怀里，“你代表一年级，跟二年级学长三对三，要是赢了，主力位置就有你一份。”

火神一下子转忧为喜，“是这样的‘试题’啊，有意思！行，我一定会赢的！”

黑子问，“教练，我能和火神君一队吗？”

“嗯，黑子君不说我也会这样安排的。至于第三人嘛，降旗君，交给你了。”

“是。”

“二年级队是日向君，伊月君和水户部君，拜托三位。”

“交给我们吧！”

火神、黑子、降旗三人套上黄背心，对阵二年级学长。虽然只是队内的三对三，但人人严阵以待，态度不亚于面对一场正式比赛。

匆忙上阵，黑子来不及向火神介绍对手情况，只简单说了一句话，“火神君，等会请注意接住我的传球。”火神待要细问，已经没有时间，又听边上的降旗说，“黑子很厉害！安心好了！”

火神心道，你们这样一说我完全没法安心啊。黑子投篮没戏，进攻和防守又都一塌糊涂，而且绝不是故意装出来的，他究竟有什么隐藏杀手锏，这个谜底终于要揭晓了吗？


	5. 五、请多指教

哨响，火神便全身心地投入到比赛当中。对面三人配合默契，不像自己这边是临时组合，但他自恃能力过人，即使面对陌生的对手也毫无惧色。

眼镜学长三分球命中率很高；白脸学长是控卫出身吧，对战局把握太精准了；还有那个沉默学长，看着温吞水，防守却很稳，想过他远没有想象中那么容易。

难怪黑子对校队评价那么高，众人各有所长，这样的球队是最难对付的。难道，教练的真正目的是想让自己尽快了解这支队伍的战斗风格吗？

“火神君！”

火神听到黑子声音，篮球随即毫无征兆地传来，他下意识地接住，心里却是一惊，黑子刚才在那个位置？好像完全没有看见他啊。

不过，眼下暂时没空考虑这个，火神正处在空档位置，这个传球来得正是时候，他没有浪费良机，高高跃起，空心球得分。

“哦，不错嘛火神，接得好！”白脸学长大声夸赞，高个学长也冲他竖大拇指。

怎么回事，比起投篮命中，学长们好像更在意他成功接到了黑子的传球。

火神往黑子方向看去，黑子也正以同样的目光凝望他。纤瘦的少年，喘着气，眼神中显出喜悦的神采，像是为彼此一拍即合的默契而欣慰。

球场上，球在哪里永远是所有人瞩目的焦点，与此同时，留心队友的跑位同样至关重要。然而和黑子搭档，根本无需操心后者。他总是会在对手不经意间，把球精准地传给位置最佳的队友，又总能在严防死守之下，把球神奇地传出去，盘活战局。

火神在黑子的助攻下，一路势如破竹地得分，而内心，也已经完完全全地明白透彻了。

——我是影子，火神君是球场上的光。

原来，是这个意思啊。万众瞩目的光吸引敌人战力，影就能在暗中最大限度地布下杀局，再由光一击毙命。光是气势如虹的破天宝剑，影是持剑致胜的无形之手——这就是光影组合的威力，无人能敌，一加一的总和，是无穷大。

三对三的较量，最后一年级以五分的优势获胜。一旁观战的队友们纷纷冲上去搂黑子，个别人利用身高优势使劲揉他的头，“和火神搭档，黑子显得更厉害了！”

“好帅啊！”

“火神也是，刚才的灌篮真过瘾！”

火神也被大家挤在中间，起先脸上还保持一贯的冷硬表情，但很快被周围欢闹的气氛同化，露出一个帅气的笑容，向黑子伸出右拳，“比起当对手，还是搭档更适合我们。”

“嗯！”黑子欢喜地与他碰拳，“以后请多指教了，火神君。”

丽子开心地给了火神后背一巴掌，“好啦，对火神君的考核圆满结束，下面由队长讲话！”

日向上前跟火神握了握手，“日向顺平，诚凛校篮球队队长。火神，欢迎你。嗯……三对三是教练的主意，胜负不是关键，她主要想观察你的团队配合和临场应变能力，当然，更重要的是看你如何应对黑子独特的球风。”

火神看着黑子，“这家伙的风格确实让我吃了一惊，刮目相看啊。”

“你也是，比我们预想得还要出色。好了，现在新人先和大家介绍下自己吧。”

“哦，好。”火神想了想，说道，“我叫火神大我，之前七八年一直在美国，刚回国不久。在美国学了几年篮球，经常打大前锋的位置。”

丽子恍然，“什么嘛，原来是归国子女，难怪敬语都说得奇奇怪怪。”

二年级的猫嘴小金井感慨，“不过，就是在美国学了篮球，所以才这么厉害啊！”

“还……还行吧……”虽然一上来就赢了学长，可火神也并未觉得这是多了不起的事，毕竟这只是队内的非正式比赛，证明不了什么。

哪知此时日向的神情陡然狰狞，“不要以为侥幸进了前辈几个球就骄傲自满啊！一年级的小子还嫩着呢，以后给我认真训练，老老实实地，知道吗？”

“是！”火神吓得汗毛倒竖，悄悄扯黑子的衣服，“这学长怎么回事啊。”

黑子解释，“队长有双重人格，在关键时刻会变得这样，不过，一旦队长进入到这个状态，他的投篮命中率就是百分之百，幸好刚才比赛的时候没有面对这样的队长，火神君，我们真幸运。”

火神望着日向气势汹汹远去的背影，心有余悸，“很可怕啊……”

只听丽子吹哨，“好了，大家继续训练！今天的重点是传接球和投篮！为了下周对海常的练习赛，每个人都打起精神，全力备战！”

“是！”

火神注意到众人虽然响应教练，但大都面露忧色，显得底气不足，就问黑子，“‘海常’是什么样的球队？”

丽子在一旁听见了，向他解释，“海常是国内的老牌豪门，全国比赛的常客，今年又有‘奇迹的世代’之一——黄濑凉太加入，球队的总体实力比以前更为可怕了。火神君，这是你加入球队的第一战，好好加油吧。”

火神不知道“奇迹的世代”是什么，从大家的反应来看，应该是实力超群的家伙。他的性格向来是遇强更强，从不畏惧，丽子的话激起他的好胜心，“赢下‘奇迹的世代’，就交给我吧！”

黑子先前一直微笑着，到丽子提及海常时，神情忽然变得凝重，待她说出“黄濑凉太”的名字，更是蹙眉不语。尽管他向来表情克制，一旁的火神也感觉到了他的异常。

“怎么了黑子，你认识教练说的那个黄濑？”

“何止认识，我们俩在初中时可是最要好的朋友呢！”

众人齐齐转头，循声望去，篮球馆门口一个身材高挑，着外校校服的男生从容走近，俊俏的脸上露出讨人喜欢的笑容，扬手向黑子打招呼，“好久不见啦，小黑子！”

“好久不见，黄濑君。”黑子语气一如既往地礼貌，但是脸上丝毫不见与故友重逢的喜色。

火神惊讶地问，“你们是同一所初中的？那——也是篮球队的队友了？”

“哎，什么嘛，你不会连帝光当年最神秘的‘幻之第六人’都不知道吧。”黄濑拖长声音，似真似假地向黑子抱怨，“小黑子现在的队友根本不行嘛。”

火神不高兴了，“你说什么？！”自己的确不知道黑子以前的事，这让他心里没来由地一阵不快。他对眼前这不速之客全无好感，不光因为此人一上来就自称是黑子最好的朋友，更主要的是，这个黄濑身上有一种与自己相斥的气息，仿佛天敌一般水火不容。

而且他敢说，黄濑此刻对自己，也是一样的厌恶。

黑子知道黄濑君是故意说那种挑衅的话，他不愿意火神君入队第一天就给人暴躁冲动的印象，便伸手握住火神的右腕，阻止他冲上前与黄濑争执，“火神君。”又对黄濑正色说道，“黄濑君，请问你怎么会来诚凛？”

“下周不是就要跟诚凛交手了嘛，我想到小黑子如今在这里，就特意过来看看你呀。”黄濑将黑子的小动作看在眼里，见他摆明了偏袒那个叫火神的，对那家伙不由得心生敌意，横竖看不顺眼。直觉告诉他，火神并不是寻常人。黄濑瞳孔中闪过金色的光泽，不动声色地打量对方。

可恶……黄濑只觉得胸口一阵疼痛，连忙掩饰地咳嗽了一声，眼眸中的金光刹那褪去。他身体尚未恢复，一时无法完全看透火神的来历，但刚才那一眼，已经让心中猜想有了七八成把握。

“我和火神君说好，要打赢‘奇迹的世代’，所以黄濑君，下周多指教了。”

“什么，我们五人变成小黑子要打倒的目标了吗？好过分！”黄濑做出伤心欲绝的样子，还逼真地直抹眼泪。

诚凛众人都是第一次和“奇迹的世代”近距离接触，只觉得这个黄濑和他们想象中的绝顶高手形象实在差得有点远，肚里暗自好笑，只是碍于礼貌不便表露，一个个都忍得很辛苦。

火神忽然说道，“黑子，不好意思。”

黑子不解地看他，“什么？”

“我要——稍微打断一下你们的同学聚会了。”


	6. 六、汉堡之谊

在众人惊疑的目光中，火神将手中篮球抛给黄濑，“既然是来见老同学的，总得有点什么见面礼吧？”

“哎？这么突然，我什么准备也没有啊。”黄濑嘴上这么说，与对方眼神交汇之际，俨然已接下挑战。

黑子隐隐觉得不妥，轻轻在背后叫火神，“火神君……”

火神倒背过右手朝他挥挥，“没事，看我的。”

黑子在心中捏了把汗，火神君可能还没有见识过“奇迹的世代”可怖的实力，有点不妙。

黄濑运球进攻，火神在篮下防守。二人身高、体格接近，看似势均力敌，然而胜负在身形交错的一刹那便已见分晓：黄濑急速运球后一个漂亮的转身，在火神错愕之时轻松过人射篮。

一旁观战的诚凛众人惊呼，“那不是火神君刚才进球的动作？黄濑君看了我们的训练？”

“不过仅仅看一眼就能学会吗？不可思议啊！”

黑子神情严肃地说道，“对于黄濑君来说，一眼就够了。这是他的成名绝招——‘完美复制’。”

火神眼见他即将扣篮得分，哪肯服输，高高跳起意欲盖帽，然而黄濑扣球势大力沉，火神尽管手指触到了篮球，还是没能防下，眼睁睁看着篮球落入筐中，自己的身体也随之失了重心，重重摔倒在地。

黄濑进球后，不再多看火神一眼，自言自语，“说得也是，好久没见面，什么表示也没有的话好像说不大过去。”他缓步来到黑子跟前，向对方伸出右手，“小黑子，到我们队来吧，怎么样？”

众人心头一凛，纷纷注视黑子，紧张地看他反应。黑子还是头一回成为焦点人物，可他似乎对此全无察觉，一双眼睛只望着火神，明亮又深邃，谁也猜不透他此刻心中到底在想什么。

黄濑见黑子不说话，继续极力劝说，“你待在这种水平的球队只是浪费时间，平白埋没你的才能，有什么意义呢？还是像海常这样可靠的强队更适合你，小黑子，你一直都是我尊重的人，所以我真的很希望我们还能像以前那样，一直在一起打球。”

火神对黄濑赤裸裸的当面“挖人”之举和他字里行间对自己、对诚凛的不屑沉默以对。他没料到黄濑拥有那样惊人的能力，自己的得意动作轻易就被学去，而且更有劲力。

如此强大的力量和技艺，以及看似亲和的外表下一颗漠视众生的心，无不给他一种似曾相识的感觉。

黑子终于作出回应，“黄濑君，能够得到你这么高的评价，我很荣幸。但是，我是不会离开自己搭档的。”

“搭档，就他吗？可是——”黄濑正要再辩，忽然一阵活泼的手机铃声打断了他，“比起在快门瞬间露出微笑，我更希望在球场上展露笑颜……[注1]”大伙纷纷东张西望，黄濑举手，“不好意思，是我的电话。”他刚为了方便打球，校服外套脱下后挂在诚凛装篮球的小推车上。

众人见他从口袋里摸出手机一看来电显示，顷刻变了脸色，有点心虚地接通电话，“队长——”

不等他说什么，电话那头就传来一阵怒吼，“黄濑，你这家伙上哪去了！社团活动都敢逃？！”

声音太大，黄濑不得不把手机从耳朵旁移开一段距离，没开免提，胜似免提，诚凛众人在旁边听得一清二楚。

黄濑小心翼翼地赔笑，“队长你今天不是请假了嘛。”

“我请假你小子就可以溜号？！说，你趁我不在还做了多少不规矩的事？！”

“没、没有啦队长，我一直都很听话的，今天是特殊情况，稍微有点事……”

“有事，有什么事？”

“那个，”黄濑压低音量，“学长，我这会在外面，一会回去跟你说行不行？”

“快滚回来，别尽在外面瞎晃！今天训练分量翻倍！训练完了晚上老老实实给我解释清楚！”那人一股脑儿说完就挂断了电话，留下黄濑一脸诚惶诚恐的表情。

大家感慨，打电话来的应该是海常校篮球队的队长吧，把那个“奇迹的世代”训得灰头土脸，大气都不敢喘，而且看黄濑的态度，像是对此已经习以为常了，好一个可怕的暴君……跟别人家的队长相比——众人不约而同地看日向，在心底感动地想，我们的队长真是温柔善良的老好人啊！

黄濑收起手机，对黑子说道，“抱歉啦，小黑子，我得先走了。被我们队长抓包，今天回去可惨了，这都是为了小黑子呀，你要对我负责。”

黑子不为所动，“是黄濑君擅自行动，惹队长生气吧。”

“呜呜……”

今天的训练，大家都格外刻苦，把教练布置的任务自觉加到一点五倍，甚至两倍。在目睹黄濑的身手后，反而没有了最初挑战强队的怯意，每个人胸口都窜起一簇火苗，谁都不想拖后腿，谁都不希望诚凛是对手口中“这种水平的球队”。

训练结束后，火神和黑子很默契地并肩出了学校大门，黑子说道，“火神君，我有话想跟你说。”

“哦，那去木拱门坐会吧，我要去买汉堡。”

“真巧，我也是那里的常客。”黑子说完，想到和火神君第一次在校外的相遇就是在那里，不由得转头看着火神。当时还稍显生疏的两个人，如今已经是有约在身的搭档，希望自己和火神君，能够经受住未来更多更多的考验。

火神看他，“怎么了？”

黑子摇了摇头，“没什么。”

汉堡店里人不多，火神说道，“黑子，想吃什么？我请你。”

“谢谢，只要一杯香草奶昔就好，这是我最喜欢的饮品。”

火神疑惑地问，“够吗？刚训练了那么久，肚子都饿瘪了。”

“足够了，谢谢你，火神君。”

火神小声嘟囔，“不用这么客气，你上次也请我喝了可乐。”黑子找了一张靠窗的桌子，等了不一会，见火神端着餐盘过来，餐盘上有两杯饮料，还有堆得跟小山似的汉堡包。

火神坐定，把其中一杯饮料摆到黑子跟前，又取下汉堡山顶上的那一只，直接抛给对方，“你太瘦了，身上一点肉都没有，得多吃点才行。”

黑子接住了，答应道，“好。”他盯着火神自己面前的汉堡山，问道，“火神君平时也吃这么多？”

“嗯？”火神低头看看，“差不多吧，我就要了十一个，不然等他们现做起来还要等上很久，待会吃完再买。”

“虽然火神君是比我高大一点，但我们的食量跟身材差距好像不成比例啊。”

火神大口大口地吃汉堡，“所以说叫你多吃！而且不止高大‘一点’吧！”

“是。”黑子手捧奶昔，发现火神君的杯子和自己一样，便问，“火神君点的什么饮料？”

“和你一样，我之前没喝过这个，既然你说是你的最爱——”火神喝了一口，直咂舌，“哇！好甜！”赶紧又啃汉堡中和味道。

黑子边喝奶昔，边把帝光中学“奇迹的世代”当年的辉煌史给火神大略讲述了一遍，说到自己后来因理念不合退出球队时，火神已经又加购了十个汉堡回来。黑子说道，“火神君，你有没有在认真听？”

“有啊。我说黑子，你把离开当作无声的抗议，可那又有什么用呢？如果觉得有问题，就直接行动啊！而且你跟我说话明明很直白，怎么初中时有那么多顾虑？”

黑子望着火神，沉默片刻，说道，“因为好像只有在火神君面前，才能尽情敞开心扉，把内心的声音直接传达给你。”

“看吧，就是这么直白。好啦，我会帮你的，只要我们成为日本第一，就能让那帮家伙明白过来吧，哎，不过这不大好办啊，你那个最好的朋友就已经很棘手了——”

“对了火神君，还有一点要和你说。”

“什么？”

“黄濑君不是我最好的朋友，我们的关系很一般。”

火神乐了，心情大好地说，“我们的关系也只是一般吧？”

“是。不过，我和火神君现在已经有一个汉堡的友情了。”

 

[注1]黄濑手机铃声是他自己演唱的曲目《シャッターチャンスはSmileより》。


	7. 七、心之音

转眼到了与海常约好的比赛日。诚凛是客场作战，早晨七点半队员们准时在校门口集合，教练清点人数后，一起坐车前往私立海常高等学校。

黑子在车上有点担忧地看着邻座的火神，对方满眼红丝，眼神发直，一看就是通宵没睡。他一早起来打开手机，发现邮箱一晚被火神君占据，吓了一大跳，以为出了什么天大的事，点开一看，简直哭笑不得。

第一条消息发送于昨晚十一点半，“明天必胜！”

第二条是凌晨两点四十，“这次准备充分，一定让黄濑好好领教我的厉害！”

第三条至第十条均为第二条的激情详述版，黑子从字里行间已经完全能体会出火神君急欲一雪前耻的迫切心情了。

最新一条发送时间为早上五点半，内容是，“黑子，我来找你热身！”

五点半，火神君，来找我？这条信息真把黑子给惊住了。现在已是六点三十分，他连忙回复，“火神君早上好。对不起，我才刚起床，请问你这会在哪里？”

回完信息，黑子急急忙忙地洗漱更衣，他咬着牙刷，满嘴牙膏沫地拉开卧室窗帘，发现刚才发过去问讯的信息已是多余。从这窗口眺望，正好能看见他带火神君去过的那个迷你篮球场。火神君现在就在球场上，一个人练球。

明明隔得那么遥远，可是在这极静的清晨，黑子觉得自己听见了火神君运球时，篮球拍击水泥地面的声音，一下一下，叩打在他心上。

他换好衣服，挎上书包，以最快的速度冲下楼，往球场方向跑去。

“早上好。”

“哇！”火神一哆嗦，球脱手了，“你又搞突然袭击，好歹弄点声音出来啊！”

黑子无辜地说，“是火神君练球太专注，我明明跑得直喘气了。”

火神捡起球，看着黑子乱蓬蓬的头发说道，“你头发怎么回事？”

“没办法，早晨起来就是这样的。”黑子说着，把手里提着的袋子递给火神，“火神君还没吃早饭吧？”

两人在球场边的长条板凳上并排而坐，火神从袋子里拿出火腿芝士三明治和水，“谢啦。”

“对不起，没能及时回复你的消息。”

“没事，是我有点兴奋过头了。”火神大口大口地吃着三明治，冲黑子直乐。

“火神君，你不会在嘲笑我的头发吧？”

火神摇头，口齿不清地说，“怎么会！”黑子平时在学校循规蹈矩，低调得近乎透明，而眼前顶着一头乱发的少年，意外地给他一种真实感。这种感觉，让他整宿亢奋过头的神经，终于渐渐放松下来。

“火神君这样，真有点像春游前的小学生了。”

“别胡说。”

两人吃了早餐，赶到学校和大家汇合上车，然后火神就一直是这样一副被抽空灵魂的模样，让黑子担心不已。他生怕教练和队长听见了训斥，低声对火神说，“火神君，你休息会吧。”

“放心，我今天状态绝佳，一定赢。”火神向黑子伸出右拳，黑子正要和他碰拳，却发现他已倒头呼呼睡去，右手还是握成拳状，朝着黑子的方向。

黑子近距离凝视着火神毫无形象的睡颜，脸上露出信任的微笑，伸出自己的拳头，与他很轻很轻地碰了一下。

诚凛众人都是头一回到海常这所著名的体育强校，免不了好奇之心，都在东张西望。远远地传来一声“大家好”，只见一个穿球衣的高个子男生边挥手边向他们跑来，“学校太大，我出来接你们啦。”

打头的丽子俏皮一笑，“谢啦，黄濑君。”

火神刚在汽车上打了个盹，这会精神多了，一见黄濑，更是打足了鸡血，冲上去叫他，“黄濑！”

黄濑只当没听见，旁若无人地来到黑子跟前，“小黑子，上次的提议你再考虑考虑吧？我都那样求你了，还狠心拒绝我，多伤人啊。”

火神见自己被忽略了，忿忿地在黄濑身后喊，“喂！黄濑！今天比赛一定打败你！”

黑子视线越过黄濑的肩膀，望着气呼呼的火神，想起他半夜睡不着发的那些“战斗宣言”，觉得这样热血上头的火神君真的有点可爱。

黄濑见黑子心情很好的样子，俊容上笑意敛去，转身面朝火神，冷淡语气中带着些许轻视，“小黑子这么看重你，我倒要看看你究竟有多少本事。”

火神耳畔突然响起另一个声音，“别以为我认不出你是谁。光之领域的手下败将，就算躲在人间苟延残喘，也还是一样的下场。”

那人声与黄濑无异，可看黄濑的口型，分明说的不是这个。火神知道，这是神术“心之音”，以神识交流，旁人无法听见。黄濑会用此术，证明他和自己一样，都来自于神界。

隐藏多年的真实身份被识穿，让火神背后出了一身冷汗。他现在神力封印，和凡人没多大差别，对方是敌非友，要是动起手来，可就大大不利了。

“你是谁？”

“别慌别慌，我也不想在这里轻易暴露身份，把局面弄复杂。现在你是诚凛火神，我是海常黄濑，先在篮球场上分个高低吧。”

火神不怒反笑，“行啊，有意思。”

诚凛众人只见两人针锋相对的神情，不知道他们正以“心之音”对话。黑子怕火神轻率跟黄濑杠上，硬是把他拖走了。

体育馆内人声鼎沸，火神一路留心查探这里还有没有黄濑的“同伙”。可恶……火神暗想，要不是自己的灵体伤重，神力尽失，怎么会忌惮他？

黄濑在他旁边懒洋洋地说道，“别看啦，这里只有我是。我的‘学长’们，都是很好很好的人哦。”

正说着，篮球场边一个身着海常队服的高年级男生中气十足地对黄濑吼道，“黄濑，不是让你领诚凛诸位去更衣室吗？！”

诚凛众人本能地一个激灵，这声音……那天电话里痛骂黄濑的……

“哎？”黄濑有点委屈地说道，“可是我也想带他们先来场地看一看嘛。”

那男生沉着脸迎上去，对诚凛诸人说道，“我是海常队长，三年级的笠松幸男。不好意思，我们黄濑给大家添麻烦了。那天的事我已听说了，抱歉，以后我会更加严格管教他的。”

黄濑急坏了，又不好在队长面前大声，只得悄悄在他身旁软语讨饶，“学长，已经很严格，很严格啦！”笠松在他后脑勺上拍了一下，黄濑捂着脑袋不敢作声了。

这位笠松队长看着身量不怎么显眼，脸也长得很嫩，不像高中三年级的，大概是怕在队员们面前威仪不够，所以才整天故意拉长着脸，说话也那么凶。诚凛一干人在自家队长身后胡思乱想着。

日向上前和他握了握手，“诚凛队长日向顺平，请多指教。”又向他介绍丽子，“这位是我们的教练，相田丽子。”

“请多指教了，笠松队长！”

笠松一愣，“教练是女生啊。”

尽管丽子早习惯了别人把她误当成球队经理，但心里还是有点疙瘩。不过比起这个，眼下她还有更在意的事，“请问这场地是怎么回事？”

眼前的篮球场地一拦两半，一半留空，另一半场地上，一个胖乎乎的老师正监督众人加紧训练，口哨声、拼抢声不绝于耳。

笠松回头看了一眼，说道，“这是我们教练的意思，让主力不要放松训练，同时给板凳球员一些上场机会。”

“什么？！”火神有点沉不住气了，敢情他们大老远过来只是给海常的替补当陪练？

“我会首发的，不过黄濑就不上场了。”

黄濑急了，“队长，我不能一起首发吗？”

“别讨价还价，你得服从教练的指挥。”

“笠松说得没错。”那胖教练武内源太也过来了，对在场众人说道，“我们的队员都是来自各个初中的精英，黄濑是队中王牌，实力更是远超一般人——”

这要在平时，黄濑或许还很乐意听教练这么当众夸赞自己，可这是在小黑子，在诚凛面前啊，他看看众人，再看看教练，尴尬得手和脚都不知道往哪放了，拼命向教练示意，“您别这么说，千万别这么说啊……”

笠松看了教练一眼，没说什么，但从眼神很明显能够看出，对于自家教练对黄濑这种过度偏袒的宠爱，他并不怎么赞同。黄濑是头顶“奇迹的世代”光环入学的，从第一天起，球队自上到下都把他当明星一样捧着，体育馆里三层外三层全是来看黄濑打球的女生。可是，一直纵容他这种优越感真的好吗？笠松不这样认为。

然而武内教练显然并不觉得自己这样安排有什么不妥，简单扔下一句“尽量别输给我们三倍的分数”，便又回去训练他引以为豪的主力阵容了。

黄濑为难地望着教练背影，在诚凛众人目光的谴责下连连道歉，“对不起，真的太对不起了，我会好好打替补的。要是你们大家打得顺，教练或许就会派我上场了。”

他又用“心之音”向火神传话，“要是你连逼我出手都做不到，只能说明你还没有资格和我较量。”

火神怒气直往上冲，“你这家伙！”

黑子站在火神身旁，神情出奇地冷静，像是听见了黄濑这句话似的，对他说道，“去热身吧，黄濑君，你不会有时间坐板凳的。”


	8. 八、觉醒的光

更衣室里，诚凛的首发队员们换上球衣，稍事休息，准备之后与海常的比赛。火神坐在长条凳上一个人发呆，他需要好好消化一下刚才的信息，黄濑的事，神界的事，可现在无论如何也不是考虑这些的时候。想到这，火神烦躁地抓了抓头发。

黑子在他旁边坐下，轻声说道，“我刚才听到了哦，火神君心里的声音。”

火神惊讶地转头看他，“黑子……”

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但是我一点也不担心，因为火神君和我有约定，我相信我们一定会赢的，比赛也好，其他也好。”黑子的眼神中饱含真挚和理解，让火神内心的烦闷一下子消散了，他觉得他和黑子之间不需要“心之音”，就能了悟对方的心声——那是光与影在交汇刹那应运而生的共鸣。“喂，比赛前不要说太羞耻的话啊。”

“等赢了，回去火神君再请我喝奶昔吧。”

“当然，说定了！”

诚凛众人从黄濑造访那天起，就憋着一股气，待到了海常，被他们教练当成陪练的小角色，这股气就越来越大，只有通过比赛才能宣泄出来。

比赛开始，笠松拿球后组织队友进攻，准备拿下第一球，哪知从意想不到的地方突然伸出一只手，断了他手中的篮球。笠松幸男是全国首屈一指的控卫，出了名的作风谨慎，在他手底下，还是头一回这么快失球，而且他还没明白到底是怎么回事。

笠松心头一时惊诧莫名，急忙回防，却见那诚凛11号抢断成功后，如鬼魅般将球传给10号，身法快得海常五人谁都无法拦截。那个10号大个子接球后直接一记大力扣篮，全场的惊呼声将裁判哨音都盖过了。

“10号手里的球哪来的？”

“那个传球的角度，太奇怪了吧！”

火神与黑子配合默契，轻松灌篮得手，出了口恶气，觉得胸中说不出的痛快，不由得振臂欢呼，这时才发现右手中多了一样东西——

篮筐。

高中生灌篮固然稀罕，不过放眼全国多少还有那么几人能够做到；而灌篮把篮筐一起卸下来，可以说是生平仅见。非止在场众人，连火神自己也懵住了。

伊月和笠松在篮球架下抬着头研究，“是钉子锈坏了吧。”“那也不至于啊……”

火神瞪大眼不知如何是好，这筐肯定不能用了，可随便扔地上又不大礼貌，要还给他们教练吗？

黑子见火神君不知所措的模样，忍不住起了逗弄之心，故意当着他的面用认真思索的口吻说道，“不知一个篮筐多少钱啊。”

火神果然当了真，“啊！要赔吗？！”他看看篮筐，再看看手掌，自己也觉得难以置信。体内之力似乎正在逐渐恢复，不是高中生火神大我，是真正属于“他”自己的，与生俱来的力量。

黄濑也觉察到了。他没有等教练的指令就换上属于他的7号球衣，在众人瞩目中登场。黄濑深知，一旦“他”的力量觉醒，在场的除了自己，无人能与之相抗衡。

曾经，在神界的战场上，“他”也是最后一个倒下的人。从神界坠落时，全身燃着最炽烈的火，神火在人间连烧了三十三天，火光直冲云霄，昼夜通明。

谁都以为“他”死了，就此烟消云散，归于虚无，没想到这家伙仍然顽强地生存着，躲在人世间不知名的角落里，一点一点，重新聚集着力量。正如“他”的真身一样，不灭的火，不朽的光。

光之领域的人，始终是那么难缠啊。黄濑在心中感叹：狭路相逢，这一次又会是谁先倒下呢。

黄濑上场后，裁判尚未开球，场边女性观众的尖叫声就此起彼伏，音波都快把场馆的天花板给掀翻了。诚凛队员叹为观止，“黄濑这么受女生欢迎啊。”海常队员在一旁解释，“是啊，他每次上场都这样。”托了黄濑的福，这一刻主客队的关系是如此融洽友好。

火神看着眼前一幕，总觉得似曾相识，脑海深处的记忆正从最微末的细节开始慢慢复苏。在神界的时候，好像也时常见到这样的画面：百花丛中，众神女簇拥在一位男性神祇的周围，各献殷勤，几百里外就能听到他们有说有笑的声音。

火神心下恍然大悟，原来是“他”啊。他用“心之音”传话道，“风雨之神，你这家伙还是老样子啊。”

黄濑正热情地向女生们挥手致意，头也不回，“我说过了，现在我只是黄濑凉太，你是火神大我，别混淆了身份。”这句话等于是默认了火神对他的指认。

笠松看不过眼，几步来到黄濑身后，对着他的屁股就是一脚飞踢，“你挥手还要挥多久，也不看看都什么时候了！”

黄濑捂着屁股直哼哼，“好疼啊学长，你今天都已经打过我一次了。”

笠松贴近他，低声说，“黄濑，你知道对手的情况吗？那个10号什么来头？”

“10号？”黄濑回头看了一眼诚凛各人球衣上的号码，说道，“哦，那个人叫火神。”

笠松皱眉，“火神？没听说过。”

黄濑眉飞色舞地拉着他打开话匣，“学长别管他，我给你介绍一下11号吧，就是开场时候断你球那个，他是我在帝光时的队友小黑子，可厉害啦！学长你说是不是？”

开场初那个断球在笠松看来是奇耻大辱，这家伙还哪壶不开提哪壶，不会是故意气自己吧，“你在这高兴什么！也不好好想想，人家送了这样一份大礼，我们应该如何回敬！”

黄濑会心一笑，“学长说得对，不用心报答的话，就太过失礼了。”

海常教练席旁，丽子一个劲鞠躬道歉，“实在是太对不起了！”其实她心里可乐着呢，火神君和黑子君都太了不起了，真给我们诚凛争气！

黑子也帮火神道歉，“对不起。”又问，“现在篮筐坏了，是不是只能换场地重来？”

武内教练气得呼哧呼哧，被噎得一个字也说不上来。黄濑偷笑，“我还是头一回看到教练这副样子呢。”

海常重整场地，再也不提“一分为二”这件事了。笠松趁空问黄濑，“那个透明少年是怎么回事？”

黄濑展颜，“学长也觉得他行了吧？”

“都说了你在这高兴什么！”笠松伸手又要教训他，出的拳却冷不防被黄濑用手掌包住，旁人见了还以为他们俩在玩石头剪子布。笠松一愣，之前黄濑可从没还过手啊。他抬头，正对上黄濑含笑的眼，那张熟悉的俊美脸庞上笑容笃定，自信中又有一点小小的自负。

“学长，放宽心吧，我对小黑子的‘视线诱导’，多少有那么一点心得。”

“‘视线’什么？”笠松没听懂新名词。不过他暗暗觉得，这一刻眼前的黄濑似乎不再是他身旁撒娇卖乖的一年级小学弟，还真有点稳重可靠的样子。当然，这话不能说出口，否则这小子又要美到天上去了。

比赛重开，海常不愧是老牌强队，吃了亏后迅速再整旗鼓，面貌已和先前大不相同，攻势迅猛，守备慎重，俨然将诚凛当成劲敌相待。

诚凛以火神黑子这对一年级组合为核心，丝毫不落下风。黑子算是不折不扣的奇兵，海常队中除了黄濑，谁都没碰到过这样怪异的球员，这样怪异的打法。

一个对手“看不见”的传球中枢是极可怕的，火力全开的火神投篮又几乎全中，到第一节结束时，双方比分胶着，不相上下。

休息时，笠松让黄濑给大家说说“视线诱导”的情况，海常这才知道那个一度被他们质疑首发资格的11号竟然身怀这么高明的绝技。不过，知情是一回事，破解又是另一回事了，黄濑的“完美复制”在明，“视线诱导”在暗，给对手造成的心理压力不相上下，如果一直拿11号没办法，可就很难拉开比分了。

“不用太担心，”黄濑从容不迫地说道，“小黑子的‘视线诱导’有一定的限制条件，是无法打满全场的。”

与此同时，在诚凛席上，海常的话题中心人物——11号黑子正被自家暴怒的教练狂勒脖子，“这么重要的事你怎么不早说！”


	9. 九、光影之楔

黑子被教练勒得喘不过气，费劲地伸手，“火神君，救救我……”

火神见状，硬着头皮对丽子说，“教练，请、恳请听我说。”诚凛全队上下别看都是大男生，没有哪个不怕教练的，火神这次为了黑子，把自己会的所有敬语全都用上了。

丽子总算松了手，“什么？”黑子揉揉自己通红的脖子，默默坐到火神旁边。

“先按照目前打法吧，请再给我一点时间，很快就能找出克制黄濑的办法了。”

丽子考虑片刻，下定决心，“那就拜托了，火神君！”

第二节，火神和黑子的组合仍然是诚凛的主要得分点，然而每次进球后，黄濑的“完美复制”便会还以颜色，比赛节奏似乎渐渐为海常所控，分差也逐渐拉大。

正如黑子自己所说，他上场时间越久，“视线诱导”的效果就会不断衰减。其余人心里都很清楚，一旦如此，专长传球的黑子将成为诚凛最薄弱的一环，海常任意一人都能轻易突破，再加上他们还有王牌“奇迹的世代”，想要抢时间率先赢得优势，不是一件那么容易的事。

“我的绝技可没有时间限制哦。”黄濑又还敬一个灌篮后，对火神说道，“如果你只有这点能耐的话，离‘奇迹的世代’还差一大截呢。”

火神听了居然没有生气，反而显得情绪高昂，“之前有一段时间没打球，手有点生疏，现在正好把手感捡回来。”

黑子不知什么时候出现，“火神君，在美国玩街头篮球的感觉一定很不一样吧。”

“哎！火神以前在美国打球？好厉害！”

火神说道，“是啊，两边风格差太多了，不过在这里也很有意思！”在美国的时候，学的都是单打独斗的技能，只要自己够强，就能得分。自从认识了黑子，才真真切切地体会到，原来拥有一个默契的搭档，竟然能给篮球增添如此多的乐趣，从前不怎么在意的配合，实则蕴含无限可能。

能和黑子一起打球，真的很开心。

黑子忽然望着火神，面带笑意，“火神君能够这样想，真是太好了。”

火神一听，赶紧冲他比划“暂停”的手势，“肉麻的话先打住，否则不利于士气！”

“是。”黑子转而对黄濑说道，“黄濑君，说实话你的实力一直都很强，别说是我，连火神君一时之间也奈何不了你。可是，只要结合我们二人的力量，就一定能战胜你。”

黄濑有些不快，“小黑子，以前在帝光的时候，你不是这样的。”

黑子平静地说道，“黄濑君觉得这样的我很陌生吗？其实，我觉得现在的黄濑君也有点陌生。”

火神伸出右手搭在黑子头顶上，“好了黑子，别跟他多说了，我们继续得分，一口气拿下比赛吧。”

黑子从小不喜欢高个子把他当小孩一样摸脑袋，不过，当火神君温热的手掌心熨帖在自己头顶时，似乎也并不是那么难以接受。他轻声说，“好。”

火神传球活跃后，诚凛的打法更为多变难测。海常只顾防守他，哪知此举正中诚凛下怀，火神将球外传，日向三分连中，顷刻便将比分追了回来。

黄濑心急，正要带球直闯对手篮下，却见黑子出现在他身前。海常众人一时错愕，这位透明少年的传球神技，大家都已充分领教，可除此之外似乎再没什么别的特长，他能防得住黄濑吗？

黄濑也是一愣，“小黑子，你……”

黑子不说话，全神贯注盯着黄濑。黄濑不假思索地说道，“就算是你，我也不会放水的。”说罢一个灵活转身，过了黑子，又见一人展开双臂挡住去路，“黄濑，你过不去了！”

“火神！”黄濑笑了，“你们想二人联防？”他心道，是了，单凭小黑子一人怎么可能防得住我，诚凛全队也就火神稍微有点威胁力了。

不料火神却说，“当然不是！”

黄濑心头一凛，直觉自己落入一个预先设好的陷阱当中。可此时他已来不及回撤，身后的黑子手指轻轻一拨，“我们不是要防你，是要断你的球！”

这正是火神与黑子布下的局，请君入瓮。黑子故意让黄濑轻松突破，此时火神出现，他极强的存在感一瞬间吸引了黄濑所有注意力，无暇旁顾。在火神光芒四射之时，他的影子就能敏锐地捕捉黄濑最无防备的时刻，断下他的进攻。

电光石火的一霎，没有人看清黑子是如何将球传给早已奔袭至海常半场的火神，映在所有人眼中的，是接球后的火神高高跃起，一记充满力量的重扣。这一刻有如天光大亮，世间万物在这纯粹的光芒前尽失颜色。

黑子在中场遥望对方篮下的火神，一米九的大个子进球后兴奋握拳，被队长一把勾住脖子，头发揉成鸟窝。他像是自言自语，也像是说给身旁的黄濑，“火神君的光越来越强，任何人都无法阻挡了。”

“是么，火神的光吗……”

笠松见黄濑怔住的样子，喝道，“黄濑，别发愣！下面我们要扳回比分了！”

“学长？”黄濑仿佛一下惊醒，“是！比赛还没有结束呢！”他急于去补队长后方的空档，一时没有探知黑子的存在感，臂肘打在对方头上，将他重重撞倒在地。

裁判哨响，诚凛全队慌忙围上去察看，“黑子，怎么样？”火神在海常半场，离黑子最远，没有看到刚才一幕。然而黑子倒地的同时，火神眼前一花，霎时感到一阵天旋地转，头部剧烈作痛。他脚下踉跄，勉强站住了，回头就见黑子被人用担架抬至休息席上。

黑子伤得不轻啊……火神深吸口气，慢慢地往回走，尽量不让人看出自己的异常。

他与黑子的“约定”，并非只是碰一碰拳，口头承诺一句那么简单。那个用光之领域神力维系的誓约，已将他和黑子真正地系在一起，祸福相依，休戚与共。

失却本源力量的“光”，只能在白天借助太阳之力显身，一到夜晚，便会虚弱不堪，无法在人间长久地维持人身，被迫恢复其本来面目——没有实体的光；惟有与“影”结合，灵体才能得以休养，在夜间依然聚化成形，与世人无异。

他从美国到这里，一直在找寻可以成为他影子的人。所以当发现和黑子一起时，自己可以无恙地待到太阳落山以后，火神又惊又喜，一口答应黑子加入球队，成为彼此的光与影。

在神界的光之领域，只有“影之族”的人才能成为“光”的影子。这一族的人行事隐秘低调，极少涉足外界事务，火神从前和他们也没怎么打过交道。当年光之领域陷落后，火神重伤垂危，仅一丝余光尚存，在人间花了很多年才重新聚成人形，此后便到处寻觅下落不明的影之族。

当初火神将自己的光注入黑子体内，就此缔结光之领域最古老的契约——光影之楔。有此约定的光影双方，影即成为光背后的支撑，使之更为强大；而光则是影的庇佑者，无论何时何地，永远站在他的身前。一旦影受伤，他的光也会承受同等程度的伤害。

也就是说，此时火神虽然身体上并没有实质性伤处，但疼痛的感觉与黑子全无二致。他来到黑子身旁，缓慢地蹲下`身，轻声问他，“要紧吗？”

黑子平躺在长凳上，有点吃力地把头转向火神。他的头部伤口做了紧急的消毒清理，缠上医用纱布。他本来就生得白`皙，这时脸色更显苍白憔悴，在火神眼中看来，透明得几乎有些不真实了。

火神知道黑子体内有自己的光，借助光的自愈之力，他会比一般人好得更快，但肉｀体的疼痛，自己无法为他承担。

“我没什么大碍，”黑子顿了顿，歉疚地说道，“对不起，火神君，说好了要一起战斗的。”

“说什么呢，你不是一直都在和我一起战斗吗。”

黑子专注地望着火神，“那就请你，务必等我回来。”

清瘦的少年，不屈的心，从这一刻起，悄然融入到光最柔软的地方，无声无息，连光和影自己都未觉察到分毫。

火神对黑子报以一个帅气爽朗的笑容，“当然了！”


	10. 十、现在就要分胜负

黄濑与队友们站在一起，双眼却始终望着诚凛那头，心里颇不是滋味。自己怎么搞的，居然失手把小黑子给伤了，也不知道他情况严不严重……

笠松拍拍他肩膀，“我相信你不是故意的。好了，别想太多，把关注重心放回比赛上来。”

“学长。”黄濑心中一暖。笠松学长看着严厉，其实是个很细心体贴的人。唉，不过要是学长能少打自己几下就更好了，他对别人明明没这么夸张的。虽然知道他是好意，可还是会疼啊……自己都已经很学乖了。

笠松又说道，“虽然并不希望是这个走向，但不得不说，那对一年级组合散了的话，分差必然会越来越大，比赛其实已经结束了。”

“可是学长——”

“我知道你想说什么。笨蛋，当然还是要全力以赴啊！”

“呜……好疼！”

稍作暂停后，比赛继续。诚凛少了黑子这个攻防转换的核心，少了他出神入化的传球，局面一下子吃紧，到中场休息时，比分已落后海常两位数。在旁人看来，黑子一下场，火神似乎也同时哑火，投篮命中率骤降，传球失误也增加了不少。先前的光芒不复存在，仿佛换了个人似的。

火神眼底微露疲态，他的视野模糊，还有点头重脚轻，全靠自身之力勉强跟上比赛节奏。黑子不在，二人又分担着身体上的创伤之痛，令火神不可避免地分心。如果是普通对手还好说，可眼下他所面对的人是黄濑，昔日蜚声神界的风雨之神，在球场上的风格与他纵横战场一样，惊风疾雨的攻势实在难以阻挡。

至少，单凭他一人不行。

下半场，火神的拼抢更为积极，进攻和防守都参与，是全队最辛苦的人，似乎全然不计体力的消耗，豁出一切代价来追赶比分。

因为，已经答应了黑子，要等他回来，等他一起赢得这场比赛。

黑子下场后一直横卧在替补席旁的长凳上休息，安安静静地，耳中不断传来教练、队友的呼喊，裁判的哨音，观众的加油声……在所有嘈杂的声音中，惟有火神君的呼吸声，清晰得仿佛近在咫尺。

那是他最为憧憬的，光的声音。无需睁眼，单是倾听这声音，就能想象到火神君此时在场上的样子。英勇，热切，像野生的猛虎一样无所畏惧，哪怕孤身一人，哪怕战斗到最后一刻，也绝不会放弃。

耳畔，呼吸渐趋急促，黑子自己的心跳声也随之加快，两个声音汇于一道，仿佛亘古不变的光影，终于在时空的尽头邂逅。

黑子摘掉头上毛巾，慢慢地坐起来。一旁的丽子吃了一惊，“黑子君！”

“教练，请问现在比分是多少？”

“68:74，还落后六分。”

“那，我上场了。”

“哎？！”丽子一时没反应过来，就见黑子站起身，晃晃悠悠地往场边走，语气平常得好像他只是在替补席上坐了两节，眼下准备替换出场而已。急得丽子连忙伸手拦住他，“等下！黑子君你有伤在身，不行不行！”

“我的身体不要紧。如果教练觉得我上场能够扭转局势的话，请派我去吧。”黑子望着球场，轻声说道，“而且，我答应过火神君，要成为他的影子。”

丽子和替补席上众人不约而同地一齐望去，场上的火神正从海常包围中抢下篮板球，脚步不停，运球直往海常半场冲去，眼神专注，浑身像是有着永不枯竭的力量。

所有人在这一刻豁然了悟，这就是诚凛最值得信赖的光和影，光点亮战魂，影暗布乾坤，只有当他们在一起时，彼此的力量，诚凛的力量，才能够淋漓尽致地发挥出来。

“那么黑子君，一切就拜托你了！”丽子换下了小金井，黑子与他击掌，缓慢而坚定地走向球场。

不远处，火神站在那里等他。黑子嘴角不自觉地露出浅笑，一步一步走近。明明只是第一次以搭档的身份出场参赛，可他好像已那么自然地把火神君身边，当成自己理所应当存在的地方。

火神没有多问他身体状况如何，也没有刻意的豪言壮语，只是很平淡地说道，“走吧。”

“久等了。”

海常陷入惊乱当中。原以为先前已经逐渐适应了黑子薄弱的存在感，可当他再度出场，竟然又从场上“消失”了！诚凛士气空前高涨，趁海常节奏大乱时乘胜追击，到第四节开场五分钟后，已将分差缩短至个位数。

黄濑眼看火神和黑子一次次精妙配合，自己的“完美复制”在他们面前也难以占据绝对优势。最后一分钟，比分91：93，诚凛仅落后海常两分。黄濑看着记分牌上的数字，难以置信。  
“我不会输给任何人，哪怕对手是小黑子，也不例外！”

面对黄濑的熊熊战意，诚凛也不示弱，日向给队友们鼓劲，“大家都打起精神！像第一节那样，继续和海常抢分！”

“是！”

还剩二十秒，火神又进一球，终于追平！回防时，黑子低声对火神说道，“火神君，只要能拿到球，我就还有办法。”

火神很干脆地答应，“好！”他没有多问一个字，黑子说有办法，那么他要做的，就是为黑子去争取这个办法。

时间一秒一秒地流逝，已经进入最后的倒计时，诚凛全队体力透支，已到极限，没有余裕再打加时赛了。这场比赛，现在就要分出胜负。

火神从后场接伊月传球，一路往海常篮下而来，黄濑亲自防守，他暗下决心，说什么也要拦住火神这次进攻。

然而火神在他身前将球传了出去，黄濑用余光瞥见，接球的竟是已越过三分线的黑子。他惊诧万分，心知小黑子自己绝不会投篮，球在他手里，唯一可能就是再回传给火神，那刚才的传球又是为什么？

时间紧迫，容不得多想，黄濑回身疾追，却见黑子运球至篮下，将球笔直往上抛起，他才醒悟，传球是为了分散他的注意力，真正的目的是——空中接力！

黄濑和火神几乎同一时间起跳，双方都拼尽全力，要在最后一刻争到这个球。然而令黄濑心惊的是对方的滞空能力，自己已经开始往下掉了，火神却还在空中，这家伙滞空时间到底有多长啊……

而火神完全没有黄濑那么多心理活动，他内心一片空明，脑海中唯一的念头，只有黑子对自己说的那句话。

“想让黄濑君无法还击，只要我们投中压哨球就可以了。”

球进，哨响，比分定格在100：98，诚凛获胜。黄濑站在记分牌前，一脸无措。不是自己够强就能无往不胜吗？为什么……他转身望着场上，火神正低着头，拨开小黑子头发，很小心地察看他头上的伤情，又被那女教练一把拽开，踮脚凑近细看。诚凛队长高兴地把火神拍来拍去，旁边那个5号控卫好像说了句什么，被他们队长嫌弃地呵斥。

心中好似有一块坚冰裂开细缝，一点一点地融化了。从前在帝光时，即使每战必胜，也只是印证自己实力，谈不上什么归属感。更久远以前，在神界杀伐四方，众生臣服在自己脚下，也不过觉得是略微有点残酷的解闷游戏罢了。

究竟从什么时候开始，自己也变得像凡人一样，对眼前这一幕心生向往呢？

前方，笠松学长过来了。如果哪天可以和学长一起庆祝胜利，不用再像个局外人一样羡慕别人，那样的感觉，一定很不错。

“腿吃不消了吧？平时怎么跟你说的，要好好训练！还总是不当一回事！”

“学长，我没有……”

“走，跟我去排队集合。记住，输了球不要紧，别给我输人啊。”

一定很不错。


	11. 十一、旧面孔，新面孔

赛后，诚凛、海常两位队长握手，经历了一场苦战，二人颇有些惺惺相惜的意味，相约在全国大赛上再会。两位教练就不同了，一个在地狱，一个在天堂。

黄濑不想待在篮球馆里，也不想听安慰的话，明知过后多半又要挨笠松学长的训，还是独自偷跑出来，到外面吹风。他这一生从未在比赛中输过，尽管这只是一场无足轻重的校际练习赛，也狠狠撼动了他高傲的自尊。

“还从没见过你这么狼狈的样子，哪怕是以前兵戎相见的时候。”

黄濑转头，大为意外，“小绿间？”

面前站着一位眼镜少年，身量极高，表情严肃，手托一只胖胖的玩具青蛙，看着与他冷峻的气质完全不符。

黄濑很随意地靠在水池边跟他闲聊，“初中毕业之后还没见过面呢。你还是老样子啊，沉迷于人间占卜术，一点也不像‘光之使者’的做派。”

“这是‘尽人事，待天命’，要是只会那种猴子也能做到的扣篮，是不会被命运选中的。”

“好，好，我知道你是被选中的‘自然之光’，光之领域的使者，非同等闲。说起来，我怎么总是和你们犯冲，这也是命运吗？”

绿间反问，“‘你们’？”

黄濑一怔，指指体育馆方向，“哎？小绿间来看比赛的话，没看见诚凛的那个‘光’吗？他和小黑子的光影组合，今天可是大出风头啊。”他撇了撇嘴，“不过我看不穿他究竟是谁。小绿间的灵体恢复得比我好吧，你认出他没有？光之领域的人你应该都认识吧。”

绿间扶了扶眼镜架，板着脸说道，“我看见了。”

“那小绿间快告诉我，我要弄明白是谁把小黑子抢走了。”

“他应该——也是‘光之使者’吧。”

黄濑对这个答案不大满意，“什么叫‘应该’啊，你们几个之间就没有什么感应吗？”

“抱歉啦，其实小真的身体也还在缓慢康复阶段，所以他也没有十足的把握。”

黄濑闻声望去，不远处走来一个与绿间同穿秀德高校黑色校服的男生，中等个头，样子很是开朗亲切，正向自己招手示意。

“你是哪位？很少见啊，小绿间有这么亲近的人。”

那男生很大方地自我介绍，“我叫高尾和成，是小真的搭档，你是风雨之神大人吧。”

“哎？！”黄濑惊得眼珠子都瞪大了，这个高尾是何方神圣，怎么一上来就道破自己真实身份，听小绿间说的吗？可他口风一向很严，不是那种人啊。

只听绿间说道，“高尾，不许叫他大人，他是我们的仇敌。”

“小绿间好无情！”

“是，是。”高尾笑笑，顺着绿间的话改口，“黄濑君，我和小真来自同一个地方，你以前在神界时，大概也听说过‘影之族’吧。”

黄濑惊呼，“什么，你是影之族的人？那个光之领域传说中的神秘一族？”

“哈哈，也没有那么神秘啦。”

三人正说着，就见诚凛一行人从篮球馆里出来。黄濑问，“小绿间不去跟小黑子叙叙旧吗，你应该也和他好久没联系了吧。”

“不用。”绿间面露不悦，“去诚凛那种没有名气的新学校，我难以认同他的选择。”

高尾插嘴说道，“小真这么说，言外之意其实是很认可那位黑子君的实力。不然，也不会大老远特意跑来看比赛了。”

绿间白了高尾一眼，不吭声，算是默认。黄濑笑了，“是啊，小绿间一直很看重小黑子。对了，几时我们两个也比一场，很怀念‘奇迹的世代’第一射手的英姿呢。”

“哼，会有机会的。”

再说诚凛众人出了海常高校，头一件事就是带黑子去医院检查。刚才只做了简单的紧急护理，大伙还是很担心他的身体状况，不管怎么样，总要让医生看一下才放心。

离这最近的是佐佐木综合医院，全队商议之下，决定由丽子陪同，剩下一帮大男生在外面等候。黑子迟疑片刻，问，“火神君也陪我一起，好吗？”

小金井捂着嘴直乐，“黑子，你该不会是那种见了医生就哆嗦的胆小鬼吧，所以要找大个子陪着壮胆？”

“小金井学长，请别开玩笑了。”

日向一挥手，“行，你们两个一年级作伴，我们几个反正没事，就去后面坐会。教练，等检查好了，你们也来吧。”

“没问题！”

今天是周末，来医院看病的不少。丽子主动去办手续，火神陪黑子排队。黑子问道，“火神君刚才比赛的时候，是不是也不舒服？”

“嗯？”

黑子双眼专注地对上他，“如果是因为我的话，那就太过意不去了。要不，火神君也一起检查下吧。”

火神这才明白为什么黑子要叫自己一起，“啊，我没事，别担心。”

“我现在，感觉已经好多了。”

“那就好。”黑子不说，火神也知道。因为他此时头部的不适感也已逐渐消退，再加上赢了比赛，只觉得精神振奋，好得不能再好。

不过他的影子太弱了，这么轻易就受伤，以后真得好好保护他才行。

医生给黑子做了检查，确诊他无事，只需要暂停剧烈运动，静养几天。丽子松了口气，“太好了。要是让黑子君因为社团活动受了伤，我真不知怎么办才好。”

黑子向她道歉，“让教练担心了，真是不好意思。”

“没事没事。哦，我们去和日向君他们会合吧！”

火神问，“队长刚才说去‘后面’，是有什么休息区吗？”

“不是的，他们是去见一个人。火神君，黑子君，正好，我也想介绍你们认识。”

“谁？”火神和黑子对视一眼，带着疑问随丽子往后面的住院大楼而去。丽子到了病区，熟门熟路地领二人上楼，来到610病房，推门说道，“我们来啦！”

病床上那人很高兴地打招呼，“哦，丽子也来啦。”

火神和黑子进了病房，见大伙都在，床上坐着一个短发男生，身穿病号服，表情笑眯眯地，看上去很和气，体格魁梧健壮，不像病人。

丽子献宝似的把俩人推到病床前，对那人说道，“铁平，今天带部里的新人来看你呀！这位是火神大我君，旁边这位——看仔细，别看漏了——是黑子哲也君。”又向火神和黑子介绍，“这就是之前和你们提过的，我校篮球部创始人木吉铁平。”

两个一年级小学弟赶紧鞠躬，“木吉学长，请多关照！”

“有这么多新人，真好呀，欢迎。大家赢了球，还特意过来跟我分享喜讯，我太开心了。”

日向坐在椅子上，双手抱胸，表情很嫌弃地说道，“都说了是顺便！顺便过来的！”

“那我也很开心，说明大家惦记着我。我会努力康复，早点回来和大家一起打球的。”木吉目光转向黑子，“刚才听日向说，黑子君比赛中受伤了，要不要紧呀？”

黑子礼貌地答道，“多谢关心，我已做了检查，一切都好。”

大伙如释重负，“太好了。”伊月拍拍胸口，“看你倒在地上的时候，真是捏了把汗啊。”

“让大家挂心了，非常对不起。”

火神好奇地问，“木吉学长生的是什么病啊，恢复得怎么样了？”

房间里空气霎时凝固了，众人一个劲瞪他，似乎怪他多嘴，问了不该问的禁忌问题。

黑子小声说道，“火神君在篮球方面很有天赋，但有时候意外地像个傻瓜呢。”他刚才跟着教练进来时就注意到这里是骨科病区，而木吉学长床边搁着一根拐杖，所以应该是腿脚伤。火神君粗枝大叶，多半什么也没看见。

“什么！”连黑子都批评他，火神真有点急眼了。

倒是木吉本人乐呵呵地，“没事。我是膝盖问题，住院好久了，一个人很无聊啊，还好丽子和日向他们经常来看我，很感动的。”

日向反唇相讥，“没有人经常来看你好吗，最多是偶尔路过时来看一眼你有没有发霉长蘑菇了。”

“日向现在越来越有队长风范了，真好啊。”

“喂，什么意思啊你！”

几个一年级的见队长和这木吉学长你一言我一语地，宛如小学生吵架，都有点咋舌。丽子笑着在一旁解释，“他们俩就是这样的，见了面不斗嘴反而不习惯。”说完蹦跳到木吉床边，使劲摇他肩膀，美滋滋地嘚瑟，“铁平，我们赢啦！对手可是海常呢！想想看，那个了不得的强队海常！”

木吉好脾气地被她摇得晃来晃去，也跟着露出欣慰的笑容，“是啊，我们诚凛现在实力越来越强了，想想就很期待啊。”

日向继续损他，“所以说你快点回归，不然队里可没位置留给你了啊。”

“啊，是吗，那我得加把劲啦。”

病房里不能多耽，大家闲聊了一会，就向木吉道别，说好过阵子再来探视。出了医院大门，黑子提问，“请问，木吉学长的膝盖是怎么受伤的？”火神也很想知道，“刚才大家不让我说，是不是发生过不好的事？”

日向抓抓头发，“找个地方吃点东西，顺便给你们一年级的补补课吧。”


	12. 十二、“小火神”

一行人都是高中生，囊中羞涩，去不起太奢侈的饭馆，幸好丽子眼尖，发现一家牛排店正在搞促销活动，当即拍板，就在这里聚餐。

大伙入座以后都有点忐忑，广告上说半小时内吃完四公斤牛排才能免单，否则要付一万块。这未免太挑战肠胃极限了，就算在座的大都是腹中空空的壮小伙，一顿也吃不了这么多肉啊。

只有火神左手拿刀，右手握叉，满脸期待地等服务员上牛排。

黑子小声问，“火神君，待会可以分给你一部分吗？”

“可以是当然可以……”火神不解，“但是你不饿吗？打完比赛肚子都叫开了！”

丽子听到了使劲表扬火神，“没错！大家想想，平时那么刻苦训练为的什么，就是为了在这种时候能够尽情大吃大喝嘛！”

日向苦着脸说，“不，这不是尽情了，是送命啊……”

不一会，比脑袋还大的牛排热腾腾端上来，喷香肥嫩，“滋滋”直响，看着诱人极了。教练一声令下，大伙都不要命似的开始狼吞虎咽。

一开始饥肠辘辘，确实想敞开肚子猛吃一顿，可是牛肉顶饱，很快就撑了，于是一个个开始对肉犯愁。

黑子最从容，只见他把肉整齐地切成小块，一一码在火神盘子里，自己只留了普通汉堡肉大的一块。火神吃得正欢，鼓着腮帮子道了声谢，就不客气地开始分享黑子的份额。

众人目瞪口呆地看着火神风卷残云一般轻松解决了二人份的超大牛排，纷纷把自己的牛排往他跟前推，“火神，我这还有！”“我的也帮忙吃了吧！”“还有我的！”

火神很豪爽地通通答应，“哦！那请大家直接把盘子端给我吧！”

接下来的时间，众人一边叹为观止地欣赏火神像松鼠一样飞速吃肉的奇景，一边听日向回顾球队去年征战全国大赛的往事。

一年级学弟们这才知道，刚才那位看着憨厚可爱的木吉学长人称“铁心”，位列“无冠的五将”，是实力堪比“奇迹的世代”的超强高手，只是在去年比赛中被人故意下了黑手，造成膝盖重伤，这才被迫退出征战全国大赛的行列。

二年级的丽子、伊月、小金井等人当时都是亲身在场，现在回忆起来还是气愤难平，尤其想到木吉为此吃了多少苦头，更是怒火直往上蹿。

降旗问，“是谁干的？”

丽子说道，“是雾崎第一高校的人，那支球队的行事作风……”她皱起眉，显然对之很不认同。

“这什么学校啊，居然做出这么过分的事，太可恶了！”

火神百忙中插嘴道，“不管是谁，只要我们打进全国大赛，就一定会碰上。到时候连同木吉学长的份一起努力，干掉他们就是了。”说完又一大口肉塞进嘴里猛嚼，分心二用，哪头都不耽误。

黑子对此公正评价，“还真是典型的火神君风格呢。”他看了看时钟，提醒道，“火神君，还有一分钟时间到。”

火神连连点头，“哦！我也快吃完了！”

店老板打的广告只是个噱头，他事先怎么也不会想到这帮高中生当真吃完了人均四公斤的牛排，眼看这几十公斤的上好牛肉血本无归，实在是哭也哭不出。

黑子吃饱后，趁大伙都坐着消遣闲聊，想出去走几步消化一下，哪知推门出去，竟然见黄濑在外面等他，“小黑子，有空的话稍微聊一会吧？”

“黄濑君怎么知道我们在这里？”

黄濑指指自己的脑袋，“我这里装有‘小黑子雷达’嘛，当然一下子就找到你啦。”

两人并肩随意在附近散步，黄濑问，“伤不要紧吧？刚才真抱歉。”

“嗯，已经没事了，请别在意。”

“小黑子，有件事我始终想不明白。”

“黄濑君指的是什么事？”

“就是在全国大赛决赛后，你退出球队的理由。”

黑子停住了脚步，沉默片刻，坦率地说道，“我不知道。”

“哎？！”

“对帝光当时的作战方针，我内心难以认同，可是，也还没有完全想通到底是什么地方不对。总之……那样的球队，那样的队友，让我觉得陌生，甚至开始讨厌篮球了。”

黑子抬起头，脸上露出会心的笑，“后来，有幸遇到火神君，并且和他成为了搭档。这让我再一次——不，是比以前更热爱篮球了。我想，总有一天，会和火神君一起找到答案的。”

黄濑叹了口气，无奈地笑笑，“小黑子果然和那时不太一样了。不过我要友情提醒你，或许在不久的将来，火神在你眼中也会成为一个陌生人，到那时，你会像离开帝光那样，与他诀别吗？”

“黄濑君……”

“今天比赛时你也感受到了吧，在他身上有某种沉睡的力量被唤醒了。现在还只是单纯和你一起打球，享受篮球的乐趣，可当他的力量比肩‘奇迹的世代’，到那时——”

“喂，一个人瞎跑什么！”黑子猛一激灵，脑袋瞬间被一只大手罩住，头发揉成爆炸头，“大家找你半天了。”

“火神君，”黑子道歉，“对不起。”

火神转向黄濑，不满地说道，“你又想来拐他？”

黄濑语气无辜地说道，“借走五分钟都不可以吗？”与此同时用“心之音”传话给火神，“小黑子身上已经被你的光所标记，我看拐跑他的人是你才对吧。”

“你说什么！”火神握紧了拳头。这个人果然太讨厌了，和自己哪里都合不来。

黑子伸手扣住他的手腕，上前一步，对黄濑说道，“我相信火神君，就如同我相信篮球一样。”

黄濑伸了个懒腰，夸张地叹了口气，“唉，最后的最后，还是被小黑子甩了。”

“请黄濑君以后也不要这样乱开玩笑了。”

“好了，我差不多该回去啦。”黄濑背起书包，向俩人挥手道别，“不管怎样，至少在篮球方面，我是绝对不会认输的。小黑子，小火神，准备好接受我的复仇挑战吧！”

火神脖子上青筋都绷紧了，朝他喊道，“别随便乱叫名字！”

黑子倒是挺高兴，“黄濑君习惯给他认可的人起昵称，太好了，这说明他现在已经认同火神君的实力了。”

火神气恼地说道，“什么怪人！”他往旁边栏杆上一靠，眼神闪烁地低声说，“那个……我刚才听见他跟你说的话了。向你隐瞒了一些事，对不起。”

黑子摇头，“请不用觉得抱歉，我知道火神君有自己的考虑。当然，假如火神君想和我分享，我随时都乐意做一个好听众。”

黑子的眼眸像是拥有镇静的魔力，抚平了火神内心深处的不安。他觉得，或许是时候对黑子交底了，光和影之间，本就不该互有保留。“事情说来话长，一时半会说不清楚，队长他们也随时会找来，回去之后再告诉你。”

黑子仰头望着他，“好”字尚未出口，便被火神一把拉住就跑，“快走，不然等下又要挨教练的训斥了。”

“……火神君，请慢一点。”黑子一只手拽紧书包带，踉踉跄跄地跟在后面，被火神拽得快要飞起来。

他大概能猜到火神君想说什么，但他绝不会让对方知道，其实自己早已亲眼目睹了——关于火神君的，光的秘密。

阳光洒落在前方高大的少年身上，晕开一层薄薄的光，金色的光芒让人觉得太过耀眼，可是，又根本舍不得移开视线，仿佛全部的信念，都早已沦陷在眼前绚烂浩荡的光辉里。


	13. 十三、人间之光

“家里好像没什么现成的饮料了……”火神打开冰箱从第一格翻到最后一格，“哦，有了。稍等一会！”

黑子没想到火神会请他到家里做客。火神君家里可真大，装潢也很有格调，一看就价值不菲。他一本正经地说道，“火神君家这么有钱，我不要做你的影子了。”

明知是玩笑话，火神还是急得耳朵都红了，“为什么啊！”

黑子记得火神君说过他一个人住，然而这间公寓收拾得很干净，冰箱里肉类、蔬果分门别类，排布有致，一点也不凌乱，真不像高中男生的独居住所。

火神在厨房哗哗地捣鼓了一阵，给黑子端来一杯奶白色饮品，“答应过请你喝的。尝尝看味道怎么样？”

黑子捧着杯子，眼睛发亮。透明玻璃杯里盛满浓郁的奶昔，顶上浮着一大朵奶油花，还散发着好闻的香草味，他的最爱。

“谢谢。”细细长长的吸管扎破奶油花瓣插入杯中，黑子抿了一小口，香甜醇厚的奶昔在舌尖徐徐化散，让他的心里也开出花来。

“这是我喝过最美味的香草奶昔了。没想到火神君不仅篮球打得好，厨艺也格外出色呢。”

“啊，这个很简单的，你喜欢的话可以经常给你做。”他那天去超市采购，鬼使神差地买了一大盒香草冰激凌回来，至于理由……也许当时脑海中正映现出黑子满足快乐的表情，就如同此时此刻。

黑子很认真地注视火神，说道，“如果经常喝火神君做的奶昔，习惯成自然的话，就不会珍惜了。只有像现在这样，偶尔品尝一次，才能更加体会到幸福的味道。”

“你又在说很羞人的话了。”

“是火神君亲手做的甜品给人这样的感觉。”

火神拖了张凳子坐到黑子旁边，“那个，关于我的事……”尘封的往昔，漫长的光阴，他不知从何说起了。

黑子把奶昔小心地搁在桌上，“火神君是想告诉我，在遇到我以前的事吗？”

“嗯，差不多吧。”火神有点吞吞吐吐地说道，“你应该知道，我其实不是，不是你所见到的这个样子。”

“是。”黑子平静地说道，“和火神君在一起以后，会真实地听到火神君的心声；还有，我受伤了，火神君也一样难受，那时候就确信——”他抬头望着火神，“火神君不是‘奇迹’，却不逊于任何奇迹。”

火神小声嘟囔，“什么奇迹不奇迹，太拗口了。”他接着说道，“我的真实身份，是‘光之领域’三使者之一——‘人间之光’。你可能听说过，远古时，先知神将天火赐予人类，从此世间才有了照亮长夜的不灭火种。而我，就是从天火中诞生的，守护人世间光明的光之使者。”

火神说着摊开手掌，掌中凝聚光束，攒成一只小小的篮球，他示意黑子也像他一样伸手，只见黑子右手心里凭空现出一个光线聚集而成的小篮筐，小光球一跳一跳地蹦入筐内，一眨眼就消隐无踪了。

黑子用赞叹的口吻轻声说道，“所以，火神君真的是神。”

“算是吧。光之领域地处神界，但并不归属于天帝。我是纯粹的‘光’，与神界的人不完全一样。当年，神界不满天帝残暴，推举我们的首领——光明之神掌管神界，引发众神大战。光之领域牺牲惨烈，光明之神为保住这片圣域，不惜用自己的生命封印天帝神魄。然而我们没能敌过天帝的百万大军，三大使者先后被逐出神界，彼此断了联络，就此失散在人间。”

黑子屏住呼吸，聆听火神君讲述过往。虽然交代简略，但从火神君的表情中，足以想象那场惊心动魄的神之战役。

“火神君那时，也受伤了吗？”

“是啊，险些就没命了。幸好灵识没有被彻底打散，我是属于人间的光，只要待在人间，借助太阳之光，就能一点一点恢复力量。那时候，一到晚上就很难熬，好容易聚集的力量迅速流失，让我无法维持白天的样子，要不是遇到了黑子你，现在我还不知怎样。”

“是吗，是我让火神君……在我身上，有这样的能力？”

火神很高兴地拍他肩膀，“当然，你是‘影’啊。黑子，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。和我在一起，能让火神君恢复力量的话，就太好了。”

“嗯，在我完全恢复前，拜托你啦！”火神向他伸出拳头，黑子与他轻轻一碰，彼此目光交接，都不由得展露微笑。

黑子又问，“火神君刚才说，共有三位使者，另外两位是谁？”

“另两个，是守护自然万物的‘自然之光’，以及守护神界的‘天空之光’。他们如今应该也在人间，不过一直没能见面，也不知这两个家伙现在变成什么模样。”

“‘光之使者’可以随意改变样貌吗？”

“是啊，我们的真身是光，如果不变成人形，在人间会很不方便——哇！”火神正说着，冷不丁被黑子凑上来，使劲捏了一把脸。

火神痛得捂住脸，直瞪黑子，“这是干什么？！”

黑子露出探究的眼神，“只论手感的话，根本不像是光啊。”

“你以为呢，知不知道变成这样要耗费我多少力量！而且因为光和人类的形态相差太大，需要适应很久，所以轻易不会改变人形。”

黑子离火神很近很近，眼睛凝视他的脸庞，“火神君是故意变得这么英俊的吧。”

“透明少年”的存在感在这一刻空前强烈，无形的手仿佛刹那间穿透火神胸膛，牢牢攥住那颗火热的心。

火神倒抽一口气，极力掩饰自己莫名加速的心跳，“什、什么呀。”

黑子回想起曾有幸亲眼见过的，火神君变成光的一幕，眼中流露出无限憧憬的神采，“哪天有机会，能见一见火神君真正的样子，该有多好。”

火神面露难色，“嗯……不过光的真身不能轻易示人啊，除非遇上至关重要的事。”

“这样啊。”黑子遗憾地轻叹了口气，“那火神君要寻找另外两位使者吗？”

“是啊，但是这不大好办，我伤得这么重，难以感应到他们的光；他们俩多半也好不到哪去，否则应该早就设法联络我了。”

“我会和火神君一起找到他们的。”

“好！”

“对了，”黑子心中还有一个疑问，“火神君是不是以前就认识黄濑君？他也是神吗？”

火神一听黄濑名字就头疼，“那家伙是天帝座下的风雨之神，当年和我们有过不少正面交锋。天帝被封印后，他的部属遭受重创，也大都蛰伏在人间。”

“嗯，我虽然不清楚你们在神界时候的实力高下，但至少有一点，火神君比不过黄濑君。”

“怎么可能？！”火神几乎要跳起来，“我什么地方输给他？”

“演技。”

“演技？”

“我和黄濑君初中时就认识了，完全没发觉他另有身份；可是，认识火神君才一个月，火神君就暴露了。”

“什么，明明是我主动告诉你的！”

“是暴露了。”

“没有我告诉你，你根本就不知道这些事吧！”

“火神君浑身都是破绽。”

“哪里有破绽了！”

火神气呼呼地据理力争，心里对黄濑的怨念更深了。都怪他！


	14. 枕边番外一 松间风雨（1）笠黄专场

令火神头疼不已的风雨之神大人，此时一样在头疼他。光之领域的硬骨头，居然成为了小黑子的光！凭什么呀？最后要不是小黑子带伤上阵，诚凛根本不可能反败为胜的。

说来说去，还是小黑子厉害，小火神这家伙，尚不足以和自己相提并论。黄濑躺在床上辗转反侧，输球后低落的心绪扰得他难以入眠。

天帝被封印前，曾下令让他们铲除光明之神的党羽，可是在他过去藏身的帝光中学，机缘巧合，与光之使者成了同学，还是篮球队的队友……虽然一开始彼此互不知情，和平共处了一段时间，但那么多神界之人汇聚一堂，身份曝光是迟早的事。

此后，队里气氛渐趋微妙，球队一路高歌，节节胜利，人心却是彼此提防，各有各的顾虑，表面上的相亲相爱终究还是难以为继。

这些，又怎么能对小黑子说。

那时的小黑子，如同一只误入龙潭虎穴的小动物，对队内主力之间的暗潮涌动一无所知，可他正是以凡人之身，在这样的队伍中艰难站稳脚跟，成为“幻之第六人”，才赢得众人另眼相待。

曾经的帝光，因为有他，才像七巧板一样，勉强地拼合在一起；一旦他不在，这支队伍就会化作一条失控的恶龙，吞噬一切，谁也无力阻挡。

小黑子离开球队，对他来说也许是最好的。可为什么换了一所学校，他还是和光之领域的人搅和到了一起！不行，还是好想把小火神打一顿……

黄濑在被窝里翻来又翻去，像一只铁板上的煎饺。“这样根本睡不着嘛！”他从枕头底下摸出手机，调出通讯录，把储存的女生电话从一号看到一百号，心中索然无味。

不知笠松学长这会在做什么？黄濑点开和学长的消息往来记录，原来他加入球队至今，已经给学长发过五十多条信息了，真是的，比发给女孩子的还多得多。

可学长总是凶巴巴地，从不给自己好脸色，根本没有那种体贴大气的前辈风范，看看：

——学长早上好，今天的天气感觉真舒服，心情也很好。刚接到电话，待会有一组模特海报要拍，所以社团活动只能请假了，抱歉啦！

——又请假？！凡事要分主次！下次活动补足训练量！

还有这个：

——学长学长，今天有空吗？我新发现一家超棒的西餐厅，可好吃了，晚上请你吃饭好不好？可以一起聊聊天，加深一下感情啦。

——脚刚好点就到处乱跑？！放了学就给我回去！

黄濑看着看着，嘴角不自觉地勾起。果然是一点也不温柔啊，可是撇开训斥的口吻，学长其实还是很关心自己的。他很喜欢学长这样，只把自己当作普通的一年级学弟，社团新成员，没有对风雨之神的畏惧，没有对“奇迹的世代”的特殊优待，一切都和别人没什么两样。和学长在一起，总能抛开过去烦心的事，像正常的高中生那样上学，打球，最大的烦恼也只是如何在自家队长心目中，成为真正独当一面的王牌。

说起来，球队的王牌和队长，理所应当比其他人更亲近吧，有事找学长，没事也一样可以找他嘛。黄濑觉得自己的想法十分有道理，于是果断给笠松学长发去一条信息。

——学长，失眠怎么办？

——你小子！看看现在几点了！

黄濑不满地撇嘴，什么呀，学长自己还不是也醒着。他起身推开窗户，星空闪烁，夜风吻面，是他喜欢的气息。风雨之神随即化作一阵微风，融入子夜无垠的静谧中。

卧室里，笠松靠在窗边弹拨着吉他，播放机和一碟唱片随意扔在一旁。他喜欢音乐，也学过吉他，不过自从正式进入篮球队以后就很少再弹，唯恐指尖长了茧子，影响投篮。只有偶尔碰上心情不好的时候，才稍微弹上一会，排解烦闷情绪。

他奏完一曲，拿起手机看了下，黄濑没有再发邮件来，多半是睡了。想不到那家伙看着没心没肺，居然也会失眠。始料未及的失利对海常任何一人来说都是沉重打击，面对这样的结果，那个“天之骄子”或许比自己更加难以接受。

要不要再回个信息安慰几句？整天对他太严厉也不好。笠松犹豫片刻，还是决定算了。有什么话，留到学校里当面说也一样。

这时，他忽然见背靠的窗玻璃上淅淅沥沥落了几滴细雨，房间里的灯光映得雨珠发亮，像星辰路过时洒下的星屑。

“下雨了？”笠松嘟囔了一声，回身想要拉上窗帘，赫然看到楼下路灯旁有个熟悉的人影，还朝自己挥手示意。

笠松心里的火腾地就冒出来了，大半夜发什么疯，睡不着还非要拉自己一起？身上那穿的是什么，是睡衣吧！看来不好好管教他是不行了。

笠松三步并作两步冲下楼，打开家门，黄濑见了他，很高兴地迎上去，“学长，晚上好。”

“什么晚上好啊，你昏头啦？半夜跑我家来干什么？”

“哎……学长好冷淡，不请我进去坐坐嘛。”

笠松无奈，这要在外面说话，免不了打扰到左邻右舍，夜深了温度又低，黄濑只穿了这么点，容易着凉——于情于理，他都无法把黄濑拒之门外。也罢，只能把他领回家再说了。

他一把抓住黄濑手腕，“跟我进来！”

黄濑一个踉跄，口中哇哇喊疼，“学长，轻点啦！”

笠松家人都已睡下，只有他自己的房间里还亮着灯。进门后，他对黄濑比划了一个“嘘”的动作，黄濑很乖地点头，跟在笠松学长身后蹑足上楼，来到他的卧室。

笠松从衣架上取下自己的校服扔给他，“赶紧穿上。”

黄濑接住，脸上露出笑容，“学长好温柔啊。”他自然不会拂逆学长的善意，尽管这会身上一点也不冷。他是拥有风雨之力的神，越是凛风烈烈，冷雨连天，对黄濑而言越觉得舒适怡人。

“别废话！”笠松朝他瞟了一眼，忍不住说，“你这什么睡衣……”

黄濑一边很努力地把学长的校服往身上套，一边回答，“这是Fatty Birds当季新款，前段时间我给他们拍了广告，样衣就留下了。学长喜欢吗？我也送你一身吧！有很适合学长气质的蓝色款哦！”

笠松打量那件睡衣口袋上硕大的黄色小胖鸡图案，嘴角一撇，高中生穿这种小学生都嫌幼稚的睡衣，还拍广告，自己是弄不懂模特、时尚这些事了。不过，黄濑穿着好像还挺可爱的……笠松脑中这样想。

“不用，睡衣我有。”

“好想看看学长穿什么睡衣啊。”黄濑总算把校服给穿进去了。笠松和他的个头差了十一公分，所以肩膀处偏紧，袖子也短了一小截。

“行了行了，别把我校服给崩坏了啊。”

“怎么可能，我很小心的，再说要是真的坏了，就把我的校服赔给学长好啦。”

“你的衣服我能穿吗？！”

“哎，不行吗？宽松的穿衣风格也很潮啊。”黄濑指了指竖在窗口的吉他，转换话题道，“学长会弹吉他？太厉害了，好想听学长弹一段。”

其实他刚才隔着玻璃已经欣赏了好半天：怀抱吉他的少年在窗前映出熟悉的轮廓，带着些许懒懒的颓意，是与平时气质截然不同的笠松学长。自己甚至因太过着迷于眼前的画面和乐声，不小心降下零星雨丝，为此着实虚惊了一场。

“我自己弹着消遣罢了，没怎么在人前弹过。”

“没有听众的话，岂不是很寂寞？学长，让我做第一个听众吧，哪怕只弹一小段也好。”黄濑上前拿起吉他，双手递给笠松。

笠松拗不过他，只得接过，“真拿你没办法。”

黄濑盘腿在笠松对面坐下，趁机甜言蜜语，“学长最好啦！”

笠松右手弹拨细弦，乐声娓娓，黄濑眼睛亮了，这也是他很喜欢的一首歌，学长和自己果然默契。他忍不住轻声跟着唱，“并肩而战，热切的感情交织，从那时起发生改变的，不只是我一个人……”

弦音干净澄明，伴随着少年悦耳歌声，显得如此和谐登对，这一方小小的房间，仿佛就是天地山川，心声彼此共鸣，荡气回肠。

失利后的不甘，复仇的信念，与队友的羁绊，一切的一切，都完完整整地传达给了对方。

笠松弹完最后一个音符，手指离开弦的刹那，突然被黄濑一个飞扑，双臂紧紧地抱住他，耳畔是哽咽的低语，“输了比赛，对不起。”

“笨蛋，输球是队长的责任，你是我们的王牌，只要放心大胆地，带领海常赢得胜利就好了，这也是你唯一要做的事。”第一次，笠松没有粗暴地推开他，而是叹了口气，手松开自己平日里最宝贝的吉他，回抱住黄濑。

“还有不到一年我就要引退了，海常的未来都在你的肩上。有时候想想，这副担子对你来说是不是太沉重，我对你的期许，是不是过于心急了啊。”

 

[注2]笠松弹奏、黄濑演唱的是两人的合唱曲目《Awaited Time》。


	15. 松间风雨（2）

“学长……”

是啊，学长比自己高两届，明年就要毕业了。可以在一起的时间，总共只有一年而已。一年，对于像他这样永生的神明来说，不过是一眨眼的工夫，转瞬即逝。

怎么够呢。

黄濑忽然有些羡慕那对光与影。如果自己也拥有光之领域的神力，能用誓约把重要的人绑在身边就好了。

“学长，我会努力，不辜负你的期许……下次，我们一定会赢。”

千百万年混沌的光阴顷刻间拨云见日，前路从不曾如此明确。想为他赢得胜利，把全世界的荣光给他，把自己，连同满腔从未与人的忠诚，都交给他。

风雨之神，可以是冲锋陷阵的惊风烈雨，也可以是脉脉温情的和风春雨，最温柔的风，最缱绻的雨。

为他，没有什么不可以。

“我也相信。”笠松说道，“不过你想抱到什么时候？看看这像什么样子。”

“没关系的吧，又没别人看见。”黄濑埋首在笠松肩头，声音闷闷地，还是一贯懒散如撒娇的口吻。虽然知道学长不吃自己这套，可说不定哪天就软化了呢？

笠松握起的拳头又松开了。在学校里，两人是前后辈的关系，他有正当理由管教对方；可现在是在自己家，黄濑怎么说也算是客人，总不好太过强硬。

“好了，这么晚了，在这睡下吧。明天吃了早饭再回去。”

黄濑眼睛一亮，“可以和学长一起睡觉吗？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”笠松起身给他铺床，“你睡这里，我另外拿一床被子睡沙发好了。”

“那怎么行，我不能独占学长的床，太失礼了。”黄濑在心里补充，如果是独占学长的话，倒可以另当别论。

“是吗，那你半夜跑我家来就不失礼？”

“那不一样，我是来安慰学长的。”

“安慰我？还真是多谢了啊。”

笠松打开衣柜，从下层取出备用的被毯。黄濑从背后伸臂搂住他，下巴靠在他肩上，“输掉比赛以后‘安慰’队长，也是王牌的责任吧。”

“都说了这不是你的责任。”

“那要是王牌需要他的队长负起责任，好好地‘安慰’他呢？”黄濑声音轻柔低软，像最深邃夜里草叶上凝成的露，从叶尖轻落到心上，让那颗心随之颤抖不已。

“学长的心，跳得好快啊。”

俊美出众的学弟半夜找上门来，身上还只穿一件单薄的睡衣，笠松心里从一开始就敲响了警钟，放这家伙进门会发生什么，他早有预感。

身后的这个人可以算是上天的宠儿，篮球打得好，又是模特，凭着高挑挺拔的身材和一张漂亮到近乎招摇的脸，走到哪里都是万众瞩目的焦点。

乍一看，他对谁都笑脸相迎，也不端什么架子，然而笠松冷眼旁观，黄濑并不容易和人亲近，他只愿意与其认可的人相处，对于那些泛泛之辈，从来懒得在他们身上多花一秒钟时间。笠松自己是属于标准的“外冷内热”型，很多事都藏在心里，轻易不显山露水；而黄濑，大概正好反过来。

他有时私下里也会想，这世上究竟有没有人，能够真正走进黄濑的心里呢。

自己是从一年级新人入部第一天就被黄濑“缠”上的。这家伙嘴甜，一口一个“学长”，有事没事就来找自己说话，社团活动之外的时间还有电话和邮件轰炸。笠松深深怀疑，他究竟有没有传闻中的一百个女朋友，因为他应该根本没有那个余裕去流连花间。

虽然身上有很多让他看不入眼的小缺点，但是骂也骂过了，打也打不走，前一秒钟还为受了自己的责罚哭丧着脸，下一秒又像没事人似的挨上来，“学长”长“学长”短。笠松自问从来不是铁石心肠的人，又怎么会真的无动于衷呢。

漫长的攻防战似乎出现转机，且战且退的那一方，终于要准备反击了。

笠松转过身，眼神对上黄濑，坦率地笑了，“既然王牌都露出这样的表情了，我又怎么能拒绝啊。”

直至两人双双跌倒在床上，黄濑还觉得不敢相信，小声地叫了声“学长”。笠松学长把他整个人强势地压在身下，这让黄濑欣喜之余，免不了有些小小的紧张。从神界到人间，他睡过的情人不计其数，可是眼下的这一刻，有如初恋一般神圣，眼前眉目英朗的少年令人满怀向往，情不自禁地想离他近些，再近些。

笠松沉着声音说道，“但愿你已经对招惹我的后果有所觉悟了。”

“从我见学长的第一面起，就有这个觉悟了。”

笠松低头，干脆了当地啃上他的唇。黄濑忍不住笑，“这个，是学长的初吻吧。”

笠松的语气很冲，耳根和脖子却不禁红了，“别得意啊。”

“没有办法不得意嘛，能够尝到学长宝贵的初吻，比什么都让人兴奋呢。”黄濑说着，勾住笠松的脖子，主动献上自己的唇舌。他这时候有些得意忘形，对笠松施展出往日的风流手段，几下就把他的学长吻得气喘吁吁，像是刚从球场上凯旋。

“学长，好甜。”

笠松哼了一声，“经验很丰富啊。”他现在有点相信黄濑有一百个女朋友了。仅仅一个亲吻，就让自己……很有感觉。

“但是，我和学长之间的经验还是零呢，得更加努力才行。”年轻的肉体互相纠缠，亲吻火热又凌乱，毫无顾忌地在彼此身上留下印记。

“学长刚才非要我穿你的衣服，就是为了现在名正言顺地脱下来吧。”黄濑贴着学长的耳朵，语气暧昧地调侃。笠松的校服扔在一旁，连胖胖鸡睡衣的扣子都解开了，袒露的胸前满是红色吻痕。

笠松气都喘不匀了，被小学弟牵着鼻子走的感觉很不好，像是被拖入一场自己无法掌控的比赛，无从预测接下来的走向和比分。

“黄濑，你……你真色。”

黄濑循着学长的目光往下看去，伸手指指自己下面，“这里？这证明了学长对我的吸引力啊，不好吗？”他贴近上去，故意用起了反应的地方在笠松身上蹭来蹭去，悄声说，“知道学长是很传统的男人，我都能在你身上闻到禁欲的味道了。请放心地把一切都交给我吧，你的王牌——很可靠。”


	16. 松间风雨（3）

笠松承认黄濑在篮球场上确实值得他信赖，但在这种时候，又是另一码事了。“我怎么知道你有多可靠。”

“哎，学长这是不信任我？”说起来，也不知学长在床上喜欢什么类型，是乖一点的，还是野一点的。嗯，不过……一般人都不会抵触温柔型的吧。黄濑这样想着，很缠绵地吻住笠松的唇，手指伸进对方T恤里轻柔爱抚，他打定主意，不管学长本来喜欢什么样的人，都要让学长的身体记住自己，只喜欢自己。

学长的童贞，他就不客气地收下了。

当黄濑的手解开笠松牛仔裤的纽扣时，笠松仿佛一下子从沉醉情欲中醒来，他挣扎着坐起身，“等等。”

黄濑还没反应过来，“怎么了学长？”

笠松表情有点不自然地说道，“那个，我还没有洗澡。”

“学长……”黄濑直接骑到他身上把他摁下去，他的学长怎么能这样可爱。“等一下再洗好啦，而且我们俩还能一起洗。”

笠松还在犹豫，“可是——”

黄濑伸出舌头舔湿他的耳根，故作委屈地诉苦，“我的魅力在学长这里‘此路不通’，可真有点伤自尊呢。”

笠松克制着喘息，在心里说，什么此路不通，分明是畅通无阻，下面那么明显的反应，厚牛仔裤都快藏不住了，就不信黄濑没有注意到。这家伙果然很厉害啊，自己跟他完全不是一个等级。

不过想到这里，他索性看开了，初体验也没什么好丢人的，而且对象是黄濑的话，好像可以不必有那么大的心理负担，于是大方地承认道，“这个样子去洗澡，好像确实不太合适啊。”

“糟糕……我光是听学长用这种语气说话，就硬得不行了。请负责到底吧，主将。”

“行啊，你想要我怎么负责？”

黄濑吻住学长的唇，引导对方的手摸到自己胯下，轻轻叫他，“学长，学长。”

笠松还从未这样触碰过别人的下体，手掌隔着裤子都能感觉到那勃起的形状，硬邦邦地抵着，“你这家伙真会发情，内裤全湿了，天亮看你怎么回去。”

“借学长的穿不可以吗？紧一点也没关系……我喜欢被学长束缚……”黄濑声音透着情欲，比平时更显得撩人。

这样引诱的话语直击笠松，他不甘心地承认，当他不齿于海常每个人为黄濑的魅力所着迷，总是在人前对黄濑摆出强硬姿态时，其实在内心深处早已知道，自己也终究未能幸免。所以身体也好，整个人也好，想要束缚他，留住他，给他深刻地烙上专属的印记，从而像现在这样执迷于自己。

笠松摸到黄濑的尺寸，又长又挺，异常兴奋地翘着。他脑中不禁想象对方穿着小一号的内裤，下体绷得紧紧地，轮廓更为清晰，说不定顶上一小段还会露在外面……

他低声骂了句，“笨蛋，别太过分啊。”看似骂的是黄濑，实则是他自己。不能再继续陷下去了，再怎么说，自己也是高两级的学长，怎么能这样被一个一年级新人迷得神魂颠倒，任凭他摆布呢。笠松把心一横，右手伸进黄濑湿透的内裤，直接握住那根肿胀的性器。

笠松常年打篮球，手掌上长满厚茧，粗糙的触感给肉柱带来强烈刺激，黄濑忍不住呻吟出声，性器顶端的水滴得更厉害，连笠松手上都沾得到处都是。

这只手能打出精妙好球，能弹奏迷人弦歌，而此刻，它是属于自己的。手指的一举一动，都只为取悦他，带给他极致的欢愉。

他睁开眼望着笠松，那张严肃的脸稍见和缓，脸色有一点点红，对自己想看又不好意思多看。这个样子的学长，只有自己见得到，真是太好了。

黄濑忍不住挺动下身，在笠松手中抽插，口中轻声呢喃，“好舒服，好想射在学长手里，可以吗？”

“你——”

黄濑眼神朦胧，腻人地亲吻笠松的脸庞，执着地问，“学长，可以吗？我会帮你全部舔干净的。”

可恶，这要让他如何说不啊。笠松觉得情势发展太快，前一天自己还是规规矩矩、洁身自好的处男，谁知到了今天，不但给学弟打飞机，还要应付对方这种任性的要求。可是，谁让自己答应要对他负责呢。

他粗声粗气地说道，“随便你吧。”

“学长……最喜欢你了。”

笠松平时连自渎都很少，手上的技术只能说是粗浅至极，但对于黄濑来说已经如天赐一般美妙，光是心理上的满足感就足以令他高潮。

笠松盯着黄濑潮红的面色，一时短暂地失神，又见他俯下身把自己手上的白液一点一点舔去，一边舔，还一边抬眼看他反应，舌尖故意挑逗笠松的手心。“学长，我很乖吧？你看，全都舔干净了哦。”说完还面朝笠松露出舌头，粉色舌苔上沾满白色液体，画面说不出的露骨情色。

“好了，该轮到学长了，我会好好回报刚才款待的。”黄濑轻轻喘着气，在笠松耳旁悄声问，“能否请学长告诉我，你想在上面还是下面？无论哪一边，我都会让学长很舒服的。”

笠松听不懂，“什么上面下面？”说起来，男人之间是怎么做的，他对此毫无研究。

黄濑眼睛里满是笑意，一副被他迷得受不了的样子，“单纯的学长好可爱。”

“黄濑！唔——”这家伙，居然把刚舔过那个的舌头伸进自己嘴里！可是，这样很刺激不是吗。笠松觉得自己很不妙，居然已经开始体会到这种事的乐趣。这个黄濑真是，真是太缠人了。

黄濑把手伸进笠松内裤，握住他早已硬得滴水的肉柱，手指来回抚慰，“学长在上面的话，就是这根插到我里面，然后，我就紧紧夹着学长，让你欲仙欲死，彻底迷上我。”

笠松的呼吸倏然收紧，自己这会遭受的是言语和行动上的双重夹击，再这样下去就该早泄了。“黄濑，松开，别摸了。”

“是，是。那么——”黄濑答应着，手指缓缓移到笠松大腿内侧，抚摸那一带敏感的嫩肉，“学长要是想在下面也可以哦。我会把学长里面填得满满地，让你舒服到哭，前面和后面一起高潮，根本舍不得我拔出来。所以，学长想要哪一种初体验呢，还是——两种都要？”

笠松拍掉对方不安分的手，“你，你还真是没有节操啊。”

“哎？这和节操有什么关系嘛。”黄濑说道，“我明明是全力配合学长，难道不应该夸奖我？”

“没有好好教训你就该谢我了，还想怎么夸你？”笠松盯着黄濑看，像是在竭力抑制胸中怒气，随后微微皱起眉头，“往后，不许再跟人鬼混了。”

学长流露出的独占欲让黄濑心花怒放，向他澄清道，“自从认识学长，我就没有和别人睡过了，男人女人都没有。”

笠松一脸不信，“是吗，你有这么自律？”

“请学长不要小看我，在我的幻想里已经和学长这样那样无数次，该做的不该做的全做了。”

“……你这满脑子都在想什么？！难怪没心思训练了，以后得把你看得更紧，让你再整天想那些有的没的！”

“可是，只要学长出现在我的眼前，就根本没有办法控制呀。”黄濑勾住笠松的脖子，在他嘴上亲了一口，“学长平时不论做什么事情都很投入，所以对自己在不经意间散发出的男性魅力一无所知。”

“根本没有你说的这回事吧。”

“是真的，而且越是这样，才越让人心动，同时又会好奇：这样的一个男人，当他喜欢上一个人时，会是什么样子。”黄濑脸上罕见地显现出一丝不确定，试探地问，“所以，学长和我在一起的时候，有没有——哪怕偶尔一次——稍微有点喜欢我呢。”

笠松将其压在身下，自行脱去T恤衫，露出结实精壮的胸膛。他俯下身，双臂撑在黄濑两侧，说，“这句话从你嘴里说出来，还真让我感到意外。我的王牌，应该不是这么没自信的男人吧。”

“学长……”黄濑脑中一下乱了，学长的意思是喜欢我？是这样没错吧？如果是我自作多情怎么办？啊……学长好过分！这么重要的时刻请把话说清楚啊！

对着神情有点不知所措的学弟，笠松很难得地笑了一下，“那就，请多指教了。”


	17. 松间风雨（4）

黄濑觉得自己浑身血脉贲张，简直随时会兽性大发，把眼前帅气的学长吃干抹净，连根骨头都不剩。但是，第一次就这么激烈的话，学长的身体会吃不消吧。射到弹尽粮绝，在床上躺一天这样的画面，好像有损学长的硬汉气质啊。

算啦，随学长高兴就是，自己怎样都会配合的。

笠松低头亲吻黄濑，手掌不熟练地抚摸他赤裸的皮肤，除掉两人身上其余衣物。

黄濑修长的双腿勾住笠松，彼此身体极亲密地贴合在一起，两根性器相互压着，都已蓄势待发，一样的炽热坚硬。黄濑小声说，“学长，你房间里应该没有套和润滑剂吧。”

“套和什么？……我当然没有那些东西了！”

黄濑有点遗憾地说，“早知道就留着刚才的了，现在只能让学长辛苦一点。”

笠松还在想他说的是什么意思，冷不防就被推倒在一旁。“突然之间干什么？！”

黄濑分开双腿跪坐到他腿上，说道，“这是特别服务，学长等一会可要好好奖励我哦。”

“黄濑！你，你这是做什么，不行！”

“学长不喜欢？”

“这个……总之就是不可以！”当黄濑低头含住自己那根的时候，笠松一下子就乱了阵脚，那个声名赫赫的“奇迹的世代”，众人眼中像王子殿下一样完美的黄濑，居然在……真的假的……他双肘支撑着上半身坐起来，想要阻止对方，可是话语在身体面前显得如此虚伪，完全不堪一击。

黄濑带给他的快感是前所未有的，并且，视觉上的强烈冲击更加剧了这种快感。红润的嘴唇吞吐着性器，灵巧的舌头舔过肉柱上根根青筋，笠松觉得自己已经进入临界倒计时。

偏偏那家伙百忙中还在问，“学长舒服吗？喜欢我这样，把你舔得更硬吗？学长想不想射我嘴里？”

一波接一波的快感汹涌而至，笠松无所适从，连呼吸都觉得困难，喘息随之越来越粗重。

“黄濑，停下，我快要——”

“嗯？”黄濑吐出性器，手指挤按了两下，汩汩精液霎时喷出，全数沾在黄濑手上。他骑跨到笠松的大腿上，用有点小得意的口吻亲昵地说道，“学长，‘润滑剂作战’成功啦。”

笠松顾不得平复呼吸，一把搂过他，狠狠地亲上去，“下次不许这样，听到没有？”

“学长已经开始期待我们的下一次了吗，太好了，我也是呢。”

“这根本不是重点吧？！”

“只要‘作战’成功就好了嘛，”黄濑转过身，背朝他跪趴着，沾满白液的手扳开自己双臀，露出中间的小洞，对笠松说道，“学长，可不要吝啬给我的奖励啊。”

笠松看着他用自己的精液沾湿那个洞口，手指尖慢慢地探入，一时觉得心跳加速，不受控制地伸手去摸，“这里……不行的吧。”这么小的地方，怎么可能插得进去，黄濑的身体会承受不住的。

黄濑转回头，轻轻喘着，“学长，不是喜欢弄疼我吗。”

笠松心里一沉，从后面贴上他的背，声音沙哑地说道，“抱歉。”

“学长对我，和对别人的态度不一样，我很开心。所以，只管弄疼我好了，随你喜欢，怎么样都好。”

“别说傻话。”笠松嘴上训斥，动作却极轻，手指按上湿润的穴口，“是先要把里面弄湿才可以吧。”

“啊……”黄濑失态地叫出声，又赶紧咬住下唇。光是被学长揉穴，就让他刚刚泄过一次的性器再度有了反应，小穴也敏感地缩紧。

假如身体是诚实的话，那么自己比想象中还要喜欢这个人啊。

笠松这会也是心跳得厉害，只是硬撑着而已。这里好紧，也好有弹性，如果自己真插进去的话……一定像黄濑说的那样，会彻底迷上对方，完完全全变成他的俘虏吧。

到了这一步，已经谁都无法回头，身体也好，心也好，纠缠在一起，分不开了。

“学长的手指……进来……”

耳畔传来黄濑带着颤音的邀请，这种时候，怎么能让他的王牌久等？笠松把沾了精液的手指小心地送入，慢慢开拓这处即将归自己所有的领域。

“会很疼吗？”

“不会，只要把里面弄软，学长的那根，就可以进来了。”

“但是，没有套的话——”

“我和学长之间，不用那个也没关系，所以，请学长尽管直接插进来。”

笠松见黄濑被自己手指插得腰都扭了起来，小洞一缩一缩地，已经湿得一塌糊涂，看起来，已经准备好迎接他的进入了。

笠松有点不是滋味地问，“你，经常不戴套吗？”

“当然不可能啦。只不过，学长的第一次，我想好好地品尝，所以就算有，我也会设法不让学长戴的。”

“你这家伙，果然色得要命。”也可爱得要命。

笠松抽出手指，性器顶端抵上小洞，黄濑感觉到了，说道，“学长这么快就又硬了，身为队长，体力就是不一样。啊……”笠松的性器已经缓缓进入，让黄濑再无暇说那些戏谑的话。

紧窒的甬道被一点一点捅开，粗长肉棒把小穴撑满，彼此摩擦，双方都沉迷在这强烈的肉体欢愉中。

“居然全进去了。”笠松喃喃自语，自己胯下贴合着黄濑两瓣挺翘白嫩的臀肉，臀缝间的小洞把他勃起的肉棒整根吃下，真厉害。他还是头一回看别人屁股看得如此目不转睛，好像连最基本的羞耻心都没有了。

他忍不住在黄濑的臀肉上掌掴了两记，黄濑扭着腰，难耐地出声抗议，“学长，这里很敏感的啦。”

“‘这里’是哪里，屁股吗？”笠松有力的手掌抓住臀肉揉捏，与平日里管教为目的的责打不同，这个时候，更像是情趣了。

“嗯……学长喜欢吗？”黄濑维持跪趴的姿势，抬高臀部，小洞有意夹紧肉棒，“学长不要只揉屁股，里面也要……插进来又不动的话，很难受的。”

笠松不会告诉他，小洞里太热太紧，自己生怕抽插的时候直接射了，才想缓一缓的。可是黄濑都这样说了，自然不能再缓下去。

他双手扣住黄濑的腰，试探性地缓慢抽插。他不想因为自己没经验，就随便贸贸然地把人弄伤了，还是伤在那个地方。

黄濑很温顺地迎合，乖得不可思议，呻吟声也甜腻地仿佛要滴出水来似的。“学长，好喜欢……还要……”

笠松问，“要再快一点吗？”

“嗯，要……学长，好深啊……”声音这样勾人的黄濑，是笠松不曾见过的。沉浸在情欲里，被他所给予的快感弄得神魂颠倒。

比他身量还高的俊美少年雌伏在他身下，满身欢爱痕迹，小洞里盈满汁水，又湿又滑，每一次抽插都带着水声，嵌着肉棒的洞口通红，还沾着一圈白沫，画面淫靡到了极致。

征服的快感，满心的温存，令笠松亢奋不已。他俯下身去，张嘴含住黄濑左耳佩戴的小巧耳环，摁住他的手，性器一下一下，深深地进犯。小洞被搅得更湿，黄濑眼角渗出泪水，含混地叫着学长。

笠松搂住他汗湿的肩膀，问他，“这样跪着很辛苦吧？要不要换一个姿势？”

黄濑被他顶得声音发颤，侧过头，撒娇地说，“学长，亲亲我。”

笠松吻了他，黄濑缠着他亲了好久，满足地说，“学长真体贴，其实，我早就忍不住了。”

“什么？”

黄濑抬起腰，身体往前，性器从他体内脱出，然后笠松便被他反压在身下，“从一开始，就很想这样骑着学长，夹得学长叫都叫不出来，只能乖乖向我求饶呢。”

笠松抬眼看去，只见黄濑眼角微红，但是精神抖擞，嘴角噙笑，哪里还有刚才被自己干得快要化成水一样的姿态。

他气得握紧拳头，这小子，居然骗人！


	18. 松间风雨（5）

换在平时，笠松准要一拳挥上去了，可这时两人正在情浓之际，彼此身上还沾着对方的体液呢，不大合适动手，只得压抑着怒火，“黄濑，你搞什么？”

“嗯？没什么，就是换个我比较习惯的体位嘛。”

笠松咬牙，难怪刚刚看他乖得都有点不真实了，真正的黄濑怎么会那样娇弱，所谓的上下之分对这家伙来说并没有什么分别，反正，他都是主导的一方吧。

“你该不会连叫床都是假的吧？”

“学长怎么能把我想得这么不堪啊。”黄濑讨好地亲他的面颊，“学长明明是真的厉害，我差一点就不行了。”

笠松稍微消气，“你要是想在上面，就直接告诉我，干吗玩这种手段。”

“可是，我也想和刚才那样，让学长多疼我嘛。再说，我也吃不准学长喜欢什么体位，总要多试几次才知道。”黄濑臀缝轻蹭笠松下体，“学长刚才很舒服吧？接下来，我会让你更舒服的。”

他右手握住笠松的性器，对准自己的穴口，一点一点地吃进去，“学长只要尽情地享受就行了。”

笠松呼吸一下子屏住，性器自下往上嵌入紧小的穴内，深深结合，湿热肠道吸附着肉柱，榨取更多汁液。

“这样……会疼吗？”这家伙最好别逞强，到时候还不是又要让自己操心。

黄濑低头看了看两人紧密交合的部位，笑着对笠松说道，“学长今天温柔过头，迷人极了。不过，这种时候要是略微粗暴一点会更好。”说着把笠松握成拳的双手按在身体两侧，手指摸上去，令其软化，松开拳头，然后与他十指紧紧相扣。

笠松被他体重压着，动弹不得，只能任由他用小穴套弄自己的阴茎，白嫩的屁股抬起又坐下，通红的小洞吞吐男根，湿淋淋的淫水顺着肉柱滴下来，沾湿了笠松胯下的阴囊和耻毛，两人腿间都已狼藉一片。

“学长，这样过瘾吗？已经……到最深的地方了。”黄濑引诱笠松张口，勾住他的舌头吸吮，一边含混不清地说道。那个球场上作风强硬，行事霸气的队长，此时完全落入他的掌控之中，手脚动不得，有口不能言，连男根都被小穴紧紧夹住，不得自由。

往日坚毅不屈的眼神，如今已蒙上一层欲望的色彩，令黄濑兴奋万分。这世上，再没有比彻底征服这样的男人更有成就感的事了。

想让他就此沉沦在与自己共赴的云雨中，用最沁人的风瓦解他的意志，最销魂的雨融化他铁打的心。这是他风雨之神一生中唯一一场志在必得的战斗，无论开始的时候是什么样的局面，都注定会走到这一步。

此战，他就是自己的王牌，而战利品，就是身下这个，不知什么时候走进自己心里的人。

“黄濑，你这家伙，什么时候才能真的学乖啊。”

“哎？学长？”黄濑一愣，手劲稍松，就被笠松挣脱，双手抓住他的屁股，猛地将他压向自己的胯部，亢奋状态下的性器整根埋入黄濑体内，青筋碾过湿滑脆弱的肠壁，黄濑的腰霎时就软了，倒在笠松身上，“学、学长……”

“对你，太温柔果然不行。”笠松沉声说完，挺胯抽送肉棒，粗壮的肉根猛烈捣弄小洞，淫水四处飞溅，干得黄濑叫出声来，“啊……学长，太快了……”

“轻点声，你想让我家里人都听见我们俩在做什么吗。”

黄濑委屈巴巴地贴着笠松的脸，“可是，学长这么勇猛，我根本没法不叫嘛。”

“那你想叫的时候，就咬我吧。”

“唔——”黄濑一口咬住学长肩上的肉，承受对方由下往上的抽插。后穴里强烈的刺激让他的阴茎也硬得发胀，前面不停地滴水。

生平第一次有人把他干得这么狠，像是山间野兽原始的媾和，没有轻怜蜜爱的呵护，只有无情的抽送。一旦被雄兽的巨茎插入，就完全失去控制权，小洞只能无条件迎合对方性器官的交配动作，直至彻底满足对方的性欲。

而正是自己，唤醒了这头雄兽。

尺寸傲人的肉棒把他的小穴完全操通了，硕大的龟头研磨深处，引起一阵阵瘙痒酸意。黄濑目光涣散，屁股被抓住了一下下往上顶，臀肉抖动不止，想叫又不敢出声，只得窝在学长肩膀处，小声呜咽，“学长，轻点……”

“我以为你喜欢粗暴的呢。”笠松边说边喘气，这样激烈的性爱，即使对他这样的篮球队员来说，也是不小的负担。

“呜……可是……”可是真的太猛了，而且持久力惊人，到这会还不见高潮的迹象，自己却马上就要被他干射了。

自己看中的男人，实在是太男人了。

笠松感觉到小腹上有点湿，低头看了看，问，“你要射了？”

“嗯……是，快了……”

“可是前面都没怎么碰啊，只是插后面，也能高潮吗？”笠松是真有点好奇。

“等学长把我插射，不就知道了。”

“也对。”

黄濑的臀瓣上已经全是湿黏的水，手掌难以抓住，笠松索性箍住身上人的腰，一口气狠插。小穴越缩越紧，却又被他一次次捅开，往最深的地方顶，肠壁夹紧粗硬肉棒，贪婪地吸着。

笠松感觉到肩上被咬处疼痛加剧，估计见了血，知道这会是真把黄濑干到极限了。刚才他抖得最厉害的时候，自己是顶到了哪个位置来着？再来试试看。

黄濑小穴里的敏感点突然被肉棒对准狠捣了几十下，灭顶的快感直接将他整个人吞噬，他不住扭动腰肢，挣扎着想要逃脱，被笠松一把抓回来摁坐到性器上，屁股被打得又酥又麻，瞳孔放大，连意识都开始模糊，带着哭音叫唤学长的名字，“学长，笠松学长，真的不行了……”

“哦？这就不行了吗，刚才谁说要夹得我求饶的？”笠松一边提胯插穴，一边问他，声音比平时更加沙哑低沉。黄濑听得全身发颤，小洞缩紧，“我错了，学长，是我求饶，呜呜……学长还不射吗……幸男……”

学弟没大没小地直呼其名，要在平时，笠松免不了又要一通教训，可在这个时候，却让他异常兴奋，轻舔黄濑发烫的耳朵问，“射你里面，可以吗？”

“嗯，可以……学长都射给我……”

黄濑体内已经紧到肉棒几乎寸步难进，笠松胯下的快感也空前强烈，他情不自禁地抱紧对方，“黄濑，黄濑……”

滚烫的精液一股一股射进黄濑小穴，肠道顿时痉挛，连大腿内侧都抖个不停，胀成深色的性器喷出白液，射得到处都是。

黄濑全身虚脱一般倒在笠松身上，一点力气也没有了。笠松低头看他，黄濑费力地迎上去，在对方嘴唇上啄了一口。

“黄濑，有个问题，一直想问你。”

“嗯？”黄濑半闭着眼，一点也不想动。

“你到底，有没有一百个女朋友？”

黄濑的眼睛一下睁开了，“哎？这是什么，怎么连我自己也不知道这个传闻？”

“……总之，以后给我老老实实，不许偷腥，知道吗？”

“学长说的什么话嘛，我想偷的，只有学长一个人的心而已。”

 

枕边番外 松间风雨 完


	19. 十四、迎战秀德高校

诚凛篮球队险胜海常后，还没来得及沾沾自喜，就投入到日常紧张的训练当中。

尽管训练辛苦，但火神的心情始终很好。篮球是他来到人间以后的第一爱好，可惜从前因为身体的缘故，只能在白天有限的时间里打一会解馋，总也难以尽兴。现在就好了，他有了专属之影，灵体逐步愈合，再也没有后顾之忧，可以一直保持旺盛的精力，与他最爱的篮球为伴了。

更喜人的是，他和黑子在球场上的配合越来越默契，这对横空出世的一年级组合，渐渐在校际比赛中崭露头角。但凡是与诚凛交过手的球队，无不惊艳于他们惊人的实力。

转眼就到了全国大赛的预选季，这是全日本高校最盛大的体育赛事，所有名校都将汇聚于此，一决高下。诚凛因为去年木吉受伤而止步东京四强，这次自然是铁了心要一雪前耻。

日向的态度很乐观，今年多了一年级生力军，虽然不能尽数弥补木吉缺席之憾，但是攻击力大大增强，有黑子支援的火神，除了能揽下球队三分之一以上的分数，盖帽和篮板数据也十分可观。而且他体能充沛，基本上都能打满全场。如今的火神，已是诚凛引以为豪的王牌了。

诚凛一路过关斩将，杀入东京B区半决赛，全队比完后特意留下观战，因为下一场比赛的胜者，就将成为他们的决赛对手。一天之中连续进行半决赛和决赛，真是不折不扣的魔鬼赛程。

只听场馆里骤然爆发出一阵欢呼，入场的橙衣球队，正是东京三大王者之一——秀德高校。这一场比赛，观众席上的人数可比先前诚凛那场多得多，除了专程赶来加油助威的秀德师生，其余的，都只为一睹东之王者的风采。

黑子一见秀德队中的绿间，便露出凝重表情，悄声对坐在旁边的火神介绍道，“火神君，那位就是‘奇迹的世代’头号射手，绿间真太郎君。”

火神一下子来劲了，“啊，哪个哪个？”

“请往中间看，戴眼镜的高个子男生，左手缠着绷带的那位。”

“是那人啊！他手里托着的是什么，玩具小熊？笑死人了！”火神乐完，摘下头上的毛巾，起身说道，“既然下一个对手多半是他，那么我就先去打个招呼吧。”

“火神君……”

火神大大咧咧地走过去，叫住了绿间，“你就是绿间真太郎？”

绿间停住脚步，“是的。你是——”

两人目光对视，火神脸色微变，“是你啊。”

“是我。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“看起来，你比我想象的惨状要好上那么一丁点。”

“还行吧。不过，真是没想到你也会隐藏在人类社会中啊。”火神抓抓头发，在这里遇到光之领域的同袍，确实意外，而且他居然还是黑子初中时的篮球队友。那个帝光中学，当年到底潜藏着多少神界之人啊。

“我向来都是尽人事，听天命，到人间来当然是为了‘那件事’。现在没有时间和你多说，等决赛后再找机会详谈。”

火神很自然地说，“哦！那就决赛见吧！”

“你还是这样啊，什么事情都盲目乐观，不考虑自己的实际能力。”

“你说什么？！”

光之领域三大使者素有嫌隙，彼此不睦，能像刚才那样心平气和地说上三句话不动起手来，已属难得。

“喂，喂……小真，自尊太强啦，”一旁的高尾拍了他一下，对火神说道，“别见怪，他的性子你也了解，总是口是心非。之前小真发现了你的行踪，激动得一连几宿没睡好呢。”

绿间恼得脸都红了，“高尾，你！”

火神好奇地问，“你是谁？”

“高尾和成。我是‘影之使者’，现在是小真的‘影’。”

火神知道“影之使者”是光之领域“影之族”的首领，没想到他和“自然之光”在一块儿。

高尾眼神往火神身旁一瞟，脸上露出笑容，很自来熟地上去搂住那人脖子，与他勾肩搭背地攀谈，“你就是小真在帝光的队友吧？”

“……是的。”黑子愣了一下。平时他在人前出没，除非主动出声，一般人极少能够立即注意到他。即便是关系最好的火神君，也还时不时地受惊吓。

这是绿间君在秀德的搭档吧，感觉是个不简单的人物。黑子心里隐隐觉得不妙，这次他和火神君面对的挑战，与对阵海常那回，不可同日而语了。

赛前双方王牌的一番谈话让他们各添心事。高尾对绿间说道，“小真，我刚才用‘鹰之眼’探查了你那位老朋友的底细。可以确定，他绝不属于我们‘影之族’。”

“我猜也是。否则当年在帝光，我不至于毫无觉察。”

“但是小真你也注意到了吧，在他身上有火神的光存在，就像我体内也有小真留下的一样。”

“……高尾，话里不要故意带歧义。”

“抱歉抱歉，”高尾知道小真开不起玩笑，也就不再多逗他，“哎，有点伤脑筋啊，他和‘人间之光’在一起，不会只是篮球场上的搭档这么简单。这个黑子君，究竟会是什么人呢？”

与此同时，在诚凛席上，火神和黑子二人也在讨论绿间的事。火神所熟悉的只是那个与自己同为光之领域使者的“自然之光”，对于他在人间的新身份——绿间真太郎知之甚少，更没见过他打球的样子。

“那个绿间，真的很强吗？”

“以前在帝光时，绿间君的实力就很可怕了。现在他有了那个‘影子’，连我也不知道他会进化到何种厉害的程度。”

火神不大服气，“有那工夫，你不如多关注下我进化的厉害程度吧。”

黑子说道，“那是当然的，火神君是我最关注的人。”

火神心里舒服多了，“那我是你心目中最厉害的人吗？”

“嗯……”黑子打量他一番，把视线移开。

“这么诚实啊？！”火神心知以自己眼下的实力，或许一时还难与“奇迹的世代”分庭抗礼，可作为搭档，就不能善意地鼓励两句吗，还是不是他的影子了！

黑子问，“绿间君就是火神君之前提到过的，守护自然万物的‘自然之光’吗？”

“嗯，就是那家伙。”火神双手撑住脑袋，盯着秀德的背影出神，“虽然看着依然那么不顺眼，不过这种时候能在人间相逢，还是有点感慨啊。”

火神君刚问及最厉害的人，让黑子脑中忆起一个名字。那个人曾与他、与绿间君并肩作战，昔日在赛场上活跃的身姿是那么闪耀，沸腾过无数人的热情。可如今回想起来，却遥远得只剩一片模糊的影像。他，也会是光吗？

火神伸出右手在黑子眼睛前面晃了几晃，“发什么呆？”

“没什么，火神君遇到故人，让我也稍微想起一点以前的事了。”

“哦，是你在帝光那时候的吧？”

“是。”

“改天跟我说说，‘奇迹的世代’其他几人是什么样的。”火神握紧拳头，“然后，由我来把他们一个个都打倒！”

黑子转过头望着眼前斗志勃发的少年，仿佛能从那双眼睛里看到烟花一样绚烂的星火。那样明亮、热烈的光芒，让自己的心也随之亮堂起来。黑子由衷觉得，只要和火神君在一起，即使是来自过去的阴霾，也无法再困扰自己了。

他微微笑着，向火神伸出拳，“就从下一场比赛开始吧。”

这才是，他喜欢的光啊。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（1）

火神：你只是爱我的光，根本不是爱我这个人！

黑子：火神君才是吧，只是得到我的心就满足了，根本不想得到我的身体。没有进取心的火神君最差劲了。

火神：？！！


	20. 十五、鹰之眼

这日，天阴将雨，两名穿海常校服的男生并肩往篮球馆方向而去，个头稍矮那位见对方正在手机上点来点去，还把耳机都拿了出来，便问，“在看什么？”

“学长也听一下吧，来，”黄濑把一边耳机塞到学长耳中，甜美的女声响起，“大家好，欢迎收看我们晨间占卜节目！”

笠松凑上去看了一眼黄濑的手机屏幕，皱眉道，“占卜？女生才关注这种吧。”

“我也不太清楚，不过小绿间很迷信这档节目，说特别准。”

“哦，帝光那个？‘奇迹的世代’果然都是一群怪人啊。”

黄濑叫屈，“学长为什么把我也算进去了？”

“自己想。对了，那他是什么星座？”

“巨蟹座，还有小黑子是水瓶座。”

笠松不悦地拍他后脑勺，“问你后半截了吗。”

“学长，请不要在初次约会的时候就打人啦。”黄濑揉揉脑袋，好容易以欣赏秀德与诚凛对决、侦查敌情为由约学长出来，结果学长还是老样子，根本没有风花雪月的情调。

这时今日占卜的结果已经出来了，“第一名是巨蟹座，恭喜！今天的好运气怎么都挡不住！最后一名是水瓶座，真遗憾，只能老实待在家里啦……”

笠松把耳机还给黄濑，见他对这个结果有点沮丧，便主动说道，“行啦，垂头丧气的样子不适合你，请你喝点什么吧！”

俩人抱了一堆吃的喝的，耽搁了好一会，入场时诚凛与秀德的第一节比赛已经开始。

“哦！只差三分，诚凛还可以嘛！”黄濑还没坐定位置就急忙关注比分。

“但是，场上这紧张的气氛是怎么回事……”笠松不像黄濑爱屋及乌地偏帮诚凛，但经过上次交手，也在心中暗暗认可这支新队的实力。

正因如此，他才这样震惊，“那个‘透明少年’，被防住了？！”

黄濑也大感意外，“小黑子居然……”比分暂时落后还不要紧，可如果诚凛的灵魂人物被盯死的话，就彻底束手无策了！想不到那个高尾竟有这么大能耐，难怪连向来眼高于顶的小绿间都对他那么欣赏。

耳旁听学长在说，“那个秀德10号，应该像诚凛前一次跟我对上的控卫一样，有‘另一双眼睛’。”

黄濑心念一动，趁笠松专注赛事之际，瞳现金光，往场上望去。这几日托学长的福，自己灵体大有好转，神力也恢复了不少。

他嘴角扬起，对笠松说道，“学长，你好神啊。”

“嗯？什么？”

“不，没什么。只是夸学长眼光准，一眼就看出了双方矛盾焦点所在，不愧是我们海常的队长。”

果不其然啊，那个秀德10号，还有诚凛的5号，分别拥有“鹰之眼”和“鹫之眼”，正是光明之神的左右眼。想不到那鹰神折翼之前，竟然将自己一双眼睛托付给了这两人……有意思，是为了防备己方那只“眼”吗？

再看看现在场上都有谁：人间之光对上自然之光，还有他们各自的“影”，而诚凛坐镇后方的两名后卫，赫然是日月二神。这阵容，简直是神界大战外加光之领域的内战啊。

黄濑敛起瞳光，若无其事地挨到笠松身旁，伸手抓了一大把爆米花，“学长，这场比赛一定会很精彩。”

看客眼中精彩刺激的比赛，对于场上队员而言却是十足苦战。秀德拥有领先优势还好，可比分落后的诚凛已经捉襟见肘，场上五人此时承受的心理压力旁人难以想象。

黑子的“视线诱导”在“鹰之眼”下失效，只能暂时被替换下场，诚凛的光影组合仅余火神一人。而他的对手绿间是昔日“奇迹的世代”中最令人胆寒的三分球之王，开场至今未曾失手。

当篮球凌空划出弧线，穿过一整个球场，直入诚凛篮筐时，诚凛所有人的心压抑得透不过气来。

“从中线投篮已经够吓人的了，居然在自己半场就能进球，这叫人还怎么打？”

火神对此有心理准备。在光之领域，绿间就是首屈一指的神射手，蒙住眼睛也能射中千里之外的飞蛾，屈屈几个三分球对他而言不在话下，就算把篮筐再架高一倍，照样百发百中。

那又怎么样呢，自己一定可以挡住他。

火神不假思索地甩开高尾的盯防，直追绿间。他在刚才的一对一中已经发现，绿间那样超远距离的投篮，起跳前准备的时间也相应地延长，哪怕只是微乎其微的零点几秒，也是充满希望的突破口。

火神与他几乎同一时间起跳，右手直直伸到最高，在绿间出球的一瞬间，火神的手指尖艰难地蹭到了一下皮球。

场上大多数人并没看清火神刚才究竟有没有触球，只能一齐向篮球行注目礼。篮球重重撞上了篮筐，沿着圆环滚了一圈，又一圈，终于落入筐中，秀德再添三分。

诚凛众人脸上不禁有些失望，然而秀德却都惊出一身冷汗，他们还从未见过绿间的进球如此勉强，那个火神居然真的碰到了绿间的球，不愧是诚凛最难对付的家伙啊。

绿间的脸色难看极了，“即使人间是你的主场，你也无法阻断我的射程。”他以“心之音”向火神传话，“在光之领域你没能救下光明之神，现在，不要说是天帝，你连我也赢不了。你空有一腔热血，却注定一事无成，天命不属于你，接受这个事实吧。”

火神看了一眼记分牌，37比53，脸上露出充满斗志的笑容。这出自他的天性，越是受挫，心中求胜欲便越强。“人间之光”自诞生至今，在他的概念里，从来没有“绝望”和“放弃”。

“既然已经知道了你的弱点，下一球，我们一定会阻止你！”火神说罢，习惯性地往旁边伸出拳头，随即很快反应过来，黑子此时并不在场上。不远处的小金井正使劲朝他挥手，“火神，冷静，冷静啊！千万别热血过头了！”

这对火神来说是一种陌生的体会。过去比赛时，二人总是联袂上场，正是知道身后总有影子在支持着，他才能全心发挥出自己的实力，畅快淋漓地与对手交锋拼杀。

当初接受黑子邀请加入球队，只是想和他一起打球，想成为他最可靠的光。所以，火神此前从未设想过，黑子不在的时候怎么办，自己一个人的时候怎么办，又或者像现在这样，当黑子的篮球无法左右比赛胜负的时候，自己应该做些什么？

没有了影，连光都随之黯淡。球场上的声音在耳畔模糊不清，替补席上的黑子与他之间仿佛骤然横亘了一道深邃鸿沟，把原本一体的光与影割裂在两重世界。

到这一刻他才意识到，原来自己不知不觉已经这么依赖对方。“光影之楔”将他们两个人系在一起，黑子的挫败感在火神的胸腔中激荡，不停折磨着他的内心。他遥望板凳上垂着头，用大毛巾挡住自己视线的瘦小身影，知道自己的情绪也早已在同一时间传达到了黑子的心里。

像是感应到了这道目光，黑子忽然抬头，从毛巾下露出那张汗水未干的脸，对着火神做了一个无声的口型。

火神君。

火神抓起球衣前襟擦了擦汗，对黑子沉默地点了点头，然后，转身走向前方孤独的战场。

想给身后的人一个拥抱，想用自己的光为他荡平一切障碍，让影子得以自由自在地活跃在球场的任何地方。

想要为他，变成更亮的光。


	21. 十六、突破极限的“超级弹跳”

绿间站在球场中央，冷眼看着火神朝自己一步一步走近。他扶了扶眼镜，“你这副宁死也不服输的样子，倒是和黑子很像。”

“当然，否则就不配做他的光了。”火神正色说道，“但是你有一点说得不对。”

谈话时分，绿间接高尾传球，身体重心后仰，一个跳投，火神随即用尽全力跳起，“不是宁死不服输，是宁死也要赢！”

前几次，绿间就注意到他的弹跳高度惊人，而且跳得一次比一次高，这一次，火神的手掌终于够到了绿间脱手后的篮球，狠狠地将之扣下。

全场一片惊呼，“居然能盖掉绿间的球？那个10号太猛了！”

诚凛席上也沸腾了，扯着嗓子拼了命地喊，“火神！上啊——”

绿间打球至今，还从来没有过被人这样干干脆脆盖帽的体验，不啻于脸被人踩上鞋印，让他原就严肃的脸色更是铁青一片，内心实在难以接受。

高尾从后面跑上来，拍拍他的背安慰，“小真吓到了吧？别在意，我会继续传球给你的。”

“别胡说，我才没有被吓到。”

“是，是。”

第三节休息时，丽子抓紧时间帮火神做简单的腿部按摩。连打两场比赛的火神疲惫已极，全身的身体指数暴跌，尤其是他这一双腿，几乎没有知觉了。丽子面露忧色地说道，“火神君，你接下来至多只能再跳两次。”

火神大惊失色，“什么？教练，请不用担心，我……那个，只要可以挡下绿间，无论多少次我都会跳的！”

“我不是质疑你的决心，但是像刚才那样的‘超级弹跳’对体力消耗实在太大，以你现在的身体条件，还不足以在一场比赛中无限制地运用。”

火神想不承认也不行，他心里其实比谁都清楚，这个时候，两次就是目前的体力极限了。对抗绿间比他预想的还要艰难得多，如果不豁出一切，甚至无法在他面前拼满全场。

这时，一直在边上不说话的黑子摘下毛巾，开始换比赛服。

丽子惊讶地问，“黑子君，你要上吗？”

黑子点头，“是。”

火神望着他，“黑子……”黑子回来和他搭档当然求之不得，可是，还没有想出对付高尾“鹰之眼”的办法啊。

黑子站到火神跟前，眼神中充满决心，“我知道，火神君为了让我尽早重回球场，一直在拼命努力，所以，我绝不会辜负火神君这一番好意。”

丽子发愁，“话是这样说，可要怎么打呢？”

黑子说道，“我力所能及的，也只有传球这一项。不过，还能更进一步，只是这样的传球对接球方的能力有一定要求。”他看着火神，“火神君今天状态这么好，我相信，能接住我的传球。”

火神信心大增，笑着说，“要是连你的球都接不了，还算什么搭档啊！”

第四节开始，秀德众人有些吃惊地看着火神身旁的黑子，“这家伙不是早就技穷了吗？让他出场还有什么用，诚凛这是破罐破摔了吧！”

绿间却面色凝重，“黑子不是会轻言放弃的人，也不会打没有把握的仗。”

高尾主动上前对黑子一对一盯防，“鹰之眼”全部注意力集中在黑子身上，“有我在，你就发挥不了作用。”

“单凭我一个人是不行，但是，我们这边也有可靠的王牌。”黑子神情镇定不迫，已不像上半场初受挫时那样迷惘。与火神之间的羁绊让他从失利的阴影中走出来，此时的他，又是诚凛最值得信赖的，无比强大的影了。

话音刚落，黑子便如幻影一般，刹那间从高尾眼前消失。高尾心头大震，待要补防，黑子已经抓住时机触到球，手掌大力将球击出。球速太快，来势太猛，秀德谁也无法拦截，眼睁睁看着篮球落入火神手中。

“这球的路线是怎么回事，那个火神还真敢伸手去接啊！太恐怖了吧！”

火神心里这会也是叫苦不迭，只不过想着万不能让秀德的人看笑话，才装出游刃有余的样子。开球前黑子跟他提前通过气，让他全力接球，可当势大力沉的篮球活活砸到他手掌上时，还是痛得要命，手臂瞬间发麻，觉得自己要坏了，好容易才把眼泪憋回去。

万幸他没有错失这来之不易的机会，趁秀德不及回防之时，直扣入篮。光影组合这次绝妙无比的配合赢得全场一片喝彩声。

黑子跑到火神身旁称赞他，“火神君今天的状态果然特别好。”

火神压低声音，“快别说了，这种接球再来两下可真受不了。”他进球后一鼓作气，接连盖掉绿间两球。尽管上场前丽子反复叮嘱，两次“超级弹跳”只能用在最关键的时刻，但在火神看来，只要能有一线机会得分，就是关键时刻。

最后的最后，已经无需保存体力的借口，也不必再留回转的余地，哪怕受伤，哪怕倒下，也是之后再去操心的事了。

绿间已看出火神力竭，“没想到你比以前沉得住气，是我小看了你。但是，我会用致胜的压哨球向你证明：只有我，才是命运的主宰者。”

火神此时已到极限，他的腿肚子痉挛，脚跟也痛到没有知觉，连站立都很勉强，可是眼看绿间已曲腿做出投篮的动作，他又怎能任对方得逞？

腿已经不听使唤，但大脑依然高速运转。火神想起和黑子的约定，想起他们的每一次碰拳，想起他望着自己时，脸上文静内敛的微笑。

那张脸上倘若能露出开怀的笑容，会是多么美好啊。

都已经到了这一步，怎么能不再往上，所谓极限，不就是用来超越的吗？自己可是——黑子的光啊！火神身上不知从哪里生出一股力量，驱使着他再一次高高地跳起。

哪知绿间蓦地矮下身，火神心中一凉，刚才的是假动作！

“我知道极限阻挡不了你，所以，就由我来阻挡！”

绿间正要投出他计划中的致胜球，忽然手里一空，篮球被一只纤细的手毫不迟疑地扣下！

“我相信火神君一定能够跳起，也相信，同样深信这一点的绿间君会放下你手中的球。”

终场哨响，在狂潮一般的欢呼声中，黑子与闭眼而立的绿间擦肩而过。“结束了，绿间君。”

诚凛众人欣喜若狂，痛苦的鏖战没有白费，终于一雪去年惨败给三大王者的耻辱。众人毫无形象地大叫，又跳又蹦，丽子开心得眼泪都顾不得擦，拉着队员们的手怎么也不放。

火神笑着去看黑子，一贯冷静自持的少年不顾一切地向他跑来，往他身上一扑，火神伸臂搂住他，苦于脚下无力，直接被黑子扑倒在球场中央。

怀里的人脸上露出灿烂笑容，与自己想象中的一模一样。

胜利，还有他，一切都太好了。

黑子趴在火神身上关切地问，“火神君，没事吧？”

火神苦着脸，“腿……真不行了……”不止是腿，简直全身的骨头都快散架了。

“我背火神君回去，多远都背。”

火神笑他，“就你这小身板怎么背我？再说，你自己都累成这样了，还逞什么能。”

“那火神君背我。”

“都说了，腿不行了！”

“是火神君还不够努力。”

“我哪里不努力了？！”


	22. 十七、宿命的相遇

诚凛昂首挺进决胜赛，大伙决定像上回那样大吃一顿以示庆祝，而且这儿有个大胃王急需填肚子，于是去了离体育馆最近的一家大阪烧。

这会外面狂风暴雨，店里也是一阵电闪雷鸣——

“黄濑！笠松！”火神指着一桌上对坐的两人，很没形象地哇哇大叫。

海常的主将和王牌侦查完“敌情”，早早地出来吃东西，所以当诚凛全队到达时，俩人已吃得七七八八。笠松一向最重视长幼尊卑，一听火神这一年级小鬼居然对自己直呼姓名，顿时就来了气，“敬称都没有？！”

黄濑的位置正好背对着火神，趁机小声对笠松说，“学长，教训小火神！”

“想什么呢，诚凛的一年级当然得由诚凛的学长自己管教了。”

“哦。”黄濑不满地一撇嘴，什么嘛，还想近距离欣赏学长胖揍小火神的英姿呢。

黑子率先往海常这桌走来，还拉上不情愿的火神一起，“笠松前辈，黄濑君，两位好，请问我们可以坐这里吗？”  
笠松随意地一挥手，“坐吧。”

“非常感谢。”黑子把火神往笠松边上的位子一按，然后自行入座。火神朝黑子直打眼色，黑子一脸无辜，假装什么也没看见。

能和小黑子同桌，黄濑当然很高兴，然而小黑子已经不再是帝光的小黑子，而是小火神的“影”。虽然他嘴上小这小那叫得热络，可真要和光之领域的人欢聚一堂吃团圆饭，还真有点别扭啊。没办法，谁让学长拍了板，自己又没有一票否决的权利呢。

黄濑见火神垮着脸，明显不乐意，但还是强忍着不满的表情，越看越觉得有趣，“小火神看着强势，其实意外地好说话啊。”

火神气恼地瞪了黄濑一眼，“什么呀？！”

一桌上只有笠松若无其事，仿佛完全没注意到这几个一年级之间的微妙气氛，还用叉子指指黄濑跟前剩下的半个御好烧，“再不吃就要焦了。”

“是。”

这时又有新客人进来，“老板，两个人的位置还有吗？”

众人听这个声音有点耳熟，不约而同地往门口看去——黑色校服，一高一矮，正是秀德的光影组合，绿间与高尾。  
绿间一见满座的诚凛校服，脸就拉得老长，“高尾，换一家店。”

“哎，小——”高尾还没来得及和在座众人打一声招呼，见绿间已经回身推门，只得跟着追了出去。

十秒钟后，从头到脚一身雨水的两人去而复返，绿间的脸色更难看了。

高尾倒是看得开，似乎没怎么影响心情，“大家好啊，这么快又见面了。”

日向问，“怎么就你们俩？秀德其他人呢？”

高尾笑着说，“没辙啊，刚才小真大哭一场，我忙着哄他，不小心跟学长们走散了。”

“高尾！”

高尾用“鹰之眼”四下里一瞟，径直往最有趣的一桌而来，“这不是海常的笠松前辈嘛！”

笠松诧异地问，“嗯？你认识我？”

“篮球月刊上见过，您是全国级的控卫，当然会重点关注啦，毕竟我也是打这个位置的。正好机会难得，向前辈请教几个问题可以吗？”高尾说着，就把笠松请到另一桌，落了单的绿间环顾四周，悻悻地坐到笠松留下的空位上。

笠松看着那桌几人相互对峙的紧张氛围，又好气又好笑地问高尾，“你是故意的吧。”

高尾咧嘴直乐，眼睛都快眯成一条缝了，“怎么可能呀。”

火神只觉得和绿间冤家路窄，正打算找这家伙好好掰乎一番，手里就接到黑子递来的菜单，“火神君，我要一个乌贼蛋御好烧，肚子很饿了。”

“哦！”火神看着菜单上一长串菜品，食指大动，一下就把什么黄濑绿间全抛到脑后，伸手招呼服务员，“不好意思，我们要点单！”

黄濑偷笑，“小黑子以前在这样的地方吃饭，点菜都是大难题呢。”

黑子也显得很欣慰，“是的。现在有了火神君，总算得救了。”黑子的“透明”体质虽然在篮球场上大显身手，但日常生活却总免不了一些小小困扰。好在如今他总是跟自己的光在一起，那样闪耀，又无比可靠的光，篮球上也好，生活中也好，好像可以任性地依赖他任何事。

服务员拿出纸笔，火神便逐一开始点菜，“乌贼蛋猪肉蛋综合蛋章鱼蛋猪肉泡菜蛋……”像念经一样把菜单从头到尾念了一遍。

绿间和黄濑一个怒斥“干吗点这么多”，一个大叫“是不是人啊”，黑子说道，“没关系的，火神君一个人都能吃完。”

黄濑咬着嘴里的叉子，一本正经地说，“嗯……从理论上来说，光确实可以吞噬一切呢。”

绿间缠了绷带的左手在桌子周围布下无形结界，以免被人听去他们稍后可能涉及的神界话题，随后对黄濑说道，“神界第一笨蛋没资格谈‘理论’。”

黄濑睁大眼，“哎？！第一笨蛋是我吗？不是小青峰？”

“你笨，他傻，两者不矛盾。”

火神注意到，黑子一听黄濑提及那个名字，脸上原本轻松的笑容便消失不见，像是想起了一些不愉快的往事。他并未开口，但心里多少有些在意，想知道过去在帝光究竟发生了什么，让黑子如此耿耿，始终不能释怀。

绿间看着这对光影，忽然问，“黑子，你现在是火神的‘影’，对吗？”

黑子答道，“是。我已经和火神君约定好，做他的影子。”

“也就是说你们俩已缔结了‘光影之楔’？”

火神抢着说，“那是当然的了！”

黄濑拖长声音抗议，“小火神过分——”

黑子沉默了几秒，谨慎地问，“那个……请问‘光影之楔’是什么？”

“哎？！”火神、黄濑、绿间三人一齐傻眼，火神紧张得汗都下来了，连服务员上菜都顾不得看一眼，双臂使劲摇黑子，“喂，黑子，你别吓我啊！”

“我说错话了吗？”黑子又想了想，“但是印象中，火神君确实没有和我提过。”

绿间闭上眼，扶了扶眼镜，“果然不出所料，黑子并不是光之领域的人。黄濑，我收回刚才说你是神界第一笨蛋的话。”

火神脑门上青筋凸起，拳头握紧，偏偏还不能说话。一说话，岂不等于承认自己才是“第一笨蛋”？

“小绿间虽然这样说了，可我还是高兴不起来啊……”黄濑双手撑着脑袋发愁，“小黑子要怎么办好，不会对他身体有什么伤害吧？”

“是有点麻烦，‘光之使者’跟一个凡人缔结‘光影之楔’的话，不知会有怎样的后果……”

火神使劲挥手，“等下，等下！”他努力整理思绪，“我和黑子在一起的时候，的的确确感应到他身上有‘影’的特质，而且——”他一把抓起黑子放在桌上的手，紧紧握住，“如果黑子真的只是普通凡人，根本不会有这种反应吧？”

众目睽睽之下，火神与黑子的手指间现出淡淡的星光，黑子觉得被握住的手掌心开始发烫，仿佛即将融化在这炽热的光芒中。坐在他对面的火神君眉宇蹙起，样子认真又急切，在自己眼中是如此的可爱。与之相比，自己的身份、特质，或是其他，都显得不那么重要了，仿佛整个世界中，惟有火神君，和他给予自己的温度，才是真实。

黄濑凑近细看，好奇地问道，“小黑子，有什么感觉吗？”

“没有。只是……很温暖。”

听到黑子说话，火神才惊觉自己的失态，连忙松手，“抱歉！”

绿间在一旁若有所思，“如果是这样的话，黑子是‘影’，但不是光之领域的‘影’。”

“什么？那他是——”

“或许，他是在世间孕育而生的‘人间之影’，注定会遇到他宿命中的‘人间之光’。”


	23. 十八、拜托了，火神君

在绿间冷静的叙述、穿插黄濑和火神的吵嘴声中，黑子总算大致了解到了自己与火神君缔结的是怎样一种神圣誓约。“原来火神君的‘影’并不只是球场搭档的意思，难怪我们之间会有那些心灵上的感应，说起来，还真是很奇妙的感觉。”

黄濑撑着脑袋，把诚凛两人瞅过来瞅过去，“按照小绿间的猜想，小黑子并不是天生的‘影’，是与小火神的邂逅激发了他体内的某种潜能？”

“哼，我说的不是猜测，是符合天命演化的事实。”绿间自负地说道，“人间的光与影注定会相遇，这就是命运的羁绊。”

黄濑半信半疑，“有没有这么诗意呀……”

“对不起，黑子，我……那个——”火神很愧疚，他压根就没想过黑子居然不是光之领域的人。他们之间的约定曾经是他奋不顾身的动力，谁想这个约定从一开始就是场误会，内心一时慌乱又失落，不知该如何是好。

黑子却和平时没什么两样，开始往自己面前的铁板上排布食材，甚至帮火神把他点的菜一一摆到他面前。他把小铲子递到火神手里，“火神君，拜托你了。”

“嗯？啊，哦。”火神一愣神，随即反应过来，开始帮黑子烧制他喜欢的乌贼蛋御好烧。他厨艺上有一手，黑子说他做什么都好吃，因此平时俩人吃饭，类似这种动手的活都由他包办，双方对此都已习惯成自然。

这个时候，自己也正需要手上有点事做，压住心底种种情绪。火神心中暗暗感激黑子不动声色的体贴。

黄濑和绿间在一旁看得发怔，面面相觑。他们所熟知的那个帝光世代的黑子，任何时候都是独立稳重，永远用谦逊有礼的敬语将自己与身边人隔出一段不远不近的距离。而眼前的黑子，很自然地把日常琐事拜托给火神，神情放松，一脸期待地等对方烹制美餐，这在以前是难以想象的。

黑子哲也似乎不再是那个帝光传说中惊艳不凡的“幻之第六人”，就只是一个普普通通的高中生——很普通，很快乐。

火神不时用铲子翻动着，御好烧在铁板上煎出诱人香气，让他心里紧绷的弦也稍稍松懈下来，随口对黑子说道，“你这份太少了，运动后就该多补充能量，我这里再给你添一点吧。”

“请不要给我。”

“什么啊，为什么不要。”

“看火神君吃，比我自己吃更有滋味。”

火神手上一抖，总觉得黑子当着绿间和黄濑的面说这话，羞耻的程度又创新高。但不知为什么，心底有些小小的得意和喜悦在冒泡，就像这铁板上跳来跳去的小油星，滚烫滚烫的，闪耀着好看的光点。

黄濑有点看不下去了，小火神给小黑子灌了什么迷魂汤，真是的，快把他心目中那个又酷又帅的小黑子还回来啊。他百无聊赖地趴在桌上，眼巴巴望着隔壁桌的学长。好想他家学长换回来坐，要不他换去那桌也行……

“小绿间，说说你家那位‘影’吧——那位高尾君。”

绿间对黄濑把话题转到自己身上很不悦，生硬地说，“我和高尾只是球场上的搭档罢了。”

“骗人，高尾君身上明明有你的光，我看见了哦。”

“闭嘴！”

“哎，这有什么不可以说的吗？”

诚凛光影这一边，火神给黑子煎好了一个香喷喷的饼，又圆又厚实，“给，要趁热吃。”

“谢谢。”

“那个，黑子……你觉得——”火神说话时，做出一副忙于料理自己这份的样子，这样，就不用抬头看着黑子了。

“太好了。”黑子不待他说完，主动接续他的话。

“什么？”

“成为火神君的‘影’，太好了。”黑子微笑着凝视火神，“我之前就这样说过——在火神君告诉我关于神界的事那天，我就说，能和这样的火神君在一起，我很高兴。”

火神脑袋里更乱了，“不，你当时好像不是这样说的……”

“那么，现在说也一样。”

火神本想说，如果黑子对此感到困扰，自己会设法解除“光影之楔”对彼此的束缚，让一切都恢复到从前。可是看起来，黑子非但没有什么困扰，反而显得很欣喜。

他的心骤然放晴。自己果然是笨蛋啊，不是可以听见彼此的心声吗，不是已经一路走过来了吗，即便有着误打误撞的开端，但是在一起时的点点滴滴，那些并肩作战的决心，互相信赖的默契，早就超越了“光影之楔”本身所赋予的羁绊，向对方靠近的每一步，都是出于自我的选择。光的背后是影，影的深处蕴含着光，相伴相生，这就是最正确的答案。

更何况，他的影子，当然要由他来好好地守护啊。

“抱歉，这会很饿，我先吃了，这个话题稍后再讨论吧。”心情好了，一下子就有了饥饿感，火神埋头大快朵颐。黑子笑了笑，也即继续吃火神君给自己做的御好烧。这么粗性子的一个人，做出来的美食却格外让人放不下呢。黑子食量一直很浅，但只要是火神君亲自下厨，无论如何都会多吃一点。

黑子吃饱后，跟众人打了声招呼，一个人去外面透气，而对面火神边上的空盘碟却已越堆越高。诚凛一年级的几个坐到火神旁边看他能吃多少，还帮他计数，学长们则三三两两地聚在一起说话。黄濑早就无聊地去找笠松学长，问他什么时候回去；高尾把绿间拉走，非要让小真吃自己为他烹饪的爱心餐，结果不小心把御好烧铲飞到他脑袋上，被狠狠地暴打一顿。

火神正吃到兴头上，忽然来了一个电话，屏幕上显示是黑子。火神有点奇怪地接通了手机，“黑子？”

“火神君，不好意思，请问你能出来一下吗？”黑子声音有点轻。

“啊？”火神纳闷，他还是头一回听到对方用这样软声求恳的语气同自己说话。黑子不会碰上什么麻烦吧，真是不让人省心的家伙。

“怎么了火神？”降旗他们问。

“哦，黑子找我，也没说什么事。不好意思，先失陪一下。”火神收起手机，站起身，匆匆往门外跑去。

众人一时没转过弯来，“为什么你俩见个面还要特意打电话叫人出去啊？”就只听店门口传来“哇”的一声凄厉惨叫，把人身上的鸡皮疙瘩全都炸了起来。

“怎么了怎么了，外面发生了什么？”大伙纷纷出去看，只见火神抱头蹲在墙角落瑟瑟发抖，声音都变了，“别过来，千万不要靠近我！”

黑子抱着一只纸箱子站在距离火神五六米的地方，“火神君，它很可怜的，你再看看它吧。”

“不行！黑子你站着别动了！”

“真的没有商量余地吗？”

“想都别想！”

大伙对两人奇怪的对话一头雾水，就凑过去看箱子里究竟是什么。揭开盖子，原来是只大眼睛小狗，一看就是遭人遗弃，乖巧的模样十分惹人心疼。

刚才黑子出来消食，转到附近小巷口时，正巧发现了这只小可怜。他心中同情，不忍心这样放着不管，考虑到不便把它直接带入饭店，这才给火神君打电话，请他出来帮自己拿主意。黑子觉得和小动物相处的火神君特别温柔耐心，所以潜意识里，总希望能再一次见到那样的火神君。

火神从店里出来，站在门口东张西望，“黑子，在哪呢？”

“这里。”黑子招手示意对方，“火神君，你还记得小百惠吗？”

火神莫名其妙，“小百惠？哦，上次捡到的猫啊，这会突然提它干什么？”

黑子指了指放在脚旁的纸箱，“我刚才又捡到一只小动物，样子太可怜了，所以……”

“是嘛，我看看。”火神蹲下身，往箱子里瞅，小狗抬起头，朝他轻轻“汪”了一声。

“哇！”火神露出见了鬼似的表情，惊惧地一屁股瘫倒在地，整个人拼命往后躲，语无伦次地大叫，“怎么是是是狗！”

这一刻，黑子觉得自己太糟糕了。温柔耐心的火神君固然很有魅力，可是像这样，被一只幼小流浪犬吓哭的火神君，好像更让人着迷啊。


	24. 十九、一模一样

“火神君不喜欢狗吗？”

“别的都可以，唯独狗，我实在是……一点也没辙啊……”火神耷拉着脑袋，活像被抽干了精神，虚脱无力。

黑子惋惜地叹气，“还想问火神君，我们把它带回去照顾怎么样呢。”

火神一听就急眼了，连连摆手，“带回去？！不行！不行不行！”

“否决得好直接啊，火神君这样说，它听了会难过的。”

“啊？！该说难过的是我啊！”火神指着纸箱说道，“总之有它没我，这事没得商量！”

“火神君好过分，居然用自己来要挟我，明知道我不会离开自己的光。”

“所以说你的光让你赶紧放下那条狗！黑子，听到没有，哇！说了叫你别过来啊！”

当众人出来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅令人心疼，但又忍不住觉得喜感的画面。丽子看着小狗，眼睛里都冒出小花了，抱着它陶醉地揉个不停，“好可爱啊！毛茸茸的手感太棒了！”

小金井捧腹大笑，“哈哈哈……火神这么大个人，居然怕狗？”

高尾注意到绿间脸上露出明显厌恶的表情，问，“小真怎么了？”

绿间嘴角微微抽搐，答非所问，“我不怕狗！”

“什么？”

“别管那么多了，高尾，走了。”

“哦……”

绿间一见那狗，就回想起天帝座下那支庞大的守护神军。守护神犬首人身，正克猫系灵体的三位光之使者。火神当年曾在对方手底下吃过大亏，所以即便是面对平常的小狗，也还是心有余悸。自己相比火神略好些，但也不想多看一眼。

他过去把火神拉起来，“别太夸张了，在这里丢人现眼。”

火神嘟囔，“谢了。”这会其他人正围着那条小狗，嚷嚷着什么“真像、真像”，火神猜想队里多半要留下它，不禁感叹道，“以后可就头大了。”

“比起这个，眼下还有更重要的事情需要你操心。”绿间对火神说道，“这次你虽然侥幸赢了，但我提醒一句，接下来你的对手，是‘奇迹的世代’另一人——青峰大辉。”

火神一凛，“就是黄濑口中那个——”

“不错。”绿间似乎犹豫了一下，“事实上这个人，你我最熟悉。”

“什么，谁？”

“他就是——‘天空之光’。”

火神眼露诧异，笑着说道，“还真是冤家路窄啊。”

绿间顿了顿，补充道，“在帝光的时候，他和黑——”

火神一挥手，干脆地打断他，“行了，不用说我也能猜到大概发生了什么，那家伙，不一直都那么差劲吗。”

“黑子当年退出球队的理由，我只隐约知道一二，但可以告诉你的是，青峰，就是最初的引子。”

火神望着人群中间抱住小狗的少年，做了个深呼吸，“留在黑子心里的芥蒂，就由我来为他化解吧。”

“你？”

火神理所当然地说道，“身为他的光，当然会连同他的过去一起背负。”

“火神……”绿间觉得，‘人间之光’似乎比以前成熟了一些，不再是那个全凭野性直觉胡搅蛮干的愣头青。或许自己对他的成见，也该稍稍改观一点。

“我和黑子约定过，要打赢‘奇迹的世代’，现在既然知道‘天空之光’也是其中之一，就更让人迫不及待了。”

“奉劝你还是别过早得意忘形。青峰在篮球上的造诣，连我也不得不承认，确实已经到达了一个难以企及的境界。”

这时黑子高兴地过来告知火神，“火神君，我们全票通过，同意留下小狗了。”

火神急跳起来，“等一下，什么全票？我没有同意啊！没有人来问问我的意见吗？”

“火神君的一票，已经由我代为表决了。”

“这么重要的事不能代理的吧！”

“教练说由大家轮流照顾，今后它就是我们诚凛的一份子了。”

“不是说了有它就没我吗？！”

黑子仿佛没听见火神气急败坏的抗议，转身对绿间说道，“也欢迎绿间君以后来探望小狗。”

绿间脸拉得老长，“告辞。”

不远处，高尾骑在板车上向他招手，“小真上来吧，今天不猜拳也可以载你哦。”绿间看着他，露出些微不易察觉的笑，乘上后座——这辆小小板车，就是他和高尾的默契小世界，只有他们两人。

“今天见到了当年光之领域的同袍，开心吗？”

“我和火神才不是同袍，是对头！只不过目前大局为重，暂时不多跟他计较而已。”

“哈哈，小真总这么可爱。唉……多希望你不是光之使者，我也不是影之使者，我们谁也别去管神界的纷扰，只要开开心心一起打篮球就好了。”

“我们不会输的，不管什么事。”

“是，是。我当然最相信小真啦。”

小狗加入诚凛大家庭以后，过上了快乐生活，只不过，是建立在王牌的无比痛苦之上。火神这几天陷于水深火热，内忧外患，处境十分令人同情。

“内忧”是他的腿，与秀德高校一战虽然险胜，但他也为之付出了惨重代价——双腿因承受不了重荷而受伤，短时间内无法和大家一同训练，备战接下来的赛事了。

至于“外患”，不用问，就是那只要命的狗。全队一致认为，这只小狗的长相和神态酷肖黑子，因此给它起名“哲也二号”，昵称“二号”。

尽管火神对狗望而生畏，实在难以产生什么好感，但也不得不承认，这只小狗长得确实有点像黑子，尤其是眼睛里那副神气，简直一模一样。

正因如此，他才更受不了——两双同样幽怨的大眼睛瞅着自己，等于是双倍的杀伤力！要是只有“一号”黏自己，火神还觉得挺高兴，可为什么这个“二号”也老想往自己身上扑啊！

躲吧，“一号”会和“二号”一起发动眼神攻击，配合台词，“火神君，可以稍微顾及一下二号的感情吗？它很想和火神君多亲近的。”让火神莫名觉得自己成了不讲道理的大反派，内心充满犯罪感。

不躲吧，那只毛乎乎的狗凑上来抱腿，还汪汪叫，真的让他吓到脚软，太不利于伤情恢复了。

诚凛目前的伤员人数为一个半。一个是木吉，脱离大部队已有好几个月；半个是火神，正常行走没什么大碍，但是目前不宜从事打篮球一类的剧烈运动，只能暂任球队的毛巾看管员。

这可把火神给闷坏了。他是光，天生有快速自愈的神力，只不过在教练眼皮底下，他不敢暴露这种能力，万一让那个眼光毒辣的教练看出什么不对劲，到时更麻烦，所以只能乖乖等身体自然康复。

可是在大家热火朝天训练时，自己却只能坐冷板凳，这滋味太不好受了。火神没精打采地看着场上，队长连进四个三分球，好厉害；小金井学长在和水户部学长练习一对一，唉，自己也好想和谁一对一……再看他的影子，投篮又没进，这种时候要是自己在场，绝对是直接补上一个扣篮了！所以说现在黑子一个人的话要怎么办啊。

“火神君。”

“嗯？哦，是黑子啊，”火神还没反应过来，“训练结束了？”

“是。”黑子满脸红扑扑，汗水从额头上直往下淌，还喘着气。

火神把毛巾递给他，“辛苦啦。”

“谢谢。”黑子擦了擦汗，“我还好。火神君最近不能打球，有点寂寞吧。”

“嗯……但是教练下了死命令，没办法啊。”

黑子见火神君一脸不甘不愿，却又很老实地遵从教练指令，忍不住微微一笑，“我问过教练了，她说轻微的运动量是没问题的，所以，火神君如果现在有空的话，一起散步回家吧，就我们两个。”

火神心中一喜，正要答应，只听黑子说出后半句，“——还有二号。”


	25. 二十、最强光之使者

像是听见黑子叫了自己名字，二号兴冲冲跑来，蹲在黑子脚边，甜甜地对火神“汪”了一声，还直摇尾巴。

火神刚才心里的一点小欢喜就像肥皂泡一样，啪。他戒备地坐远了些，“二号，你你你别过来，蹲那别动。”又问黑子，“为什么它也去？”

“因为今天轮到我照顾二号。而且，本该火神君照顾的那一天也是由我暂代。”黑子说着，抱起二号，一人一狗直直地盯着火神。

火神真是拿他们两个一点办法也没有，“不要又用这一招啊！再说这能怪我吗？”

“我很愿意连同火神君的份一起照顾二号，不过至少，火神君可以陪它一起散散步，二号会很开心的。对吗，二号？”

“汪！”

“行了！我去！”火神举双手投降，抓起衣服书包，和黑子一块出去遛狗。

二号很兴奋，在前面又蹦又跳，活泼的样子极惹人爱，连黑子也忍不住微笑。只有火神黑着脸，在黑子边上一副胆战心惊的样子，像是随时准备撒腿逃跑。

黑子好奇地问，“火神君为什么不喜欢狗呢？明明对猫就很疼爱啊。”

“猫是……猫很好啊。对了，小百惠最近好吗？”

“小百惠很好，现在已经是梅子奶奶的心肝宝贝了，每天无忧无虑，脸都圆了一圈。但是……火神君在二号面前提其他宠物的话，它可能会吃醋的。”

“啊？狗哪懂人话啊。”

二号停下脚步，转过身，仰着小脑袋看火神，眼神可怜兮兮，无声控诉火神对它的无情。

火神脚下连忙急刹车，跟它保持距离，“怎么不走了！”

黑子说道，“我之前就说过，火神君很受小动物的喜欢，因为你有一颗温柔的心。”

二号好像赞同黑子的话似的，轻声叫唤，慢慢往火神脚旁走来。火神吓得魂飞魄散，情急之下，本能地瑟缩到黑子身后，“现在只有一颗绝望的心啊！黑子，拜托，我腿肚子都在抖了！”

黑子见他实在吓得够了，便弯腰把二号抱起来，柔声哄它，“我们慢慢来好吗？火神君还需要一点时间。”二号趴在黑子怀里，十分委屈。

“二号在诚凛最喜欢火神君呢。”

“啊，真是伤脑筋啊。”火神把自己和狗结下的梁子，连同前因后果一一说给黑子听，“……那些守护神仗着人多势众，把我重重包围住，拼死才杀出一条血路，但我的灵体被他们咬伤，差点就灵气散尽，活不了了。”

“原来是这样，”黑子微微蹙眉，关切地说道，“当时的情形一定很凶险吧，幸好火神君还是脱身了。”

“是啊，也是九死一生。”火神看着黑子怀抱的二号，“我知道二号不像他们，但是一看见狗，就控制不住地想起以前那段事，抱歉。”

黑子摇头，“我才应该说对不起，火神君经历过这么多，我还总是勉强你。”

“没关系。”火神支吾着说道，“如果是像今天这样，仅仅散步的话，应该还——还——”

“我知道了。以后会和二号多带火神君出来散步。”

“这说法为什么这么奇怪啊！”火神说着，忽然觉得背后一寒，一种熟悉的不适感涌上心头。

那是“光”与“光”之间的感应，又或者可以说，相斥。

他分明看见，黑子脸上的笑容也霎时消失，凝重地注视自己身后的方向，轻声打招呼，“青峰君。”

不待火神转过头，便有一人从背后伸臂搭上他的肩，仿佛很亲热，言语中却毫无暖意，“是阿哲啊，好久不见了。这位是——你新的光？”

黑子不说话，也许是不知怎么说，也许是不想说。眼前是他昔日最好的队友，最默契的搭档，可是那段意气风发的岁月，已经过去很久很久。

火神拨开那人的手臂，转身朝向他，把黑子挡在自己后面。“打招呼就好好地打，别用这副让人火大的语气啊。”

“是吗，这种事无所谓吧。”青峰随意瞟了他一眼，“倒是没想到你会和阿哲认识，绿间在电话里说，我还不信呢。哦，还带着球，来一对一吗？”

青峰的话正合火神之意，“当然——”黑子却在他身后提醒道，“火神君，你的腿还没好。”

青峰一听就没兴趣了，“哦，有伤啊？那算了，胜之不武，比了也没意思。”

火神急道，“腿已经没事了！”

“明明还疼吧。”

“黑子！”火神瞪他，怎么尽拆自己的台！无论如何，也不想输给这家伙啊。在光之领域时，他就看不惯对方的狂妄自大，两人明里暗里不知较劲过多少回。

“天空之光”是守护神界的最强者，其力量来自于天空，日升月明，星辰百万，只要光芒不绝，他的神力也没有尽头。

但是火神不信。他不相信天空之光是不可战胜的，总有一天，他要用自己的实力证明这一点。

青峰像是洞悉他的想法，走到火神身边，主动伸手，“决胜赛上，别让我失望啊。”

火神皱了皱眉，还是伸手和他握住，霎时，一股强大的光自青峰身上注入火神的四肢百骸，令其痛苦到极点。额头上直冒冷汗，眼睛充血，呼吸困难，心脏仿佛被攥住了，动弹不得。

这种超越人体承受极限的痛楚传入黑子的心境，令黑子眼前一花，眼前人的身躯似乎渐渐变得模糊，隐约现出朦胧光芒——火神君这是……痛到无法维持人形了吗？

“火神君！”

青峰见黑子对火神的关切之情溢于言表，随即松了手，火神气力不支，双膝几乎软倒，被黑子及时架住一侧胳膊，扶到一旁的长椅上休息。

三名光之使者分属天空、自然、人间，相应地，三者光能截然不同，互为排斥，一旦强行融合，弱势一方的光便会被吞噬。

“还以为你只是篮球场上的幻影，没想到，你是真正的‘影’啊，阿哲。只是你现在看中的光……太黯淡了，配不上你。”

黑子此时担忧地望着虚弱的火神，根本无心和青峰多做辩解，更何况他深知，青峰从来不是一个可以用言辞说服的人。

“火神君，觉得怎么样？”

火神轻喘着气，低声说道，“我不要紧。抱歉了黑子，让你这样担心。”

“汪汪！”二号很生气地冲到青峰跟前大叫，它虽不懂这个人与火神、黑子之间有什么渊源，但欺负自己最喜欢的火神就是不行。

“哦，小狗。”青峰饶有兴趣地蹲下身打量他，“跟阿哲长得很像啊，一看就是你养的。”

“青峰君可以接受狗？”

“我可不像某些人有‘后遗症’，人间的狗还是很可爱的嘛。”青峰说着就伸出手指头去逗二号。二号很有气节地把头扭到一边，正眼都不瞧他一眼。

黑子把二号抱起来，对青峰说道，“我和火神君，一定会让你见识到真正光影搭档的实力。”

青峰一脸无趣，“搭档？只有弱者才看重这个吧。我不需要‘影’，光之使者应该拥有绝对强大的力量，在笼罩一切的光明之下，没有影子的容身之地。”

“你这家伙说什么？！”火神气往上涌，强撑着想要站起来，青峰的话太伤人了，黑子听了会怎么想？

“啊？”青峰转向他，“还要我说得更直白吗？我们三人当中，你是最弱的一个，到了人间也是一样，永远不是我的对手。”

不待火神发作，黑子的手搭上他肩膀，语气坚定地对青峰说道，“以前的事我不清楚，但是在我心里，没有人能战胜火神君。”


	26. 廿一、独一无二的光

感受到黑子手心的温度，火神急火攻心的情绪稍稍平静。黑子对青峰说话的口吻，有着一种生疏的距离感，然而在这之下的，是一颗毫不动摇的必胜之心。

并非为了挽回什么，只是想要证明自己，在触手可及的当下，尽力去引导一个他所期待的未来，用一场摧枯拉朽的胜利，击溃对方，唤醒对方。

如此深刻的信念，即便是在黑子身上也很鲜见——这是曾有过很深羁绊才会产生的决心。

火神默默地攥紧了拳头。真希望能做些什么，让黑子再也不要为谁伤心伤神，不管是为自己，还是其他任何人。

青峰仍是那副满不在乎的表情，“把希望寄托在别人身上，阿哲，这可不像你。”

黑子认真纠正，“不是寄托，是百分百的信赖。”

“哦，是嘛。这家伙凭什么让你这样相信，我还真有点好奇了。”

黑子正要再说什么，忽然远处传来一个女孩的声音，“青峰君！青峰君！讨厌，你别乱跑行吗？”

青峰面露无奈，“又被找到了。”

一个娇俏可爱的长发女生气喘吁吁地跑到他们跟前，气得直鼓嘴，数落青峰，“青峰君真是的，又不参加社团活动。”

“那种活动有什么意思，其他人无论怎么练都赢不了我，我去了只能让他们自卑吧。”

“算了！真不想管你！”那女生转过身，见了黑子，眼睛一亮，脸上泛出粉晕，热情地扑入他怀里，甜腻地叫道，“哲君！你怎么在这里呀！”

黑子脸不变色心不跳，仿佛很习惯那女生的亲昵，“桃井同学，你好。”

火神心里一下子很不舒服，还从没见过黑子和异性这样搂搂抱抱，这女生谁啊，和黑子是什么关系？！

“进了高中以后，还是第一次跟哲君见面呢，好想你呀。”桃井搂着黑子脖颈抱了个够，又来到火神面前，甜甜一笑，“这位是诚凛王牌——火神大我君吧，幸会。”

火神没想到对方叫得出自己名字，“啊，你是——”

“嗯，怎么自我介绍好呢……”桃井俏皮地歪着脑袋想了想，“我叫桃井五月，是哲君的女朋友。”

女、女朋友！黑子……有女朋友了？！他从没跟自己提过啊！火神不知道为什么，内心觉得深受打击，连二号挨过来都没察觉到。二号开心极了，趁机拱火神的手，脸蛋在他手背上蹭啊蹭。

黑子转身向火神解释道，“火神君，桃井同学是在开玩笑，她是我以前球队的经理，仅此而已。”

火神一愣，“帝光的？”

桃井笑着说道，“是呀，不过我现在是桐皇学园的经理啦。”她看到二号，想去摸它脑袋，被二号一眼看穿是和青峰同路的“坏人”，拒绝摸头，调转身把屁股对着桃井。

黑子对桃井的话并不感到意外，“桃井同学果然和青峰君去了同一所学校啊。”

桃井说道，“没办法，我是很想和哲君一起的，但是留下这家伙一个人的话，总觉得不大放心呢。”

“啊，这么说是我的错了？”从刚才起，青峰就一副不耐烦的表情，听桃井说到自己，更加忍无可忍，“行了五月，走吧。”

“等下等下，人家才刚刚和哲君说没几句话呢！青峰君，放手——”桃井满心不情愿，但是又拗不过青峰，被他半拖半搂地带走了。

黑子在火神身旁坐下，似乎松了口气，“火神君。”

“嗯？哇！”火神回过神来，发现二号正在跟自己撒娇，吓得差点把长椅都给踹翻了。直到黑子主动抱起二号，这才让他惊魂初定。

“那个，黑子……”火神有点犹豫地问，“你以前是，青峰的‘影’吗？你们……不止是队友？”

“我们是球场上的搭档，那时我并不知道青峰君、绿间君他们的真实身份。”

火神觉得自己问得有点冒失，讪讪地说道，“哦，说得也是。”他和黑子缔结“光影之楔”时，很确定黑子身上从不曾有“光”的存在，是只属于他“人间之光”的影。但是黑子与青峰之前分明有一种微妙的关系，让他心里很是在意。

在黑子眼中，青峰仿佛是一个陌生人。而这种“陌生”，无疑是源自曾经的亲密无间。

黑子忽然向他摊开手掌，问，“火神君，可以让我再看看我们的‘光’吗？”

火神稍作迟疑，随即伸手轻轻握住。贴合的掌心里散出细碎的光，在二人腕处形成一个圆形的光圈。

“这样温暖的光芒，是只有火神君才能给我的独一无二。”

那只纤细的手握在掌中，感觉那么脆弱，可是在赛场上，就会展现出无与伦比的强大，强大到，足以支撑住自己的全部。

握住这只手，就好像拥有了全世界。

火神脑中忽然回响起青峰刚才那句话——你现在看中的光，太黯淡了。

他把黑子的手攥得更紧，“黑子，我会变得更强的，不让你失望。”

“火神君从来没有让我失望过。”黑子望着他，现出信任的微笑，“火神君和另外两人不一样，和‘奇迹的世代’都不一样。只要一想到火神君是我的光，心里就忍不住会觉得有点骄傲呢。”

火神觉得黑子这句话比过去任何一句都要羞人，但是，又比任何一句都让他由衷地喜悦。

数日之后迎来决胜赛，诚凛、桐皇、泉真馆、鸣成四支队伍将循环竞赛，决出最后晋级全国大赛的三强。诚凛的第一个对手就是桐皇学园，火神已不像当初那样，比赛前夕会亢奋到失眠，不过想到即将与青峰较量，还是止不住的热血上头。

赛前最后一次社团活动后，黑子晚上回到家，特意去邻居梅子奶奶处拍了很多小百惠的照片，给火神君一一发去，平复他的激动心情。火神回复他，“我很平静！”然而感叹号暴露了他的内心，非但一点也不平静，甚至可以说是翻江倒海，巨浪滔天。

黑子又发消息问，“火神君这会平静地在做什么呢？”

火神过了十多分钟才回复，“奶昔。”

“是香草味的吗？”

“其他口味根本就没见你吃过吧。”火神回复时，还专门附上一张自制香草奶昔的照片给黑子看。

“火神君真过分，趁我不在时独吞我的最爱。”

“如果你在的话就没有办法平静了。”

黑子收到火神君如上回复时，双手攥着手机，不由自主地对着屏幕笑了。没想到那么大大咧咧的火神君，内心偶尔也会有这么细腻的情感呢。

香草味的火神君，真是想想就令人向往啊。


	27. 廿二、“独”与“合”

循环赛首日，东京各校纷纷前来观战，心中无非想知道，那支战胜了自己的队伍，究竟能走多远。诚凛桐皇之战，双方均已入场热身，体育馆内气氛热烈，战事一触即发。

火神一心要和青峰对决，哪知对面桐皇正满头包地找人，桃井抓着手机气得直跺脚，一个大眼睛的白净小男生拼命向自家队长鞠躬道歉，其他队员也都骂骂咧咧，一点也不见赛前该有的严肃气氛。

桐皇队长今吉翔一见诚凛的人都在往他们这边看，不由得面露苦笑，“让大家见笑了，我们的王牌要下半场才能赶到，还请各位对我们这些打头阵的手下容情啊。”

诚凛众人目瞪口呆，这么重要的比赛都会迟到？该说那人太大牌了，还是压根就没把对手放在眼里啊。日向拍拍火神的肩，“还是我们这边的王牌积极多了，比赛日比谁都来得早。”

“不，队长，这个真没什么值得表扬的……”火神有点无语。青峰的缺席让他心中有火没处撒，压着怒气说道，“既然那家伙不在，那我们就尽全力打倒对手，让他们无法拉近分数，尝尝丢人现眼的滋味。”

黑子赞同，“青峰君很危险，必须趁现在机会扩大比分优势。他既然不在，对他生气也没有用，眼前的敌人才是一切。”

日向大声夸奖自家一年级组合，“很好，就是这样！从开场就拼吧！”

诚凛士气高涨，决心把握住上半场对方王牌缺席的良机一举领先，哪知比赛发展远非他们想象的那样顺利。诚凛向来以进攻见长，然而桐皇的攻击力似乎更在己方之上。

今吉突破伊月防守得分后，笑得一团和气，“虽然比起青峰，我们几个只能算小可爱，但比你们还是要强那么一点啊。”

尽管火神今天手感不错，日向在外线命中率也一如既往地有保障，但比分始终落后于对手。桐皇场上五人之间谈不上什么配合，胜在个人能力极为突出，能攻能守，这让重视团队配合的诚凛在一对一时感到明显吃力。

不但吃力，而且火大。火神见黑子居然去跟桐皇的中锋争球，真是气不打一处来，只想用汉堡狠砸他脑袋，让他清醒清醒，“做不惯的事就别勉强啊！”不过，既然他的影子这么想进这个球——

当然就要由他来达成！

火神高高跳起，抢在对手之前将球牢牢抓住，大力扣篮得分，回头就找黑子，“你弹跳太弱，抢不到球就别跳！”

黑子还有点赌气，“我抢到了。”

“骗谁！”火神觉得今天的黑子和平时不太一样，“看清楚，在你眼前的不是帝光，是桐皇学园！……该不会看到你‘前女友’在场边，恍惚了吧？！’”

黑子怔住了。以往都是他稳住冲动的火神君，这回冲动的人换作自己，却是火神君冷静又细心地注意到了自己的情绪波动，及时把他从混沌的思绪中拉出来。

黑子擦了一把脸上的汗水，嘴角微露笑意。他的光，真是越来越成熟可靠了。

“但是我真的抢到了。”

“还骗人！”火神没有听出黑子委婉含蓄的撒娇，兜着一肚子憋屈跑对方篮下抢篮板去了。明明听见自己说“前女友”，也不出声反驳一下，真可气！ 

大概越是憋着气，越能发挥出水平，火神连进两球，连带全场观众也一起为他加油叫好，俨然成了诚凛球迷。他正想乘胜追上比分，不料诚凛突然申请换人，用小金井换下了火神。

火神自己也是一愣，“换我？为什么？”看台上的喝彩声顿时变成嘘声，都谴责诚凛那个女教练乱来，根本不懂球。

丽子并不在乎陌生人的看法，她一脸严肃地问火神，“火神君，你腿伤还没好全吧？”

火神语塞，想不到教练观察入微，连自己腿部的一点不适都看了出来。本来他的腿早已好得差不多，那天被天空之光一搅和，伤处又隐隐作疼。自己腿伤事小，耽误追分的最佳时机可怎么办？毕竟，上半场就快要结束了啊。

丽子取来绷带，蹲在他跟前给他一圈圈仔细绑上，“医院检查出来没事，所以我不会禁止你上场，但至少要这样简单处理一下。”

“是。”火神知道教练是对的，但仍旧心急如焚。他抬头焦急地望向前方球场，学长们和黑子都那么努力，自己怎么能就这样干坐着？

此时，黑子的心声一句一句清晰地传入他心中。

——原来火神君一直在勉强比赛，我却没能发觉，对不起。

——胜利很重要，但相比之下，毫无疑问是火神君更加重要。因为，如果缺了火神君的话，任何胜利都失去意义。

——上回比赛是火神君等我，这一次，轮到我在这里等火神君回来了。

这家伙……都说到这种程度了，自己根本没得选择了吧？火神站起身，活动了一下妥善包扎过的右腿，对丽子说道，“谢谢。”

丽子脸上流露出一丝犹豫和内疚，“说实话，我不想派伤势未愈的球员上场，但今天的比赛，我们缺少不了火神君。抱歉……是我能力不足，没有办法发挥出大家的全部实力。”

火神停住脚步，回身对丽子说道，“教练说这种话，有点不像你了。不是说好要全队一体，打败桐皇的吗？以个人为中心的进攻和以团队为中心的进攻，究竟哪一边更强，接下来就要让他们知道！”

“哦，很有干劲嘛，说话也是一套一套的，简直像从阿哲嘴里出来的一样。”一个懒洋洋的声音从背后响起，让诚凛替补席上众人吃了一惊。

眼前是一名身材高大，肤色黝黑的短发少年，只见他满脸困意，哈欠连天，像是刚被人从被窝里硬拉出来的。

对面今吉招手，“你总算来了，真是的，都等着你呢。”

“嗯？”青峰看了一眼记分牌，“不是领先着嘛，我还有必要上吗？”

“当然，快上场。”

听到教练亲自发话，青峰也就不再磨蹭，“我是无所谓。”他随意把书包和校服往旁边一扔，转身面向诚凛，“那就来吧。”

似乎只是一眨眼的工夫，刚才那个困顿的高中生一下变了模样，眼神凌厉，嘴角带着一丝不屑的冷笑，在桐皇队服映衬下，显出精悍强干的体魄。

即便没有丽子那双慧眼，也完全能看出他浑身上下不同寻常的气场——这就是青峰大辉，真正高手中的高手，“奇迹的世代”毋庸置疑的最强者。


	28. 廿三、“一起”的意义

青峰到了场上没有理会旁人，径直走到黑子面前，“阿哲，今天状态怎么样，还不错？”

“是，已经火力全开了。”

“哦，了不起，为了要赢我，对吧？你要是行的话，就只管放马过来。”

火神站到黑子的身后，对青峰说道，“就等你这句话。”

“行啊，要有行动，别只是嘴上说说。”青峰与两人擦肩而过，语带轻蔑，“就怕你们不行。”

黑子沉着脸不理他，等青峰走了，才小声询问火神的伤情，“火神君，腿不要紧吗？”

“嗯，没事了。”火神说道，“你都火力全开了，我也不能哑火啊。”

黑子抬头，露出一点笑，“火神君就是我的火力。”

青峰上场时，距离中场结束还有不到一分钟的时间。他是仓促到场，也无所谓热不热身，直接就披挂上阵了。诚凛其他人他都不放在眼里，阿哲的能力他了解，靠影子一个人是无法与自己相抗衡的，至于那个火神，是不是值得他认真对待的对手，还得打个问号。

再怎么说，那毕竟也是阿哲现在的“光”啊。

青峰要了球，火神紧紧盯上，丝毫不敢大意。然而纵使他全神贯注，仍然被青峰轻松晃过，火神心头大震，来不及思考，本能地回头追赶。

日向一见青峰突破了火神，立即压上防守，然而青峰速度实在太快，眼睛都跟不上他的动作。青峰手中篮球即将滚落进篮筐的一刹那，旁边伸出另一只手，奋力将球拨掉。

一个“快”，一个“高”，两人的真身，都是光之领域最精纯的光，彼此之间的巅峰对决，早已不是其他队员所能望其项背。这场比赛的胜负，只能由双方的王牌一对一来决定。

中场休息时，众人在休息室分吃蜂蜜柠檬片，补充上半场流失的体力。火神嘴里塞得满满地，还帮黑子拿了一片，“黑子，吃吗？”

黑子摇摇头，他眼下没有心思吃东西。比分落后十分，又要对付青峰君，下半场形势很严峻。更为不利的是，自己的“视线诱导”的效果正逐渐减退。

“教练，请问下半场能继续让我上场吗？”

丽子觉得两难。如果没有黑子，势必难以对抗青峰；可“视线诱导”是无法撑满全场的。不管怎么选择，似乎都不能尽如人意。

伊月在一旁说道，“我刚才一直在用‘鹫之眼’观察，‘视线诱导’到第二节后半段时效果已经不大理想了，还是得换人。”

黑子很坚持，“我希望可以——不，是一定要上场。这场比赛，无论如何都要赢。”

众人你看看我，我看看你，一时都不知怎么办才好。火神叹了口气，在他跟前半蹲下身，“不是说我是你的火力吗？有我在，你还不能放心？虽然难得见你热血的样子，但是扪心自问，我更想看到那个，会在关键时刻让我冷静下来的黑子哲也。”

黑子望着火神，不禁动容，“火神君……”

“总之，第三节就交给我了，”火神把手里一个便当盒递给他，“这是教练亲手做的蜂蜜柠檬，拿着。”他站起身，对丽子说道，“教练，请你监督黑子，在没有吃完这些柠檬，补充好足够营养和体力以前，不得上场。”

“火、火神君？”黑子有些惊讶。今天的火神君好像意外地有点霸道呢。

丽子一锤定音，“嗯，就这么办！”

黑子揭开盒盖，盒子里用浓稠的蜂蜜泡着四只完完整整的大柠檬。他不禁抬头看丽子，“教练，这个——”

“黑子君，放心吃吧，这些柠檬我昨晚都好好地洗干净啦！”丽子很乐意与他分享自己亲手做的美食。

“嗯……”刚才的想法收回，火神君不是霸道，是残酷无情才对。他的光，最讨厌了。

不依靠黑子的战斗，果然比想象中更为艰辛。青峰的可怕之处不只是他天生的惊人速度和灵敏度，更在于他天马行空的球风。在他的概念里，没有什么基本动作，没有什么套路陈规，只要他想，就能随心所欲地，在球场任何地方，用任何姿势，将篮球送入对方的篮筐。

火神的体力急剧消耗，但是双眼中闪耀着从未有过的光辉。他所面对的，是迄今为止最强大的对手。这种强大让他从骨子里感到兴奋——只有与强者过招，才能释放出自己的全部潜能。如此纯粹的竞技快感，正是他发自内心喜爱篮球的原因，自由，酣畅，忘我。

然而青峰似乎对他这个挑战者并不满意，“能赢我的只有我自己，只靠你一个人是抵抗不了我的。”

在无数双眼睛的注视下，青峰走到诚凛的替补席，手指向黑子比了比球场方向，“来吧，阿哲，让我见识一下新的光影有多少实力。”

对于这种赤裸裸的挑衅，丽子咬牙强忍，如果对手让谁出战就出战，岂不是大折士气。可此时双方分差已扩大到二十分之多，黑子不上场也不行了。

“黑子君——”

“我已休息够了，请让我上场吧。”

火神站在球场上等他，“抱歉，只靠我一个人，确实有点——”他把视线移开，觉得愧对黑子。说好了让他放心，可是自己目前还没有与青峰单打独斗的实力，到头来还是要依靠他，真是……太失败了。

“火神君说的话越来越让人听不懂。”

“啊？”

“不是从一开始就说好要一起战斗的吗？如果一个人轻而易举就能赢的话，就不会有现在这样的痛苦了。”

黑子所说的，火神当然再明白不过。但，还是想听他亲口说出来。尤其在这样艰难的时刻，是自己最大的安慰。

不知从什么时候起，想要对方包容自己的软弱，也想为对方的心愿，燃烧所有勇气。

只要两个人在一起，总觉得，所有梦想都可以实现。

黑子无声无息地在己方篮下触球，他不需要用眼睛去看，就知道火神君在什么地方。一记超远距离的传球精准地交到火神手中，青峰疾追，却正中诚凛光影的调虎离山之计，火神将球传回给三分线外无人盯防的日向，关键时刻的三分，队长是绝不会失手的！

“怎么回事啊火神，突然传出这么好的球？”日向露出笃定的笑容，球稳稳进入篮筐，终于打破了诚凛下半场的进球荒！日向转身对替补席上为他祈祷进球的一年级喝道，“这种时候不要祈祷，在我投球时做好欢呼的准备就够了！”

诚凛一鼓作气，又连进两球，似乎初现希望的曙光。伊月将球传给黑子，黑子又一次使出加速传球，然而这一次接住传球的，却不是火神君。

“你以为接你球最多的人是谁？”

篮球被青峰生生截住，坚强如黑子，眼神中也流露出动摇。过去与现实的碰撞是如此惨烈，令他措手不及。

“阿哲，你一直都没有变，这也就意味着你毫无进步。所以，你苦苦坚持的篮球是赢不了我的。”青峰嘴角露出一丝残酷的笑意，“而你新的‘光’，也将被我吞噬殆尽。”

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（2）

火神：黑子，吃蜂蜜柠檬吗？

黑子：火神君是问我上面的嘴想吃，还是下面的嘴想吃？

火神：？！！


	29. 廿四、回归

一个人的力量就能打败一支队伍吗？在今天以前，诚凛绝不会信，可是现在，随着分差逐渐悬殊，希望，已经越来越渺茫了。

火神奋不顾身地拼抢，但青峰总能先他一步碰到球，仿佛戏耍一般，一次次在他触手可及的地方将球投入，然后看着火神脸上惊怒的表情，露出讥讽的笑。

青峰伸出右手，一副好心要扶火神起来的样子，火神并不领情，自行站起。往回走的时候，听见青峰说道，“你的腿，不行了吧。”

火神心里一紧，被他发现了吗，明明一直都很小心地掩饰……不远处，黑子投来关切的目光，更让火神心里有如针扎似的刺痛。

“诚凛换人！”火神回头看场边的教练，丽子沉着脸，招手叫他过来。

他急忙上前求恳，“教练，腿上绷带没问题，请让我继续比赛吧！”

“火神君，你刚才为了避免伤腿用力，一直把重心放在另一条腿上吧？现在你双腿都已经负担不了，这场比赛接下来的时间，还有接下来的两场循环赛……你都不能再上了。”

“什——教练，我可以的！”

“好了，换人！”

火神下场前，最后回头看了一眼黑子，他的影子也正凝望自己，那双眼中饱含的心疼、安慰，还有深深的不舍，都太沉重了，沉重到让他无法直视对方。

如果是在场上拼至最后一秒钟落败，他无话可说。可是因为腿伤的缘故而中途退出，这样的结局，实在令火神无法接受。不甘，自责，痛苦，一点一点蚕食着他的内心，仿佛有一团火焰腾腾燃烧。

场上，青峰游刃有余地断下黑子的传球，“胜负已定了吧，比我想象的还要快——你的体力耗尽，‘视线诱导’失效，诚凛其他人接不了你的传球，你的‘光’也不在身边……现在的你，比最平庸的球员还不如。是我赢了，阿哲。”

“还没有结束。不战到最后一刻，我不会放弃。‘光’和‘影’是永远不会分开，也无法被分开的，即使这一刻火神君不在场上，我也会连同他的份，更加努力地战斗，哪怕是用尽全部力量，我也——绝不认输！”

这是青峰第一次见到如此强势而感情外露的黑子，在他身上，好像有什么地方，已经和帝光时代的‘幻之第六人’不同了。是因为有了新的‘光’，影子本身也受到影响了吗？

在青峰眼里，早已没有弱者的容身之地，但是面对输给自己几十分，仍然目光坚毅的少年，“弱者”两个字到了嘴边，怎么也说不出来。

桐皇其余队员也惊讶地发现，不单是黑子，整支诚凛队伍没有任何一人被打垮，依然像开场时那样士气高涨，体力透支并没有拖累他们的干劲，在几十分的差距面前，仍然能够全力以赴，毫无畏惧地迎战强敌。

比分最终锁定在55：112，这也是诚凛一年级组合入队至今，遭遇的最惨痛失利。

赛后，火神罕见地没有等待黑子，就一个人走了。后两场比赛，他一直都在替补席上观战，而黑子也仿佛换了个人，在场上如游魂一般，再也没有那种令对手捉摸不透的绝妙传球了。

循环赛三战皆负，诚凛最终与全国大赛失之交臂。日常训练仍要继续，但是，短时间内很难恢复到赛前那种昂扬奋进的状态；更要命的是，他们的王牌组合之间，似乎有了隔阂。

黑子发现，火神君最近总是躲着自己。社团活动不参加了，就连在教室里也不太说话，整个人好像变回刚入学那会的样子，一脸“生人勿近”的表情。

与桐皇那场比赛是他心里的结，也是火神君的结。并非只是在意输赢，而是在绝对的力量面前，一直以来坚持的信念仿佛不堪一击，这种感觉比过去任何时候都让人难熬。

他无比想念火神君。想念那个爱笑，会犯傻，急性子的火神君，可是，又那么让人安心，只要有他站在身前，自己就什么也不会怕了。

那是他的光，他的太阳。习惯了那样明亮的光芒，就再也无法承受失去。那个火神君，现在在什么地方呢？

火神遵照教练嘱咐，去医院复查腿伤。医生说是目前的身体承受不了比赛中的冲击伤害，今后需要好好锻炼肌肉和身体的柔软度，但是在此之前，务必静养两周。

他拿着检查单下楼，脑中闪过许多画面。两周的时间不长不短，刚好可以作为借口，让自己单独静一静，理清过去未来。

出了门诊大楼，途经一片小花园，火神意外碰见一人，正满脸笑容地站在那里，是巧遇，还是——

“啊，是火神啊，好久不见啦。”

“木吉学长。”火神迎上前去，“你身体好些了吗？”

“嗯，已经痊愈，很快就能出院。”木吉穿着病号服，卖力地做着伸展运动，“总算又可以和大家一起打球，想想就好期待呀。”

火神强打精神说道，“那真好，恭喜出院。”

木吉问，“怎么，情绪不高嘛。”

火神低下头，“那个……全国大赛挑战失败了，对不起。”

“原来是在烦恼这件事啊，丽子已经告诉我了。说起来，你的身体怎么样？”

“我身体没事，医生说休息两星期就行。”

“哦，那我们两个差不多可以同时回归，真好啊。”

火神犹豫了一下，问，“木吉学长，可以请教一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“教练曾经说过，‘全队一体’的风格是诚凛篮球部创立之初就定下的，也就是说，是学长你推崇的球风吧。”

“啊，丽子连这个都跟你们说啦。”

“是。一直以来，我们大家，我，还有黑子，都是以此作为前进的基石。但是现在想想，光靠队伍的配合，还是不够的。”

木吉脸上依然是温和宽厚的笑容，“所以，火神你怎么想？”

虽然与眼前的学长只有过一面之缘，但是火神莫名觉得他就像一位可靠的兄长，让人亲近。他不知不觉间就在木吉面前吐露出心声，“以前都是黑子拯救我，所以变得越来越依赖他。我想，还是暂时分开一段时间比较好，他是那种绝不会停滞不前的人，而这一次，我想靠自己的能力变强。”

“很好啊，这不是想得很透彻嘛。”木吉很高兴地把火神的脑袋揉来揉去，“不过，心里的想法还是要好好和搭档沟通一下，不是吗？”

“……是。”

火神次日去学校，本来想早晨找个机会和黑子说话，但见后排位子上书包文具都在，人却不知去了哪里。这几天自己刻意疏远对方，内心也深受煎熬。黑子输球后也是一样的不好受，这样的心情，自己本该与他共同面对的。黑子现在一定对自己很失望。

出早操时，火神把手机揣在裤袋里，脑中琢磨，偶尔，也主动给他发一条消息吧。

他正在脑中组织语句时，忽然听见旁边教学楼顶上，传来一个借助扩音器传话的声音，“早上好。”

火神吓了一跳，是黑子！他连忙循声望去，果然见黑子一个人站在楼顶，手持一只高音喇叭，继续喊话，“我是一年级B班的黑子哲也。”

他听见旁边D班的队伍里，降旗突然发出一声惨叫，“不会吧！那个是——”火神赶紧从队尾溜过去，悄悄问，“阿降，黑子那家伙在干什么？”

降旗脸色惨白地看着他，“火神你入队晚，所以不知道篮球部的传统：输球以后，要在楼顶上向自己喜欢的人——全裸告白啊！”


	30. 廿五、重获新生

全裸……告白……

火神目瞪口呆，他无论如何也没法把这两个词跟黑子联系起来。那家伙是不是傻了，不行，得上去制止他！

可是，脚下仿佛生了根，定在原地动弹不得，心里有一个声音说：你不想听听黑子说什么，不想知道他跟谁告白吗？

黑子站在天台上，一只手紧紧抓住栏杆，做了个深呼吸。这会全校数百名师生都在下面操场上，自己从小到大还是头一回这样当众发言，果然，还是有点紧张啊。

“一直以来，都很感谢一个人，想对那个人说：遇见你真是太好了。可以的话，今后也想和你在一起，责任也好，痛苦也罢，请让我来共同承担吧。因为，再也不想再看到你独自面对一切的背影了。”

身后“砰”地一声，黑子回头，见楼顶通道的门被撞开，火神气喘吁吁地冲过来，一把夺去他手里的喇叭，“一大早的这是在干什么啊！还有你身上穿的什么？！”

黑子全身套在一件夸张的肌肉装里，只露出一个脑袋，看上去头小身大，模样十分滑稽。“这是我全裸的决心。”

“你这决心也太没诚意了吧！”

黑子望着气还没喘匀的火神，问，“火神君，刚才的……听到了吗？”

“听到了！而且全校都听到了吧！”火神把头转到一边，英俊的脸通红通红，不知是因为一口气跑了六层楼，还是另有缘由。

黑子向他微笑，伸出右拳，“我希望任何时候，都可以和那个人笑着碰拳，就像最初约定的那样。”

眼前是他的“影”，笑起来，却胜过世间一切光明。

火神没有与黑子碰拳，而是伸开双臂，把他，连同他身上那套可笑的肌肉装，一起紧紧地抱住。

黑子的手臂套在肌肉装里不易活动，只能像一个大型玩偶那样被对方熊抱着。他闭上双眼，这一刻，这样的火神君，果然是最好的。

“我说……你是笨蛋吗？”

“我不是。但也许，被传染了‘火神菌’。”

“‘火神菌’是什么！”火神声音放低，“黑子，这几天……对不起。”

他把昨天与木吉的谈话告诉了黑子，黑子说道，“火神君这样想的话，那我也不会让你失望，一定会让你和所有人看到我新的篮球。”

“当然，一直期待着啊！”

黑子说道，“不过当务之急是……趁老师还没上来，火神君，请帮我把这身衣服脱掉。”

“这，你里面不会是全裸吧。”

“火神君想什么呢，我的衬衫和裤子都好好地穿在身上。”

“哦！”火神帮着他把上下两半肌肉装卸下，“你上哪弄来这样的奇装异服？”

“借用了我家附近健身器材店里的宣传道具服。穿上去的时候可费力了。”

“所以说你是笨蛋啊。”

这时候球队其他人也陆续赶到，丽子勾住黑子的肩膀狠夸他，“就是要有这样的气势！喂，你们几个二年级的，不要输给学弟的干劲啊！”

日向他们黑了脸，“不会也要让我们当众告白吧？”

“嗯？当初就是这样说好的嘛！”

“来真的啊？！”

黑子插嘴，“下一个想看火神君告白。”

火神汗都下来了，“喂，黑子！”

“好啊，”丽子笑眯眯地打量火神，“我们的王牌这种时候当然也要带头了，请吧。”

火神连连倒退，“不不不……”

黑子捧起自己刚脱下的肌肉装，“如果需要的话，衣服可以借给火神君。”

“黑子你这个恶魔！”

紧要关头，教导主任赶到，把篮球部众人训斥了一顿。虽然要集体罚写检讨，但火神还是对这样负责任的好老师充满感激之情。

当天下午的社团活动，丽子宣布，“我们的下一个目标是冬季杯——全年最后一个大型赛事。这次大家要加倍努力，打起十二万分的精神来，毕竟在冬天全裸会很冷哦！”

日向很小声地对大家说，“都听到了没有？冬季杯不容有失！那女人绝对说得出做得到！”

大家想起早晨的惊险时刻，都心有余悸，“是！”

训练结束后，一年级的留下来收拾场馆，黑子叫住火神，“火神君，可以再陪我练一会吗？”

“哦，当然。”火神把两人的书包挂在小推车把手上，推了一满筐的篮球到黑子身后，看他练习投篮。

火神目前还处于静养期，不能和黑子一起练，每次看他把球投偏，都要花好大劲才能克制自己不冲上去补扣，简直比自己亲身打球还辛苦。说起来，黑子打篮球的年数也不短了，投篮这一关怎么就死活攻克不了呢？火神实在想不明白。

黑子平时练习时一直很专注，但今天感觉到背后灼热的目光，总觉得难以集中精神。他转过身，问，“火神君投篮的时候，是怎么投的？”

“怎么投……”火神站在原地，对着篮筐摆出投篮的姿势，“就是这样，然后这样，唰，就进了！”

“五分钟以内火神君不要和我说话了。”

“为什么啊！”火神觉得自己太无辜了。他打球时全靠一种近乎本能的东西，要是上升到理论层面，他也说不出个所以然来，否则的话，还不早就把黑子栽培成神射手了。

“真好啊，一年级这么有干劲，看得我也热血沸腾了。”身后忽然传来一个声音，听起来语气很是愉悦欣慰。

火神与黑子一齐回头，“木吉学长！”

木吉总算是脱去了病号服，穿着一件粉红色的短袖T恤，配上他过一米九的魁梧个头，意外地给人一种清爽帅气的感觉。

他手里拿着一大包黑黑糖，吃得津津有味，还主动问两人，“要来一点吗？”

“不，多谢。”黑子问，“木吉学长，欢迎回来。”眼前身高马大的学长尽情享用零食的模样，不知怎么，让他想起一个久未见面的人。

“嗯，丽子和我说了球队暑期特训的事，好激动呀，等不及要参加了，正好恢复恢复状态，跟上大家的步调。”

火神问，“暑期特训？”

“啊！这事还没跟你们说？”木吉烦恼地抓抓头，“糟了，说漏嘴，有点麻烦啊，丽子又要怪我了。”

黑子说道，“本来还想暑假里单独训练呢，要是可以大家一起特训的话，就最好不过了。”

木吉看着黑子，显得很高兴，“黑子君，我刚才看了一会你们的训练，你的篮球，我很喜欢啊。”

黑子一怔，随即说道，“非常感谢。”

“你在场上时，能够带动整支球队，无论进攻还是防守的效率都非常高。但是反过来说，你不可避免地需要依赖队友，才能发挥出自己的能力，这样的话，终归是有极限的。”

黑子抱着篮球，低头不语，木吉学长的话说中了最近困扰他的难题：如何在不改变自己风格的基础上，更具有战斗力呢？

木吉说道，“我听日向他们说，你们是光影组合，火神是光，黑子是影，不过实际比赛的时候，似乎可以不用这样绝对分开吧？光和影之间，本来就不是界限分明的。如果往这方面尝试去突破，也许就是你们焕然一新的篮球了。”

火神与黑子对视一眼，心中豁然开朗。“木吉学长，谢谢！”

诞生自信念，来源于羁绊——全新的篮球，正在新的光影中酝酿。


	31. 廿六、海边特训

暑假刚开始，诚凛篮球部就开始了第一轮魔鬼特训，地点在海边，为期一周。这次特训是合宿制，统一住在附近民宿，除教练外，男生都是两到三人一间房。

因为不放心二号，所以丽子提前跟民宿那边打了招呼，带它一起入住。毕竟这条小狗现在也有了正规编制，它是诚凛篮球部16号队员，还有专门定制的球衣。

安排房间时，火神强烈要求别把自己和二号分到一起，但是教练明确说了，一号和二号必须住一间。把“自己的‘影’”和“可怕的狗”放在天平两边掂量了好久，再三权衡之下，火神最后还是背着沉重的思想包袱，战战兢兢地开始了与哲也一号、哲也二号的同居生活。

每天早上，火神都会被二号舔醒。有了他的惨叫声，不光是黑子，整个楼层其他房间的队员都不再需要另外设闹铃——狗的生物钟比什么闹钟都灵光得多。

“二号，舔够了没有！下去，别到我身上来！黑子，黑子！”火神使劲向黑子方向伸手，让他把趴在自己胸口的二号弄走。每天早晨一睁开眼就看到二号的大圆脸，还有比这更可怕的噩梦吗，他真是受够了！

黑子顶着一头乱翘的头发，从被窝里爬起来，睡眼惺忪地说了句“火神君早安”。

“别早安了，快来帮我！”

“嗯。”黑子揉揉眼，“二号怎么了？”

“它不肯挪窝啊，我没法起床了！”

“火神君把它抱起来就可以了。”黑子跪坐在火神身旁，好整以暇地摸摸二号的脑袋，二号舒服得呜呜直叫唤。

“就是做不到才叫你啊！”

黑子向二号伸手，二号扑到黑子怀里，小短腿还使劲蹬了火神一下。火神顾不得计较这个，赶紧起身，以免再被当成人肉垫子。

他换好衣服，总算觉得神清气爽，转身对黑子说道，“早啊，黑子。”

黑子抱着二号，抓住它的右前爪向火神挥挥，微笑着说道，“火神君差不多也该习惯二号的亲近了吧。一开始，火神君早上起来还很不习惯向我说早安，现在不也说得很自然吗？”

“……这两件事不一样吧！”

“一样的。”

“不一样！”火神拿上水杯毛巾，一个人到洗手间洗漱去了，“你也快点，小心被我落下了。”

“好。”黑子望着火神的背影，语气中透露出一点自己也没有注意到的小甜蜜。

火神私下觉得，合宿还是一件很棒的事，而二号那家伙，其实也并不是那么难以忍受。

为了节省经费，集训住的民宿不包三餐。队里水户部、火神他们几个倒是都会做饭，但集训运动量大，不好额外增加队员负担。为此，丽子事先专程向火神请教了咖喱饭的做法，她是诚凛此次集训的随队大厨，全队的希望都（被迫）寄托在她身上。

经过火神的严格指导，著名魔幻大厨相田丽子教练总算能做出像样的咖喱饭，给身心俱疲的队员们极大安慰。然而大家很快发现了一个严峻的问题——每天三顿咖喱饭，真的很容易审美疲劳。

可是没有办法，丽子的菜单里，只有这一样吃不死人。为了活命，只能含泪继续与咖喱饭为伍，众人觉得身上的咖喱味已经不是晚间泡澡可以消除的了。

这天上午训练前，丽子很高兴地宣布，“中午改善伙食，附近有一家小便利店，想吃什么可以给大家买回来哦。”

“哦！终于有救了！”

“这种时候随便什么都会觉得是人间美味啊！”

丽子不满地叉腰，“喂，我的咖喱饭有这么难吃吗？”

这时木吉出来打圆场，“丽子，你自己也说了，这是偶尔改善一下伙食，大家平时还是要靠你做的饭坚持训练啊。”

大伙纷纷附和，“对对，就是这样的！”

丽子这才展颜，转身把纸笔往火神胸口一拍，“那么，火神君，有劳你了！”

火神本能地接住，脑袋里还没反应过来，“怎么是我去买？”

“不然呢？总不会要让女孩子辛苦跑那么远的路吧。”

这时黑子举手说道，“火神君，我要三明治加宝矿力。”

“黑子你——”火神气急瞪他，为什么越是重要的人越这样伤害自己！他有点发愁，给大家跑腿不算什么，可是训练怎么办？

然而眼下已来不及细想，黑子开了头以后，其他人一拥而上，把想吃的想喝的一股脑儿都报给火神听，把火神给头大的，有些汉字都忘记怎么写了，只能在纸上胡乱扒拉。

统计完毕后，丽子看了一眼单子，对火神说道，“吃的放在一起会压坏，所以一次拿一样哦。”

“一次拿一样？！”火神看看外面的沙滩，“那我得跑多少趟啊？！”

丽子笑着在他背上推了一把，“好啦，快去吧，大家训练都很努力，午饭就靠火神君了！”

众人都给他鼓劲，“火神加油！”

“等着你！”

“拜托你了，我们可靠的王牌！”

火神没办法，只得背负着大家的希望出发了。要去丽子说的便利店，必须横穿过沙滩，没有捷径可走，而在沙滩上跑步，无疑比普通平地上费力得多。

首先是教练的番茄便当……然后是队长的火腿汉堡……木吉学长的果酱面包……还有饮料……

满身汗水不住往下，一颗一颗滴落，无声地渗入脚下细沙。踩出的长串脚印总是很快被海浪拂去，又很快留下新的脚印。

火神抱着满满两大袋吃喝，终于赶在十二点前冲进体育馆，“我回来了！”他的头发已经完全汗湿，发梢根根滴水，上半身光着膀子，平时藏在球衣下的健硕身材展露无余，小麦色的皮肤被汗水浸得透亮。

丽子迎上去，“欢迎回来，辛苦啦火神君！”这会是午休时间，大家训练了一上午，正饥肠辘辘，见了美食便都如饿狼一般扑上去，哄抢一空。

火神手里还余一根长面包和一小块三明治。他把三明治抛给等在一旁的黑子，“吃吧。你要的水我也买了。”

“谢谢。”黑子接过三明治，和火神并排坐在长凳上，边休息边吃。火神一上午都在外面往返跑，比他们室内训练的消耗量还要大。他倒是无所谓吃咖喱饭还是其它，管饱就行，所以就给自己买了条最大号的面包，这会狼吞虎咽。

黑子告诉他，“刚才火神君不在的时候，我碰到绿间君和高尾君了。”

火神一听，直接就噎住了，黑子递上手里的宝矿力，火神咕咚喝了半罐下去，这才缓过气来，他吃惊地问，“秀德也在这里？”

“是。听绿间君说，他们每年夏天都会到这个地方集训。”

火神按捺不住急性子，跑到丽子跟前说，“教练，我们要跟秀德打比赛吗？请务必让我上场！”

“嗯？”丽子正悠闲地品尝她喜爱的番茄便当，笑眯着眼对火神说，“我刚才还跟日向君他们说，这家便利店的东西味道不错，晚饭也想一起拜托火神君呢。”

“什么？！”


	32. 廿七、幸运物

一连三天，火神什么队内特训也没参加，白天几乎所有时间都花在给大家买这买那上了。这三天里，诚凛与秀德总共打了三场练习赛，一场都没能赢，每次等火神拼死拼活赶回来时，比赛早已经结束了。

他知道教练并非心存刁难，也不是真为了“改善伙食”，她是把这个作为自己的针对性训练。可究竟针对的是什么，火神一时还没领悟到。

晚饭前还有一点空余时间，火神抱了只篮球，一个人到民宿外面的简易篮球架下练习。虽然这几天都没怎么摸球，但腿脚感觉灵活了许多，动作也比从前更加流畅了。火神想，沙滩训练的效果看起来还不错，但……仅仅是这样而已吗？

“火神君越来越厉害了。”

“哇！”火神吓一跳，球砸上篮筐反弹回来，差点打到自己额头。他转过身，黑子仰着脸一脸无辜地看他。

“你什么时候来的？”

“和火神君一起出来的，火神君没看见我吗？好过分。”

火神语塞。即便如今关系这么好了，但在全神贯注的时候，根本注意不到这家伙的气息啊。他赶紧转换话题，“说起来，你的新风格琢磨得怎么样了？”

黑子说道，“暂时还没什么头绪，都有些发愁了。”

“什么时候，抽空一起研究一下吧。”火神右手摸摸后脑勺，两眼刻意不往黑子身上看，“那个……两个人不管怎么样，总比一个人办法多。”

“是。”黑子微笑着答应。火神君平时都是很利落阳光的，但在自己面前，偶尔会显露出一点点害羞的样子，比如现在这样，真的……太可爱了。

这会门口喧闹声不止，有绿间的怒骂声，高尾放肆的大笑，还有诚凛众人的叽叽喳喳。

“给我下来！”

“哈哈哈……好灵活啊，怎么上去的？”

“这么高根本够不到吧，得去问老板借个梯子。”

火神说道，“不知那边在看什么，黑子，要不要一起过去看下？”转头一瞧，身边早就没了人。居然不等自己就去看热闹了！火神忿忿地追上。

民宿前围了不少诚凛和秀德两队的人，火神赶到时，高尾正很努力地抱住绿间的腰，口中安抚道，“小真冷静一点！会还给你的！”

绿间一副怒急攻心的样子，使劲要甩脱高尾往前冲，“无论如何我都不会放过这家伙！”

“好，好，先交给诚凛各位来处理怎么样？”

火神奇怪地想，难道说自己队里有谁惹毛了绿间吗？哈哈，真是大快人心！来看一看是哪位学长——

他循着绿间目光方向往高处望去，立马开心不起来了，“二号？！”只见他的16号队友趴在屋檐上面的一个小斜披上，往外探头探脑，身旁堆着一个什么颜色鲜艳的东西，看着好像是一件玩具。

“太好了，火神君来了，”黑子从背后把他往前面推，“火神君快救救你的同类吧。”

“什么我的同类？！”火神莫名其妙就被黑子推到绿间他们边上，他瞪了绿间一眼，绿间也对他没什么好脸色，怒目以视。

黑子指着窝在房檐上的二号，“就是二号边上那只毛绒跳跳虎，不觉得某些方面和火神君有点神似吗？所以火神君，请看在你们都是跳跃健将的份上帮一把。”

“黑子你真烦人！”什么同类不同类的，尽拿自己开涮。而且那是绿间的东西，为什么要帮忙？看他吃瘪多好！

高尾在一旁解释，“那个是小真今天的幸运物，刚刚被小狗衔走了。如果不想办法让它赶紧还回来，一会小真哭晕过去，我们这边也会有一点不妙了。”

木吉感叹道，“不过那只跳跳虎可真大啊，亏二号搬得动。”

高尾立即赞同，“是啊是啊，小真总是很迷信尺寸。”

“高尾你不懂别乱说！”没有幸运物在手的绿间很烦躁，一点就着。

火神问黑子，“你不是和二号最亲近吗，去和它沟通一下，让它下来不就好了？”

黑子一本正经地说道，“二号现在手上有‘虎质’，我们不能轻举妄动，只有让它最喜欢的火神君前去谈判才行。”

绿间镜片后两只眼睛闪着渗人的寒光，语气严厉地叮嘱他，“小心点，火神！一定不能弄坏我的幸运物！”

“啊？！为什么已经变成我的事了！”

丽子握住双拳，用赛前动员的激昂语气说道，“火神君，上吧！”

火神抓狂，“教练你也——”没办法，他硬着头皮用力往上一纵，原以为很难碰到屋檐，谁知轻轻松松就攀住了，底下一片惊呼，“真的假的，跳这么高？！这已经不是人类能做到的了吧！”

火神一侧胳膊肘撑住，另一只手艰难地伸过去抓跳跳虎。二号见是火神，果然没有阻拦他的行为，反而很兴奋地扑过来，一跳就跳到了他脸上。

“哇！”火神眼前一黑，脑袋里顿时“嗡”地炸开了，一阵天旋地转，双手松脱，整个人掉下来，正砸在旁边紧张关注幸运物的绿间身上，二人一狗摔了个四仰八叉。

二号鬼机灵，下来后撒腿就往民宿里跑，转眼就不见了踪影，留下外面两个傻大个叠罗汉。

绿间气疯了，从地上爬起来，顾不得整理仪表就怒斥火神，“你是故意的吧！一点判断力都没有，只会跳来跳去的话，跟跳蚤有什么区别？”

火神本来想道歉，听绿间这样一说，索性跟他杠上了，“你说什么？！”

诚凛和秀德两边赶紧劝架，日向和伊月拉住火神，秀德正副队长大坪和木村把绿间往后拽。虽然在赛场上是竞争对手，但双方平时还是友好相处，两大王牌互相这么剑拔弩张地算怎么回事。

高尾捡起地上的跳跳虎，拍了拍尘土，递给绿间，“好了小真，反正幸运物回来了，没事啦。”

绿间接过来一看，跳跳虎的背不知在哪里勾了一下，开绽了，露出里面白花花的填充物。这下绿间更加恼怒了，不顾形象地朝火神大吼，“不是让你小心不能弄坏的吗？！”

“我帮你拿下来还不感激，什么态度！你有本事，怎么不自己想办法？”

眼看双方快拉不住这两个小学生脾气的家伙，高尾急中生智，“对了小真，今天巨蟹座的幸运物是‘擅长跳跃之物’对吧，既然这样的话，火神也是啊。”

“什么？”

“你看，这会已经是傍晚六点多了，也就是说，幸运物的有效期只剩不到六小时，这样的话让火神陪你过夜不就好了？”

绿间和火神呆在那里，还没从高尾的惊人话语中回过神，黑子率先反应过来，“抱歉，恐怕不可以，我会很困扰的。”


	33. 廿八、已经不一样了

高尾暗地里笑破了肚皮，但脸上还是装得很为两队和谐考虑的样子，“没关系的吧？火神到我和小真的房间里睡一晚，要是挤不下，我去黑子他们房间就好了。哦，顺便还能帮小真跟小狗搞好关系，以后它就不会擅拿你的东西了。”

黑子难得坚持，“这样也不可以。”

“啊，为什么？”

“把两只大型猛兽关在一起太危险了。”

高尾到底还是没忍住，双手捧腹，腰都直不起来了，“哈哈哈哈！那样才更精彩不是吗？哈哈哈……”

绿间一把拽住他后领拖走，“别笑了！我可跟那个四肢发达没脑子的蠢货不一样！”

“是，是。哈哈哈哈……”

“高尾！”

火神觉得眼前的状况太混乱了，这都什么跟什么呀。这时丽子挨到他跟前，眉开眼笑地悄声说，“火神君，发现了吗？特训的效果哦！”

“教练？”

“我敢说，你的‘超级弹跳’，以后会更加大放光彩。”丽子比了个大拇指，向他一挤眼。

火神回想，“刚才跳跃起来的时候，好像确实比以前轻松许多，也跳得更高了。”

“是呀是呀！要是你在篮球架下起跳的话，手可以碰到多高呢？嗯……想想就很期待啊。”

火神这时已明白了教练的苦心：在沙滩上跑了那么多天，他的腿部肌肉得到充分锻炼，弹跳潜力得以淋漓尽致地展现出来，而且这不是靠刻苦训练就能达成的——是真正与生俱来的天赋。

这就是属于他的，对抗“奇迹的时代”的最终武器。

火神一下子觉得精神振奋，对未来充满斗志和期待。晚饭后，他根本坐不住，以消食为由到外面，沿着长长的海滩跑步。夜间的风挟着海上的寒气，吹得火神发丝飞扬，他却丝毫感觉不到冷意，反而浑身热血沸腾。

冬季杯上，一定又会和“奇迹的世代”碰撞，无论是交过手的，还是尚未碰面的，他会一个个地打倒他们，让昔日显赫的诸神，都拜倒在人间的光影之下。

海面宁静，映出满月的泠泠之光，火神放慢脚步，见细碎的海纹间萃出点点光芒，又逐渐聚拢为人形的轮廓，须臾在火神面前显现出一个高挑冷峻的少年。

刚才一幕，正是自然之光的真身，浩渺烟波中永恒的深邃亮光，长夜独明。

“你可真是任性妄为啊。随随便便就在这里变化，被人撞见怎么办？”

“你以为我和你一样傻吗，”绿间扶了扶眼镜，不以为然地哼了一声，“不偶尔恢复真身，汲取灵气的话，怎么能让灵体尽快好起来？”

火神听了不吭声，他的灵体也迟迟未愈，但要让他摆出低姿态询问绿间灵体恢复的办法，又怎么也开不了这个口。

绿间说道，“你不会以为凭现在这两下子，就能和‘奇迹的世代’空中对抗吧？最起码，你必须以完好的状态来应对比赛——‘光影合一’，是最快途径。”

“什么？！”火神脱口而出，“你，你就是这样恢复灵体的吗？”

绿间的脸一下子就绿了，“我们三人里只有你伤得最重，我可不需要通过这种方式来疗伤！还不是因为你实在太笨，这才好心教导你！”说罢转身就往民宿方向去了，临走时抛下一句话，“可别在输给我之前就一败涂地了。”

火神朝他背影直挥拳头，恨不得给他来一下，“这还用你说！”

绿间走过沙滩旁一块大石头时，短暂留步，“走吧，高尾。”高尾和黑子两人正蹲在那里，不知已经藏了多久。高尾站了起来，笑着说，“果然还是被小真发现啦。”

绿间目不斜视，一个人只管往前走，“你一来我就感觉到了。”高尾几步追上去，与他并肩同行，“是嘛，小真好贴心。”

“这和贴心没什么关系！”

秀德二人走后，黑子来到火神跟前，“火神君。”

火神压根没想到两个“影”会悄悄躲在附近偷听自己和绿间的谈话，“黑子，你怎么藏在那里？”

“我来找你，半路被高尾君拉住，说先看看有什么好戏。”

“那两个都不是什么好家伙。”火神心道，也不知刚才他们说的，给黑子听去了多少。“要一起跑步吗？”

“嗯。但是在那之前，我有话想问火神君。”

火神心里大叫不好，关键部分还是听到了吧！

果然听黑子继续说下去，“绿间君提到的‘光影合一’是指什么？”

火神支吾，“那个……就是，‘光影之楔’仪式的一部分。”

“我和火神君之间的‘光影之楔’还不完整吗？”

火神有点脸红，又开始不敢直视黑子了，“嗯……可以这么说。”

黑子固执地追问，“为什么呢？是火神君还不能完全信任我吗？”

火神连忙转回头来看他，“当然不是！”对着黑子坚持的表情，他没有办法逃避这个话题。“你也知道，当初我们缔结‘光影之楔’的时候，都是我想当然……事实上一开始，我也只是想借助你的影之力，让自己得以在人间安然无恙而已。”

“但是后来，已经不一样了吧。”

“是啊，已经不一样了。”火神望着眼前瘦小的少年，被风吹乱了短发，仰着脸，专注地凝视自己。天边的云和月，在那张清隽的脸庞上投射出光与影的交织。

早就不一样了。

光与影本为一体，无论相隔多远，终将会遇见，情不自禁地被对方吸引，然后，深深地爱上他。

这双盛下整条星河的眼睛，就是他最为渴望的归巢。

火神艰难地整理思绪，努力组织语句措辞，“黑子……我们一直都会是最好的搭档，球场上也好，生活中也好，做过的约定是不会改变的。只不过，我不想让你卷入神界的纷争——这也是我最后的底线。”

“那样的话，我不要。”

黑子说罢，伸臂搂住火神的脖子，踮起脚尖，在暗云掩住月光的一霎，轻轻吻上火神发烫的脸颊。

 

篇一 光与影 完


	34. 枕边番外二 鹰击原野（1）高绿专场

回到房间，绿间小心翼翼地拆去左手五指上的细绷带，这是他自打球以后就养成的习惯，他不能容许这只手上有一点点不适，必须保证任何时候都处在最完美的状态。

高尾仰面躺倒，摊开四肢，对着天花板发呆。“小真……”

“嗯？”

“你真的不考虑，补完我们的‘光影之楔’吗？”

绿间手上动作顿了顿，“我觉得现在已经足够了。”

“根本没有说服力嘛。刚才给火神那样的忠告，说明小真很清楚‘光影合一’有多么重要。说起来，我还没有亲眼见过小真的灵体呢——因为，你伤得也不轻吧，所以从不让我看到。”

“你别多管了。”

“我是你的‘影’，怎么能不管你？”高尾一骨碌爬起来，跪行到盘腿坐在一旁的绿间跟前，左手轻握对方绷带散开的指尖，右臂揽住他的脖子，大大方方地与他接吻。

和过去的每一次一样，唇舌间依然是毫不配合，整个人动也不动，一副被强迫的不情愿样子，可是分明在压抑着喘息，竭力无视身体的敏感反应，连微凉的指尖都在发颤。

他的小真就是这样，才让人完全放心不下啊。

“小真是说这样就足够吗？可你明知道，‘这样’根本无济于事。所以，是小真喜欢，想让我多亲亲你，才故意这么说的吧。”

“高尾，亏你说得出这么荒唐的话。”绿间嘴唇通红，喘息未平，实在很难表现出平时那种威严的架势。

“小真这个样子，是因为我们当初的‘光影之楔’由我主导的缘故吧。在我得到小真的‘光’时，也把‘影之力’留在小真体内了，所以，小真的身体才会这样喜欢我——你对自己的身体，真是一点也不顾惜啊。”高尾抱住他，笑着说道。

对方的呼吸就在耳畔，近得仿佛与心跳声重叠。

“我自己的身体，自己最了解，别一副你什么都明白的样子。”

“是，是，小真说得很对。”高尾当着绿间的面脱去上衣，向他展开双臂，“但是，我也希望小真可以来了解我的身体啊。”

眼前所见令绿间心脏骤然失序，狂跳不已。高尾赤裸的胸前，赫然是一个醒目的，以“光”书就的大字——

“真”。

当然了，他是光之领域的影之使者啊，和自己一样，拥有操控光的力量。

绿间心里一阵冒火，缔结仪式时留在他身上的光何等神圣，难道是给他这样戏弄自己用的吗！

“这副身体属于你，我的一切都是你的。只要小真愿意，随时都能够拥有。”这个终日在耳旁喋喋不休的轻浮声音，偶尔像现在这样认真起来，温柔得让他觉得，好像再也没有退路了。

可恶，明明不想和他这样亲近的，可这家伙总有办法左右自己的情绪。平时看似很好说话，总是顺着自己，可当他心里真有什么主意的时候，有哪一次自己不是被他不知不觉牵着走了？

“光影之楔”明明是“光”对“影”的标记，然而他们之间……简直就像自己被他打上了无形的烙印一样，而且，就烙刻在心上。

绿间把高尾狠狠压在床铺上，板着脸，第一次主动亲吻眼前这个笑得一脸笃定的男人。

“高尾，你别……太得意了。”

“小真的任性第一次用在我的身上，这岂止是得意，我现在幸福得不知道怎么办好。”

真的，无论是拙劣的吻，还是恼羞成怒的表情，都太可爱了。

高尾回应对方的亲吻，舌头伸进绿间的嘴里，彼此的气息融合到一块，连身体都开始发热。

这样的感觉对绿间而言是全然陌生的，他的身体下意识地抗拒，但是腰被高尾搂住，胯部贴合在一起，对彼此身体的反应一清二楚。

“小真，很投入嘛。”高尾的手已经伸到绿间的衬衫里面，抚摸他的后腰，明显地感觉到皮肤的升温，还有那迷人的颤抖。

绿间不想在高尾面前露怯，“胡说！做这种毫无意义的事简直是浪费时间。”

“这怎么是没有意义？今早的占卜结果，还记得吧——天蝎座运势最好，幸运物是‘最在意的人’，我们这是在尽人事啊。”

提到占卜，绿间果然没话说了，悻悻地哼了一声。

高尾又故意问他，“还是小真，想让我去在意别人呢？”

“你——”绿间忽然顿住。他想说你爱在意谁就在意谁，别自我感觉太好了，可是，一个字也说不上来。

果然，还是在意他，如同他在意自己一样，甚至或许，还在此之上。

虽然自己是他的“光”，可某种意义上来说，高尾，才是自己的光，只属于他一个人的，最真实的光。

“‘光影合一’之后，我们就是光之领域认可的伴侣，这样不好吗？到那时，我就能牵住小真的手，向所有人炫耀我的王牌大人了。”

“真不知道你脑子里在想什么。”

“小真明明知道。而且，我也知道你脑子里想的是什么。”高尾贴着绿间耳朵，轻声说，“全部——都是我吧？”

绿间本能地想要否认，可是，耳垂被对方咬住，舔湿，手掌顺着他的背脊来回抚摸，令他全身失去力气，嘴里只顾喘息着，说不出反驳的话。

他俯下身亲吻高尾的脸颊和脖子，不知轻重地吮出一个个红印，然后，在对方的唇贴上来时，主动张开了嘴。

真不想承认，这种毫无理智可言的行为出于自己的意愿。

“等一等……我得去看，门有没有锁好。”绿间趁自己的意识还有最后一丝清明，挣扎着起身，腿脚发软地挨到房门口，手指刚搭上门栓，就被高尾从背后抱住，手伸进他的运动裤里，“没事的，我已经在周围布下结界，小真待会只管尽情地叫出来好了，声音再大，也不会打扰到隔壁的。”

“哪里会有什么声音！”

“没有吗？可是我想听小真发出可爱的声音啊，或者一边哭一边扭着腰……糟糕，光是想想就受不了了。”

那只手隔着内裤揉捏自己的性器，绿间忍得很辛苦，从未有人触碰过的地方落到对方手里，被他肆意地玩弄。

应该制止他的。绿间想着，握住高尾的手臂，“高尾，手放开！”

“等小真射了，我马上就放手。想看小真当着我的面射在自己内裤里，把裤子弄得又湿又黏……”

“做梦，这根本是不可能的事。”嘴上说得斩钉截铁，可是下面，早已经不争气地勃起。未经人事的身体被这样亵玩，稍作撩拨就起反应。偏偏高尾这家伙还说出这种不知羞耻的下流话，绿间气得只想把他狠狠甩出去。

“已经这么硬了啊，小真好敏感，以前……有人这样碰过你吗？”


	35. 鹰击原野（2）

绿间转头不满地白了对方一眼，“明知故问。”

明明脸都红透了，还硬挤出很凶的表情，也真是难为小真了。这样的小真，这样的“光”，真是让人忍不住想一口一口地，全部吃下去，让他完完全全属于自己。

“话虽如此，但还是控制不住想问呀。小真也可以问我，有没有和别人这样过。”高尾抽出手，很亲昵地在他耳旁说道。

“哼，我才没有你那么俗气。”

“哎？可我就想和小真两个人，做些俗气的事啊。”

绿间看了看他，摘下眼镜，小心地放到枕头旁边。高尾知道他抹不开面子，这种程度的默许对小真来说已经是少之又少。

“小真，最喜欢你了。”

“你最烦人。”

“是，是。不过小真喜欢我这样烦你吧。”

“那是绝对不可能的事。”

“嗯——”高尾假意赞同，两只手却没闲着，在绿间喘得急促的时候，露出得意的笑容，轻声说，“所以，小真被我摸得直滴水，也是绝对不可能的事情吧。”

“高尾……”

“嗯？”

绿间的内裤已经湿透了，黏黏腻腻地，是爱干净的他从未有过的感受，令他焦躁难安。无论脱还是不脱，都等于是向高尾低头，承认自己因他而起了欲望，这就正合对方之意，绿间心里怎么样都觉得不甘心。

他仗着体格优势，把高尾压在下面制住，“你别乱动了。”

高尾脸上仍然带着让绿间着恼的笑意，在对方身下配合地举起双手，“好，不动了，我保证。”

绿间这会衣衫不整，很看不惯对方还穿得好好地，一副游刃有余的样子。这样岂不是显得刚才的亲热，只有自己一个人陷进去了吗。

他的手放到高尾腰上，高尾问，“小真是要摸还我？”

“什么？”

高尾理所当然地说道，“想要小真摸我，然后射在小真手里。”说完又特别补充，“左手。”

“……想都别想！”

“没关系的吧，刚才小真被我摸的时候不是也很开心？再说小真自己平时从来不摸吗？”

“我有很多重要事做，没时间耽误在这种低等的情欲上。”

高尾看着绿间一本正经的样子，忍不住戏谑地说道，“好啦，大家都是男人，别装了。”

绿间气哼哼地纠正，“我可是‘光’！”

高尾轻松回应，“我的光假如想变成女孩子，我这边也没问题哦。”

“喂……”

“而且小真身体发育得这么好，肯定需求也不小吧。”高尾拉着他的左手伸进自己的裤子，“别害羞啦，把我摸硬了，就能满足小真了。”

绿间被迫把手掌贴在高尾裆部，感受到那根的火热粗硬，下意识地想缩回手，被高尾一把攥住。

“高尾，你——”

“我说了，都是男人嘛。和你亲热了这么一会，如果还不起来的话，小真该为我担心了。”

“应该是你担心我以后还怎么用左手投篮吧！”

“这有什么关系，还是说小真以后每次用左手的时候，就会想到我？这不是很浪漫嘛。”

“哪里浪漫了！”绿间呵斥。他第一次触碰其他人的性器官，指尖陌生的触感令他极不适应，也感到一阵强烈的羞耻之心。

从绿间的手掌贴上来的一瞬间，高尾的呼吸一下子变得急促，看着绿间的目光也不一样了。“真糟糕，比我想象中的还要舒服一百倍……小真，别停。”

他勾住绿间的脖子，亲了对方一口，“果然只要是用到手指的事，小真都很擅长啊。”

绿间小声说，“你真吵。”随即被高尾咬住了嘴唇，一点一点染上鲜艳红润的色泽。他经不住这样缠绵的热情，张开口，高尾的舌头便直闯进来，尝遍绿间嘴里清甜的滋味，连舌尖都吮住了，用牙咬出一点轻微的刺痛。

绿间被他缠着，手脚都不知道怎么放，他对这种毫无距离感的亲密无间极不习惯，仿佛整个人都被对方占有，心里火烧火燎地，却又空落落地有点不安。

高尾并不打算给他胡思乱想的时间，一边亲他的脖子，一边解开他的衬衫纽扣，在袒露的胸口印下最初最热的吻。

绿间手上的动作再也难以继续下去，被高尾反过来压住，裤子扯到大腿根部，衬衫完全敞开，胸膛急速起伏着。

“小真现在的样子好色。”

绿间可是见高尾脸上露出沉迷的表情，便觉得，这种事还算可以忍耐——当然是“忍耐”，只不过是配合自己的影子而已。

“以后，都会陪着你。投篮练习，上场比赛，我都是小真的搭档，要让小真离不开我。想和篮球一样，成为小真生命里的习以为常。”

“笨蛋。”

高尾把手伸向绿间胯部，绿间紧张地问，“你又要干什么？”

高尾轻松地说，“和小真一起啊。小真刚才，还没有释放吧。只有我一个人享受特别服务的话太自私啦。”

“我……”

绿间想要拒绝，可是高尾摸到他那里，让他根本没有反抗的余地。两根灼热性器交叠，握在手里，令他头晕目眩。高尾的手，他的手，都沾上透明湿黏的体液，彼此之间混在一起，仿佛已融合为一。

高尾低下头去亲绿间，亲吻他那双总掩藏在镜片后的，有些迷蒙的眼睛。

“小真，谢谢你那时候遇到我。”

绿间闭上眼。遇到这个人，真是世界上最头疼的事。

也是最好的事。

高尾见绿间露出这样顺从的表情，心里的爱意简直要满溢出来，想用比蜂蜜还浓稠的甜蜜体贴把这个可爱的大男孩牢牢包裹住，又想用最激烈的情欲让他失控，陷落，在自己身下发出好听的声音，周身遍布欢爱痕迹。

平日里越是刻板严谨，一身禁欲气质的人，就越会让人对他心生这种情色的幻想。仿佛高高的祭坛之上，童贞的祭司身披长袍，里面一丝不挂，口中吟唱最纯洁的圣歌，后穴却含着男人的肉棒，精液灌满深处。

好想把小真也开发成这种诱人可口的样子，人前是尊贵耀眼的光之使者，在他面前却是沉湎欲海，暧昧痴缠的光。这样的小真只有自己一人看得见，也只在自己面前展露他内心的真实渴求。

没有比征服一个口是心非的人，更有成就感的事了。


	36. 鹰击原野（3）

两人的性器越来越湿，沾得各自手上都是。绿间微微皱眉，强忍着不发出呻吟。高尾却毫无顾忌，听着比他喘得还厉害。

“小真要射了吗？”

“别吵。”

“别难为情嘛，比一个人更舒服吧？”

“反正就是那么一回事，没什么特别之处。”

“小真想要怎样特别的？”高尾在他耳旁轻声问，“比如，射在我的脸上吗？”

“你——”

“也不是不可以啦，不过要是在这之后，小真温柔地帮我舔掉的话，就更好了。”

绿间受不了这种露骨话语的刺激，手指扣紧高尾的手腕，性器抽动几下，直接在他手心里吐了精。

“可恶，你这家伙，还真是什么都敢说。”

“哪有，是小真太敏感了，好想知道小真那里，是不是也一样敏感。”

绿间泄过一回以后，全身酥麻地躺在床上，任高尾把他下半身扒了个精光。两条长腿起先挣扎了几下，高尾在大腿根部亲过以后，一下子就软了，微微发着颤。

高尾声音压低，充满诱惑地问他，“小真，不邀请我欣赏你那个可爱的地方吗？”

绿间气息不稳，“哪……哪个地方？”

“就是那个，要把我全部吃下去的好地方啊。小真不会不想吃我吧？”高尾说罢，故意把手里精液抹在绿间的两腿之间，连臀肉上都蹭到不少。又稠又黏的感觉让绿间极不适应，一想到那是什么东西，更让他难以忍受，“不许乱抹！”

“反正这里都湿成这样了，怎么样都没关系吧，何况这是小真自己的好东西呀。”

高尾掰开那两条肌肉线条紧致的大长腿，露出中间那个幽闭的小穴。穴口涂满了精液，简直像是刚被男人内射，里面含不住，满溢出来了一样。

只有高尾知道，眼前这里是尚未开发的处女地。他的小真洁身自好，连初吻都保留至今，更不用说下面被自己亵玩的私处了。

要让这里，染上更红，更好看的颜色。

过去，从来只有“光”标记“影”，但是他和小真之间，或许可以有所不同。那个时候，是他发现了衰弱不堪的自然之光，主动接近对方，用古老的仪式缔结了彼此的命运之链。

最初，只是想赢得他的认同，可后来变得越来越不满足，心里装满了小真，也想把小真的心赢到手——而这副身体，就是理当归自己所有的战利品。

想用精液从里到外标记他，让他记住自己的味道，记住承欢的放纵滋味，记住只有自己才能给他的高潮。

他轻揉那处穴口，温柔地问，“小真，把这里交给我吧。”

绿间被他揉得腰部以下软成一滩水，穴口缩紧，竭力躲避对方的手指，“根本不可能！”

“但是，‘光影合一’就是要彼此的身体结合，身上留下对方的标记吧？”高尾缠绵地吻他，“不管你想要什么标记，要多少，我都会满足你哦。”

他顺着绿间的脸庞和脖颈一路往下，在锁骨周围啃咬出一片漂亮的红色。

衬衫被撩开，挡住的两颗乳粒也随之袒露出来。高尾低头含住了一颗，使劲吮咬，又吸又舔，绿间受不了地喘息，想把他从胸口推开，可实际上却是按住高尾的头，催促对方含得更深。

那样急促的，强抑欲望的喘息，比什么甜言蜜语都来得催情。

这也正是高尾想要见到的，小真的另一面。他左右轮流，把充血硬挺的小乳粒吸肿，手指在绿间身上游走，尝试发掘出更多的敏感带。小真一定不会知道自己身上有多少迷人的地方，作为他的“影”，有义务把它们一个个都找出来，然后，全部留下专属的印记。

绿间从不知道被人吸乳头会有这么强烈的快感，高尾吸他一边的时候，受冷落的另一边根本难受到极点，要不是顾及颜面，早就自己伸手去捏了。

高尾见他反应强烈，连带着腰都情不自禁地向上挺起，双腿夹紧自己，一副想要得不得了却宁死不服软的样子，觉得要被这样的小真迷死了。“听说乳头敏感的人性欲都很旺盛，我会好好努力的。”

“你，你别胡说八道！哪里有这种事！”

“小真喜欢被吸乳头吧，我一定好好开发这个可爱的优点，将来一碰这里，下面就夹着肉棒射精，想想就觉得画面很美啊，不是吗？”

“高尾，给我停止你脑内奇怪的念头！”

“啊，抱歉，我只听到小真说‘给我’，整个人已经完全被小真的热情感染了。”高尾低声说道，“我这就加油，把小真胸部里的乳汁都吸出来。”说着，又埋下头，继续卖力地吸吮两颗早就红肿透亮的乳头。

绿间被他吸得受不了，忍不住小声骂他，“笨蛋，男人哪里有乳汁？”

“但是，小真不是‘光’吗？说不定在小真变化的身体里，隐藏着什么小秘密呢。”

“所以说你是笨蛋——啊……太用力了，轻点……”这家伙不但吸，还咬，揪住了不肯放，真像是不吸出奶水不罢休。

“没关系，”高尾手指抓揉绿间的胸肌，“小真的胸不小呢，要是把乳头吸大一点，或许就有奶出来了。”

被高尾这样玩弄着胸部，绿间恍惚中真觉得，胸口胀胀地，像是随时要有乳汁喷涌而出。更糟糕的是，下面刚射过的那里，居然又有反应了，简直如同发情期的野兽一样，草草一次发泄根本满足不了。

高尾也发现了。“虽然听说过饥渴的野兽很可怕，但是亲眼见识了才相信，看来要喂饱小真的确是一件很艰巨的任务呢。”

他俯跪到绿间上半身处，还没射过的粗硬肉棒抵在对方胸前，“小真暂时不出奶的话，就把我的牛奶分享给你好了。”饱满的胸，嫩红的乳头，即便没有乳汁，也应该有其他白色的液体，弄脏这一切。

他握住性器，滴水的龟头一下一下在绿间胸口来回摩擦，肿胀的乳尖被揉进乳晕里，淫靡的透明汁液涂抹在双乳上，水光诱人。

绿间睁开眼，胸口又酸又胀，感觉就像对方肉棒在操干自己的两颗乳粒一样，羞耻到了极点。可是他又不得不承认，被高尾的性器亵玩乳头，与用嘴吸舔相比是另一种刺激的快感……

他把头转过去，避开高尾灼热的眼神。刚才有那么一会，自己居然觉得，就算真的被对方精液污染胸口也无所谓。

可是他忘了，即使尚未“光影合一”，他的“影”也能感受到自己的想法。

“小真，这么渴望我的牛奶？那我一定不会辜负这份期待的。”高尾刚才和绿间一起手淫时就硬得胀痛，只是一直在竭力克制射精的欲望，这会再也不必压抑冲动，右手在肉柱上套弄了几下，畅快地射出浓精，白液喷在对方遍布红痕齿印的胸上，连汗涔涔的脸上都沾了不少。

“高尾，你这浑蛋，看看都干了什么好事！绝不会放过你！”

高尾笑着欣赏眼前的人，脸上身上到处都是自己的精液，连生气的样子都别有情趣，“哎？可我根本就不想让小真放过啊，巴不得小真一天到晚缠着我才好，就算最后在你身上精尽人亡，我也情愿啦。”

绿间听他越说越不像话，气得又要骂他。这时高尾把刚射过精水的阳具伸到绿间嘴边，用诱哄的语气说道，“小真，这里，还有一点牛奶哦。”

绿间闻到浓郁的雄性气息，龟头上还有少许残余的精液，耳旁是高尾轻微的喘息声。

仿佛身体已经不受自我控制似的，绿间慢慢地张开了嘴。


	37. 鹰击原野（4）

绿间觉得自己准是疯了，要不就是被高尾下药了，否则的话，怎么可能答应对方这种无理的事。他做梦都不曾想过，有一天会用嘴含着男人的肉棒，这种肮脏下流的器官，根本不是可以放进嘴里的东西吧！

“等一会，一定杀了你。”

高尾听见了绿间的心声，忍不住笑了，“进入小真里面的一瞬间，我就已经被小真杀掉了。”

亲吻得艳红的湿漉嘴唇，服帖地包裹住青筋毕露的男根，湿热的口腔接纳整根亟待纾解性欲的肉棒，眼前这幕强烈的视觉震撼，一生都无法磨灭。

他的光，他的小真，究竟还有多少惊喜等着呈现给自己呢？

“小真嘴里好热，好紧，抱歉，我有点忍不住了。”

绿间一阵眩晕，那家伙居然开始抽插了，这是把自己的嘴当作交配的洞吗！可恶！但是，真的好粗，好大……嘴里都填满了……而且明明刚射过，却根本没软下来，到底是怎么长的！

头发和脸庞感受着手指的轻轻爱抚，仿佛被温柔呵护着，嘴里却被肉棒凶狠地占有，一直干到喉咙深处，硬邦邦的龟头撑得他嗓子眼都有点难受了。

“小真这里是我的了。以后，都不许别的男人碰这里，女人当然也不行，小真，小真……”高尾情绪有些失控地握住绿间的手，与他十指相扣，按在头顶上方。

绿间此时已分不出心神回应对方，他的眼角渗出泪水，口中的汁液也越蓄越多，随着性器激烈的抽送涌出，沿嘴角淌下。肉棒把他的呻吟阻住了，只有含糊不清的呜呜声，夹杂着抽插的水声，让人血脉贲张，只想将他彻底征服在胯下，用极致的情欲缠住他，让他深深地沉沦，再也无法自拔。

明明被对方这样下流地对待，为什么，为什么还是有感觉，下面已经硬了起来，连后面那个被高尾涂抹精液的地方也在一缩一缩地，像是在渴求着什么。

“小真下面也觉得饿了？还真有点为难，两边都想要的话，该先满足哪边好呢。”高尾想，如果可以的话，真想有两个自己，一个调教小真的嘴，一个填满小真的后面，给他双倍的爱。

脑中想象着小真趴跪在床上，嘴里含食他的性器，又翘高屁股，露出小穴来任他操干，这副淫乱的样子足以令人为他发狂。高尾情不自禁地提胯在绿间嘴里一通狠插，肉棒一下比一下干得深，绿间只觉得呼吸困难，难受地挣扎。

高尾陡然觉察到绿间的不适感，连忙把性器从对方嘴里退出来，“对不起，小真，刚才失态了。你是第一次，我却这样不体贴，实在是……你没事吧？”

绿间本来心里有点生高尾的气，但是见他这样赔礼道歉了，反而没有多说什么。他犹豫了一下，伸手握住高尾的性器，在湿润的龟头上，亲了一小口。

“小真，你——”

高尾觉得，不认输恐怕是不行了。每次觉得对小真的喜欢已经到达顶点，下一刻，小真总有办法让自己陷得更深。

光和影的法则是无法逆转的，影，注定是被光牵引的一方，无论占据多少主动，无论怎样试图去主导彼此的关系，在绝对的光面前，永远翻不了盘。

说什么要让小真沉沦到无法自拔，无法自拔的人，明明是他自己啊。

他深深地吻上去，吻住绿间的唇，把自己的心声传达给对方，“小真，喜欢你，只喜欢你。”

“你别招人烦了。”

“小真不喜欢我烦你吗？”

“哼。”

高尾伸手摸到他下面，“抱歉啦，刚才这边只是简单弄湿了，还没有满足里面吧。”

“说了那里不可能！放手，不许碰！”绿间抬腿想把高尾踹开。今天的自己已经够奇怪的了，为男人手淫，口交，身上沾满不属于自己的精液……他不想被高尾变成本人都难以面对的模样。

高尾身量不及绿间高挑，力气不输，手臂扳住他的两膝往外掰，露出中间那个尚未被开发的小穴。暴露在高尾眼前的穴口收缩得更厉害了，不知道是害怕，还是紧张兴奋。

“好可爱，小真那里在向我打招呼呢，哇——真想现在就插进去，把里面搅翻天。”

“高尾，你敢！”

“好啦好啦，放心，我会先把小真那里弄滑的。”高尾起身，去绿间的包里一阵翻找，绿间斥道，“别乱翻我的东西！”

高尾很快就回来了，“巨蟹座昨天的幸运物是凡士林，真的太好了，果然很幸运。”

“什么？！”绿间紧张地问，“你该不会想用那个——”

“是啊，小真那里不做好充分前戏的话会受伤的，但现在仓促之际也找不到合适的润滑剂。”

“你也知道现在很仓促？！”

“没事的小真，别害羞。”

“这和害羞没有关系！那个根本不是用在那种地方的！”

“那，小真说怎么办？”高尾亲亲他的脸，“除非小真自己把里面弄湿——小真是善于变化的‘光’，这点应该还是能做到吧？”

“你是……故意的！”

“咦，怎么会。”

绿间的脸已经变成猪肝色，“没有人会特地为了……为了这种无聊的事情变化的！”

高尾的手指在穴口不徐不疾地画着圈，“是嘛，可‘光影合一’是很重要的事，小真不希望一切都顺顺利利吗？等一下我会好好补偿小真，让你知道，这都是值得的。”

“高尾，你真的可以去死了。”

“我刚才说了，已经被小真杀死了，就在我进入到小真的——”

“停！别再说下去！”

平时可没这么好的机会欣赏小真羞愤交加的红脸蛋呀，这回真是赚到了。越是这样，越想看到更多……高尾在绿间通红滚烫的耳朵旁边悄声说，“小真，要不然这样，我帮你那里舔湿吧。虽然可能没法到最里面，但我会努力舔深的。”

绿间难以置信地盯着他，高尾继续说道，“刚才我亲小真的时候，你也很舒服吧？所以那里也一样，我——唔——”他忽然被绿间的嘴唇堵住嘴，虽然只有短短数秒钟，已经令他失语，一时无法从“小真居然主动吻我”的极度震惊之中回过神来。

绿间别过头去不看他，“还是选A吧，不要再啰嗦了。”

高尾缓过劲来，很亲昵地挨到绿间跟前，嘴唇贴上去，回味刚才一吻，“小真好像无师自通了一个让我无法拒绝的绝招呢，真不愧是王牌大人。”

“让你不要再啰嗦了。”

“是，是。”高尾把蘸了凡士林乳液的手指探入绿间的身体，小心翼翼地扩张那处娇贵的地方，火热又紧窒，要把他的整根手指头都融化了。

“小真其实选了B吧。”

“笨蛋，怎么可能！”

“但是小真里面好湿……就像已经等我很久了。要是等不及，这些水都流出来的话，单靠小真一个人，可能根本含不住吧。”高尾加了两根手指，慢慢地在小洞里进出，“小真里面这么会撒娇，和另一张嘴好像完全不同呢。”


	38. 鹰击原野（5）

绿间竭力地放松后面，可是那里仿佛有自我意识似的，不住吸吮着钻入体内的手指。可恶，这样不是显得自己很饥渴，饥不择食，连手指都要吗。

高尾抽出手指，绿间忍不住叫出声，又很快咬紧牙关。那里，一下子变得好空虚，想要刚才被手指填满的感觉，或是其他……

从来不知道，那个地方被触碰，被进入后，会变成这样。陌生的渴求，让绿间心中潜藏的不安更加扩大了。

“小真别害怕，我会很小心的。”高尾握住自己性器，抵住那个湿润的洞口，缓缓插入进去。

小穴被从未体验过的巨物捅开，亢奋的青筋摩擦肠壁，龟头径直往最深处钻。高尾在绿间嘴上亲了一口，“小真，久等了。”

绿间只觉得里面从未如此充实过，又有些酸酸涩涩地发胀。高尾那根的尺寸，他刚才已经亲身体会过了，没想到真的能插进来，而且是整根全入……粗硬的耻毛扎上他的穴口嫩肉，痒得他只想躲，可他此时双腿大开，腿间小洞被粗壮的男根完全嵌入，整个人仿佛被高尾用肉棒钉在身下，动弹不得，又能躲哪里去呢。

高尾对绿间里面的一切都满意极了，“这里比我想象得还要湿呢。抱歉啦小真，让你一直以来这么寂寞。”

“谁需要，你这种……道歉……”绿间虽然话语一贯不饶人，但是软绵绵的语气一点威慑力都没有，听起来反而更像是一种变相的催促。

“说得是，比起口头道歉，还是实际行为来得管用。”高尾说罢，架住绿间的两条腿，忍耐多时的肉棒狠捣小穴，“干坏了小真的处女膜，我会负责到底的。”

绿间想反驳，自己是男人，没有那个东西，可是被深埋进小洞的阳具摩擦敏感点，龟头对准深处捣弄，让他根本没有办法回答，甚至，连正常思考的逻辑都丧失了。

算了，管他里面有什么，没有什么，即使全干坏了也无所谓。只要那根别停下，就像现在这样，给这个洞里里外外止痒，填满寂寞和空虚的滋味就好。

“啊……慢，慢点……”

“小真的意思是让我再快点吧。没问题，只要小真想要的，都会满足你。”高尾喘着粗气，肉棒插得更凶狠了，像是要把肠道凿穿一样，绿间忍不住捂住小腹，觉得连手掌都能感觉到干进体内的肉棒。

“唔，太深了，里面……”

“小真不喜欢这样吗？可是如果浅浅地，小真可能会不满意啊。”高尾搂紧他，肉棒大开大合地干着小洞，任凭这个饥渴的小洞绞紧肉棒，他的频率始终不减，“看，里面这么多水，小真果然含不住吧，帮你填住哦。”

高尾说是“填住”，其实是把蓄在洞里的淫汁都榨出来，他提气一阵狠干，小穴早就被他操红了，水声越来越响，穴口一圈白沫，媚肉翻进翻出，在大肉棒面前服服帖帖，乖乖挤出汁水，从交合的地方满溢，弄得两人下体黏腻一片。

“高尾……”绿间口齿不清地叫着，伸手搭在高尾的肩头，手指用力，指甲都深陷进肉里。些微疼痛感刺激高尾更加强势地挺进，两只手摁住绿间的臀瓣，紫红色的性器一口气连撞小穴，干开痉挛的穴心，把他前面的性器操硬，高高翘起来，顶端的水不停往外冒。

“小真，舒服吗？”

被比自己矮近二十公分的男人压在下面，用粗大的阴茎把自己的洞插得直喷水，绿间的羞耻之心几乎要爆炸，可是，又说不出的舒服，巨大的快感已将他吞噬。

难怪有那么多人沉迷色欲，这种感觉，真的会上瘾……绿间意乱情迷，理智全无，竟然将手伸到自己胸前，把刚才高尾射的精液在胸脯上抹匀，然后双手各捏一个乳头，效仿高尾那样揉搓拉扯，把沾着精液的红肿乳粒玩得更硬了。

高尾见小真已经被自己干出了淫性，居然当着自己的面玩弄乳头，而且他每捏一下，小穴就收缩一下，把自己的肉棒箍得爽快极了。

“嗯，小真也学会勾引男人了，该奖励些什么好呢？”高尾低下头亲他，缠住绿间的舌头不放，汲取他嘴里甘甜的汁液。“不如，就把小真的肚子射大吧。”

“什……什么？”绿间的眼睛失了焦距，眼角泪痕未干，有些茫然地望着高尾，似乎要费很大力气才能弄明白他话里的意思。

“等一下把我和小真初体验的纪念品，全部射在小真里面哦。”

换作平时的绿间，早就把高尾痛骂一顿，说不定还要动手，但是，这时候的他，已经沉迷在欢爱的极致快感中，抽身乏术，脑中只剩下对方肉棒在自己体内肆虐的狂野滋味，屁股和腰扭动着，迎合高尾的插入。

“随便你。”

这三个字对自制力极强的绿间而言，简直相当于说的是“干死我”，高尾听了，一时难以自抑，肉棒胀大了一圈，比之前更粗野地进犯红肿泥泞的小穴，抽搐的肠肉被无情地干松，性器每一次抽出都汁水淋漓，绿间屁股上沾满淫水，连身下的床单都濡湿了一大块。

“小真，”高尾觉得深处越来越紧，觉得小真可能快要不行了，“一起吧。”

“嗯……”绿间含糊地应着，伸手去摸自己的前面，却被高尾挡住，“小真，先不要碰这里，我要把小真插射出来。”前面喷着精液，后面被自己灌满，那才是最完美的高潮。

绿间觉得真的糟透了，明明是自己的身体，却连自由射精都不被允许，只能被动接受对方给予的快感和高潮，这家伙，明摆着是要自己这副身体再也离不开他啊。

但是，早就离不开了，不是吗。

绿间抓伤对方的后背，前面和后面同时高潮，酸麻肿胀的小穴里，滚烫的精液涌入，彼此灵力交融，光和影合二为一。眼角渗出的最后一滴泪，被高尾温柔地吻去。

“小真，以后的每一次，都要射在里面，一滴也不能浪费，然后，一起去训练。小真屁股里含着我的精液，练习三分球投篮，投完一百球，我会检查精液有没有漏出来，要是流干净了，我们就去更衣室里，把分量再补足。”

“你其实是变态吧。”

“什么呀，我明明是小真的天使啊。”

“那个，高尾。”

“嗯？”

“把那些话，再说一遍吧。”

“哪些？”

“就是……‘喜欢’什么的。”

“小真，”高尾心中又惊又喜，抱紧对方。内心的声音，无论多少遍，都想让他的小真听见，“喜欢你，只喜欢你，小真，无论人间还是神界，都是这样爱你。”

“这种蠢话，在我面前说说就够了。你……可别到别人跟前去丢人现眼啊。”绿间说完，见高尾一脸玩味地盯着自己，很不快地说，“这种眼神看着我干什么？”

高尾扑到他身上，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“小真充满占有欲的样子，最帅啦。”

“高尾！”

 

枕边番外 鹰击原野 完


	39. 廿九、阳泉王牌

篇二 夜与梦

 

廿九、阳泉王牌

“黑子，几次了？”

“二十次。”

“可恶！”火神放下左手握着的长筷，气得呼哧呼哧。

黑子见火神君已处于发飙边缘，仍然在努力按捺火头，只觉得十分可爱，安慰他，“比昨天有进步了。”

火神甩了甩发酸的左手，“这个特训比球场上的实战难得多。”

“是，不过我相信火神君一定没问题。”黑子说着，把刚才飞到自己这里来的花菜夹回火神碗里。

为期一周的地狱集训结束后，诚凛各人也没有就此松懈。围绕训练中发现的问题，有待改进的地方，都在私下苦练提高。

自从火神的跳跃天赋被教练慧眼发掘，他的目标就很明确了。头一个是增强腿部肌肉力量，让比赛中自己的“超级弹跳”再也不受次数限制；再就是锻炼左手的灵活度，使双手都能自如地投篮，这样才能在空中更有威胁力。

前一个还好说，火神主要烦恼的是后者。除了在篮球场上尝试用左手运球、投篮，他现在日常生活中尽可能多用左手，想尽快让它像惯用的右手一样灵活。

可说来容易，做起来难。吃饭时，火神对自己严格要求，夹菜扒饭都用筷，坚决不借助勺或者叉子。可每次筷头夹不住菜就要发急，经常吃到一半就火冒三丈，生饭菜的气，生自己的气。

为了安抚对方，黑子这几天都到火神家里陪他一起吃饭，这样练球也有伴了。火神对此当然是再欢迎不过，他问黑子想吃什么，黑子回答：筷子越难夹的越好。

于是他们最近常吃的就是花菜，虾仁，还有各种豆类。火神本来还想挑战左手夹豆腐，被黑子没收了筷子，往他左手里塞了一把勺，说等火神君夹完，这盘豆腐就没法吃了。

火神碗里还有一半米饭的时候，黑子已经吃饱了，开始看邮件。“有降旗君发来的消息。”

“嗯？阿降有什么事？”

“说是明天有街头篮球比赛，问我们去不去。”

“去！去！干吗不去！”火神来了劲，饭都没心思吃了，“美国回来以后还没玩过，很怀念啊。”

“那我来回复他。”

“哦！”

“降旗君说，这次就我们几个一年级组队去，不打扰学长们的休息时间。”

“那很好啊！”火神一鼓作气，顺利夹起一颗虾仁，高兴地嚼都不嚼就咽下去了。

黑子看着他微笑，“火神君一说到篮球，整个人都不一样了。”

“什么不一样？”

“更加帅气了。”

“没有吧。”

“稍微有一点点。”

“你这家伙——”

火神也不知道他和黑子算不算正式交往了。好像自始至终，谁都没有说过“喜欢”，可再一想，这样明确的词语对他们两人而言，似乎又太过刻意。

唯一可以肯定的是，现在黑子说羞人话的频率已经越来越高了……

次日早上八点整，诚凛篮球部一年级部员准时在约定的公园门口碰头，火神、黑子两名正选，外加降旗、河原、福田三名替补，正好够街头篮球每队五人的名额。

可出人意料的是，河原缺席了，站在门口向大家乐呵呵招手的，居然是木吉。

火神惊讶地问，“怎么木吉学长也来了？”

福田解释道，“河原感冒了，少一人的话没法参赛，幸好木吉学长有空，愿意加入我们。”

木吉笑眯着眼，“大家一起享受比赛吧。”

在登记处报了名，火神心情舒畅，买回一大堆吃的，在草地上野餐。这几天为了锻炼左手，都没能好好地吃一顿，正憋屈着呢。现在热狗和汉堡包在手，左右开弓，别提有多解馋了。

“小室，稍等一会……我要再买一根棉花糖。”

“手里这么多吃的拿不下了吧？”

“嗯……没事……拿得下。”

火神听见熟悉的声音，脸上微微变色，循声望去，只见不远处的小摊前站着两名少年，手提印有“阳泉”二字的大口袋，里面装满了零食。其中一人容貌俊美出众，看着有一米八出头，在高中生里已经算高挑，但身旁另一人比他足足高出一个头，宛如来自巨人国，把对方衬成了三年级的小学生。

降旗等人私下惊叹不已，“那人好高啊，两米都不止了吧。”

“真的是高中生吗？”

“看那个袋子上的字，是阳泉高校的吧。”

火神放下手中半根热狗，自言自语，“怎么他会在这里？”

黑子见火神的表情，问他，“火神君看到朋友了吗？”

“嗯，不过不是朋友，算是……兄长。”

边上的木吉有些吃惊地看火神，“那个是火神的哥哥吗？难怪啊，两个人都长这么高，不愧是兄弟。”

“啊？”火神又往那个方向看了一眼，“不是那一个，是旁边那人——冰室辰也，在美国时认识的。”

“是吗，我误会了啊。”木吉打着哈哈，目光却始终落在那名高个男生的身上，眼神中显出少有的关注。

黑子也在注意那人，但是并未表现出太过明显的态度。见那两人远去了，他轻轻对火神说，“火神君，差不多该走了，我们可以先去看看其他队伍的比赛情况。”

“哦，好！”火神把最后一口热狗塞进嘴里，双手在地上一撑，轻松站起，“大家一起去吧！”

比赛场地四周已经围满了看客，火神靠体格优势挤进里层，顺便把黑子一道拽过来，两人一看对阵双方，“哇，真的假的……”

一边是曾与他们在数月前预选赛中交过手的正邦高校，公认的防守之王，一度把火神防得没辙；另一边，就是火神那位兄长所在的队伍，居然把堂堂“东之王者”的主力阵容压着打，简直让人看了遍体生寒。连向来镇定自若的黑子也不由得感叹，“火神君的兄长，非常厉害啊。”

“是啊，而且现在好像更强了。”

正邦最后输了二十多分，队员个个面如土色，到比赛结束都还不敢置信。火神在场边出声叫道，“辰也！”

冰室转过头，惊喜地向他走过来，“大我，想不到会在这里见到你。”

“你怎么会来这儿？”

“我回国不久，在阳泉上学，今天是和学弟一起出来游东京的。”

“学弟？”

冰室指指那个躲在树荫底下大嚼美味棒的巨型少年，“紫原敦，和大我同级，也是我在篮球部的队友。”

紫原似乎听见对方叫他，步履迟缓地走了过来，说话也是懒洋洋地，拖声拖调，叫人听了直犯困。“小室……要回去了吗？我想去吃冰激凌……哎？”他的目光落在火神身旁的黑子身上，“是小黑？”

“紫原君，你好。”

紫原显得很开心，“好久没看到你了，小黑还是这么小啊。”说着伸出蒲扇大的手掌，想去摸黑子的头发，被黑子一把推开，“请不要这样。”

“生气啦？那对不起啦。”紫原也没怎么多纠结，爽快地道歉了。看着体格惊人，但意外地是天真的孩子心性。

火神见黑子难得露出这么不悦的表情，知道自家影子不大喜欢被人当成小不点，于是安慰地拍拍黑子后背，“我们去和木吉学长他们会合吧？”

紫原边吃零食边插嘴，“木吉？谁啊……好像有点耳熟，总觉得是某个讨厌的家伙……”

他的身旁，不知什么时候多了一个穿粉色大裤衩的高大男生，“多谢你还记得我名字啊，紫原。让你觉得讨厌，真是抱歉呀。”


	40. 三十、光之海

木吉身高一米九三，是诚凛篮球部的第一海拔，然而这会站在紫原的边上，着实也被比了下去。

紫原居高临下，用眼睛瞟了他一眼，嘴角不屑地撇了撇，“是你……木吉铁平。”

“初中毕业后就没见过啦。”

“嗯……”

“今天如果有机会再比一场的话，就太好了。”

“啊……我不要……小室是被人拉来帮忙的，我才懒得动。”

木吉无奈地笑笑，“还是老样子啊。”

黑子问，“木吉学长和紫原君认识？”

木吉眼中流露出回忆往事的感怀，“是呀，中学时和帝光打过比赛，惨败啊，紫原真是天生的中锋。”

火神从刚才黑子与紫原的谈话中就猜到了八九成，果然，眼前这个人也是“奇迹的世代”，他要打倒的目标之一。

“什么‘奇迹的世代’都无所谓啦……”紫原慢吞吞地说完，眼神中忽然露出凶光，语气也一下子变得可怕，“倒是你，木吉，就是你这种态度，让人讨厌极了。”他迫近木吉说道，“明知道自己实力不行，还是不肯放弃，说什么喜欢篮球……如果永远赢不了，你还会喜欢吗？”

木吉摸摸脑袋，“输球的感觉确实不大好，但是，拼尽全力的比赛过程也很重要啊，紫原，我很享受与你的比赛呀。”

“木吉……真想，捏爆你……”

冰室赶紧把他劝住，“好了好了，敦，怎么能对前辈这么没礼貌呢？当心，薯片要掉出来了。”

“哦……”紫原抓了一把薯片大嚼特嚼，转过头去，不再理会木吉他们。

刚才一瞬间，紫原身上骤然爆发的杀气，让火神确定了他的身份。他刚才心中存疑，是因为过去对此人并不熟悉，只是见过对方在战场上的样子。

那个骁勇好战的战神，跟现在这个懒洋洋的贪吃鬼相比，差别太大了。

“走啦……小黑，再见啦。”紫原跟黑子打完招呼，忍不住又想去摸他的头。手一伸出来，冷不丁被火神抓住腕部，“等一下。”

“嗯？不可以摸了吗？”

火神松手道，“来了不比一场，有点说不过去啊。”

“说了我不比啦，好麻烦……”

火神故意激他，“是怕输，还是胆小不敢比？”

紫原生气了，把薯片塞回袋子里，对火神说道，“我不可能输，也不胆小！”

天边传来雷响，一阵接连一阵，在阴翳的天色下，高如铁塔的紫原越发显得令人生畏。火神以“心之音”传讯，“雷霆之神，以前还真不知道你是这种藏头露尾的胆小鬼啊。”

“我说了我不是胆小鬼！”

雷声愈响，淅沥下起雨来。雨水越下越大，须臾就把场上众人淋成落汤鸡，什么对抗的气势也没有了。

紫原不满地对火神传音道，“篮球就是很无聊啊……再说，也没必要在凡人面前浪费我的神力。”

木吉挡住眼，仰头望了望乌云密布的天，惋惜地说道，“看起来是没法比了，这样的天气打不了街头篮球呀。”他对紫原说道，“那么我们在冬季杯上见吧，到时候，就是代表各自学校的球队作战啦。”

“嗯……就算你和小黑，还有这个眉毛怪是一队，也赢不了我的……为什么要这么麻烦地比来比去啊。”

火神抗议，“谁是眉毛怪？！”

紫原经过火神旁边时，低声说，“不要以为我不知道你们待在人间是为了什么……看我们两边，谁先找到‘他’吧。”

火神一下子变了脸色，整个人都僵立当场，连被黑子拉去避雨都没有回过神来。

雨下成这样，比赛无法再继续，众人只得怏怏不乐地各自打道回府。火神家离公园较近，所以黑子也一起跟着去了，再怎么样，湿衣服得先脱下。

两人暂时还没有亲密到在对方家里放换洗衣物的程度，火神找了半天，翻出一件洗后有点缩水的长袖衫给黑子。黑子穿在身上还是太大，跟套了件雨衣似的。但他还是很高兴，盘腿坐在客厅沙发上，低头打量自己的穿着，“谢谢，火神君。”

“哦，没事。”火神见黑子完全裹入自己的衣服里，心想，这样看起来，黑子显得更小了。如果把他抱起来的话，会不会像抱小孩啊……不过还是算了，这家伙肯定会生气，连被人摸一下脑袋都那么反感，要是被自己“公主抱”，那还了得。

“火神君，刚才紫原君对你说了什么？”

火神有点烦恼地捋了捋潮湿的头发，“一句有点要命的话……事关重大，得叫上另外两个家伙共同商议才行。抱歉，黑子，能打电话给绿间和青峰，叫他们过来碰面吗？”

黑子还是头一回见火神君这么凝重的表情，不由得也跟着紧张起来，“好。”

他先拨通了绿间的电话，把手机递给火神，火神抓过来，开门见山地说道，“绿间？有急事找你，现在有空吗？”

绿间一听是火神，又重新看了看来电显示——“黑子哲也”，不大高兴地反问，“为什么用黑子的手机打给我？”

“啊？这根本不是重点吧！”火神真搞不懂绿间的关注点在哪里。他依稀听到电话另一头高尾的声音，“小真也可以用我的手机给诚凛任何人打电话哦。”然后朦朦胧胧地听见绿间低声说，“别插嘴。”

绿间掩饰地咳嗽了一声，继续说道，“火神，找我什么事？”

“我今天遇到了那个紫原——你知道他的身份吧？”

“哼，那又怎么样。”

“他们那边，好像也在做和我们一样的事——他们也在找那个人。”

“这样啊，”绿间的口吻也变得严肃起来，“还是被他们盯上了吗。”

“总之，你可以出来一趟吗？对，在木拱门见。”

联络完绿间，黑子点开青峰的号码，对火神说道，“火神君，为了避免像刚才绿间君那种情况，请让我来跟青峰君通话。”

火神稍微有点小小的介意，但还是勉强答应了，“哦。”

黑子讲完电话，坐到火神边上，盯着他看。火神君窝在沙发的角落里，看似在闭目养神，其实全程都在留意双方的通话内容，就差两只耳朵竖起来了。

火神被他看得不自在，“怎么了，突然这样看我。”

黑子微微一笑，“火神君很好懂呢。”

“啊？是因为‘光影之楔’的缘故吧，我们的精神之间有了羁绊，双方就更容易互相理解了。”

“那火神君也应该懂我的心意。”

火神有点不好意思，“哦，嗯。”

黑子望着火神，眼神和语气都从未如此温柔过，“我曾说过，火神君和绿间君、青峰君不一样。事实上在我的心里，和任何人都不一样——和火神君在一起的每一天，都深深地体会到，火神君是我命中注定的光。我是影子，是为你而生的影子。”

黑子说罢，一只手搭在火神的肩头，凑近了，在他嘴唇上轻轻落了一吻，如一支在虚无长夜中漂泊已久的羽翼，就此坠入无尽的光芒之海。

“黑子……”他的“影”，穿着他的衣服，献上专属于他的吻。火神觉得心跳快得要超过负荷了。

“偶尔一次，叫我哲也吧。”

“可是，叫、叫惯了‘黑子’，突然改口的话，好像有点肉麻啊。”

“火神君刚刚夺走了我的初吻，居然还说叫名字太肉麻，真的很过分了。”

“什么呀！明明是你主动亲我的！”

“是火神君脸上先露出那种吃醋的可爱表情，才让我忍不住想亲你的。”

“谁吃醋了！”火神说不过他，恼羞成怒之下，伸手把黑子搂过来，用力亲了上去。

两个人都没什么经验，唇齿间磕磕绊绊地，可是，谁也不想分开——在恋恋不舍的缠绵中，也藏有一点互不服输的孩子气，彼此心中甜到极点，都觉得一生中从未有过如此幸福安心的时刻。

黑子坐在火神腿上，伸臂环住他的脖子，话音中满是笑意，“火神君这种时候也很凶呢。”

火神闭上眼，拥紧怀中的少年，胸中激荡着一股莫名的情感。好像只要能经常见到他这样的笑容，为他做什么都可以。


	41. 卅一、光使集会

绿间带着他的“影”来到约定地点时，火神和黑子正坐在靠窗一张长桌前开吃。黑子照旧手捧一杯香草奶昔，而火神面前则是垒成小山状的一堆汉堡包，从旁边散乱的包装纸来看，在此之前已经消灭不少了。

高尾很自然地打招呼，“我也来打扰啦！”

火神嘴里塞得满满地，鼓着腮帮子含糊地“唔”了一声，黑子礼貌地说，“绿间君，高尾君，下午好。”

“小真要吃什么？帮你一起买。这里没有你最心爱的小豆汤哦。”

“烦人，我知道。随便喝点什么就好了。”

绿间一见火神就不顺眼，非得想点什么话挤兑他不可，“你叫我们来不是为了围观你胡吃海塞的吧。”

黑子说道，“堡神君已经吃了八个汉堡了。”

火神努力咽下半个堡，瞪着黑子，“什么‘堡神君’，那你是什么？”

“我是黑子。”

“错，你是香草子！”

“这样也可以呢。”

“这么爽快？！”

高尾给自己和小真端来吃喝没多久，青峰也到了，哈欠连天，完全没有精神。

“青峰君，你好。”

“哦，阿哲啊。唉，五月那家伙实在太麻烦了，听说我来见你，死活要跟来，跟她扯皮了半天才脱身。”

绿间严肃地说，“青峰，那也不是你迟到的理由。”

“啊？没关系的吧，又不是有比赛。”青峰特别吃不消绿间的说教。

“你自诩光明之神座下第一人，在人间连影子都不需要，却对一个凡人格外有耐心啊。”

“那有什么办法？谁让我刚到人间的时候就遇上她，然后还一直对我指手画脚，我又不能一掌把她拍扁。”青峰对绿间黑子二人说，“再说你们都认识她，她有多烦人你们不是不知道。”

高尾笑嘻嘻地说道，“小真是在关心你啦。”

黑子表示赞同，“青峰君需要更多的关爱。”

青峰气得直撇嘴，“这都是什么话！”他见火神吃得虎虎生风，说道，“不能让这家伙一个人吃得高兴，我也去买点什么。”

总算人都来齐，吃喝也都准备妥当，隔音的结界也布置好，大伙都等着这次光之领域光影大会的召集人发言。

火神不会卖关子，直接就把见到紫原的情形复述了一遍。“……也就是说，天帝一方知道了我们的目的，他们也在秘密地寻找。”

黑子感叹，“紫原君是雷霆之神啊，难怪那么有气势。”

绿间解释道，“雷霆和风雨，是天帝座下最得力的干将。那时在帝光，我和青峰对上他们两个，没有一击必胜的绝对把握，对方大概也是这样想，所以各自按兵不动。”

火神说道，“而且也有黑子在中间牵制的原因吧。”

“或许是的。”

黑子问，“可是紫原君他们在寻找什么呢？”

火神向黑子解释，“如今光明之神陨落，天帝被封印，神界和光之领域群龙无首。所以，我们要找到光明圣子来继任神位。否则让天帝残党反攻得逞的话，大家的牺牲都白费了——绝不能让圣子落到他们手上。”

“‘光明圣子’是——？”

“光明是永恒的，但神祇不是。每一任光明之神都有他的命数，前任陨落的一刻，在世界的某个地方，便会悄然孕育出新的光明，就像凤凰涅槃转世一样。”

黑子很好奇，“新的圣子是什么样的人呢？”

火神更正，“不一定是‘人’，也可能是鬼神，是精灵，世间万物都有可能，谁也没见过，所以才难找啊。”

绿间忽然问高尾，“光明之神把‘鹰之眼’托付给你，也没见你派上什么用处。你就不能赶在天帝的人前面找到圣子吗？”

高尾苦笑，“小真还真有点心急。其实，我前段时间和伊月前辈已经研究过这件事，圣子在人间的孕育需要时间和契机，有可能他还在沉睡之中，尚未觉醒。这样的话，就难以感应到他的‘光’了。这也是他的一种自我保护，否则，一下子就会被天帝的人发现行踪。”

绿间难以反驳他的话，但还是不大满意，“哼”了一声，不再多说。

火神和黑子很惊讶，“伊月学长他，也不是凡人吗？”

绿间朝他俩投去鄙夷的目光，“黑子也就罢了，火神，你在诚凛这么久，到底都在做什么？你们的队长日向是日神，司令塔伊月是月神，这两位可是光之领域的盟友啊。整天只知道打球，球还没打好，输给青峰一大截，光之领域有你这样的使者真是太丢人了。”

火神暴跳如雷，“你说什么？！”

青峰也有点听不下去，“喂喂，怎么说着说着就把我扯进去了，这家伙水平差劲难道还要怪我头上吗？”

“啊？！谁水平差劲？要不要出去一对一？”

三名光之使者再度吵成一团。要让他们维持短暂的和平，难度太大了。

黑子站起身，二话不说，把一只汉堡包塞进火神嘴里。人间之光率先哑火，乖乖吃汉堡不吭声了。

“小真别动气，只要圣子现世，是逃不过我和伊月前辈两只眼睛的。”高尾给了台阶，绿间也就顺势说道，“你最好快一点。”其实三人吵到后来内容已经越来越幼稚，和本次议题关系甚微了。

青峰不耐烦地一挥手，说，“别找了，谁知道那家伙什么时候露面，一年，十年，还是一百年？大家都等不起，我们也不可能一直这样耗在人间。”

绿间问，“你有什么主意？”这句话的意思其实是觉得青峰所言不无道理，只不过刚刚吵完架，拉不下脸直接表示同意。

只听青峰有点得意地说，“不如由我来继承神位，担任新的光明之神。”

火神和绿间一起大叫，“不行！”每当三人中有谁动了什么离奇的怪念头，另外两人便会迅速地达成共识，一起阻止，这也是光之使者彼此最默契的时候。绿间心道，还好自己刚才没有赞同，青峰这家伙又大放厥词，哼，亏自己还真以为他有什么高见。

“啊，有什么不行。你们俩有本事的话，一起上好了。”

“青峰，你别做梦了，光之使者各有所长，又互相牵制，天空、自然和人间之光缺一不可。”

青峰听了满心不快，但也不得不承认绿间是对的。目前光之领域没有人拥有接近光之使者的能力，一旦他们三人发生内讧，谁也无力制止，光之领域就彻底分崩离析了。

他泄愤似的大吃汉堡，“火神，比比谁吃得多怎么样？”

“哦！奉陪到底！”

绿间真不想与这两人为伍，“你们是笨蛋吗？”

高尾说道，“我会联络影之族一起寻找，毕竟，只有‘影’才能最敏锐地觉察到‘光’啊。”

“嗯，拜托了，高尾。同时，紫原那边也不能坐视。”

青峰轻松地说，“只要在比赛的时候打败他，让他有所顾忌就行了吧？”

绿间慎重地点头，“到时不论谁晋级，都要在比赛中赢下阳泉。”

火神吃得满嘴面包屑，抬头说道，“别开玩笑，晋级的当然是我和黑子了。”

“怎么可能，你忘了暑假前输得有多惨？你和阿哲是绝对过不了我这一关的。”

“青峰君，骄兵必败，你已经输了。”

“哈哈，说得好啊黑子！”

“哼，刚才那不过是客套话而已。我已尽人事，天命注定秀德才是最后的胜者。”

“就如我们小真所说的这样啦。”

“笑话，胜者当然是诚凛！”

“输给桐皇学园的人好意思这么理直气壮？”

“青峰！”

果然，和平永远是短暂的啊。


	42. 卅二、新绝招？

紧张的夏休转眼便过去，暑气渐褪，秋色未至之时，新一轮的高中篮球赛事打响。备受瞩目的冬季杯，从一开始就充满火药味。本届杯赛中，全国大赛各赛区前两名的球队直接获得晋级资格，预选赛扩容，竞争也空前激烈。

诚凛篮球部众人每日课余练球不辍，教练的要求一天比一天严苛，不但有体罚，心灵上也饱受惊吓。要不是有木吉学长活跃气氛，大伙真想放声大哭。

这晚回家路上，黑子与火神买了饮料，边走边喝。火神伸直胳膊，扭扭脖子，“唉，最近真累人啊，又是比赛又是训练的。”

“火神君明明很享受这种超越极限的挑战吧。”

“啊？这离我的极限还差远呢！”火神左手玩球，灵活极了，“对了，你的新招式练得怎么样了？”

“基本上已经成型了。”

“基本上？还差什么吗？”

黑子望着他微笑，“还差……一个火神君。”

火神不解，“这是什么意思？”

“意思是我还需要一点点光，火神君的光。”黑子驻足，向火神伸出右拳。

火神也笑了，伸拳与他轻轻一碰，“要光的话，多少都有！”

闯过一道接一道的难关，诚凛进入东京四强循环赛，前两名便能携手出线。今日一场诚凛与秀德的对决吸引了不少观众，谁都想知道继上回诚凛艰难取胜后，是这匹年轻的黑马保持对秀德的连胜战绩，还是“东之王者”上演大复仇。

火神从早上到这会，始终斗志燃烧，不说别人，连自家队友都不敢靠得太近，惟恐触及这只野生猛虎周围熊熊的烈火。只有黑子不怕，“火神君，稍微有点烧过头了。”

火神本能地争辩，“怎么会，我很冷静！”

黑子站到火神面前，伸手扳住他的头，“火神君，请看着我的眼睛。”

火神低头看他，那双澈亮的眼，正无比专注地望着自己，仿佛要将他整个人都装进去一般。

“我的眼中，就是火神君的光。现在，这道光稍微有一点刺痛了。”

火神胸膛中过于膨胀的热烈情绪渐渐冷了下来，他用力闭了闭眼，深吸了口气，对黑子说道，“抱歉，下次不会了。”

黑子体贴地说道，“这不是火神君的错。而且，我们大家的心情和你是一样的。”

火神转头望着进入“关键模式”的队长，一上场就挠头幸福傻笑的木吉学长，还有扳着手指构思冷笑话的伊月学长，忽然觉得刚才闷头鸡血的自己好傻。

当然是要和黑子，和诚凛的每一个人，一起全力一搏了！ 

秀德全队出场后，身为绝对王牌的绿间自然而然地对上了火神。他再不像过去那样，对人间之光掉以轻心，他很清楚，对方的光芒足以同自己比肩，那扇仅为天才洞开的大门，已被火神刚猛尖锐的利爪撕开一条口子。

比赛从一开始，节奏便快到让人几乎窒息，仿佛时时有一只手掐在脖子上，稍有迟疑，便会被置于万劫不复的死地。开场哨响，双方跳球不分上下，篮球在鹰鹫二目之主手中刹那转换，木村接球，又被黑子断下，绿间补上，跳投，火神怒吼着高高跃起，直接一记盖帽。

火神的“超级弹跳”经过一整个夏天的苦训，已与从前大不相同，如今在场上发挥得淋漓尽致，在千钧一发的时刻给队友最大安慰。所谓王牌，并不仅仅是进球得分而已。

他不知道自己在空中奋力挡下绿间进攻的一瞬，给他的“影”多大震撼。黑子眼中闪着光亮，仿佛连同体内来自火神君注入的光也在遥相呼应。

与其说那是人间的光，不如说是巍然降世的神，点亮了整个人间。

“无论你投篮多少次，我都会跳起来，盖掉你！”

“是吗，又要超越极限了吗。那么，我就投到你再也跳不起来为止，哪怕需要几万次，几亿次。”

火神脸上再度露出那种面临强敌时快意的笑容，“比忍耐和坚持的话，我可不会输啊！”

“或许是这样，但如果你只是一根筋地跳跃——”绿间引火神出手，当火神跳至最高点时，手腕陡然变力，将篮球传出。

“——结果就不同了。”

火神发觉是假动作时，已经来不及，眼睁睁看着高尾接球，“期待很久了！这是来自小真的传球，看着哦！”

怎么会，那个骄傲自负的第一射手，居然会把球传给队友？

秀德得分后，高尾跑回来和绿间击掌，“小真好帅！”

“闭嘴。这是为了胜利。”

“好，好。那么，请把球多多地传起来吧，小真！”

诚凛遇上了空前的大危机。王牌目前完全被绿间牵制住，难以参与有效进攻；有“鹰之眼”在场，黑子的传球又无用武之地，局面极为被动。

木吉利用短暂的暂停时间给大家鼓劲，“现在虽然困难，但只是有点麻烦，还远不到绝路，大家一起享受比赛吧。”

众人看着他，安下心来。这个球技一流，粗中有细的男人，永远都是诚凛最可靠的支柱。火神和黑子这对一年级组合尤其感动，这次征战冬季杯是他们头一回和木吉学长同队比赛，更加珍视这位如兄长一样宽厚体恤的前辈。

木吉见大家都很赞同自己，脸上露出舒心的笑容，“总之，先把黑子换下去吧。”

“这——”黑子脸上感激的表情一下子僵住。学长他，是怎么从上面几句话“总之”到这里的……

“‘视线诱导’无效的话，在场上也没有意义呀。”

没有意义……

“按发挥能力的正负效果来说，就是负啦。”

负……

“所以说，虽然黑子很努力，还是先下场吧。”

火神伸出胳膊，从背后撑住被万箭穿心的黑子，“别气馁，我会连你的份一起努力的！”

虽然理智上知道木吉学长说的是事实，可把话说得这么直接，还是让黑子觉得深受打击。

黑子转身望着火神，“火神君，全部都拜托你了。”

火神拍拍他肩，自信地说道，“绿间，以及秀德，就交给我来对付吧！稍后，带着你的新绝招重新出场！”

黑子认真纠正，“是‘我们’的新绝招。”

“嗯！”

两人正互相鼓劲，火神头顶忽然猛挨了一记手刀，“两个一年级嘀嘀咕咕什么！当着学长们的面态度放恭敬一点！不要总以为自己是天下第一！我们也有很多热血的话要说啊！”

“哇！”火神连忙回过头去，正对上眼露凶光的日向，肚子里大叫不好，怎么把这给忘了——队长现在正处于“关键模式”啊！

再一看，黑子已经飞快地闪到场边，与替换上场的水户部学长交接完毕。

火神捂住被打疼的后脑勺，朝乖乖坐在替补席上的黑子直瞪眼。好啊，这种时候跑得比谁都快！


	43. 卅三、没关系的吧

黑子下场后，诚凛的阵势也仍旧丝毫不乱。有木吉在，内线就稳如泰山。几位学长间默契的快速传球配合让火神大为安心，他可以心无挂碍地单挑绿间，把背后放心地交给队友们。

这样快节奏的夺分战，也正是火神喜欢的战斗风格，个人与队伍完全契合，尽显所长。他心中始终只有一个念头：不把比分咬住的话，等黑子回来，可就来不及了啊。

这时木吉说道，“火神，你单独防守绿间太吃力了，加我一个。”

“什么？”火神惊道，“木吉学长，我可以的。”

“你的跳跃不能滥用啊，现在他的投篮中混入了假动作，更加难防了吧。”

“可是——”

木吉很开心地把他的头发揉来揉去，“没问题，放松放松。”与此同时，秀德众人也正猛夸绿间今天出色的表现，一颗脑袋被左拍右拍，眼镜都快掉下来了。王牌在队内的定位果然都是大同小异啊。

此时距离中场结束还有不到一分钟，大家都已疲累，尤其是防守任务最重的火神，若非拥有远超常人的体能，早就不堪负荷，低头认输了。饶是如此，他也已汗流如注，球衣滴水，满头满脸的汗水都顾不得擦。

他遥望黑子，面色沉峻的少年同时站起身，向他缓慢地点了点头。

黑子被换下去，并非只是单纯敌不过对手，而是要暂时置身局外，用他那双比任何机器都要敏锐的眼睛捕捉比赛的节奏。

“光”和“影”一个在场上，一个在场下，都在等待一个时机——让新招式一举奏效，绝地反击的时机。

秀德众人见黑子有意上场，都感意外，“他那个什么诱导，早就没用了吧，还上来做什么？”

绿间的神情却比先前更为严肃，“这种时候，黑子是不会两手空空上场的。”

火神问黑子，“给他们的惊喜准备好了？”

“是，完美的惊喜礼物。”

高尾见黑子上来，便去防他。哪知黑子并不多作逗留，转往绿间方向而去。这一举动非但令高尾始料未及，绿间也是又惊又疑，黑子在打什么主意，难道说他想和自己一对一？

“黑子持球？！怎么会！”

绿间和黑子先做队友，后是对手，对“幻之第六人”的风格可以说把握得十分透彻，深知黑子作为“影”，是绝对不会持球的，这与“视线诱导”的核心背道而驰。

他盯紧黑子，始终不让对方离开自己视线，精神甚至比与火神一对一时更为集中。然而就在一刹那，身畔风起，黑子不知什么时候已成功突破到他的身后，将球顺利传给篮下的木吉，后者大力扣篮得分。

绿间心中从未尝到过如此彻骨冷意，场上的黑子，不再只是为队友制造机会的幻影，而是真正成为了充满威胁的暗之杀手，当他突破防线的一瞬，已将对手的信心尽数屠戮。

正在他发怔的时候，背后忽然被人推了一把，宫城学长的声音在背后响起，“别受变数的影响！我们仍然是优势方！”

大坪队长也说道，“是啊，别介意，绿间！用三分球还他们颜色吧！”

肩膀被学长们拍得生疼，头发也揉乱了，绿间的动作似乎迟滞了少许，低低答了一声“是”。

“绿间君，今早也收到了黄濑君的祝福消息吧。”黑子走过绿间身旁时，忽然问了这么一句。

绿间平静地说道，“是的。”

“绿间君怎么回复他的呢？”

“……两个字，‘去死’。”

“绿间君，和以前不太一样了。” 黑子转过身，郑重表情中透着一丝欣慰，“所以，请加油吧。如果不能和火力全开的绿间君一战，我会很困扰的。”

绿间扶了扶眼镜，轻哼一声，“不用你说，我也会使出全力。”

高尾望着绿间，发觉他嘴角露出些微淡淡的笑意，仿若青草池塘边细碎如星的小花，原野上的风一吹，便散了。

还从未见小真笑过，原来，是这个样子的啊。也许是每天都和他在一起，反而感觉不出明显的变化。看来，自己也得更加努力，追上王牌大人的步伐才行。

火神把黑子拉到一旁，“别随便和敌人聊天啊，注意士气！”

黑子看着火神君认真表达不满的样子，忍不住微笑，“火神君总是很在意细节呢。”

“什么细节啊，这是重点，重中之重！”

“是。全部的士气，已经被火神君唤醒了。”黑子比了一个展示肱二头肌的姿势，被火神一巴掌拍在臂上，“够了够了，真是的！”

诚凛有了黑子，一路高歌猛进，分差在不断地缩小。秀德队中高手如云，可就连黑子的“天敌”高尾，一时间也防不下他那招“消失的运球”。进能突破、退能传球的诚凛之“影”，太可怕了。

然而，能够遇上这样的对手，又太好了。

诚凛也好，秀德也罢，越到最后，越是放手一搏。所有的招式，所有的潜能，在强大而可敬的对手面前，无需任何保留。

热血沸腾的对攻战，互相咬紧的比分，竞技体育最令人着迷的，就是这一刻。

终场前两秒，103比104，诚凛落后1分，绿间防守木吉犯规，罚两球。战至最后，彼此都已豁出全部的力量，无论成败，都能勇敢而坦荡地去面对。

木吉顺利罚进第一球，扳平了比分，决胜就在他手中仅剩的一个罚球了。出球的一瞬间，他的左膝盖一阵撕裂般的疼痛，手指力道差之毫厘，篮球磕到篮板，火神与绿间不约而同地跳起争球，双方都早已超越从前的极限，互不相让，同样耀眼的辉光，几乎将时间定格。

终场的哨音终于吹响，因本次杯赛时间紧张，不设加时赛，所以这场比赛判为平局，不分胜负。

火神争球时在半空中重心失衡，泄了劲后屁股最先着地，他索性躺平下来，大脑一片空白，根本不想动弹。

黑子来到他跟前，弯下身，伸手想拉他起来，“火神君，今天真是辛苦了。”

“是啊。”火神向他伸出右手握住，却并没有借力起来，而是顺势往自己方向一带。黑子平时很少有人跟他玩这样的恶作剧，全无防备，直接跌倒在火神的胸口。“火神君……”

火神左臂很自然地搂住他的腰，“休息一下没关系的吧？”

黑子近距离凝视着他的光，布满汗珠的脸上露出安心笑容，轻声说道，“是，没关系。”


	44. 卅四、二号又立功了

诚凛休息室里，二号一阵欢蹦乱跳，小尾巴直摇晃。它从大家身上的气味辨别出，这场比赛的结果不错，等下回去大概能有美味大餐了。

火神现在对二号没有起先那么排斥，但也仅是当它扑过来时，不至于缩头缩脑躲到黑子身后的程度，要他像队里其他人那样对二号亲亲抱抱，还是难了点。

黑子从书包里取出一袋二号爱吃的小点心，递给火神，“火神君，可以的话喂二号吃一点吧。它今天一直很乖地在休息室等着大家，得好好奖励才行。”

火神头疼地说，“啊？你喂不一样吗。”

“这是不一样的。二号最喜欢火神君，从喜欢的人手里得到的奖励，才是最宝贵的。”

火神被两双闪亮亮的大眼睛左右夹击，没有办法，只得勉为其难地从黑子手里接过点心。二号蹲在他跟前，激动得直伸舌头。

“那个……黑子……”

“嗯？”

“喂它的时候，不会咬我吧。这家伙有没有分寸啊。”

“没问题的，二号不吃野生老虎肉。”

火神被黑子噎得没话讲，只得把几小块点心放在手掌里，壮士断腕一般送过去，另一只手捂住眼睛，根本不敢看。他只觉得手心里毛乎乎地拱来拱去，还有湿漉漉的感觉，有点痒。

可怕，可怕极了，过去打针、看牙医也没这么怕过。

黑子见他吓得手直发抖，有点看不过去，“火神君，请镇定一点，手不要乱动，不然二号没法好好吃了。”

“我知道啊！但但但是——”火神情绪一激动，哆嗦得更厉害了。黑子叹了口气，伸出一根手指，撑住他的手腕。

众人跟着起哄，“二号，今天火神喂你吃点心啦，开不开心？”

二号响亮地“汪”了一大声。火神从手指缝里窥探，好像吃完了，太好了，手还在……

或许是自觉与火神建立了更亲密的关系，二号翘着尾巴，兴奋得不得了，绕着休息室一口气跑了三圈，然后撒开小短腿就往外冲。

火神把头伸到门外张望，说道，“什么呀，我都还没吓跑，它跑什么！”

“火神君体会不到这种心情，如果默默把一个人放在心里很久，哪一天对方忽然有所回应，就算只是一点点，也会让自己幸福得不知道怎么办才好。”

“说得好像你体会过似的，再说它哪里是‘默默’了！”

黑子微笑，“稍微能感受到一些吧。”

火神有点苦恼地说，“但是也不能让它跑远啊，等下找不到就麻烦了。”

黑子语气欣慰，“火神君果然还是很在乎二号的。”

“啊？你才是吧，要是二号跑丢了你肯定急得不行，否则的话，我管它干什么。”

“火神君好温柔。”

火神脸涨得通红，“别一比完球赛就太肉麻，腿都直不起来了！”

“那火神君休息一会，我出去找二号回来。它今天穿了诚凛球衣，应该不至于被人误抱走。”

“等一下，我也去！”

俩人并肩出了体育馆，火神伸了个懒腰，“虽然刚打完比赛，可总觉得还没有过足瘾啊。”

“因为是一场很好的比赛吧。”

“嗯……算是吧，不过绿间那家伙还是很讨厌啊，下次绝对要赢他！”

体育馆外，僻静的草坪上，传来少男少女争执的声音，听着都很耳熟，火神和黑子对视一眼，往那个方向走去。

“桃井，给我。”

“小绿要干什么呀？”

“投狗。”

“哎？小绿间是不是稍微过分了点啊，真不是想拿诚凛的狗出气？”

“是诚凛的狗先拿我的车出气！”

二号听见火神和黑子的脚步，“汪汪”叫着跑到黑子跟前，黑子把它抱了起来，“请问，是我们的二号给大家添麻烦了吗？”

草坪上的吵架组一齐转身，正是桃井、黄濑、绿间三人。几分钟前还是在场上拼斗的对手，乍一见面，难免角色有点转换不过来，绿间阴沉着脸对黑子说道，“这家伙在我车上小便了！”

火神笑得憋不住，“真的假的！二号这么聪明啊！”他难得对二号露出笑脸，把二号给激动坏了，差点从黑子怀里跳下去，继续往绿间车里撒尿，幸好黑子反应快，把它紧紧搂住。

绿间一见二号那毫不知错的样子，更加恼火，厉声控诉道，“上次拿了我的幸运物，这次又随地大小便！黑子，你们平时也不管管？”

黑子解释，“绿间君请别误会，二号是喜欢你才欺负你的，说明它感受到了绿间君的温柔。”

“等下！”火神觉得这话很不中听，“二号是我们诚凛的，怎么可以喜欢其他队里的人？”

“火神君请别吃醋，放心吧，火神君一直都是二号最喜欢的人。”

“谁会为一条狗争风吃醋？！”

旁边的桃井已经完全被迷得晕头转向，“哲君抱着像哲君的小狗……啊……不行了，心脏完全受不了了……”

黄濑连忙把她扶住，“小桃！”

“黄濑君，谢谢你早晨的祝福信息。”

“这是应该的啦！而且，看了你们的比赛，我也好想赶紧回去练球，以后和小绿间、小黑子、小火神比赛。”

“冬季杯上，一定有机会的。”

“说的是呢。”

互相道别后，火神与黑子折返体育馆去跟学长他们会合，走近休息室的时候，听见木吉的声音，“这怎么行？无论如何，下场比赛我一定要上！”

他们俩还是头一回听到木吉学长情绪如此激烈的话语，赶紧往后撤，火神捂住黑子的嘴，黑子捂住二号的嘴。

只听日向说道，“你的膝盖，我注意到了。不光是我，其他人很快也会发现的。”

“已经到了这一步，就算赌上这条腿，我也绝不会中途放弃。再怎么说，我和大家，只剩这一年可以在一起打球了啊。”

“木吉……”

“回到篮球部的这段日子，真的很开心。现在唯一的愿望，就是靠自己的实力，再一次赢得与那个人同场竞技的机会，也许，是最后一次机会了。”

日向叹了口气，“想不到你这家伙，也会有这么强的执念啊。”

“所以那时候，我才坚持让日向做队长呀，你比我要理智得多，以后的篮球部……也拜托你啦。”

“笨蛋。……下一场比赛的事，你自己去和丽子说啊。”

“我知道。”

门外的光影组合蹑足离开，火神说，“木吉学长腿伤复发了？”

黑子情绪也有些低落，“看样子是的，最近的训练和比赛强度，可能对一个刚刚伤愈的人来说，还是太勉强了。和秀德比赛的时候，能感受到学长有几次短暂的迟疑和忍耐。”

火神不好意思说自己根本没发现，“但他还是打得很好啊！如果没有木吉学长的话，结果就很难说了。”

“是。”

“说起来，黑子，木吉学长口中的‘那个人’是谁？那个他想再一次较量的对手，不会是——”

“嗯，多半是紫原君。中学时代，他们二人就是公认的最强中锋。初一时我还没有加入帝光篮球部，对于他们过去交手的情况不是很清楚。但我相信，如果这两人在场上曾经碰撞过，无论是木吉学长，还是紫原君，都不可能忘记交锋那一刻的感觉。”


	45. 卅五、劲敌

黑子不由分说地把二号往火神怀里一塞，“火神君，请暂时代为照看二号。”

“什么？！等下黑子，这这要怎么，你别——我不会抱啊！”二号只觉得天上掉肉骨头，幸福得一个劲往火神怀里拱，火神吓得气都透不过来，脸发紫，舌头打结，脑袋使劲躲闪，手慌乱地把二号往外推，不小心自己仰天一跤摔倒。

火神费劲地坐起来，揉揉后背，埋怨地看了黑子一眼。刚才喂食已经是豁出命了，现在又叫他抱狗？这一天之内的进度会不会跨得太快了？！自己一时之间怎么能承受得住啊！黑子这家伙，到底是要做什么？

他见黑子掏出手机，拨通了一个号码。“请问是紫原君吗？”

打给紫原？火神来精神了，坐在地上一个劲朝黑子招手。黑子低头看了看火神，配合地弯下腰，手机贴近火神耳旁，和他一起听。

“嗯……是小黑啊……打给我什么事？”

“紫原君这会在什么地方呢？”

“现在，嗯……在学校的宿舍里，好无聊哦……都没有什么事做。”

听着紫原懒洋洋的声音，火神就忍不住想打哈欠，赶紧自觉地捂住嘴。这家伙，能不能拿出点干劲来啊！他们阳泉也有预选赛要打吧？！

只听黑子问，“紫原君如果有空，后天来看我们诚凛的比赛怎么样？下一场赢了，就能晋级冬季杯了。”

“啊……要跑东京去啊……太远了，不去啦……”

火神听那欠打的语气，恨不得冲到电话那头把他揪过来教训一顿。不过黑子对此显得毫不意外，像是早就知道紫原君会这么回答。他继续说道，“听说桃井同学和黄濑君他们都会前来观看呢，机会难得，要是大家可以见个面，一起聚餐就好了。”

紫原似乎比刚才有点兴趣了，“聚餐啊……在哪里聚，吃什么好呀？”

黑子看了火神一眼，随即答道，“事实上，火神君厨艺很棒，会做特别好吃的料理，和式、西式全能，我吃惯了他做的饭菜，根本不想到外面去吃，所以这次拜托了他亲自下厨，大显身手呢。”

火神额头上开始滴汗，黑子这么忽悠人，能不能提前跟自己打个招呼啊！几时拜托了？！什么，还要跟自己碰拳？这么大的事根本不是碰拳就能解决的好吗，知不知道把风雨雷霆领到光之使者的地盘上有多危险，分明是引狼入室！

火神使劲摇晃黑子的肩膀，让他好好看着自己，黑子向他做了一个口型——为了木吉学长。火神一怔，马上又拼命摇头，木吉学长当然很重要，可是世界和平更加重要吧？

他听到紫原在那头问，“小室……眉毛怪做饭好吃吗？”冰室的声音模模糊糊地传过来，想是距离隔得有点远，“大我？他手艺比我还要好。”

火神已经绝望了，真是他的好大哥啊……

紫原立即毫不犹豫地对黑子说道，“那我来。”

这么干脆？！

“太好了。冰室前辈要是方便的话，也很欢迎。”

“嗯，好……我问一下小室哦……”

最后的讨论结果是紫原和冰室一起来观看诚凛下一轮的比赛，并参加由诚凛王牌火神大我君掌勺的帝光校友联谊聚餐活动。黑子收起电话，火神已经沮丧地扯住他的衣袖，额头在他手臂上一磕一磕。

黑子另一只手趁势摸摸火神的头，“火神君，没问题的。”

“问题很大啊，黑子，你都不跟我商量下……”

“因为我相信火神君和我的想法是一样的。”

火神抬头看着黑子，深深叹了口气，他拿这家伙，真是一点办法也没有。不过黑子说的也不算错，只要有什么可以为木吉学长做的，他会毫不犹豫冲在第一个。就像当初自己最迷茫的时候被学长拯救一样，他也想为学长，哪怕尽一点点力。

他向黑子伸手，黑子把他拽起来，叹息着说道，“如果紫原君来观战，能多带给木吉学长一点坚持的心意就好了。”

火神说道，“当然，何止‘一点’？他们两个可是劲敌啊！再没有什么比劲敌更催人奋进了！”

“这样说是没错……”

“你想，假如换作是我受伤，然后青峰那家伙在旁边观战的话，那么就算拼到腿残，也一定不会在他面前输球的！”

“火神君……”黑子神情微妙地看着火神，“如果你硬要这样类比的话，我要后悔给紫原君打这个电话了。”

火神摸不着头脑，“啊？怎么，哪里不对？黑子，说话呀？！”

两天后，诚凛迎来预赛的最后一个比赛日，对战雾崎第一高校。只要在这场比赛中取得胜利，就能在小组中稳居前二席，跻身冬季杯的正式大名单。赛前，所有人都神情严肃，连观众席上都感受到了队中的凝重气氛。

虽然在作战会议上没有刻意强调过，但每一个人都不曾忘记，去年就是这支队，害木吉学长久卧病榻，吃尽苦头。一年后再相遇，说是冤家路窄也好，宿命轮回也罢，总之，这是一场不能输，不愿输，不甘输的比赛。

黄濑站在看台上，听见后面有人交谈，“看，已经开场了。”

“嗯……又没关系，反正我也不是很想看他们比赛啦……”

这么拖泥带水的声调，在黄濑认识的人里，只有独一份。他转头一看，果然不错，“小紫原！”

“哦，小黄濑啊……”紫原一刻不停地往嘴里塞薯片，“你也在啊。”

“昨天听小黑子说，小紫原会和小火神的哥哥一起来看比赛，我还不大相信呢。”黄濑好奇地打量冰室，“火神前辈和小火神长得不太一样啊。”

冰室忍笑，“我叫冰室辰也，和大我并不是亲兄弟。”

“啊，对不起，冰室前辈！”黄濑连忙道歉，又对紫原说，“没想到小紫原也会来‘侦察敌情’，很少见啊。”

“我才没兴趣看，好麻烦……不就是两边打来打去嘛……”

冰室在一旁打圆场，“是我想看大我的比赛，才让敦陪着一起来的。迟了几分钟，场上情况怎么样？”

黄濑收敛起笑容，皱眉说道，“并不是一场让人喜欢的比赛啊。”

紫原说是不想看，但双眼已不自觉地在球场上搜寻那个熟悉的身影。明明很烦那种人，可还是忍不住想知道，他是不是还像以前那样，为了一场篮球赛可以豁出全力，死也不肯放弃？

雾崎的打法十分野蛮，偏偏又很刁钻，专挑裁判的视觉死角下黑手，不是脚踩就是肩撞，诚凛在场上不得不留出精神来防备对方，以至于束手束脚，难以发挥全部实力。

尤其是木吉，他的左膝裹着绷带，无异于公开宣告“此处脆弱”，自然是雾崎的头号关爱对象。第一节还没结束，他的两条胳膊上已遍布淤青，腿上也是。

诚凛叫了暂停，五名首发队员身上多少都有些青紫，降旗他们忙递上冰块给大家冷敷。木吉对火神说道，“接下来，你们四人从外线进攻，内线就交给我。”

火神面露诧异，“这——”这场比赛确实打得很艰苦，可怎么能把最难的内线丢给木吉学长一个人呢。

丽子叉着腰站在木吉面前，“铁平，不可以。反倒是你，膝盖负担太重了，这样下去不行，得下场休息。”

木吉的语气难得严肃，“如果只是我受伤，我认；但是，如果让你们也受到伤害，我绝不能接受！”他站起身，向队友们伸出手，“我这次，就是为了和大家一起打球，为了守护诚凛才回来的啊。”

这个时候，裁判吹响恢复比赛的哨声，诚凛五个人再度上场。他们的眼神中是同样决绝的勇气，坚定的脚步如远征战歌，顶着旷野上最暴烈的风，点亮星光。

火神等人如木吉所要求的那样，撤出内线，在外围支援进攻，只余木吉一人独揽防守的重任。这正中雾崎下怀：既然有人傻傻地要做悲壮的孤胆英雄，岂有不成全他的道理？两队在篮下争抢篮板时，雾崎队员故意出肘，重重击上木吉的眼眶，把他撞倒在地。

紫原见状，不禁把手里的薯片袋子捏成一团，百无聊赖的神情霎时狰狞。

冰室问，“敦，在气什么呢？”

紫原咬牙切齿地说道，“有个人口口声声说，要我认可他的实力……却在这种破比赛上，被一群渣滓打成这样……我看不下去了。”

冰室的目光从球场转向紫原，建议道，“那……敦鼓励那个人一下吧。”

紫原背过身去，靠着看台栏杆，气鼓鼓地拆零食出来吃，“不要。”


	46. 卅六、幸运日

木吉脸上挂了彩，鲜血从额头上直往下淌。他慢慢地站起身，朝向故意挑衅的对手，面罩严霜，伸臂将四位队友护在身后。

当初，丽子带着新部员来看他，告诉他“只要再加上你，就是诚凛史上最强阵容”，自己就思考过，在这个大家寄以厚望的阵容里，自己能为之做些什么。

“如果他们被打得快要灰心，我就是他们的支柱；如果有人要伤害他们，我就是他们的盾牌；不论何时何地，我都会毫不犹豫地用身体，保护诚凛的每一个人。我就是为此，而回来。”

紫原回头看见这一幕，只觉得仿佛曾在哪里见过，埋藏在记忆最深处的画面争先恐后涌出。他想起来了——以前在神界的时候，那个光明之神也是这样保护他的子民，甚至不惜付出生命的代价。纯白色的羽毛落满光之领域每一寸土地，每一支白羽上都蕴含着温暖的光芒。

他的手指握住栏杆，指尖无意识地颤抖着。昔日的雷霆之神，重新回忆起亲手撕开那副羽翼的感觉。然而到了这个时候，他心中全无胜利的快慰，只剩下无穷无尽的空虚。

他当时不解为什么自己那样仇视光明之神，现在，终于明白了。与其说仇视，不如说是求而不得：那种被可靠的保护者挡在身后的安心。

听命于天帝，只不过他自问不是其对手，认可王者的实力，谈不上什么尽忠；而天帝看似视他左膀右臂，其实也无非是把他当做一部好用的杀戮机器罢了，彼此之间，更无信赖可言。

在神界那么久，从未尝过暖意，唯有这一刻，唯有眼前这个凡人的意志，让无情的神祇动容了。

场上，木吉再一次被撞倒在地，他全身的伤处都在作痛，已经到了忍耐的极限。他抹去额前冷汗，咬紧牙关，竭力保持神情的平静，不想让队友们担忧。

忽然，脑中出现了一个声音。“如果你还能站起来，我就接受你做我的对手。其他人，还不配我出力。”

那声音透着一股冷漠，带着三分天生的戾气，熟悉的音色，陌生的语调。他以为自己幻听了，条件反射地往观众席望去。

前一天，木吉从黑子处得知，他和帝光前队友们有一个小聚会，包括紫原在内的几位“奇迹的世代”将会来现场观战，惊讶之余，不禁有些隐隐的期待。不过赛前他并没有去找寻对方坐在哪里，总觉得那样的话，似乎就太过刻意了。

这个时候，他的体力透支，视线已经有一点模糊，看台又离得那么远，看不清人。但是说不清为什么，木吉莫名感觉到了来自紫原的视线，仿佛绝境中的巨大安慰，顷刻间让他的精神为之振奋。

那个人，还是认可了自己的努力啊。天才和凡人之间，虽然隔着难以逾越的距离，但未尝不可共鸣。

再一次……

世间没有胜利之神，胜利需要靠自己去争取，任何人都是如此。

终场哨响后，木吉靠坐在篮球架下，队友们群拥而至，叠罗汉一样把他压住。

“哇……好严厉啊……虽然打得不怎么样，起码还是赢了不是嘛。”

“严厉？不是庆祝晋级冬季杯吗？”

“你们把我压成大饼，还不算惩罚呀？”

“哈哈哈……”

年轻的诚凛，不会辜负这一刻的来之不易，也不会辜负任何一个爱它的人。

休息室里，木吉悄悄问黑子，“黑子，待会是要去参加聚会了吧。”

黑子点头，“是。能够带着胜利的喜讯前往，心情格外好。”

“是呀，今天也可以算是我的幸运日了。”木吉抓抓脑袋，露出标志性的笑容，“那个……能把紫原的邮箱告诉我吗？”

紫原出了体育馆不久，感觉到背带裤胸前的大口袋里手机在振动。取出一看，是陌生的发件地址，信息全文也只有短短一句——

感谢你来看球，希望能早日和阳泉在冬季杯上见面。木吉铁平。

紫原把手机塞回去，“啊……好麻烦……”

冰室问，“是黑子君他们发的消息吗？”

紫原一撇嘴，“是那个人。”

冰室笑了，“这样啊，太好了。敦的心声，一定很好地传达到了。不给他回复些什么吗？”

“懒得回啦……”

“敦，这是基本礼貌。要不然的话，由你口述，我来帮你打字。”

“嗯……”紫原在心里纠结来纠结去，说来也怪，平时在宿舍里，小室帮这帮那，他都能心安理得接受对方的好意，唯有这件事，总觉得不想让小室代劳。

“敦？”

“算啦，等下我自己回就是了……”

次日训练间隙，木吉告诉黑子，“昨天紫原只回了我一个‘哦’，唉，果然在他眼里，我还什么都不是呀。”

他把手机掏出来，屏幕上真的只有干巴巴一个字，连标点符号也没有，还是晚上十点半发的，多半是临睡前。

但是黑子很显然已经被这个字给震到了，他很仔细地把木吉发送的邮件地址检查了一遍拼写，确认是紫原君无误，于是抬头望着木吉，“木吉学长，我要说一句对不起。”

“啊，什么？”

“其实我昨天给你紫原君的邮箱，是因为我知道他不会回复。以前在帝光时，想联系紫原君只能通过电话，发信息的话是永远石沉大海的，我们甚至没人知道他到底有没有察看邮箱的习惯。”

木吉叹为观止，“原来是这样啊。”

黑子点评，“看来木吉学长在紫原君心目中已经有很厉害的分量了。”

“真的？！”

火神在一旁听了插嘴道，“不至于吧，紫原那家伙这么懒？”他正想提起以前雷霆之神在神界大杀四方的彪炳战绩，猛地想到木吉学长不知道自己和紫原的身份，他们俩在人间仅有上次街头篮球赛的一面之缘，可不能说漏了。于是话到嘴边又强行改口，“那个，我虽然也不喜欢发消息，但如果别人有事发我，我都会尽早回复的。”

黑子转头向他一笑，“火神君和紫原君当然不同，火神君是我见过最勤奋努力的人。”

“有吗？也还好吧！”火神如今多少已经习惯黑子直白到近乎夸张的褒扬方式，听到他当众称赞自己，虽然还是有点不好意思，但心里很高兴。

木吉大为赞同，“黑子说得对。场上场下，火神一直都很努力啊，所以进步才这么快。”说着开心地把火神的脑袋瓜像篮球一样拍来拍去。

周围的人也都围上来，一个接一个地夸火神，“身为王牌，一点也不骄傲自满，还是和大家一起认真训练。”

“火神真好啊。”

“火神自己不骄傲，我们可以为他骄傲呀！”

“对！”

话题中心就这样莫名其妙地从木吉和紫原转到了火神身上。火神晕头转向地想，比起木吉学长的“粗暴拍奖法”和大家的“闭眼瞎吹法”，还是选黑子的“羞耻表扬法”吧……


	47. 卅七、真的晕了

诚凛篮球部上下最近都累坏了，拿到冬季杯赛的入场券以后，有种憋了好久的一口气终于宣泄出来的感觉，但想到后面才是真正的硬仗，又不由得痛并快乐着。为了奖励大家，也为了迎接下一轮的地狱特训，这周末由丽子带队，全队一起去泡温泉放松。

火神长到这么大，还是第一次有机会感受温泉，心情很激动，特意问黑子需不需要提前买好温泉裤。黑子说道，“火神君，没有温泉裤这种裤……”

“哦，是吗，那泡温泉应该穿什么裤？”

黑子耐心向这位归国子女解释，“泡温泉就和泡澡一样，不需要特别穿什么的。”

结果当天火神就穿着平角大裤衩来了。日向很嫌弃地质问，“火神，你怎么在这里穿沙滩裤？”

火神低头看看自己的裤子，又看看整个人泡在水里，只有脑袋露在水面上的黑子，脱口而出，“真的不用穿？！”

日向皱眉，“啊？”

“没，没什么。”火神小声嘟囔，“我以为黑子是骗我的……”

黑子在池子里说道，“我听到了哦。火神君根本就不信任我，好过分，请不要再做我的光了。”

火神顿时顾不得队长，直接站到池边冲黑子喊话，“不要随便说这种不负责任的话啊！”

大伙都取笑他，“火神，你平时到底被黑子骗过多少次？”

火神窝到热水里，全身毛孔张开，积蓄已久的疲惫感丝丝散入水中，舒服得不想动。终于可以歇一歇了……打篮球虽然是自己的爱好，可高强度的车轮战还是让人有点吃不消啊，时不时地也要像今天这样，开开心心出来玩一天。

说起来，最近都没有什么时间和黑子独处。暑假里他倒是经常上自己家来，一起练球，一起吃饭，或者什么也不做，两个人靠坐在长沙发上，脚板对着脚板，各自看书玩手机，偶尔聊上几句，比什么都要让人满足。

不过，和黑子交往几个月，好像都还没有牵过手啊。火神这样胡思乱想着，忽然觉得左手被人握住，柔软的手指尖划过手心。他转过头，只见身旁的黑子泡得浑身粉红，脸颊红扑扑地，连嘴都浸泡入水。

火神回握住对方，心想，不愧是黑子，想得这么周到，在水里的话，即使手拉手也不会被人看到了。他忍不住好笑，原来黑子害羞起来是这样的，还挺可爱嘛。

还没等他欣赏完黑子脸红的模样，就见对方往自己身上栽来，火神吓一跳，忙伸臂搂住，“怎么了？”

黑子吃力地抬头看了火神一眼，轻声说道，“火神君，我就……拜托你了。”随即倒在他怀里不吱声了，火神顿时魂飞魄散，大叫，“黑子，黑子！”

结果，黑子不是要和自己牵手，是泡晕了啊。

火神把黑子扶到室内的长椅上歇息，“还说我，你自己都没怎么泡过温泉吧，觉得难受就早点说啊。”

“抱歉，火神君，让你担心了。”黑子很过意不去。和火神君一起泡温泉的感觉太好，刚觉得晕乎时，还以为是自己太喜欢火神君，心情过度投入了呢……

火神给他眼睛上敷了块湿毛巾降温，“真是的，想喝点什么吗？”

“嗯，请帮我拿一瓶宝矿力。”

火神来到自动售货机前，发现黑子想喝的已经售罄，伤脑筋地说道，“我到外面帮你买，在这等我。”

火神匆匆的脚步很快远去，黑子揭开毛巾，长长地叹了一口气。火神君真是性急，比起买水，在边上陪自己一会不是更好吗。不过，火神君就是这样啦。

他把湿毛巾重新盖上，眼前又陷入一片黑暗。下一次毛巾揭开的时候，火神君就回来了吧。

人闭上眼睛，时间流逝的快慢便会模糊不清。黑子半睡半醒之际，听见耳旁“喀”地一声轻响，有个人低声说，“喝吧。”

黑子下意识地摘去毛巾，“非常感——”当他看清来人是谁，惊得从长椅上坐了起来。“青峰君。”

青峰从售货机里随意选了一听果汁，微微转头看他，“好久不见了，阿哲。”

从什么时候起，两人之间的谈话只剩下“好久不见”？他们昔日是场上最默契的搭档，所向披靡，可再见面的时候，他已经成了别人的“影”，而且标记在他身上的光芒，偏偏属于光之领域那个与自己最不对盘的家伙。

曾经有什么感觉触手可及，如今，再也回不到过去了。

青峰默默喝了一口果汁，视线余光状似不经意地瞥向黑子坐的长椅。当他把自己的运动水瓶放在对方身旁时，是他觉得离黑子最遥远的一刻。

“上场比赛，我看了。那个就是你的新招式吧？”

黑子说道，“是。为了与青峰君的对战。”

“是吗，不好意思了，我觉得那没什么用，冬季杯上胜利的会是我——”

“——是我们。”火神不知什么时候悄无声息地出现在青峰身后，回敬了两人在人间初遇时青峰所为，很“要好”地与其勾肩搭背。

黑子一见到火神，立即站了起来，像是松了口气，“火神君，你去了好久。”

“谁让你专点这里没有的。”火神走到黑子跟前，把手里易拉罐的拉环扳开，递给对方。

“火神君其实可以随便帮我拿一瓶什么的。”

“啊？可你都说了想喝这个。没关系，也不太远。”火神嘴上说着，心里还是有点懊悔。早知青峰也在的话，说什么也不会留黑子一个人在这里。

青峰悻悻地说道，“凭你们两个现在的实力就想赢我，还远远不够格。”他看着火神，“你确实是摸到了门槛，但也仅此而已。如果觉得这样就可以赶上‘奇迹的世代’，太天真了。”

“你说什么？！”

“下一轮就是我们两队的较量了，你们还不知道吧？五月刚打听到的，很快就能再见了。”

黑子听了，并不震惊，反而露出轻松的笑容，“火神君，有没有觉得这是个好消息？”

火神在黑子背后不轻不重地打了一拳，“当然了，笨蛋，谁都会这样想吧——欠下的债能早日偿还的话，真是再好不过了。”

青峰喝完饮料，转身离去，“行啊，我接受。”

见他走了，火神收起刚才气场全开的表情，小声问黑子，“我不在的时候，那家伙没再说什么不好听的吧？”

黑子摇摇头，认真说道，“火神君，谢谢。”

火神以为他指的是自己出去买饮料的事，“谢什么，快喝吧。”

“不是指这个。”黑子在长椅上坐下，饮了一口水，“以前我在帝光，与队友们理念不合，那时觉得自己孤立无援，就好像完全被阴霾吞噬，却一点办法也没有，满心都是无力感。现在有火神君在我身边，和我一起战斗，就觉得任何时候都充满斗志，无所畏惧。”

火神在他跟前蹲下身，揉揉黑子的头发，“你啊，真的泡晕了吗，为什么说话的羞耻程度一点也没有打折扣。”

黑子放下宝矿力，伸臂一把抱住火神，在对方耳旁轻声呢喃，“是真的晕了。”他的脸上情不自禁地露出微笑，“火神君身上有香草味。”

“是你想喝香草奶昔了吧。”火神有点担心过路人看到，可他很珍惜黑子只在自己面前流露的坦然亲昵，再加上二人世界的感觉实在太好，因此只是稍稍犹豫了一下，还是回抱住了对方。

“我想喝火神君亲手做的奶昔。”

火神有点为难，“不知道这里有没有食材啊。”

黑子靠着他肩膀，安心地闭上眼，“等回去以后吧。”

“好。”


	48. 卅八、至关重要的事

“对了，我和教练商量了一下，这次的集训，不和大家一起了。”晚上临睡前，火神告诉黑子。

黑子一愣，“什么？”

火神解释道，“教我打篮球的师父在美国，我之前和她通了电话，她刚好最近有空，可以帮我做强化训练，所以我大概要在洛杉矶待一个月。”

“火神君的师父，一定很厉害吧。”

“嗯，是啊，有机会一定介绍你们认识。”

“但是……”黑子低下头，“稍微有一点担心。”

火神奇怪地问，“担心？担心什么？”

黑子用被子裹住全身，只露出脸，“和火神君认识以来，好像从来没有经历过这么久的分离。”

“啊，嗯。”火神有点不好意思地转开视线。说起来还真是，两人平常上学放学都在一块，有时候周末还会出来见面，不知不觉，他们早就融入到彼此的日常生活当中了。突然说要分开一段时间，谁都会觉得寂寞吧。

“那个，别担心，我会联系你的。”

“我不是说这个。”

“嗯？”

裹成幽灵状的黑子挪近，专注地望着火神，“虽说只有一个月，但是，离开‘影’的光之使者，身体会不会有事？”

火神恍然，感动地说道，“放心，我没这么脆弱。”他向黑子伸出拳，黑子从被子里探出手来，两人轻轻碰了一下，金色的光芒若隐若现。

“有什么感觉吗？”

“火神君的光，很温暖。”

火神笑着说，“只要你能感觉到体内光的温暖，就知道我一切都好。”

黑子把拳头藏回被子里，慢慢点了点头。虽是如此，可要有那么久见不到温柔的火神君，心里还是很不舍得。“美国和这里有时差，打电话也许不太方便。”

“嗯，也是，毕竟我们白天都要训练啊。”火神想了想，遗憾地说，“只能发信息了。”

“如果没有火神君每天的早安问候，我会一整天都不在状态的。”

“我知道我知道。”从上一次合宿开始，两人每天早晨都会互道早安，到现在已经成了习惯。黑子不在身边时，想象他顶着一头乱草头，睡眼惺忪地给自己发“火神君早上好”的信息，也是一种独一无二的宝贵乐趣。

“那……晚安。”黑子连人带被躺了下去，火神凝视他团成一团的样子，沉默着关上了灯，在他身旁睡下。

舍不得分开的何止你一人。只是，为了让你在球场上更极致随心地发挥出实力，我必须变得更强。而且我知道，你也是一样。

只有在强盛的光芒之下，才有自由的影；只有深湛无垠的影子，才能映出辉煌的光。

为了彼此的梦想，绵延数千万里的思念，也变得可以忍耐。

诞生自人间的光，太阳底下无处不是他的栖息之所。然而自从认识了黑子，所有离他远去的地方都成了异乡。

中午休息的时候，火神用冰冷的自来水冲了把脸，摸出手机来看。已经一个多星期了，黑子每天除了早安和晚安，邮件内容只有寥寥数语，明明当着自己的面，多羞耻的话都能说得面不改色心不跳，怎么信息也不多发几句！要是累得不想说话，发张自拍照片也行啊。

这家伙该不会太拼命，没早没晚地练球，都顾不上好好休息吧。

真是不让人省心……

火神单手抱着篮球站在树下，抬头望着叶子缝隙间的烈日，须臾身体也化作碎金一般的光芒，消失不见，篮球静静滚落在洒满星星点点阳光的草皮上。

静谧的深夜里，穿越重洋的光悄然来到黑子家的窗外，与月华融为一体。黑子穿着一件宽松得出奇的长袖衫，坐在床上按手机。人间之光从窗户缝里钻入，在黑子浑然未觉之时，化为他肩头一个圆圆的小亮点。

黑子这家伙，从来没有告诉过自己，把上次大雨天借他的替换衣服当作睡衣，每晚都穿在身上啊。

黑子正在编辑信息，“火神君，今天也是很想你的一天，但是，白天训练的时候并没有走神，只是到了晚上，会格外想念我的光。夜间体内的光芒如此温暖，火神君也正在远方活跃着吧。如果身边有什么信物，可以让我在想念火神君时寄托心情就好了。”

写完长长的一串字，黑子从头到尾又看了一遍，似乎迟疑了片刻，按下删除键，把内容全部删除，只保留了开头的“火神君”，后面添上“晚安”，发送了这条信息。

旁边床头柜上有一只拳头大小的灯笼模型，火神觉得有些眼熟，随即想起，那是黑子以前给自己发的照片上，小百惠抱着的玩具。看样子，他很喜欢这灯笼啊。

一小簇源自光之领域的不灭之光注入灯笼，小玩具霎时像真的灯笼一样亮了起来，闪着朦胧美丽的光。

黑子发完信息抬头，很快发现了灯笼里的光。他惊讶地双手捧起起来仔细察看，几乎是在同时，他已经省悟，是火神君来了。黑子的神情中流露出少见的急切，光着脚跳下床，左右环顾空荡荡的房间，轻轻叫道，“火神君！”

他非但不觉得害怕，反而满怀喜悦，内心的情感膨胀得几乎要满溢出来。他关掉了床头灯，在黯淡的房间里缓缓伸出右手。一只发光的小篮球聚拢到他的手心里，弹跳了两下，刹那散逸开来，光芒环绕在他周身，有如万点星辰簇拥。

黑子眼中的热泪霎时夺眶而出，“火神君不声不响来我家里，还偷看我发消息，真的很过分了。”

火神显出人身，从背后把黑子紧紧抱住，在他耳畔低声说，“抱歉。”

黑子手指用力抓住他的手臂，抽泣着问，“火神君不是说过，除了至关重要的事，不能轻易用真身示人吗。”

火神说道，“来见你，就是至关重要的事啊。”

黑子转过身，双臂抱住火神，把头埋进他的怀里，喉中呜咽着，一个字也说不出来。

原来，幸福到极点的时候，眼泪也会汹涌到停不下来啊。从未怀疑过，但是，也从未这么刻骨铭心地体会到，自己被这个人深深地爱着。

他的火神君，他的光。

火神不客气地霸占了黑子的床，四仰八叉地躺倒。训练了一上午，又瞬间跨越半个地球，还是很耗体力的啊，这时候只想和黑子在一起待上一小会，什么也不做。

黑子趴到火神身上，眼睛还有点红，带着几分睡意靠在对方胸前。火神搂住他问，“其他人都还好吗？”

“是，大家每天都在进步。休息的时候，还一直提到火神君，都说不能让归国子女又一个人冲到最前面去了。”

“啊，当然不会。等特训结束，又能回诚凛一起打球了。”

“在那之前——”

“嗯？”

“请火神君和我接吻吧。”

“……这种事只要直接做就好了，不必说出来吧？！”


	49. 卅九、天帝之眼

一个月对于心意相通的人来说也不过是一瞬。那晚的相会让彼此的心宁静下来，各自投入到特训中，都想在下一次正式重逢时，让对方见到全新的自己。

冬季杯揭幕在即，火神提前一天回国，给黑子发了条信息“我回来了”，随后就倒头补眠倒时差。他把赛程表记得很熟，开幕式当天下午就是和桐皇的比赛，不养足精神可不行。

黑子知道火神君睡眠一直很好，不如说是好过头，早上起来没收到例行的早安信息，电话打去也没有反应，当机立断，直接冲往火神君的家。

门铃按了五六分钟，总算有动静了，“唔……谁啊？”

“火神君早上好。”

“啊，黑子！抱歉抱歉！”火神连连道歉，给他开门。

黑子一进来，就见火神穿着睡衣手忙脚乱地洗漱，满嘴牙膏泡沫地说，“幸好你来叫醒我，否则就要被教练杀了。”

“所以请火神君快一些，如果我们俩一起迟到，教练手上就会有两条人命了。”

“我知道！”火神从镜子里看了看站在洗手间门口的黑子，转过身，湿手抚平对方翘得凌乱的头发。

黑子微笑，“谢谢。”

两人一块吃了早餐，赶赴会场。路上黑子给教练发了消息让她宽心，“我接到了火神君，马上就到，非常对不起。”

火神说道，“没关系的吧，上午只是开幕式而已。”

“但还是早点到那里，做好准备比较安心。”

“嗯。”火神看着黑子，“其实你已经做好准备了吧。”

黑子还以笑容，“火神君也是一样，从眼神中就能看出来了。”

“就等着这一战！”

两人来到体育馆前，偌大一片广场，居然一个人也没有，静得出奇。黑子说道，“有点少见啊……是不是到了开幕式时间，大家都已经进去了？”

火神伸臂把他挡住，“先别往前。”

“嗯？”

“所有人，都在了啊。”火神卸下肩头书包，“帮我保管一下。”

黑子疑惑地接过，“好。”

只见火神周身显出耀眼的光芒，光化为羽，羽聚为翼，人间之光在半空中展露其在光之领域的神姿，一身火红色的战衣，背后一双洁白明亮的光之羽翼，双瞳中隐现红光。

黑子仰望着他的光，屏住呼吸，似乎连全副意志都被对方夺去。明明是一样的容貌，却完全褪去少年青涩的稚气，眉宇间豁然沉稳，那样英俊勇武的身姿，让黑子难以移开视线。

他轻轻叫了一声，“火神君……”

火神低头看了看他，说道，“黑子，往后退一点。”

黑子抱着火神的书包，听话地退后了几步。只见火神双翼末端如刀锋般凌空一划，场馆前的百级长阶处绽开结界的裂痕，一下子光芒大盛。

这时，黑子才明白火神君刚才那句“所有人都在”是什么意思。台阶上几人分立，局面僵持着：下首分别着墨绿和天青色战袍的两人，正是光之领域另外两大使者——自然之光和天空之光，他们的背后也现出与人间之光相似的羽翼；上首是紫衣束发的雷霆之神和一袭黄衫的风雨之神，在二人身后，也就是最顶上一级台阶中间，还站着一人，面目隐没在阴影之中，惟有一双异色的眼瞳闪着凌厉的寒光。

五人听见异响一齐回头，见到来者，脸色各有不同。

黄濑率先打破沉默，“小黑子，小火神！”

紫原仍是那副拖声拖调的语气，“光之使者到齐啦……要开打吗？”

火神站到绿间、青峰旁，示意最上面，“那个不会是——”那两人沉着脸，“就是你看到的这样。”

黑子低声说，“火神君，那个人就是‘奇迹的世代’队长——赤司征十郎。”

“嗯，猜到了啊。”

“他是……黄濑君和紫原君的‘同伴’吗？”

火神说道，“‘同伴’？这说法稍微有点不恰当。毕竟他那只左眼，可是——‘天帝之眼’啊。”

绿间沉声说，“没想到天帝残存的意志居然附着在赤司的身上，可恶，居然一直都没有觉察到。”

青峰冷哼一声，“所以这家伙从不让我们看到他真正的实力啊。”他不悦地质问赤司，“喂，现在是怎么个意思？我和阿哲他们下午还有比赛，要打就趁现在！”

赤司从容地下了台阶，径直来到火神面前，客气地说道，“这一位，就是火神君吧。”

“幸会了。”火神面上大大咧咧地笑着，心中暗自戒备。即便眼前此人并非天帝本尊，但只要他有那只眼睛，就绝不能放松一丝一毫的警惕。他往旁边迈了一步，展开的羽翼刚好把黑子挡在身后。

赤司微笑地看着对方，忽然身形一动，电光石火之际，指尖射出一道暗红色的利气，直冲火神的眼睛。这一下来得太快，周遭人都来不及作任何反应，火神也变了脸色，本能地侧身闪避，身体要害躲过利气，然而翅膀尖上的两支白羽被从中割断，光之羽缓慢地飘落在地，光芒散尽，消失于无形。

黑子心中惊惶，声音都变了，“火神君！”虽然时不时听火神君讲起神界纷争，也承诺过要与他一起面对，但潜意识里总觉得那都离自己很遥远。直到这一刻，才觉得险恶就在自己身旁。

火神向他一笑，“别在意，我没事。”

赤司一招既出，没有再继续。他玩味地打量火神，说道，“看在火神的面子上，今天就到这里为止，我们大家球场上再见吧。”

青峰不客气地说道，“赤司，你到底打什么主意？！”

“难得这届冬季杯，神界与光之领域两方的人都在。优胜者得到光明圣子，很公平吧。”

“什么？别开玩笑了！”青峰要冲上去，被绿间拉住，“笨蛋，先别冲动。”

赤司、黄濑与紫原三人转身离去，光之使者也都变回凡人体貌。结界自动解除，周围陆续有行人出没，一切都恢复到平常的模样。

黑子扔下书包，冲上去抓住火神的双臂，仔细地把对方从头到脚察看了一遍，确认他连眉毛都好好地没少半边，这才稍稍放心。火神假装瞪他，做了个口型“说了我没事”，黑子踮起脚，不客气地对他扮鬼脸。受了这么大的惊吓，火神君真该好好安慰自己才对。

青峰不耐烦看那两个人腻歪，粗着嗓子问，“喂，他们不会已经知道圣子下落了吧？”

绿间严肃地说道，“赤司城府深沉，虚实难辨，我们先要稳住，不能一上来就被他扰乱心神。”他目光转向火神，“我和青峰过去的一举一动，都暴露在敌人的眼皮底下，只有你至今尚未和赤司交过手，最有可能出奇制胜。”

火神面露苦笑，“你们以为我当年是被谁一招打得差点形魂俱灭？”


	50. 四十、还赢不了

青峰翻了翻白眼，“啊？不是被狗咬的吗？”

火神这次难得没有被他激怒，平心静气地说道，“犬首守护神虽然倚多为胜，但在他们面前还算可以勉强自保脱身；对上天帝本人，连光明之神也只能用玉石俱焚的打法，我们就更……”

黑子在一旁紧紧抿住唇。火神君在与自己缔结“光影之楔”以前，深受灵体伤势的困扰，这件事他印象极深。没想到那个重创他的人，就是传说中的天帝，而且对方现在又与赤司君有着千丝万缕的联系。

要是能早一点遇到火神君，早为他分担一些过去就好了。

青峰说道，“但赤司不是天帝，他只是个凡人。”

绿间反驳他，“拥有‘天帝之眼’，说明赤司拥有天帝的部分意志，不能把他当一般的凡人看待了，更何况还有紫原他们保护那只眼。”

火神问，“那个赤司是怎么回事，为什么会有那只眼？光明之神不是把天帝完全封印了吗？”

黑子皱起眉，说道，“我刚认识赤司君时，他的性格很好；到了二年级时，忽然像变了一个人，感觉很陌生。”

青峰和绿间也深以为然，“就像是有两个赤司。”

“现在回想，赤司就是从那时起被天帝占据了身体和部分意识吧，天帝自己的身体被封印，无法在人间行走，只能附着在凡人身上。”

“那样的话——”

众人还在琢磨，突然各自身上的手机响的响，振动的振动。

“笨蛋火神！滚哪里去了？！限你三分钟内来报道！还有黑子一起！”

“小真，事情处理得怎么样了？宫城学长好生气，我就快遮掩不过去啦，你赶紧回来吧……”

“青峰君！你在哪里，又迟到了吗？今天可有和哲君他们的比赛啊，好好重视一下啦！”

三位光之使者对着手机，脸色一个比一个尴尬，心里暗暗有点埋怨打电话来的人，又庆幸另外两个家伙也接到了夺命电话，自己不是唯一丢人的倒霉蛋。收起手机后，火神打破了僵局，“总之，先回去比赛，然后再商量吧。”

别开玩笑了，赤司又怎么样，什么“天帝之眼”，都是以后才要考虑的事。这会他的脑中除了与桐皇的复仇战，什么也装不下。过去数月苦训不辍，就是为了向所有人，向那家伙，向黑子，还有向自己证明，人间之光不输给任何人的光辉。

第一次踏上冬季杯的大舞台，是全新的感受。巨大的会场，看台上山呼海啸一般为“新锐的暴君”桐皇学园助威的声音，还有对手的眼神——桐皇每一个人的眼神中都没有轻敌，那样专注的神情，仿佛已是决赛最后关头的全力以赴。

因为他们知道，诚凛不再是与自己初战落败时的诚凛，单是感受到这支队伍散发出来的气场，就是极大的压力，连那个以前最好战的火爆王牌，似乎也变得沉稳有余。今天这一战，看来会很辛苦啊。

黑子整了整手上的护腕，做了个深呼吸，慢慢走到火神的身旁，双眼注视着球场另一边。与昔日搭档的对决，从来不是一件容易的事。往昔与现在的声音交织，回响在黑子的耳畔。

“到底是为什么呢，和阿哲只有篮球方面这么合拍！”

“真让人失望啊，你的篮球赢不了我，能赢我的，只有我自己。”

来自遥远过去的声音，去向了另一个遥远的地方，惟有属于这一刻的心声，点燃自己的热血。黑子不禁转过头，望着一旁的火神君。

永远与光同在，这才是自己篮球蕴含的意义。这是认识火神君以后的领悟，也正因如此，和他并肩作战的每一场比赛，都是这样值得铭刻。

同一时间，火神也转过头，看向黑子。这场比赛无论从哪方面来说，都是一个了断。自己和天空之光千百年的争斗不休，黑子与青峰之间无法愈合的裂痕，还有他和黑子这对光影组合面对桐皇的完败……一切痛苦，都要在今天，勇敢地跨越过去。

只有这样，他们的篮球，他们自己，才能得到真正的新生。

“火神君。”

“嗯？”

“这一次，绝对不会再输了。”

“是啊。”

刚刚开场，双方便全力相搏，谁也不敢有丝毫大意。桐皇樱井和青峰的空中接力率先得分，诚立即还以颜色：黑子一个远超对方回防速度的加速传球，直接将篮球传至桐皇半场。

青峰还像从前那样，伸手去拦截那个自己“接过最多次数”的传球，谁知球从他手上弹开，左手掌瞬间麻痹，来不及做出反应。此时木吉已经成功接球，起跳扣篮时，见对手来盖，手腕一转，将球传给后来居上的火神，助他扳回比分。

“后出手权利”是木吉的一项绝技，旁人难以复制，因为他天生手掌比一般人大很多，便于根据他人反应随时改换出手的时机和动作，遇到阻截就传球，无人盯防就投篮，令对手根本无从预测。

观众席上，与各自球队一同观战的“奇迹的世代”也是深受震撼，脑中不由自主地想，如果是自己迎战这样的诚凛，该如何去应对呢？

冰室见紫原不声不响看得很认真，连零食都不吃了，便逗他，“敦，那个人今天状态很好啊，是知道你会来看他比赛吗？”

紫原撇撇嘴，“谁在看他啊……比起这个，小黑那记传球，居然把把小峰的手弹开……这种程度的穿透力更厉害吧。”

看台另一角，高尾也与绿间讨论着黑子的传球，“还是第一次见黑子的这种传球呢，小真，你觉得秘诀在哪里？”

“大概是那个螺旋形的回转吧，就像弹道里的子弹一样，威力自然就比以前更大了。”

“不愧是小真！”

球场上，青峰活动了下酸麻的左手，“让人有点刮目相看啊，阿哲，这样的比赛才有意思。”

“如果你还觉得我没有改变的话，就大错特错了。”

“是吗，那就更进一步证明给我看吧。”

诚凛扳平后，桐皇并未作出任何相应的调整，仍是保持着和以往一样的攻防节奏。这样的心态，反而让诚凛找不到破绽。众人一筹莫展之际，火神接住了队友传球，直面青峰。他是王牌，有责任从没有破绽的局面中，制造破绽！

所有人的神经都同时绷紧。诚凛，桐皇，场上的人，看台上的人。双方王牌之间的对决，一旦在比赛开头就分出高下，那么随后很可能就会陷入一边倒的局势，再也无法挽救。

火神持球站在青峰身前，后者摆出防御的姿态应战。旁人眼中，这二人一动不动，相互间僵持不下，实则他们的神识已进入空明境界，在时空接近虚无的神识领域，展开了激烈的攻防战，瞬息之间，已数度过招。

在急速的近战中，火神寻求突破，反转身想晃过青峰投篮，然而青峰反应更快，在火神起跳一刹那，断下了他的球。

火神专注的眼神忽然松懈下来，吁了口气，把球传给伊月。伊月接住了球，尚有些愕然不解。

“算了。虽然不甘心，但眼下还赢不了你。”火神擦了擦额头上的汗水，转身跑去了。青峰背对着球场，叉腰独自站在角落，神情反而显得愉悦。

这个对手的成长速度，真是令人惊喜啊。


	51. 卌一、没有什么努力是白费的

在第一节还剩五秒时，比分为19：22，然而诚凛并不打算就此结束，所谓杀手锏，就是要用在这样关键的时刻。黑子接木吉传球，直接与对方中锋一对一。

除非是对黑子打球风格了如指掌的青峰，或是拥有“鹰之眼”的高尾，一般球员直面这个如今名声在外的幻影杀手，心里多少有点紧张，精神也是高度集中，惟恐错失对方进攻时的任何一个细节。

可越是这样，越防不住黑子。明明眼睛都没眨一下，可黑子硬是在自己眼皮底下消失，回过神来时，早已突破到了身后。

“可恶，到底是为什么！”

此时黑子顺利传球给早有准备的日向，后者用一个压哨的三分成功扳平了分数。

休息时，火神给黑子递了瓶水，“目前形势还能应付，黑子，你还是休息一会，保存体力比较好。”

黑子转头看他，“没事，我还能再打一会。虽然比分持平，但这是我们好不容易才追回来的。所以——”他向丽子请示，“教练，请允许我在下节开始时再使用一次‘消失的运球’。”

丽子有些踌躇，木吉等人也觉得为难，“先发制人当然好，但是如果频繁使用，可能会被他们看出其中的端倪啊。”

最后还是丽子拍板，“抢占先机最重要，黑子君，你用吧。这里面的秘密早晚会被识穿，然而它的厉害之处就在于，即使对方知道原理，照样防不住。”

第二节比赛很快开始，黑子接球后，主动上来防他的人，竟是青峰。防守诚凛那个最不起眼的小个子，居然要动用到桐皇王牌，引来看台上阵阵惊呼。

与黑子的严肃表情相比，青峰的神情要轻松得多，甚至还对他笑了笑，“阿哲，我们在篮球上，是真的很合拍啊。”

“我想，也是。”黑子说罢，一刻也不迟疑地带球突破青峰。他身后的火神见状，不由得面露喜色，这个他们私底下演练过无数回的绝招，要是能让黑子在一对一中赢下那家伙的话，就太好了。

然而青峰的下一个动作令火神脸上的神色顿时凝固，额前冷汗直往下淌。不可能，怎么会这样……

他和黑子预想过青峰的种种应对方式，早有防范，但是谁都没料到，青峰居然把眼闭上，一个快速的后撤身位，追上黑子的步伐，随后睁开眼，左手轻轻一拨，就将黑子手中的球拍掉。

是的，那个无人能解的“消失的运球”，已被青峰破解。青峰看出，让黑子带球“消失”的关键并非黑子本人的技术，而在于出现在黑子身后的火神。

火神在场上拥有绝对的存在感，除篮球以外，他无疑是最能吸引对手目光的。因此，一旦黑子触球，火神就会在后方配合黑子的突破，将对手的注意力转到自己身上，让黑子在那一瞬间完成“消失的运球”。

火神是光，但在那一刻，他是牵制对手视线的影子；而黑子，作为这一招的策划者与主导者，就从影中脱出，化为一刹那的光。

光与影瞬间的更替，就是“消失的运球”背后的秘密。这个绝招，从来不是黑子一个人的，光和影，缺一不可。

也就是说，只要不去看火神，注意力就不会受影响，可是“闭上眼”三个字说来轻巧，在瞬息万变的赛事中，怎么可能做到？

如果世上有一人能够将之破解的话，那个人——只能是青峰。他之所以敢在球场上有如此胆大的惊人之举，完全是依仗过往对黑子的熟悉，通过感觉对方的呼吸和节奏来行动。

以默契铸成的绝招，被另一种默契所破解，直面这种让人难以言说的痛楚，实在太过残酷了。

失球后，黑子站在原地，一颗心已经痛到无法呼吸。与青峰君的对战，比想象中还要难上一百倍。纵然不再是搭档，可默契犹在，对彼此的了解并不会随着关系的破裂而忘却。

曾经的情谊越是深厚，那些熟悉的点点滴滴就越是会变为强有力的武器，反过来将自己刺得体无完肤。

“你在想什么呢，阿哲。有了光，才会有影，这一点谁也无法改变。你是影子，注定永远都战胜不了光的。”

青峰毫不留情的话语，像刀子一样剜进黑子的心脏。真的无法战胜吗？自己和火神君已经拼命到这个程度了，还是……不行吗？

黑子死死地握住双拳，不敢回过头去。他害怕看到火神君失望的眼神，害怕亲眼看见自己辜负了两个人的梦想。心头的挫败感比上回交锋时更为沉重，让他身体僵硬，整个人，好像都变得不是自己了。

诚凛众人吃惊地看着黑子对着青峰的背影，再度发出了螺旋形的加速传球。此时日向和木吉都处于对手的严密盯防之下，火神在黑子的背后，根本来不及接球。这样失去理智的黑子，让队友们的心都揪紧了。

青峰转过身，皱了皱眉，抬起手臂，稳稳地挡住了那一球。篮球兀自在他的手掌心里高速旋转，而黑子的脸上，已经一点血色都没有，就像所有的意志力，都被最后一根稻草彻底压垮。

“你以为同一招对我使第二次还会管用吗？别让我对你太失望了，阿哲。”球落到地上，一下一下地弹跳，冰冷的言辞传入耳中，让体内的血液也冷到了极点。“如果这就是你要还击我的答案，那么让我明确地告诉你——一切都是白费力气。”

丽子紧急地喊了暂停，虽然是黑子提出再次使用“消失的运球”，但认可这一战术的人是自己，身为教练，是她失职了。这次冒险的尝试非但没有取得预想中的成功，反而输得一败涂地，接下来，该怎么办？

时间宝贵，尽管她也很想安慰黑子，可也只能狠狠心，宣布道，“下面暂时先让黑子君休息。”

黑子坐在长椅最边上，苍白的脸上布满汗水，颤声说道，“是。”一闭上眼，刚才对战时的失利，还有青峰君的话，全部在眼前回放，自虐似的，一遍又一遍。

太痛苦，太不甘。为什么自己这么弱，这么无能？要是可以再强一点，哪怕是一点点……黑子的手指攥紧球裤，浑身发抖，泪水含在眼眶中，强忍着不落下来。

眼前光线忽然一暗，黑子不需要抬头，光是看那双熟悉的球鞋，就知道是火神君站到了自己前面。他不能抬头，甚至不能说话，因为这个时候一开口，心中的软弱和挣扎就会全部在火神君面前暴露出来。

火神向他伸出拳头，“下次，不会再换你下场了。在这之前，就先由我来告诉那家伙，这世上，没有什么努力是白费的。”

不行，再也忍不住了。

“火，火神君……”体内像是被注入了最温暖的光，把冰冷的血再一次融化。他怎么可以这样，让自己对他的依赖越来越深，真想什么都不管地紧紧抱住他，把所有的麻烦，所有的苦恼，通通都扔给他。

忍耐已久的委屈涌上心头，大颗大颗的泪珠滴落到火神的手背上。

火神似乎有些急了，等不及碰拳，直接把黑子的手握在掌心里，弯下腰轻声问，“笨蛋，怎么了？”

“对不起，火神君，请就这样站着别走……借我二十秒钟。”黑子把头靠在火神的身上，眼泪渗进对方球衣，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，不哭出一点声音来。

自己的软弱，只给火神君一个人知道就好。


	52. 卌二、逆向诱导

被黑子的眼泪打湿手背，皮肤仿佛灼伤一般剧痛，身前是黑子靠过来的重量，犹如压在火神心上。

黑子在想什么，自己怎么会不知道？那个瘦小的身影承受了太多，拯救了太多，然而，在这样绝望的时刻，谁来拯救他呢。

那家伙，说是影子，其实早就是自己心里的光，唯一的，最亮的光。这道光深藏在重重黑影之中，除了自己，没有第二个人看见。

绝不能让它就此在影中寂灭。曾经发过誓，要连同他的过去一起背负啊。

就像黑子此刻对自己的依赖，在球场上，也要成为一个让他可以这样全心依赖的人。能不能赢青峰，已经不再重要了，只有拯救他，才是自己现在唯一要做的事。

回到场上再度对战青峰的火神，已经和刚才不一样。在他心中，好像终于放下了什么，又牢牢地抓住了什么。

青峰带球闯到诚凛篮下时，火神并不像以往那样急切地上来盯防，他的姿势很自然，全身放松，眼神专注，始终跟紧对方变幻莫测的节奏，在青峰高高跃起投篮的瞬间，后来居上，打掉了篮球。

这是火神第一次，在与“奇迹的世代”一对一中占得上风，而且，对手是状态全开的青峰。

以前也有过黑子打得不顺，暂时被换下场的情况，那时火神也说过，会连他的份一起努力，然而在他内心深处始终觉得，黑子很快就会回来，只要坚持到他回来就好。那样自然而然的想法，连本人都没意识到，自己的力量被这种潜意识的“依赖”束缚住了。

直到这次，黑子面对青峰的惨败，让火神下定决心，要靠自己一个人来战胜强大对手。只有这样，他真正的“力量”，才能完全得以释放。燃烧的斗志，冷静的情绪，敏锐的反应——这样的火神，足以与“奇迹的世代”相匹敌。

青峰被盖帽后，非但没有气恼，反而显得兴味盎然，“不错，总算有点进步了。以前的你真是很难让人提起劲来，这次，就稍微认真一点吧。”

当这两人都使出全力相拼，其余选手觉得越来越难跟上他们的速度。即便肉眼能看清，身体的反应无论如何都差了一步，就算想协助，也是有心无力。

这场比赛进行到这里，已完全演化成王牌对决。双方的攻防互有输赢，比分始终紧紧咬住，到中场休息前，诚凛仅落后桐皇两分。

火神回到教练席时，不见黑子，奇怪地问，“黑子人呢？”

替补队员们面面相觑，“好像刚才还坐边上看球的……”

火神叹了口气，这家伙的存在感，老是这样啊。他弯腰拾起黑子的外套，说道，“我出去找他。”

场馆外，黑子一人站在空场上出神，风吹过的时候，身形更显瘦削，仿佛一下子就会被刮到天上。火神见了，没好气地把外套往他头上一盖，“别着凉了。”

黑子抓住外衣，转过身，“火神君。”

“你又乱跑，究竟有没有好好看我比赛啊。”

“当然。”黑子睁大眼睛，张开嘴，“火神君的表现，好惊人。”

“表情太假了！”火神犹豫了一下，问，“你在想什么心事？”

黑子说道，“也没有什么复杂的心事。只是在想，这场比赛一定要赢。青峰君他，以前打球时都是很快乐的，如果能让他重新感受到对篮球的热爱，就像我们现在这样，那就好了。”

“你啊。”火神没辙地揉了揉脖子，“经过了那么多事，还总为别人着想，真不知说你什么好。”

黑子望着他，“因为我自己，有火神君在为我着想啊。”他踮起脚，在火神的脸上亲了亲，悄声说，“这次直接做了，没有说出来。”

“……笨蛋。回去吧，下半场快开始了。”

黑子披上外衣，“是。能够和力量觉醒的火神君一起上场，忍不住就开始期待接下来的比赛了。”

第三小节一开场，火神明显感觉到青峰状态比上半场有了更进一步的提升，速度快得猝不及防，一晃就过了自己。他连忙转身去追，却见黑子已经站到了青峰的必经之道上，青峰带着球没能及时刹住车，一下把黑子撞倒在地。

裁判吹哨，“黑队5号，冲撞犯规！”

黑子被撞倒后，神情很是平静。“如果说青峰君能读懂我的动作，那么反过来也是一样。在篮球上，我们确实很合拍啊，青峰君。”

火神跑过来拉黑子，“抱歉，多亏你了。”

黑子把手递给火神，借力站起，“谢谢。”

“嗯……有两下子啊，阿哲。”

有黑子在场上，诚凛全队实力便大为不同，然而与他们比赛过的球队都知道，黑子的“视线诱导”持续时间有限，连续在场上待得越久，效果便越弱，再加上黑子对青峰仍然颇为忌惮，在他附近时很少触球，只有相隔很远才会传球或者过人。

这样一来，黑子的活动范围就大大受限，难以尽显实力。到第三节后段，分差逐渐拉大到两位数，“视线诱导”也看似到了山穷水尽的地步。

让桐皇费解的是，诚凛五人中，没有一个泄气，士气反而比任何时候都要来得高涨。今吉盯防时，见诚凛众人满脸汗水的疲态，不禁笑着说道，“杀手锏都失效了，单凭气势怎么够啊。你们全队都是一二年级的队员，到这程度已经很了不起了，明年再加油吧。”

站在他身前的伊月却说，“不是失效，是让你们以为失效了！”

“什么？”今吉一怔，伊月已从他身旁突破，他甚至没有来得及作任何反应。回过身时，伊月已经射篮得分。

“到底发生了什么？”

这一下变故太过惊人，不止是桐皇队员，连今吉这个老辣的队长都有些沉不住气了。诚凛其他队员什么时候也学会了黑子那招“消失的运球”？那个诱导术不是已经没用了吗？

而且看起来，他们好像每一个人都会了！

诚凛连续进球，桐皇一下子乱了阵脚。场上的人能够感觉到，现在他们任何时候都能清晰地捕捉到黑子的身影，但是其他四人却都神出鬼没，防不胜防，就好像那招视线诱导——逆转了过来。

这是黑子秘而不宣的最后秘技：逆向诱导。在“视线诱导”失效后，顺势用自身吸引住对手的注意力，好让队友摆脱盯防。

这个绝招的最大风险在于：有用，但只能用一次。桐皇虽然此时在场上团团转，但既然已经知道了他这招手法，回去稍加分析就能找到对策。今后诚凛与桐皇的比赛，“视线诱导”将再也不能发挥作用。

尽管如此，黑子还是毫不犹豫地选择在这一场比赛，押上自己的一切，甚至包括未来。

只有火神最清楚，黑子这么做，并非只是为了与青峰的较量。在他俩得知木吉学长腿伤恶化，无法参加明年比赛时，黑子就跟他说过，今年的冬季杯，大家无论如何都要一起走到最后。

而此时诚凛的每一个人心中，也都是同样的想法。将来的事，留到将来再去操心，等不到明年那么久了，现在——就要赢！


	53. 卌三、还要等到什么时候

比赛只剩下最后十分钟，成也好，败也好，都到最后的关头了。虽然诚凛借助“逆向诱导”与桐皇打对攻战，但是青峰的投篮命中率高居不下，分差始终维持在十分左右，难以拉近。

火神见黑子在场上大喘气，关切地问他，“怎么样，不要紧吧？”他知道“逆向诱导”比黑子平时用的诱导术更耗精力，尽管只打了一节比赛，或许比打满全场还累人。要是可以把自己的体力分给他一些就好了。

“是，我还可以坚持。”黑子抬头看了看火神，又叫住了旁边的木吉，“火神君，木吉学长，我想和二位商量，一起防住青峰君的进球。”

木吉问，“是要三人包抄吗？不过，就算三个人，对上青峰也未必……”

黑子说道，“我知道。所以，才需要另想办法。”

青峰一拿球，木吉与火神二人便一起围上，黑子紧随其后。普通的球员若是见防守如此严密，一定会选择传球给队友，然而在青峰的概念中，从没有这一选项。

青峰甩开火神，从木吉的侧面进攻，起跳时，火神虽也同时跃起，但手上很明显留有余裕，是故意放他过去的。

众人惊疑，这不像一般的包夹战术，诚凛是想从死角盖帽吗？可青峰的绝技是无定式的投篮，只要在他射篮范围内，就能够用任何姿势将篮球送入筐中啊。即便三人联防，对青峰来说真的算障碍吗？

青峰半空中将球投向篮筐，桐皇队员正自欢喜，却听见“咚”一声，篮球重重磕在筐上，弹了开去。投篮地点可是在三分线之内啊，对青峰而言是百发百中，怎么可能有失？

青峰见球投偏了，立即明白过来是怎么一回事：先让木吉和火神逼紧自己，然后在篮球出手的瞬间，用“逆向诱导”将注意力从篮筐转向他，这样投篮时身法越快，偏差也就越大。

他有些恼怒地转身，双目直盯黑子，“阿哲，你这家伙——”

黑子丝毫不回避青峰的眼神，坚定地说道，“虽然我一个人无法防住青峰君，但是，我们诚凛不会输！”

“是吗？”青峰的嘴角，忽然露出一点笑意，却并不是黑子想看到的，那种发自内心喜爱篮球的笑。

黑子心中，有了一点不好的预感。他连忙去叫火神，“火神君——”然而已经迟了一步，青峰在火神毫无心理准备的时候刹那突破，快得超过以往任何一次。

火神只感觉到一阵冰冷的杀气，当青峰进球后，转回身来，火神从他闪着凛凛寒光的瞳孔中知道发生了什么。

青峰，或者说天空之光，进入了“圣殿领域”——那是光之领域最强者才有资格进入的精神境界，能够从中汲取无穷无尽的力量，也能将自身百分之一百的能力，发挥到淋漓尽致。

纵然火神是光之使者，也仅仅是是听说过有这样一处圣域，从未亲身领略过。青峰这家伙，已经这么强了吗？

进入“圣殿领域”的青峰，此时在场上无人能敌。诚凛立即叫了暂停，回替补席时，火神走在最后，像是在犹豫着什么，然而很快就下定决心，“队长，我有一个请求。”

日向转头看他，“什么？”

“请让我和青峰一对一。”

“什么？”众人诧异，小金井插嘴，“他现在可是三个人都防不住的怪物了！你有什么胜算吗？”

火神低下头，“没有。”他握紧拳，“但是，我还是想这样做。并不是说我要靠自己一个人打赢‘奇迹的世代’，如果为了球队，让我打替补也心甘情愿。然而那家伙……还是想由我来打败。”

火神知道自己这么说有些莽撞，也做好了被队长敲脑袋的准备。哪知日向搭住他肩膀，答应了，“给你两分钟。你是我们的王牌，就放手一搏吧。”

“队长……”

“与此同时，我们几个会全力紧逼对方。交给你了，火神！”

“是！”

比赛只余四分多钟，这时候选择一对一，的确太过冒险了。青峰见到火神的举动，说道，“这时候你是敌不过我的，还记得我说过的吗，你身上的光芒，太黯淡了。”

“圣殿领域”的内外是两重世界，彼此力量悬殊，火神接连两次被青峰突破，全靠日向他们顶着压力一球一球地勉强维持住分差，然而随着“逆向诱导”的效果逐渐减弱，形势越来越艰难了。

黑子望着篮下与劲敌对峙的火神君，不由自主地将当前的心声传达给他。

——担负着大家希望的王牌绝不会输，我一直都是这样相信着。相信火神君的光是最耀眼的，没有任何人可以相比。

火神的心随之一震。刚才黑子落下的眼泪，仿佛依然在灼烧着手背皮肤；球衣上，还带着他的泪痕。

再也不想眼睁睁看着黑子败北后饱受煎熬，再也不想看他伤心哭泣的模样，那个比谁都喜爱篮球的少年，怎么能因为篮球，而这样痛苦不堪呢？

如果自己现在不为他而战，还要等到什么时候？

火神忽然觉得身体一轻，神识刹那间豁然开朗，与黑子心灵共鸣的一霎，“圣殿领域”的大门初次为人间之光洞开。此时的火神，仿佛介于“光”与“人”之间，本体的力量再也不受肉身拘束，所有感知都更加敏锐，连最本能的“野性”亦全然释放。

原来，这就是进入“圣殿领域”的感觉。终于，可以与那家伙一战了。

火神运球与青峰一对一，彼此的速度都快如闪电，攻与防，进与退，霎时就是无数个交锋。场上球员也好，看台上的观众也好，仿佛像在看一段几倍速的快进镜头，那两个人的动作、身法，都已经看不清楚，可是又看得一眼不眨，如痴如醉。

两名王牌碰撞出的火花，仿佛在所有人心中点燃了光明，甚至让他们在潜意识中希望这个对决永不结束。然而，胜负就在一瞬间——火神终于甩掉了青峰的盯防，冲到篮下，他弹跳的高度超过以往任何一次，稳稳地将球扣入篮筐。最后四十秒，95：98，就差三分了。

桐皇众人都不敢相信，难道说火神比青峰的速度还要快？此时再看过去，青峰的冲劲与灵活度已经与刚才有了显著不同。进入“圣殿领域”的时间并非无止境的，体力到达极限时，神识也无法继续在圣域逗留。

可是为什么，火神的反应依然迅捷？青峰的眼神中第一次流露出不甘。火神是很厉害，但最后胜利的，毫无疑问还是自己吧！

决胜的一球，火神抢到了篮板，青峰随之跳起阻挡他扣篮，篮球从互不相让的两人手中松脱，被青峰击向诚凛半场。

正当桐皇众人追击这充满希望的致胜球，却见黑子早在他们前面就将其截住，“我相信能决定胜局的人，只有一个——那就是火神君！”

不用黑子喊出来，火神就从心里听见了他的呼声。每次，只要他叫了自己的名字，就能明了他未说完的话语。

怎么能让这样的他失望啊！

火神全力跳起，在青峰的面前，将篮球重重扣入篮筐。时间停止了，比分也停止了，一切都在这里结束，这就是——所有人想要的“了断”。

终场的哨声一响，黑子强撑着的劲力再也难续，一阵头晕目眩，腿脚连站立的力气都没有了。他双膝一软，眼看就要摔倒，忽然一条有力的胳膊搂住他的腰，熟悉的声音在耳旁响起，“没事吧？”

“火神君。”

火神让黑子靠着自己，为他分去身体的重量，“今天背你回去，多远都背。”以前打完比赛，黑子曾这样对他说过，如今原句当面奉还。

黑子抬头看了对方一眼，露出会心的笑容。那时候，他还只能把对火神君的感情藏在玩笑里，而这一刻火神君温柔帅气的样子，已经完完全全属于自己。

青峰站在原地，犹自回不过神。这是他多年以来首尝败绩，以至于短时间内还不能接受这种已经非常遥远陌生的感觉。

火神见他失魂落魄的样子，叹了口气，说道，“青峰，你的确很强，最后我和黑子以二对一才赢了你，还是你更厉害啊。”

这会，青峰脸上的戾气似乎褪去了不少，他望着黑子踏实靠在火神身上的模样，喃喃说道，“我原先也这样想，可事实……或许恰恰相反。”


	54. 卌四、以后的每一次

黑子抬眼看了看面前这位昔日搭档，说道，“青峰君，有一件事想拜托你。”

“嗯？”

黑子左手握拳，伸向青峰。两人搭档的最后一次比赛中，青峰拒绝了他的碰拳，从此形同陌路。留给自己的那个背影如一根刺梗在心头，怎样都难以释怀。

青峰也想到了那时的情形，脸上露出尴尬的表情，“已经过去那么久了，现在就不用了吧？”

黑子却很坚持，“请稍微考虑下我当时被无视后的心情好吗？”

面对如此执着的眼神，青峰心中不由自主地想，如果那时候的自己，还和认识阿哲之初那样，在球场上默契配合，开开心心地碰拳，后面的故事会有怎样的演变呢？

可是，没有“如果”了。

他还记得当年天空之光灵体初愈，力量源源不绝地汇入身体时的感觉，终于可以抛开顾虑，不受限制地打球，成为球场上无人能挡的独霸者。什么搭档，什么配合，不过是能力被封印，暂时与凡人做做游戏罢了。

他是属于天空的光，自由自在，星海万千，不会为一个凡人而停留的。

可这时候看着人间之光，为什么自己的心里，有种说不出来的滋味呢……

青峰闭了闭眼，收敛心神，强自镇定地与黑子碰了碰拳，说道，“这是最后一次了。下次，我会赢回来的。”

黑子仿佛卸下多年的重担，轻轻地说了声“是”。望着青峰远去的背影，往日阴翳终于烟消云散，彼此都对那时的戛然而止有了交代，这就是所能得到的，最好的结局了。

回到休息室，火神扶黑子坐下，自己去收拾两人的书包和衣物。他打开储物柜的门，停顿了一下，背对着黑子，语气有点迟疑，“那个……”

“怎么了，火神君？”

火神吞吞吐吐地说道，“那家伙也说了，刚才那个，是最后一次了。”

“原来火神君在介意这件事啊。”

“我才没这么小气！只是善意地提醒一下而已。”

黑子站了起来，从后面抱住对方的腰，安心地贴在他的背上，“火神君如果不小气一点的话，我会很困扰的。过去的事已经不再是遗憾，而我和火神君，还拥有以后的每一次。”

火神转过头，与黑子相视一笑。以后的每一次，真是想想就让人心潮澎湃的约定啊。

“走吧，该回去了，别站着睡过去了。”

黑子说道，“我不会站着睡觉。”不过，自己这会的确是太累太累了，多想抱着火神君，一觉睡到地老天荒。

“那就先撒手。”

“火神君的手感太好了，舍不得放开。”

“居然用‘手感’来形容？！我是抱枕吗？”

“比抱枕还好。”

“这个评价标准低了点吧！”

“不，是最高评价。”

俩人出了体育馆，诚凛其他人在大门口等候，日向说道，“好慢啊。”丽子也说，“还以为你们两个人在休息室里睡觉呢。”

黑子回答，“我是有这打算，但火神君在旁边捣乱，让人根本没法睡。”

火神气愤地说道，“根本不是这么一回事！”

日向把手一挥，“好了，你们两个一年级随便怎么睡都行，现在的重点是我们大家要去哪里填饱肚子。”

火神想了想，“这里离我家倒是不远——”

“是吗？可以去你家打扰吗？”

“可以啊，反正我家也没别人。”

日向宣布，“那么大家出发，去火神家聚餐！”

“哦！”大伙一起振臂欢呼，衷心感谢队长的英明决定和火神的热心好客。

伊月见黑子已经一个人往前面走了，便问，“黑子，你怎么知道火神家在那个方向？”

“这个……”

“咦，人跑哪儿去了？这小子，对队友用‘视线诱导’也太犯规了吧？！”

比赛赢了桐皇，大仇得报，众人心情都飘飘然飞到天上，尽管空着肚子，照样兴高采烈，一行人吵哄哄地来到火神家，进门后，免不了对他家的“奢华”又是一通大呼小叫。

火神系上围裙，准备给大家做吃的，几个粗通厨艺的男生自告奋勇打下手。出于对教练的敬重，大伙一致请丽子在客厅稍事休息，只要等着新鲜的美食出炉就好。

丽子很欣慰，大家打球已经这么辛苦，还主动包揽烹饪，自家这帮男生还是很懂呵护女孩子的嘛。她坐在沙发上，手捧一杯火神泡的柠檬水，好奇地左看右看。这间房子确实是火神的单身公寓，但似乎微妙地，有另一人的强烈存在感——

玄关处鞋柜上的拖鞋，桌上的水杯，连月历上标出的冬季杯赛程都有两个人的字迹。

难道那个笨蛋火神，也会金屋藏娇？

丽子正一个人在那瞎猜，忽然听见卧室房门“吱呀”一声开了，客厅里的几人一齐朝房门口望去，一位身材高挑，曲线毕露的金发美女从房里走了出来，打着哈欠，长发凌乱地披散着，一脸慵懒的倦容。她从头到脚只穿一条贴身内裤，赤裸的皮肤泛着健康诱人的色泽，看得人脸红心跳。

“嗯……怎么来了这么多客人。”

“哇！”

虽然美丽的姑娘谁都爱看，可这么个赤身露体出现在男生公寓里的异国女郎，还是让一帮高中生受惊不小，乱七八糟地叫嚷出声。

火神听到动静，从厨房跑出来看，见了那人也是一脸惊讶，“亚历克斯，你怎么来了？”

“大我，你回来了！我好想你！”那年轻女郎一见火神，立时展露欢颜，飞扑上前，伸臂勾住他的脖子，来了一个火辣激情的热吻。

一帮男生看得眼珠子都要掉下来了，“从没见过肉体如此任性的大美女啊！”

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但是火神成功激起了我心头的怒意！”

只见火神气急败坏地把那金发女郎推开，“亚历克斯，你这毛病真得改改了！还有给我把衣服穿上啊！”

那大美女嘟着嘴回房穿衣服，一群人围上来七嘴八舌地问，“火神，那是谁啊！”

“快说，是不是你的同居女友？太漂亮了！”

“赶紧介绍我们认识一下！”

火神一脸无奈，“什么女友……”

“我叫亚历山大·加西亚，是大我的师父，叫我亚历克斯就好了。”

众人一起回头，亚历克斯已经套上了T恤衫和休闲短裤，身材依然惹火傲人。

丽子惊呼，“你就是教火神君打篮球的师父，那位前WNBA职业球员？”她暗想，难怪火神君家里看上去有两个人生活的痕迹，原来是这样啊。

亚历克斯转身看到丽子，眼睛一亮，“这里的女孩子都长得好可爱哦。”说着不待丽子反应，俯身就亲了上去。

火神使劲把她拉开，连连向丽子道歉，“对不起，教练！那个，请你千万不要和她靠太近……”

“什么，这个女孩是篮球教练？长得这么粉嫩，我还以为是小学生呢。”

丽子干笑，“嗯，呵呵。”心里泪流满面，那可是我的初吻啊，呜呜……

亚历克斯眼珠子转来转去，转到了角落里的黑子身上，“啊，这里有个男孩子也好可爱——”

火神脑袋里“轰隆”炸锅了，一把抓住自家师父的胳膊，把她的企图扼杀在萌芽状态，“只有这一个，绝对不可以！”

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（3）

“火神君，请不要动。”

“我没动，是你一直在动！而且你这样压着我，时间长了根本受不了啊。你换个地方不行吗？！”

“但是火神君这里很硬，我喜欢。”

火神忍无可忍，摘掉耳机，一下子从床上蹦起来，“说了让你不要垫在我肚子上写作业！”


	55. 卌五、不是男朋友

亚历克斯抗议，“啊，为什么，大我你管得太宽了吧，我可是你的师父呀！”

“既然知道是师父，麻烦有点师父的样子啊！”

这时水户部他们把做好的饭菜端上来，大伙一起开吃。亚历克斯在小徒弟家倒时差睡了大半天，这会也饿了，索性一起加入。

席间，她告诉众人，自己这次是专程来看两位爱徒比赛，大家才知道阳泉双王牌之一冰室辰也跟火神师出同门，不由得咋舌，阳泉有“奇迹的世代”最强中锋紫原敦，已经够棘手了，现在还有一个和火神水平不相上下的师兄……众人把火神替换进阳泉阵容想象了一下比赛画面，只觉得要晕过去了。

饭后，黑子帮着火神一起收拾，火神小心翼翼地偷看了他一眼，悄悄说，“抱歉了，刚才的事。亚历克斯她这个人就是——”

亚历克斯靠在厨房门口，“我这个人怎么啦？我还想问呢，大我，这位就是你之前对我提过的黑子君吗？”

“你好，我是黑子。”吃饭的时候，黑子一直没怎么说话，几乎没有和亚历克斯交流过。

亚历克斯饶有兴趣地打量他，“真是一位气质很特别的男孩子啊。”

火神把碗碟塞进洗碗机，像是终于下定了什么决心，对师父说，“亚历克斯，有件事想告诉你，黑子也一起来。”

“什么事情，弄得神秘兮兮地。”亚历克斯跟着进了火神的房间，就见小徒弟把黑子推到自己面前，说道，“师父，正式向你介绍我的男朋友，黑子哲也。”

“火神君，稍微有点太突然了。”黑子这样说着，感受到火神君搭在自己双肩上的手，心跳得厉害——以“火神君男朋友”的身份光明正大站在他身旁，还是头一次。

说起来，连自己的脑海中似乎也不曾这样明确定义过，这时听他这样自然地说出口，有种恍惚不真实的感觉。

火神解释道，“亚历克斯是我最尊敬的长辈，所以，不想刻意隐瞒。”话虽如此，脸上已经火辣辣地烧红了一片。

亚历克斯先是一愣，随即顽皮地笑了，“大我现在是大孩子了，真好啊，你们约会多久了？”

火神看了看黑子，摸着头说，“约会？这个好像……”他心想，平时一起吃饭、打球算约会吗？确实是两个人独处没错，可总觉得照实说出来，会被亚历克斯笑话。

亚历克斯双手抱胸，“什么，都没有正经地约会过吗，那算什么男朋友，不会是你们两个小朋友过家家吧。”

火神急了，“怎么会，是认真的！”

这时黑子说道，“火神君不是我的男朋友。”

“啊？！黑子你——”

“他是我的光。”

“在这种场合下说出来更羞耻好吗！”

“听起来好浪漫啊。难怪这次见大我，觉得哪里不一样了。”亚历克斯很开心地跟黑子勾肩搭背，“黑子君，以后大我就拜托你了哦。”

黑子望了火神一眼，认真说道，“是。我会好好珍惜火神君的。”

黑子说“珍惜”二字时，语调尤其温柔，仿佛捧起独属于他的光芒，珍而重之地暖在手心里。火神瞬间闹了个大红脸，他转过头去，对亚历克斯说道，“所以说，你以后不要乱亲了，很容易引发误会。”

亚历克斯不满，“什么乱亲，我只亲女生和小孩子啊。”

“可我不是小孩子了！”火神头疼地想，当年刚到人间，因为灵体伤势沉重，只能变作幼小的孩童，被师父当家养宠物一样成天亲来亲去，真是一段极其不堪回首的往事啊。

“唔……”亚历克斯盯着火神看了一会，笑着对黑子说，“黑子君别见怪啦，在我眼里，大我永远都是初见面时的那个小不点。”说着还比划了一下刚过自己腰的高度。

黑子沉默片刻，说道，“虽然知道亚历克斯前辈和火神君是师徒，但是亲眼看到火神君被其他人亲了，还是没有办法平心静气地对待。”

火神肚子里暗叫，果然还是生气了！虽然黑子平时看着性子很好，但越是这样的人，偶尔发起脾气来才越可怕啊！这可怎么办？

“我给你做香草奶昔吧。”

“这已经不是一杯奶昔能解决的事情了。”

“这么严格？！”

黑子看着火神苦恼的样子，微微一笑，“一杯不能解决，所以要两杯。”

“你这家伙……”

亚历克斯撇下两人，出去和男孩子们聊天，还给他们说了许多火神的陈年糗事，逗得大伙一个个乐不可支，抱着肚皮直不起腰来。后来又说到冰室，亚历克斯很怀念地说，“当年看他们兄弟两个不知对抗了多少次，后来大我回国，我还很遗憾呢。那天问起他，听说你们和辰也都要参加冬季杯，机会难得，我就赶紧飞来啦。”

日向说，“不过我们暂时还不会跟他们对上。”

“什么？”

“而且明天是其他队的比赛，我们后天才打。”

“是这样啊！”

正说着，火神和黑子从房间里出来，各自脸颊上都带着浅浅的小红晕，只是站在背光的阴影中，不引人注意。

亚历克斯连忙招呼火神，“大我，你们明天要去看比赛吗？我也想去，带我一起吧！”

“哦！可以啊……”

“有没有你之前告诉我的最强高中生？很想见识一下，能获得大我认可的球员有何等样的风范。”

黑子很欣慰地看他，“火神君，真是太好了。”原来火神君会在师父面前称赞那些交过手的劲敌们啊，果然是他的可爱作风呢。

火神连忙反驳，“什么啊，我可没有！”

“亚历克斯前辈说的是‘奇迹的世代’吧？”丽子翻出赛程表来看，“明天傍晚有一场秀德对大仁多的比赛。”

火神一听来劲了，“有绿间那家伙，好啊！那肯定得去看看了！”

黑子说道，“那我们一起去给绿间君加油。”

“啊？”火神不满地说，“他需要吗，有幸运物就够了吧。”

“说不定明天巨蟹座的幸运物就是‘私下夸过自己的对手’——”

“都说了我没夸过他！”

次日，诚凛全队和亚历克斯一同去现场观战，火神特意带了一大包零食去，理由是“万一比赛太无聊，还能吃点东西消遣”，被黑子说“火神君今天被紫原君灵魂附体了”，把他气到不行。

开赛前，亚历克斯觉得很有新鲜感，兴致很高，对场上球员的热身情况挨个评价，觉得每个人都可圈可点。直到比赛正式开始，“奇迹的世代”第一射手在全场观众面前展现出完全的实力，她才惊叹，“原来大我形容的‘怪物’一点也没有夸张，是我小看了这里的高中男篮。”

今晚秀德轻松大胜，诚凛众人回来的路上还在议论，“哪怕已经比试过，但只要在场上看到‘奇迹的世代’，还是觉得这帮家伙可怕到不真实啊。”

亚历克斯一路上都低头沉思，待到了地铁口，大伙互相道别回家，她才对火神说，“大我，我原本以为教你那些足够用了，但是从今晚的比赛看……”

火神有点不服气地问，“你觉得我还是不如他们？”

“不，我不是这个意思。既然你已经赢了其中几个，那么剩下的，我相信你也能战胜。只是你可能不知道，你离开美国的这几年，辰也依然跟着我学球，而且进步很大，他的水平，已经无限接近这些‘怪物’了。”

“辰也……”火神心中揪紧。他的这位兄长是他在篮球上的引路人，当年在美国，也颇受对方照应，因此总下不了决心与其全力一战。

以前他们比过很多次街篮，互有胜负，但还从未曾在正式的比赛中碰面。如果诚凛继续走下去，那么与阳泉交手是迟早的事，即使暂时逃避也没有任何意义。

火神坚定地说道，“这一次和辰也，是真的要分输赢，我不会再心软。”

见小徒弟已有此觉悟，亚历克斯眉开眼笑，上前亲热地勾住火神脖子，对黑子说，“黑子君，这小子借我一晚上，明天还给你，保证不会耽误后面的比赛，怎么样？”

黑子心知，火神君的师父这是要给他连夜开小灶，以火神君对篮球的悟性和决心，一定能有新的突破。

于是他彬彬有礼地欠了欠身，说道，“请便，一切拜托亚历克斯前辈了。”又对火神说，“火神君，请你放心，在这样关键的时候，我当然也不会止步不前。”

火神本来想到冰室的事，心头有些压抑，但黑子的态度一下子让他略感焦躁的心平静下来。

他伸出右拳，“在这种关头止步的话，就不是我的‘影’了。”

黑子微笑着与他碰拳，回应道，“是。”

目送火神师徒二人远去的背影，黑子站在原地想了一会，取出手机拨通了一个号码，“晚上好，青峰君。”


	56. 卌六、依靠

青峰的声音在电话那头显得有气无力，“是阿哲啊，什么事。”

黑子说道，“打扰了，请问青峰君今晚有空吗？”

“今晚？”青峰打了个哈欠，“还是跟平常一样闲得无聊，怎么了。”

“如果时间允许的话，方便出来一趟吗，有一件事想请你帮忙。”

“帮忙？很少见啊，你会这样有求于人……什么事，电话里说不行吗？”

“恐怕只能见面才行。”

青峰有些犹豫。许久未尝败绩，前一天的比赛让他很不好过，这么快就再度见面，只会让他回想到输球的那一瞬间。

可是，黑子话里的语气那样平和，给他一种错觉，时光仿佛倒退回了最初的起点，他们之间，一切都未诞生。

他没辙地叹了口气，“……真麻烦。哪里见？”

来到约定碰头的街角，青峰见黑子坐在道旁的长椅上，书包规矩地摆在脚边，竖着一根手指玩转球。他想把眼前的人与记忆中那个稚嫩的初中生重叠起来，却发现怎么也做不到。路灯下的少年显现出光影清晰的轮廓，神情放松而自信，早就不是相识时手忙脚乱，连绊带摔的初学者。

他已经走了这么远，蜕变得自己都快认不出来。而自己，又走了多远呢？

也许那时候的舍弃并非全然出于自大狂妄，而是在潜意识里感觉到，他们两人注定无法成为真正的队友，总有一天，会在战场之上，彼此抗衡。

天空的光，人间的影，在世界混沌之初刹那相交，然后走向不可避免的永诀。

黑子站起身，迎了上去，“青峰君，谢谢你特意过来。”

“嗯，”青峰装作不耐烦的样子，“大晚上的找我，到底干什么？”

“我想请你教我投篮。”

“啊？！”青峰没料到会是这事，“搞什么，向手下败将学投篮，你脑子里怎么想的？再说，找火神不就好了？”

“火神君和我一样正在连夜特训，准备应对下面的比赛。”

“敢情你叫我，是因为我已经出局，不用备战了是吧。”

“怎么会。”黑子说道，“青峰君是我认识的人里，投篮技术最出色的了。”

“虽然听你这么说，可是完全高兴不起来啊……”青峰不知不觉与黑子来到附近的一个简易篮球场，“你先投一个给我看看。”

“是。”黑子认真地运球到篮下，用力抛起球，篮球很勉强地蹭到了框架边沿，随即弹开。青峰总算觉得眼前的阿哲还保留了一点初中时的样子——他的投篮水平，几年如一日的惨不忍睹。

他问跑出去把球追回来的黑子，“为什么忽然这么迫切想练投篮？”

黑子盯着手中的球，答道，“为了胜利。”

青峰提醒对方，“别忘了，当你在比赛中选择投篮的一刻，就不再是影子，而是所有人瞩目的焦点。那时，什么‘视线诱导’之类全不管用，只能与对手正面交战。”

“我知道。即使是这样，我也要练。”

“你想成为光？”

“不。但是，想成为光的依靠。”

青峰低头看着黑子，那双眼睛虽然望着自己，可眼神中盛着的，是满满的憧憬，决心，和另一个人的光芒。

说出这句话时，黑子的神情那么理所当然，仿佛“光”在他字典里的意义，已狭隘得只剩下那个人。

“唉……算了，就陪你练一会吧。”

如果只能做对手，那么他希望阿哲能够成为自己平生所遇，最强的对手。

火神深夜才回到住所，肩酸背疼，浑身大汗。在亚历克斯指导下的特训虽然成效显著，但比起在诚凛的集体训练更加累人。他草草冲了个澡，躺到床上，眼皮沉重得抬不起来。

啊，晚安信息还没有发。可是好累，先缓口气再说吧……火神脑中迷迷糊糊地想着。

“火神君练习得比我还晚，辛苦了。”

火神想，果然今晚运动量太大，一沾床就睡，还马上就做梦了。黑子这家伙——

不对，黑子？！

他猛地坐起，往身旁一看，黑子裹着薄被，只露出一个脑袋在外面，“火神君不会又没发现我吧。”

“呃！”这种时候绝不能承认。火神竭力调整脸部表情，假装自己早就看见对方了。他重又在黑子身边躺下，安心地闭上眼。这算是惊喜吗，极度疲惫的身体仿佛忽然注入了一支强心剂，把什么都治愈了——单只是对方的存在本身，就足以带给他莫大的安慰。

暑假里，黑子也偶尔留宿，不过都是睡在客卧；现在亚历克斯睡那间，他跟自己挤一张床，也没什么不对。

“来过夜的话，可以提前和我说一声啊。”

黑子侧身对着他，说道，“因为练球太疲劳，没有力气给火神君发晚安信息，所以觉得当面直接口述比较好。”

“那还要多谢你了，想得这么周到。”火神转过脑袋看了对方一眼，手伸进被窝，捉住黑子的手腕，示意他把手臂环住自己。

“火神君？”

“是你说手感很好的吧。”

黑子的表情由微怔转为欣喜，脸在火神的肩头蹭了蹭，换了个舒服的姿势，手臂把火神君抱得更紧。“是，最好的手感。”

也是最好的火神君。

火神轻声说，“晚上的训练，你也辛苦了。”

“嗯。”

“明天继续？”

“是。比赛前还有小半天时间，想抓紧再练一下。”

“是吗，我也一样。那……晚安。”

“晚安，火神君。”

没有多问彼此训练的情况，因为信任对方的能力，信任他与自己相同如一的心意。诚凛的光影在静谧的夜中相依偎着沉沉睡去，未来还有一场接连一场的战事，但只要有这彼此相伴的点滴时刻，便觉得无论什么都是值得的。

次日早上闹铃大作，火神眼睛都没睁，伸手“啪”地按掉了声响。他揉揉酸疼的肩臂，做了个深呼吸，转头看身旁还在眯瞪的黑子。

睡相明明比自己好多了，怎么头发总是翘得乱七八糟？火神忽然起了玩闹的心思，十指轻轻把黑子头发抓得更乱，簇簇竖起，像冲天爆炸头了。

黑子睫毛颤了颤，手指抓住被子，口齿不清地低声呢喃，“火神君……”

火神俯身在黑子唇上亲了一口，黑子睁开眼，就见到火神君爽朗的笑容，“早啊，黑子！”

黑子眨了两下眼，恍惚回过神来，随即起身跨骑到火神的身上，索讨了一个长长的深吻。火神正在穿衣服，给他这么一干扰，两只手卡在T恤衫的短袖口不能动，只能任由他把自己压在床头，后背硌得生疼。

“怎么了怎么了？！”

黑子亲完，很满足地说道，“早上好火神君。以后如果没有火神君的早安吻，我早晨就再也不能准时起床了。”

“什么呀！”

“都怪火神君擅自提高了早安问候的标准。”

“还都成我的错了？！”

对方瞪圆的双眼让黑子露出了今天第一个笑容，“是。”


	57. 卌七、最强中锋

诚凛接下来的赛事十分紧凑，四天之内获得两连胜，挺进四分之一决赛。

黑子还是一有空就练习投篮，青峰来看过几回，有他这样的顶级高手指点，黑子水平大见起色，十投七中的概率虽仍与“奇迹的世代”相去甚远，但总算补上了最后一块短板，按青峰原话说就是，“在实战中多少能管点用”。

黑子很感激青峰这次的慷慨相助，请他来看诚凛比赛，被对方一口回绝。

诚凛等待已久的苦战终于来临。他们的下一个对手——阳泉高校，在前两场比赛中居然一分未失，创下冬季杯有史以来最可怕的记录。

水火不侵的防守之盾，对上气势如潮的进攻之剑，究竟哪方更胜一筹？不光是观众，诚凛和阳泉他们自己，也很想知道答案。

“这次的对手，我不说大家也清楚，实力等同于桐皇，甚至还在桐皇之上，而这次先发五人也是我们的最强者，全力和他们拼到底吧！”

不必丽子多说，所有人的战意早已燃烧至顶点。一路过关斩将，苦战至今，不仅仅为追逐最终的胜利，与强敌同场的每一次较量都是痛苦而酣畅的经历，无论输或赢，都没有比这更宝贵的收获了。

诚凛上场时，经过阳泉的队伍，木吉被紫原叫住，“木吉铁平。”

木吉一怔，停下脚步转身，紫原见他满脸惊讶，像小孩子似的撇了撇嘴，“干嘛这个表情。”

“不……只是有点惊喜，你还记得我的名字。夏天打街篮那次以后，一直都没能再正式地见面了。”好像已经过去很久，又好像还是昨天的事。每当这个人进入自己视线当中，时间的界限就变得模糊不清。

“啊……说什么傻话。”紫原说道，“今天的比赛，别让我失望啊。”

木吉露出一贯好脾气的笑，“这是我好不容易才赢来的机会，当然会全力以赴。”

而另一边，火神望着神情淡漠的冰室，似乎欲言又止，困扰地叹了口气。黑子察言观色，问，“火神君终究还是不忍心和冰室学长兄弟相争吧。”

“事到如今，无论如何也避不过这一关了。和亚历克斯特训前，我就已经有了彻底的觉悟：挡在我们前面的，就算是辰也，我也不会手下留情。”

火神没有说“我”，而是说了“我们”，这使黑子忍不住微笑，向对方伸出右拳，“那么，就请冰室前辈见识一下火神君，还有我特训的成果吧。”

火神也笑了，和他碰了碰拳，“是啊。”

双方在场中央站位停当，等待裁判吹哨的指令。争跳球的分别是紫原和木吉，两人都心知，彼此间的较量，从这第一秒就开始了。

主裁判吹响哨音，将篮球高高抛起。公认最强的两位中锋随即起跳，但紫原反应更快，跳得也更高，手指轻轻一拨，就将篮球传到队友手中。

阳泉控卫福井接到了球，却并未立刻跑动，反而站在原地，用责备的目光看着紫原。

紫原说道，“啊，糟了……”

阳泉其他人也都怨声载道，“又是这样！触球别太早啊！”

只有冰室好声好气地提醒紫原，“下次可要注意了。”

队长冈村怒斥，“别总惯着他！”

“嗯……”紫原垮着脸任学长们数落，显然自己也知道不是一回两回了。然而刚才一幕在旁边的诚凛看来，实是遍体生寒，首发五员和教练席上的丽子等人无不倒抽一口冷气。

紫原无疑是犯规了，他在球上升至最高点，尚未下落前就抢先触到了球。他身高超过两米，手长腿长，刚才跳起的高度甚至能盖过以弹跳见长的火神。

“奇迹的世代”个个自视极高，从不把谁放眼里，唯独紫原，其余四人都对其忌惮三分。“头号中锋”之名当然不会仅仅仰仗身高优势，这一点，木吉在过去的交手中已充分感受过。

只不过那时的紫原雷霆神力未现，才刚在帝光篮球部崭露头角；今非昔比，木吉还是第一次领教到他真正的实力。

裁判对此也是惊骇莫名，判了阳泉犯规后，球权交给诚凛，有黑子在场，诚凛的传接球配合如行云流水一般，看得人眼都花了，几乎跟不上他们之间娴熟流畅的动作。

这正是诚凛赛前的作战方略。阳泉主力阵容的平均身高超过一米九，有三人都是两米以上的“巨人”，如此铜墙铁壁，惟有快速的进攻才能突破对手防线。

日向接球后，迅捷地拉开距离，在三分线外的空档处出手。哪知紫原两步就已回防，笃定地伸出他长得惊人的手臂，挡在日向与篮筐之间，“空档？哪里有空档啊，捏爆你哦。”

平常慵懒散漫的态度荡然无存，球场上的紫原仿佛变了个人，浑身散发出凛然的气势，一夫当关，万夫莫开，每一次盖帽，都直接摧毁对方内心深处的自信。

在他面前，自己好像一只小小的蚂蚁，被他两个指头一捏，就会变成粉末。

然而这对于擅长夺分战的诚凛来说，尚不足以封死他们多变的进攻战术。黑子接伊月传球，在对方半场横切，篮球落入守在另一侧的火神手中，火神早已蓄势待发，“传得好，黑子！”

火神的起跳速度和投篮准确率都极稳当，正在诚凛其余人都以为此球必进之时，紫原转身，一步就拉近了与火神的距离，轻松盖掉了他的球。

纵向不行，横向也不行，阳泉半场的三分线范围之内，都是紫原的防守范围。最令人恐惶的是，这样一个拥有绝对防御力的家伙居然不参与进攻，死守己方内线，这还怎么打？

“好麻烦……只要不让你们进球就行了吧。”再怎么强的对手都难以从紫原跟前有效突围，久而久之，他也就越来越提不起劲去冲锋陷阵。

明明没有什么高深的技巧，完全是凭借过人的身体素质和本能在打球，可就是滴水不漏，一点空隙也没有。木吉不由得感叹，“紫原，你果然很厉害。”

“嗯，不来一对一吗？”虽然人间之光是老相识，小黑过去也和自己玩得不错，但只有木吉铁平这个人，让紫原心生“要在篮球上胜过他”的念头。

想让他像其他人一样臣服在自己的神威之下，让那双即便在困境中也永远不屈的眼睛，蒙上挫败的阴影。

“当然，一直有这打算啊。”

木吉看似嘴上与紫原有一搭没一搭地闲聊，实则神经高度紧张，一点也不敢松懈。抢不到篮板球是诚凛当前最棘手的难题。整个首节一球未得，已落后阳泉18分，如果再不打破僵局，场上队员们就真的要灰心丧气了。

自己究竟是为了什么而站在这球场上，信念，从未动摇过。

火神一投未进，木吉与阳泉队员争夺进攻篮板，在两名巨人的夹击中，木吉伸长右臂，有力的五指在空中把球牢牢抓住！

这正是他前段时间特训时练就的“钳爪”。与紫原一样，木吉也有天生异于常人之处，他的大手能让他在进攻时拥有后出手的权利，因此他为了防守时同样占优，苦练出了单手抓球的技能。在最关键的时刻，这一抓，也许就是生与死的转机。

“木吉——”紫原不喜欢这种感觉。这个人总是给自己制造意外，让自己心中产生多余的情绪。

木吉得球后，一个灵活的转身，绕过了紫原。紫原毫不费力地抬手，“你不会以为这么简单就能突破我吧。”

“我可从没这么想过。”木吉说罢，在空中将球抛向紫原背后的火神。火神右手接住，正准备一个大力扣篮，紫原脚底如有风云涌动，随即回身跃起，在火神的球脱手之前，阻住篮球的方向。

火神咬牙，“这么快！”原本与木吉学长商议好，二人接力灌篮，可是紫原这家伙的反应速度太过惊人，与他两米多的大个子实在不符，简直和黑子那样——

“火神君！”

黑子？

火神余光瞥见黑子已经到了篮下，来不及多想，右手腕力一转，将球传给对方。黑子接球后并未像平时一样传给队友，而是左掌托球，右手扶住，眼光对着前方的篮筐。

不愧是紫原君，他也许是诚凛目前为止遇到的最强对手，连木吉学长与火神君合力都不能突破他的防守。尤其是他身上那种无形的压迫力，让大家都透不过气来。

眼前的紫原君，就像一面坚厚的盾牌，世上最耀眼的光芒也无法穿透过。

那么，就由自己来破开这面盾牌，让希望之光照彻全场，照进诚凛每一个人的心里。

哪怕仅仅在这一刻，成为火神君的光。


	58. 卌八、兄弟

黑子的举动出乎紫原预料。他认可黑子的传球技能，但是投篮？那时在帝光篮球部，谁都知道“幻之第六人”上场时能让其余四人的得分暴涨，然而他从不亲自投篮。

紫原不记得听谁说起过，小黑投篮不准。他听过就算，对此并不在意，篮球嘛，本来就没多大意思，只要最后能赢，什么样的球风都无所谓。

总之，他没有见过小黑在比赛中投篮，更不用说还摆出了这么怪异的姿势，不会的，他不可能投进。

从前在帝光，数小黑与他最玩得来。俩人都喜欢甜食，志趣相投，经常互相推荐新近的美味，或是在放学后结伴一起去吃冰激凌。他在自己眼中就像一只小动物，太小了，总觉得伸手轻轻一捏就会挤扁。

这也让紫原在与之相处的时候，很难真正把对方当作一名篮球选手来对待，无论是从前的同队，或是今天交战的对手。

他几步上前，伸手封盖。小黑与自己身差悬殊，即便跳起来，高度也有限，他要让小黑知道，这种尝试是徒劳无功的。

虽然是这样，但是看着黑子此时的眼神，紫原内心隐隐有一个声音，不对。

黑子右手将篮球推出，紫原本以为手掌能稳稳地将球拍下，可球仿佛在一瞬间消失了似的，穿过他的手，落入后方的篮筐内。

紫原脸上露出不可置信的表情，心头霎时涌上一股怒气，一时不知该往谁身上发泄，是抢了篮板的木吉，助攻的火神，还是最后一锤定音，终止自己连续不失球纪录的小黑。

“还真是吓了我一跳啊……”

黑子眼神一如既往冷静，“是吗，那就请紫原君接下来也要小心了。”

火神高兴地冲过来，“好球啊黑子，真的进了！”他一把搂住黑子的脖子，另一只手使劲揉乱他的头发。

感受着火神君必胜的心情，黑子忍不住微笑，“我说过，一定会进的。”

他转过头望着火神，四目交接之际，都看到了对方眼中，那仅属于自己的光芒。

半场结束，比分暂为29:17。一点一点把比分追回，无疑是漫长煎熬的过程。就在不久前，面对固若金汤的阳泉防线，大伙还一筹莫展，然而凭借众人一心的努力，球队已渐渐找到了状态，并朝着更高的目标，继续前进。

黑子坐在替补席上，望着迎向下半场的队友背影，内心充满热忱与信任。这就是他深爱的诚凛，无论什么时候，都能放心地把一切都交给他们，因为知道彼此有着同样渴望胜利的意志，和对篮球那颗不渝的心。

前面两节，阳泉偏于他们最自信的防守，攻势有所保留，然而到了下半场，势必会更加凶险。诚凛上下都知道那个12号——担任得分后卫的冰室辰也，也就是火神的兄长，是阳泉的双王牌之一，他在上半场一直没有显山露水，打得很保守，这反而让诚凛更为警觉。

火神在赛前已经跟大家讲过冰室的能耐，但他的认知仅停留在自己离开美国以前，后来冰室继续跟着亚历克斯学球，照师父的说法，他的实力直逼“奇迹的世代”，绝对不能掉以轻心。

所以辰也如今到底“进化”成了何种模样，火神也不完全了解，这个答案只有在比赛中才能够揭晓了。

按议定的计划，由火神盯紧冰室，日夜不分的苦训就只为此时。他稍稍躬下身，目光锁住跟前冰室的一举一动，冰室见他严阵以待的神情，赞许道，“很好，大我，我正是想与这样的你交战，然后——把你击溃。”

火神拧眉说道，“那就来吧！”他感觉到冰室要投篮，不假思索地起跳拦截，然而双脚离地之后才发现，那竟然是假动作！他还从没见过辰也，不，从没见过任何人能如此以假乱真，而且动作的切换衔接是那么流畅，毫无停滞。

日向看到冰室过了火神，立即来防，火神在后方追赶上来，叫道，“队长，夹击他！”

日向与火神一前一后挡住冰室，意欲断下他的球，冰室却并没有自乱阵脚，在刹那停顿之际轻松起跳，进球得分。

太快了，快得对手来不及做出任何反应。日向也好，火神也罢，都是身经百战、眼光老到的行家，可面对冰室，手和脚仿佛定住了，连大脑的反应都跟不上冰室的动作。

火神的额头上冒出冷汗。这就是辰也的可怕之处：每个动作看起来都平平无奇，但是一气呵成，从头到尾找不出一点破绽。

如果说青峰的风格是天马行空，那么辰也就是与之完全相反的，有如教科书一般精准的传统风格，谁都能看明白，可是，又谁都难以企及。

冰室进球后，转过身对火神说道，“大我，别再把我当作兄长了，那只会继续暴露你心中的软弱，成为你前进路上的阻碍。”

“辰也……”

火神知道自己内心的动摇被对方识破，也知道这样在赛场上有多危险。但辰也是他在人间认识的第一个人，那么多年的兄弟情分，怎么能放到天平的一端，成为“二选一”的选项。

“我早就知道你和我，或者说和我们绝大多数人不一样，你的能力远远不止如此。总有一天，你会站到最高的顶点。所以，如果你现在连我这关都过不了，就太让人失望了！”

双方王牌再度一对一，冰室不待火神再说什么，起跳射篮。火神跟着跳起来，伸手去拦，可篮球仿佛从他手中穿过，明明看见了，却又好似海市蜃楼一样的幻象，无法触碰。

“用我的‘阳炎射篮’，让你彻底清醒过来吧。”

这就是辰也向亚历克斯学到的最强绝招吗？火神终于体会到对手面对黑子那些神出鬼没的传球和投篮时，是何种心情了。看不透的招式，无从破解。

诚凛叫了暂停，暂时换下火神。他此时心绪激动，是无法在一对一中赢过冰室的，只能让他下场，从僵局中跳脱出来，调整心态再战。火神坐到替补席上，随手接过旁边人递来的毛巾，擦去满头满脸的汗水，烦躁地闭上眼。

太糟糕了，在这样紧要关头，把烂摊子交给学长他们……无法把比赛和私人感情分开是大忌，也是自己最致命的弱点。

“我倒觉得，这是火神君的优点呢。”

火神猛地抬头，才发现刚才给自己准备毛巾的人是黑子。“啊！抱歉，我——”

黑子在他身旁坐下，微笑着说道，“火神君是因为太温柔，太重感情，所以才这样受困扰折磨啊。”

“黑子……”

“冰室前辈和火神君之间的兄弟情，是不会因为一场比赛的胜负而改变的。事实上，他希望火神君能毫无保留地与他一战，不正说明冰室前辈对火神君抱有极高的期待吗？”黑子看着若有所思的火神，半开玩笑地说道，“说实话，想到他比我更早发现火神君的才能，心里忍不住有点在意呢。”

火神转过头，久久望着黑子不说话。

黑子又说道，“如果火神君有话要对冰室前辈说，就等堂堂正正地赢下比赛后，再去告诉他吧。”

火神点了点头。他把颈间用链子串住的指环摘下，放到黑子手心里，把黑子拢起的手连同那枚指环紧紧握住，“这是过去我和辰也两个人兄弟的证明。现在把我的过去，交给你了。”


	59. 卌九、最讨厌的人

在火神被换下场的这段时间，场上压力最大的人是木吉。如何在王牌缺席时保证攻击火力，继续追赶比分，木吉身上寄托了不止他自己一个人的希望。

现在才是下半场刚开始不久，最初的进球至关重要。冰室连续得分，双方分差又在拉大，形势越来越严峻，已经刻不容缓了。

他与紫原的争锋一直在继续，而紫原胸中的怒气也随之不断攀升。“你总是这样，让我理解不了……明知道最后会输，还要拼了命去努力，究竟有什么意义？”

木吉笑了笑，“最后输还是赢都没有关系。有一个努力奋斗的目标，不是很开心的事吗？”

紫原越听越恼，直到对方抛来一句，“紫原，你打球的时候，不开心吗？”

这句话正戳中了紫原的忌讳，他最讨厌有人问他喜不喜欢篮球，从前为了这个，就已经和小黑争过不知多少回，现在木吉这家伙也来问，一下子就把火药引线给点着了。

他再也不想忍耐，再也不想克制脾气了——这个人，为什么就是不肯认输啊！

“居然对我说出这种话，木吉，你真烦人！”木吉见紫原起跳后封得严实，大手一翻，把球传给了伊月，自己后撤到三分线外，伊月又把球回传给他，木吉稳当地抛出一个高高的抛物线，这个球连紫原都难以够到，不负众望地落入篮筐。

阳泉众人都看呆了——一个中锋，居然投三分球？还投得这么准！紫原眼中流露出冷意，漠然地看着他，“这是你侥幸而已。”

木吉抹了把汗，乐呵呵地说道，“好了，一起享受比赛吧。”

“你——”

真不知道他怎么能整天乐成这样，到底有什么可开心的？！

紫原眼看着他的站位外撤，俨然从中锋转成了控卫，而且风格转换得十分自然，进攻时是控卫，防守时又回到中锋位置，打得有声有色，真是让人越看越火大。

当木吉再度试图投三分时，紫原忍无可忍，冲到木吉跟前，高高地跳起来，抬起双手阻挡，“木吉，你太惹人烦了！你做的每一件事都是！”一定要让这家伙知道，不止是三分区，即便他在三分线外投篮，自己也能一一盖掉！

然而木吉又像前一次那样，在半空中使用了“后出手权利”，把球传给伊月，紫原怒火中烧地再度起跳去扣，伊月的“鹫之眼”早已看清木吉脱身后的方位，把球传了过去，这一回，木吉身前已经没有了那道不可逾越的高墙。

紫原一瞬间明白了木吉的意图。他是利用了自己起跳后极短的迟滞，组织全队快速连续进攻，让自己来不及在第一时间回防。

而自己为什么跳，一是为了防备他的中长距离射篮，更主要的是，他不断引自己生气，以至于失去理智，冲动误判！

没错，就连激怒自己，都在他的算计之中，一切都是故意设下的陷阱！

木吉铁平，这家伙根本不像表面上看起来那么老好人！

连连失分，阳泉叫了暂停。诚凛场上五人也抓紧时间休息，补充流失的体力。尤其是木吉身兼二角，疲劳度也是双倍的。火神与黑子看在眼中，互相对视，主动向教练要求替换出场。

不能再让木吉学长这样辛苦下去了，他的腿已经无法承受更多，哪怕稍稍为他分去进攻和防守时的责任也好。

这一次，诚凛的光影联袂上场前没有碰拳。因为彼此从刚才对视的眼神中已经确定，现在的对方，已经不会输给任何人。

火神刚才在场边始终在观察冰室的“阳炎射篮”，如果这招不破，无论自己还是球队，都难再进一步。

“这一球，一定要挡住你！”

冰室的球出手后，火神才起跳，手指蹭过篮球，球偏离了预定的轨道，重重砸在篮板上。

“这么快就看出来了吗，不愧是大我。”第一次有人防下他的“阳炎射篮”，而且是在这么短的时间里就找到对策。

之前想得没错，大我和敦都是一类人啊，那样的才能和天赋，不管自己如何努力，都还差他们一点——就是那么一点点，把他和这些人划分到了两重世界。

所以说，他和大我，怎么能做兄弟呢。

火神和黑子上场后，诚凛如虎添翼，实力倍增。黑子盘活全队，保证了充足的进攻力量，而有了火神防守冰室，也让木吉得以把更多精力放在内线与紫原的对抗上。

伊月外线三分不进，紫原便去抢防守篮板，然而身后突然伸出一只大手，在他之前就把篮球牢牢抓住，然后用力扣入篮筐。

木吉气喘吁吁地，已经站不起来，脸上却还带着笑，对紫原说道，“虽然我刚才说最后输赢没关系，但是，我也不打算输呀。”

“木吉！”紫原气急败坏，几乎要冲上去捏碎他的骨头。然而此时却见木吉膝盖一软，眼看整个人要俯冲倒地。

紫原本能地伸手扶住他，木吉抬眼看了紫原一眼，中气不足地说道，“抱歉，谢谢啦。”

紫原一声不吭地盯着对方，心里其实在大骂自己。反射神经也太快了吧，为什么要扶这个人？多此一举！让他直接摔蒙了被抬下场，诚凛内线彻底完蛋，不好吗？

再看他现在这副狼狈的样子，脸色白得像纸，浑身出这么多汗，人会脱水的。还有膝盖上绑着的绷带，就是上次比赛时被那所垃圾学校的人弄伤的地方吧？凡人的身体，真是太脆弱了。

“喂，紫原，你要干什么？”诚凛其余人先后跑过来，日向见紫原握住木吉的手臂，惟恐他下什么黑手，连忙大喝。

“不干什么，扶他一把而已。”紫原懒得跟人多解释，松开了手指，日向等人赶紧把木吉搀住。

紫原头也不回地转身就走，用“心之音”对木吉说道，“够了，你已经无法再继续出赛了，你我的较量就到此为止。”

耳旁传来诚凛换人的通知，紫原心中说不出什么滋味，刚才抓住木吉的那只手紧紧握成拳头，指甲在手心划出深壑。

这家伙为了阻挡住我，把所有的力量都用尽了吧……真的是笨蛋啊。

诚凛没有了你，内线很快会崩溃，你刚才一切付出全白费了，比赛结果马上就见分晓。可是没有你的比赛，每一分钟都无聊到让人想放弃。

木吉铁平，你……绝对是最讨厌的那类人里面，最讨厌的一个。


	60. 五十、苏醒的怪物

木吉下场时，第三节已过半，比分是37:30。从首节末一分未得，落后18分，一路追赶到如今，这其中的艰辛，胜过以往的任何一场比赛，没有人比木吉更清楚这一点。

紫原敦不愧是最强的中锋，“奇迹的世代”中资质最高者。

他低头注视自己摊开的两只手，暗自感慨，刚才的比赛果然很开心啊，与他的交战，比预想中更难，也更过瘾。要是可以留在场上，和他比到最后一秒钟，那该有多好。

可惜腿伤一拖再拖，终究还是到了无论如何也熬不下去的地步。

这就是自己高中时期的最后一战了吧。见证这场告别赛的有丽子，日向，伊月，小金井，水户部，土田，火神，黑子，降旗，河原，福田——

还有紫原。

木吉远望着场上那个高大的身影，想把对方的样子永远印在心里。生活中单纯散漫，沉迷零食的他，球场上狂暴矫健，动如雷霆的他，明明心无城府，却从骨子里厌弃那些没有天分的人，一个眼神就能让他们万劫不复。

就是他这种毫无矫饰，天真又残酷的样子，如此地让人着迷。

如果告别前，能在他心里留下哪怕一点细微的波澜，也就毫无遗憾了。

他转过头，对身旁的丽子说道，“抱歉丽子，这是最后一次了，想拜托你一件事。”

诚凛场上少了木吉，损失几乎是毁灭性的。火神暂代他的位置，但无法像紫原一样防住整个三分区，而他本以为告破的“阳炎射篮”，也并没有想象中那么简单。

火神刚才就已经悟出，冰室的投篮之所以会给人“幻象”，是因为他在空中连续出手两次，第一次用假动作骗过防守方，再度投篮时便不会有失。

可即使知道了秘密，也很难完全防住他。因为如果对方起跳晚的话，冰室就会直接投篮——换而言之，冰室可以根据对手的动作，即时调整自己出手的时机，防不胜防。

要挡下冰室，唯一办法就是进入“圣殿领域”，用无上的神力来克制对手。可是话虽如此，要进圣域谈何容易，上回自己能够成功，是机缘巧合，这回，还能同样幸运吗？

火神不禁开始心浮气躁。进入圣域的愿望越是迫切，杂念越多，神识便越是会被推离“圣殿领域”，不得其门而入。

黑子在场上看出了火神君的打算。虽然对圣域所知甚少，但他下意识觉得，火神君这样下去，是永远也无法成功的。

他转过身，迎向独守在篮下的火神，“火神君。”

“什么事？”

“今晚，想在火神君家里过夜。”

“啊？！”火神一愣，随即压低声音，“现在不是讨论这种事的时候吧？”

黑子神情很无辜，“不是火神君说，要提前告诉你吗。”

“那也不是——”那也不是在比赛中途突然冒出来这么一句啊。万一给学长们或者阳泉的人听了去，引起什么奇怪的误会，那可就糟糕透顶了。

黑子紧接着又说道，“还有，请火神君预留百分之五的力气，回家给我做奶昔。”

“知道了知道了！”火神没好气地瞪他，“你可真会差遣人！”

不过被黑子这么一搅和，转移了注意力，火神脑中不再一味纠缠在如何进入“圣殿领域”一事上。其实他心里很清楚，黑子这么做并非是他不分主次场合，而是用了最轻松有效的方式把自己从自我意识的困扰中解放出来。

如果他一本正经地过来说“别着急别紧张没事的”，只怕反而适得其反，让自己的思绪更乱了。

火神深吸了口气，伸手拍拍脸，重新振作起精神。还有不到五分钟了，说什么都要坚持到最后。不靠“圣殿领域”，不靠任何人，完全以自己的力量来赢下这一场比赛。

如果在这个时候自乱阵脚，犹豫不前，还算什么王牌！

日向见火神一下子冷静，比先前沉着了不少，摸着脑袋费解地问，“那小子怎么回事？”

黑子望着火神，微笑着说，“我们诚凛的光，已经处于最佳的状态了。”

阳泉一方也很快感觉到了火神的变化。他的动作果断而流畅，精神集中，攻防干脆利落，虽然己方比分领先，可不知为什么，总觉得背后正在不断地冒冷汗。

这就是诚凛10号，那个王牌的真正实力吗？

紫原再也按捺不下去。木吉退场后，他的心情就很不好——是与木吉在时迥异的另一种不好，他看诚凛的每一个人都不顺眼，小黑，还有火神，一个个都干劲十足，好像一点也没有意识到比赛只剩最后三分钟，而他们还落后十几分。

这帮人不会真以为，嘴上说几句什么热爱、努力之类的漂亮话，就能够反败为胜，打倒一切吧？篮球比赛只是天才们各显神通的舞台，平庸的人无论怎么苦苦挣扎，迟早都逃不了被淘汰的宿命，一直一直——都是这同样的结果啊！

“你们，都太烦人了！”紫原一脚迈出己方的三分区，伸手断下伊月的球，运球直奔诚凛半场。他的脚下隐约有隆隆的雷霆之声，像是已经再也掩饰不住内心的愤怒情绪。

诚凛众人一齐失色，“紫原居然主动出击？”

黑子知道紫原君平时基本上都是消极应战，很少直接参与进攻，但一旦被对手激怒，那么他就会完全显现出好战的一面，发动最猛烈的攻势，把对方碾压得体无完肤。最夸张的一次，紫原君曾经全场拿下了整整100分。

不知是该喜还是该哭，在这个时候，他们居然把这只怪物给唤醒了……

伊月丢球后连忙回身追赶，可是紫原腿长，脚程快，几步就把诚凛的防守队员甩开，他的面前，只剩下火神一个人。

“火神，让开！”

“开玩笑？！怎么可能！”

火神高高跳起，双手挡住紫原的单手扣篮，把球狠狠打到地上。紫原重心不稳，眼看就要往后跌跤，却被一只有力的大手拉住，免于当众摔倒在地的窘境。

“不要紧吧？”

等紫原看清来人，差点气晕过去，还不如摔一跤！他一把甩掉木吉的手，“你怎么又回来了？”

“嗯，我回来啦，不说一句‘欢迎回来’吗？”木吉被他这么粗暴地甩开，也不生气，脸上还是那副笃定的笑容。诚凛场上队员见他归来，无不喜笑颜开，就好像埋头苦战多时，终于又有了主心骨。

日向问，“木吉，你身体撑得住吗？”

“没事，没事。我拜托丽子帮我做了紧急处理，最后的一分钟，还是想和大家一起坚持到底啊。”

诚凛换人，木吉对紫原说道，“我想了又想，我们之间的较量不到最后一刻，总觉得不够圆满呀。”

“是吗。”紫原摘下手腕上的头绳，束住齐肩的散发，方才狂怒的神情收敛，显得出奇冷静，“那就放马过来吧，木吉。”


	61. 五一、无所不能的啊

紫原看着满脸笑容的木吉，心想，这家伙还真是捏不碎，打不死啊。下场前站都站不稳了，这才休息了没多久，又是一副生龙活虎，神采奕奕的样子。

从没见过像他这样的人。

日向拍木吉肩膀，“你清楚现在场上是什么情况吗？决胜的关键时刻，你回来得正好。”

“嗯，我知道。”刚刚在休息室接受丽子治疗时，小金井跑来汇报战况，他就已经得知了紫原投入进攻，大伙快抵不住的事。

他想早一点回到赛场，但是丽子态度很坚决，只给一分钟。她不允许木吉为了眼前的一场篮球赛牺牲身体，甚至今后的人生。

木吉从休息室出来，一眼就看到了在诚凛半场进攻的紫原，战神一般，充满杀戮之气的姿态。面对强大到近乎可怖的紫原，木吉震撼之余，心中升起一股前所未有的热烈冲劲，迫切想回到赛场，会一会实力全开的他。

这接下来的一分钟，一定会是自己生命里，最不可磨灭的一分钟。

他说道，“我们现在只是遇到点小危机，不是吗？好了，一起享受比赛吧。”后半句话是说给队友，也是说给他的劲敌。能与这样的对手痛痛快快地打完这一场比赛，大概是他一生中最值得骄傲的事。

哨音响起，最后的角逐开始。阳泉暂时领先4分，紫原急欲取胜，抢到篮板球以后直闯诚凛半场，火神伸长手臂阻挡。

紫原现在的战意已经沸腾到了最高点，全不把他放在眼里，起跳后用蛮力直接扣篮。他这一次扣篮的力道比过去任何一次都要强劲，加上他身体前倾的重量，令火神也觉得难以相抗，手臂酸麻，眼看就要挺不下去。

“别放弃，火神！”身后一只大手撑住了球——木吉在两人僵持的时候已经及时回防，千钧一刻施援。火神顿时生出无穷信心，“木吉学长！”

篮球终于不受紫原掌控地从他手中松脱。紫原回头看着篮球落地的轨迹，惊怒交加。火神拼到现在，体能早已到了极限；木吉的身体更是强弩之末，又能有多大力量？难以相信，正是自己一直所不齿的，这种弱者的“团队协作”，挡下了雷霆之力最猛烈的一击。

心中认定天经地义的真理，不知何故，稍稍动摇了。

时间一秒一秒地流逝，对于暂时落后的诚凛来说，每一秒钟都恨不得掰成两半。火神在三分线外投偏，阳泉篮下所有人都去争夺篮板球。木吉虽然重回赛场，但体能并没有真正恢复，更大程度是靠意志力在支撑。

想要保护这支年轻的球队，就如同球队保护自己一样。

木吉再度使出“钳爪”，仿佛是在乱军阵中杀出了血路，单手紧抓篮球，抛给了外线空挡处的日向。日向露出关键时刻特有的笑容，三分！

终于在倒计时二十秒的时候，诚凛把分差缩小到了一分。与一片欢腾的诚凛替补席相比，阳泉一边的脸色难看到了极点。赛前的他们怎么也不会想到会被一支无名球队逼到这种限度，万敌莫侵的防线，竟在这匹黑马的铁蹄下溃不成军。

诚凛迅速换防，由木吉盯住冰室，这时要是再让阳泉进哪怕一球，就彻底失去扭转乾坤的希望。

冰室并不怵他，连大我也未必能百分百地盖掉“阳炎射篮”，其他人就更不用说。即便眼前是敦在意的“那个人”，也概莫能外。

他见木吉屈膝，似乎是要起跳盖帽，眼神一闪，“很逼真，但是，骗不过我的眼睛。”

对方是想用假动作诱使自己误判吧，只要现在直接投篮，木吉就来不及再挽救了。冰室这样想着，篮球离手，向前方的筐投去。然而此时，另一人已经逼近，抬手奋力扣下！

冰室转过头看着盖掉自己手中篮球的日向，心头一凛：木吉是故意让自己看清他的“假动作”，为的就是要“阳炎射篮”在第一次就出手，这时候的球位置偏低，即便是普通身高的球员也能够到。

不愧是被称为“铁心”的男人，在争分夺秒的关头，还能想出这样的计策。

连阳泉教练也开始在场下叫喊，“防守跟上，别让他们再得分！”最后一分优势，说什么都要守住。只要能赢，领先一百分或是一分都无所谓，不会有人记得他们曾经这一刻的狼狈，唯有胜利会被铭刻下来。

而诚凛，也在与时间赛跑。黑子在中场接到球，往火神的方向看去。火神正往阳泉的半场疾奔，头也不回，但是手臂伸出，仿佛知道黑子一定会在最正确的时机，精准无误地把球送入自己手中。

就如同光从来对影的相随深信不疑，在天长地久的时空里，连彼此的波长都契合得天衣无缝。

所谓王牌，就是肩负着大家的期望，去夺得胜利。而他勇敢地承担起这份责任，不是自以为有能力承担，而是他确信，即使下一刻肩上不堪重荷，黑子，还有诚凛的每一个人，都会在背后支撑住自己。

所以，他不会倒下，诚凛，也一定不会倒下！

“火神君！”

火神踩上罚球线的一霎，篮球传到他手中，他高高跃起，“超级弹跳”发挥到极限，隔空将球奋力一掷——这就是特训时，亚历克斯传授给他的“豪之技”：流星灌篮！

似远天星辰坠落，携着如虹的锐气，球几乎化为一团光，一刹那穿过篮筐。

全场一瞬间鸦雀无声，随即爆发出雷鸣般的喝彩欢呼。倒计时四秒钟的时候，诚凛，终于逆转了！

木吉还没来得及松口气，余光瞥见紫原正全速冲向自己的半场，立即大声提醒队友，“还没结束！”

没想到原本最懒散的紫原，居然成为阳泉最不肯认输的人，日向等人急忙追赶，可是哪里追得上雷霆之神的风驰电掣？诚凛前场空无一人，难道这来之不易的反超优势，就只能维持几秒钟吗？

火神使出“流星灌篮”以后，所剩无几的体力已经透支，左膝软倒在场地上，另一侧也酸疼得直不起来，眼前一阵阵发黑。

他艰难地抬眼，看见了紫原背后那个与其体形悬殊的少年。虽然这会即使勉强站起来，也已赶不及去回防，可如果有黑子在的话，自己就能安心了。

他的黑子，可是无所不能的啊。

紫原带球一个人奔至诚凛的篮下，正要起跳投篮，双腿骤然感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，定在原地动弹不得。

怎么回事，偏偏在这个时候！篮球架就在眼前，可是腿已经一点力气也没有了。紫原心中又急又恼，木吉兼任控卫后，自己与他的交锋耗去了太多力量，频繁的剧烈跳跃令双膝再也承受不住。

开玩笑，就算跳不起来，这么近的地方，我也能投进！

然而就是这短暂停顿的片刻，身后的少年已经追赶上来。

“为了木吉学长他们的执念，就在这一刻结束吧！”

未及投出的篮球，永远没有了下一次机会。球落地的一瞬间，终场的哨音也紧跟着响起。

这一次，是真的结束了。

在满场的喧嚣祝贺声中，黑子顾不得和学长们庆祝，径直跑到后场，他知道，火神君在那里等他。

他向火神伸出一只手，“火神君。”

“谢了。”火神把手递给他，却不见黑子拉自己起来。他抬起头，黑子脸上正露出灿烂的笑容，说道，“我愿意。”

火神一头雾水，“啊？！”

“火神君这个姿势，不是在向我求婚吗？”

“黑子！”

黑子见火神君从脸到脖子都红透了，不再捉弄他，把自己的光从地上拉起来，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“刚才那句话虽然说得太早，可是不论什么时候，我都会这样对火神君说。”

火神紧紧地回抱住对方。这家伙自己也知道太早啊……

不过，他愿意的话，就太好了。

 

 

篇二 夜与梦 完


	62. 暗黑番外 铁心之心（木紫专场）

这是冬季杯迄今为止，最震撼人心的一场比赛，赢得坦荡，输得心服。一场胜负的揭晓，就是下一个约定的起点，只要都还热爱着篮球，就一定会再遇见。

双方球员列队互致谢意，木吉来到紫原身旁，向他伸出手，“比赛很精彩，对抗也很过瘾，已经没有遗憾啦。”

紫原解下发绳，柔软的头发重又披散下来，恢复到平时懒洋洋的神情，“你真是无聊，篮球也无聊……我以后再也不想打球了。”

“是吗，‘不想打球’是你的真心话吗？”木吉微笑着说，“下次有机会，再比一场吧。”

“都说啦……很无聊啊，我不要了……”

木吉叹了口气，说道，“我虽然那样说，可惜……即使你还想再战，我也无法奉陪了。紫原，和你的比赛，我很珍惜啊，也会一直记在心里的。”

等一下，什么叫“无法奉陪”？虽然刚才是自己亲口说要告别篮球，可听了木吉的话，紫原一阵着恼，“木吉，你这是什么意思？”

木吉憨厚地摸摸后脑，解释道，“就是我的腿伤，过几天，就要休学去长期治疗啦。整个高中，甚至以后，也许都不能再打球了。”为这场比赛，预支了未来的种种可能，连木吉自己也不知道值不值得。

“你……你这家伙……”紫原内心爆发出一股不可遏制的狂怒。自己输给他，输给这样一个伤痕累累的凡人，而且是一锤定音，再也没有反击雪耻的余地了。

天外响起隆隆的惊雷，连场馆内都能听清，一声烈过一声，有如千军万马咆哮而来。

紫原瞳现紫光，沛然煞气充盈全身，一领银甲战袍，连手上都套着精钢打铸的利器。雷霆之神真容现世，一把抓起木吉，目光锐利地盯着他。

木吉被对方掐住脖子，却一点也没有惊慌，只是呼吸困难，让他觉得有些难受。他费力地伸手搭在紫原的手背上，哑着嗓子说，“早就猜到，你不是普通人了。那个时候，你来看我的比赛，还在脑中对我说话……终于，能见到你真正的样子，我很开心……比我想象中的，还要好看。”

紫原眼底一片血红，“闭嘴，你不要再惹我生气了！我真的会杀了你！”

木吉轻轻说道，“好啊。”

待场上的人发觉不对劲，赶过去的时候，已经太迟了。紫原右手剖开木吉的胸膛，硬生生把他的心脏剜了出来。心脏离体后，在紫原鲜血淋漓的手中依然持续跳动着，仿佛在说——

我早已是你的了。

“紫原！你疯了？！”诚凛众人想要上去察看，可雷霆之神身上的煞气太重，一般人难以靠近。阳泉队中除冰室曾隐约猜到一些，其余都不知紫原的真实身份，这会见木吉如此惨状，一个个慌了手脚，陷入极度惊吓的混乱当中，谁也不知道该怎么收场。

木吉气绝的一刹那，紫原看着他毫无生气的脸庞，先前的无名怒火顿时烟消云散，一颗心痛楚到了极点。如果他们不是对手，如果他不一次次地激怒自己……可如若他不是这样一个强敌，自己或许连“木吉铁平”这个名字都不会记得。

再也看不到这个人的笑，再也听不到他用醇厚好听的声音叫自己名字，再也没有机会告诉他，自己收到他邮件时的心情，又是以什么样的心情写下那一个字的回复。

脑海中无数种思绪交战，有如万箭穿心，雷霆之神跪倒在地，颤抖地亲吻手中依然温热的心脏，随后抱住木吉的遗体，失声恸哭。大片大片的鲜血染上银色甲衣，惊心动魄的画面，正如神与人之间，疯狂又绝望的爱恋。

火神双眼通红地冲到紫原面前，“紫原你这浑蛋！堂堂雷霆之神，就是这样一个输不起的小人吗？！”

紫原此时已经泣不成声，大颗大颗的泪珠滴落到木吉的心上。火神说得没有错。他就是……输不起了。拒绝面对心折于一个凡人的事实，然而在摧毁这个事实的时候，灵魂的一部分，好像也从身上剥离开去，碎裂成了虚无。

这个时候能接近紫原周围的，只有神界诸人。有几人从看台方向匆匆奔来，“小紫原，小火神……好好一场比赛，怎么突然之间变成这样啊。”

“黄濑？”火神回头，不只是黄濑，绿间、高尾和青峰也来了，还有最后面的赤司。原来这些家伙都在，只是自己在球场上过于专注，压根没怎么留意他们的气息。

紫原这次做得实在太绝，连青峰也有点看不下去，“紫原，你这家伙昏头了吗？几百几千双眼睛看着，也太没顾忌了吧！”

黄濑说道，“刚才小紫原发怒的时候，我有不好的预感，就赶紧用结界把球场保护了起来，所以倒是不怕给人看到这一幕。现在的问题是木吉前辈他——”

高尾在紫原身旁蹲下，伸手摸了摸木吉脖子处的血脉，好心劝道，“那个，紫原君，你先把木吉前辈的心脏复位吧，凡人心脏离体太久的话，就真的救不回来了。”

绿间忍不住出声打断他，“高尾！别说这么不吉利的话！”

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”

紫原此时心境全乱，听高尾说了“救”字，才如梦初醒，他小心地把木吉的心脏放回胸腔，随后无措地看着自己的手。以前浴血而战的时候，麻木得一点感觉也没有，可现在手上沾满木吉的热血，却是那样心乱如麻。

自己只有无限的破坏之力，却没有治愈的能力，紫原从没有如此痛恨过自己的无能。他求助地望着冷眼旁观的赤司，求恳道，“小赤，救救他！”

赤司慢条斯理地问，“救他？这个凡人有什么价值，值得我救？”

“我对天帝的效忠，也没有价值？”

“敦，你果然很天真，你不会真以为‘天帝之眼’脆弱到需要你们的保护吧。你和风雨之神的用处，只是转移光之领域众人的注意力罢了。”

“什么？！你——”

黄濑在一旁有些无奈，“小赤司——”这就是为什么自己到了人间以后，对“天帝之眼”的态度一直很应付。只有小紫原，单纯得对小赤司言听计从，唉。

“你自己做的事，自己负责善后，记得别弄出太大动静来。”

紫原闭上眼，对赤司彻底死了心。

这时，火神对紫原说道，“我会救学长。”

“火神？”

“但这不是因为你，而是因为木吉学长是我最敬重的前辈。等木吉学长没事以后，我会再找你，算清楚新仇旧账。”

紫原已没有了一开始的戾气，低声说道，“好。”他知道光之使者拥有治愈的神力，火神又是人间之光，力量与凡人正相合，有他相助，一定可以把木吉救回来。

即使以后，自己在光之领域的人面前再也抬不起头，那也是咎由自取，他心甘情愿领受。

黑子悄声说，“火神君……”

“嗯，我知道。别担心了，我能撑得住，一定会把木吉学长带回来。”火神说罢，显现出人间之光的姿态，白色的羽翼从背后一点一点伸展开。如果说雷霆之神的真身令人感觉到压力和恐惧，那么光之使者则是将充满希望的温暖传递给见到他的每一个人。

火神深吸口气，在木吉跟前半跪下，翅膀尖梢触及对方的身体。纯白色的光芒将木吉笼罩起来，以光的愈合力量修复他受创严重的血肉之躯。

刚经历了一场恶战，本就疲累已极，使人起死回生的又大费神力，没有过多久，火神的神情明显萎顿，面如金纸，却还是咬牙坚持下去。

木吉胸腔里断裂的心脉重生，筋骨接续，新长出来的皮肉缓慢地修补伤口。在场所有人都屏住呼吸，大气也不敢出一声，唯恐惊扰到眼前这幕生与死的拉锯。

火神忽然觉得两道醇力由背后注入自己体内，回头一看，是日向和伊月两位学长。“队长，伊月学长……”

“虽然我们没有你这么强大的疗伤能力，但至少让我们也尽一份心意。诚凛少了这家伙可不行啊。”

绿间与青峰也变回光之使者的真身，将力量借给火神。“你的力量一旦用尽，连人形都维持不了，还总是逞强，想当众丢我们光之领域的脸吗。”

青峰不耐烦地说，“别啰嗦了！不是要救人吗？说起来，为什么我老要跟着你俩干这种蠢事。”

“你们两个……”火神有些惊异，他从一开始就没打算求援，因为在以前，就算天塌下来，这两个家伙也绝不会去插手别人的事务，而今居然不惜耗费神力，一同救助木吉学长这个与他们毫无干系的凡人——天空之光和自然之光，和过去真的不太一样了。

当木吉胸口的伤处完全愈合，他的心脏神奇地再度勃勃跳动，口鼻处也有了微弱呼吸，仿佛之前只是睡着了一般。

火神收起羽翼，一屁股坐倒，双手撑着地，累得眼睛都睁不开。黑子一直站在火神身旁，及时伸手将他扶住，贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“辛苦了。”

只见木吉眼皮微动，睁开眼，大伙脑袋挨着脑袋一起凑上去看，“醒了？木吉，能看到我们吗？”

木吉语气有些虚弱，但脸上仍带着笑，“大家早上好啊。”

众人总算放下心，“太好了，没有失忆。”

日向习惯性想揍木吉，总算考虑到他刚从鬼门关回来，暂时手下容情，“你差点把我们吓死了！这回多亏了火神，还有绿间、青峰他们！”

木吉在队友搀扶下站起，“谢谢，大家担心了，抱歉啦。”

紫原见木吉恢复了知觉，看起来没有什么大碍了，于是变回到凡人的模样，独自默默离开。只要他能平安无事，以后想要自己怎么偿还这笔债都可以。

“木吉，木吉！在看什么呢？！”

“啊，没什么。”木吉东张西望地寻找那个身影，心想，明明总共没有见过几次，可是每次分别，都那么不习惯啊。下一回见面，又不知是何年何月了。

他想着，就追了出去。

绿间见木吉健步如飞，身体状况根本不像刚从死亡线上拉回来的重伤员，忍不住说，“火神，你治疗过头了。”

“啊，差不多吧。”火神假装不懂。他确实多努力了一点点，把木吉学长的膝盖也一起治愈了。就像队长说的，诚凛队中，怎么能少了木吉学长呢。

木吉跑到体育馆门口，对着台阶下方的紫原喊道，“紫原，什么时候约好了一起出来打球吧。给你发信息的话，记得要回啊，回一个字就够了。”

紫原站住了，没有回头，也没有说话，等木吉说完，继续走下台阶，就这么一个人远去了。木吉相信，他一定听见了。

木吉安然无恙地回到大家身边，立即被队友们软硬兼施地扭送到医院。不是信不过火神他们的能力，但是凡人的身体，还是用凡人的方式检查一下最能安心啊。

检查完身体出了医院，木吉站在院门口掏出手机，发现上面有一条来自紫原的信息，全文只有一个字——

哦。

 

番外 铁心之心 完


	63. 五二、约会日

篇三 战与歌

 

五二、约会日

四分之一决赛胜出后，因为这一天经历了太多心惊肉跳，丽子决定给大伙放假，第二天不再额外安排集中训练，自行休整，放松一下身心，准备迎接周日与海常的半决赛。

前一段时间过得太充实，突然闲下来，反而觉得不大适应，好像有一百件事等着自己去做，又好像空落落地，一时不知道做什么好。

火神回家洗完澡，躺在床上放空大脑。明天怎么安排呢？不打篮球，也就没有什么别的事要做了，要不，约黑子一起去打球吧，可是这家伙体能不行，白天酣战一场，估计早就累坏了，难得可以悠闲过个休息日，还是别太忙碌的好。

正想着，手机响了一声。他抓过来看，是黑子新发来的信息，还附了一张照片。

——火神君晚上好，刚对小百惠讲述了火神君今天的英雄事迹。

火神点开照片，是黑子抱着小猫咪的一张合影照。以前黑子从来不自拍，和火神在一起后，偶尔会发一两张很有生活气息的自拍给他，还很孩子气又一本正经地“请火神君不要外传”。

火神拨通了电话，“今天这家伙在啊？”

“是。梅子奶奶下午有事，所以小百惠暂时在我家做客，一会等她回来了，再给送去。”黑子说完，声音似乎离手机远了些，火神模糊听见他说“跟火神君打个招呼吧”，紧接着就听到电话那头传来咪咪的叫声。

黑子这家伙真是，让一只猫来讲电话，自己怎么回应？总不能跟着学猫叫吧。火神只好硬起心肠无视小百惠，继续对黑子说，“明天你有什么事吗？”

“嗯……“黑子想了想，“应该没什么事。二号这星期轮到在教练家过周末，也用不着照顾它。”

电话里安静了一会，两人不约而同说，“火神君/黑子，约会吧。”

火神和黑子都愣了一下，随即又同时忍俊不禁。

“真是的。”

“可以和火神君约会的话，我很高兴。”

“说起来，黑子，我们真的从来没约会过吗？”

“印象中好像是没有呢。”

“不会吧！之前不是一起去过图书馆吗？还有那个，放学后去中华街吃料理？”

“……我觉得还是不能算严格意义上的约会。”黑子顿了顿，说道，“其实我也是第一次，连夜看攻略的话，不知道来不来得及啊。”

火神觉得黑子说这句话的语气太可爱了，真想把他捞过来亲一口。“你有什么特别想做的吗？”

“想和火神君一起过周末，做什么都可以。”

“嗯……那我带你出去吧，去一个地方。”

“好。”黑子没有多问去哪里，火神君虽然平时没什么刻意的行动，但和他在一起的时候，每分每秒都是惊喜。

两人约定了明天见面的时间地点，又闲聊了几句，各自休息安眠。次日早晨，火神在黑子家楼下等候，他们俩都很有时间观念，约碰面从不迟到，反而都会略微提前一点。

黑子吃完早餐，隔窗望见熟悉的身影，忙简单收拾了一下出门，“对不起，火神君，让你久等了。”

火神一笑，“早呢，还不到八点，我也是刚到。”

楼道口正巧无人，黑子站在台阶上，难得占据一回高度优势，伸臂勾住火神的脖子，给了他一个带着奶香的早安吻，“火神君早上好。”

火神的手搭在他腰上，稍稍低沉的声音好听极了，“不是起床时已经发过问候信息了吗。”

黑子说道，“只有见到火神君，才能算是一天真正的开始。”

“大清早的，肉麻过头了吧。”哎，什么时候才能彻底习惯这家伙的惊人之语呢？

“是。”黑子微笑，“不过今天是约会日，约会的时候，本来就可以多甜蜜一些吧。”

“真拿你没办法。”火神维持着被黑子搂脖子的姿势转过身，按住他的手，“到我背上来。”

“火神君要背我吗？”黑子没忍住，轻轻笑了一声。

火神回头看他，“啊，笑什么？”

“火神君这才叫肉麻过头呢。”

“这没什么大不了的吧？！”

黑子心里很开心，“是。”他伏到火神的背上，火神叮嘱，“抱好了，千万不要松手啊。”

“是。”

黑子的身体霎时陷入一道强烈的光里，他本能地闭紧眼，睁开时，发觉四周围天色暗淡，楼群街道陌生，车水马龙，俨然是一座灯火辉煌的不夜城。

他从火神背上下来，仰头看附近招牌上的文字，“火神君，这里不会是……美国吧。”

“洛杉矶。不要小看光的速度啊。”

“我们这样算偷渡吗？”

“啊，这个……”火神无数次在人间与神界穿梭往返，光的痕迹遍及世间每一个角落，从没有想到过这个问题，一时看着黑子，张口结舌，答不上话来。

“只是开个玩笑。这里夜景真美，和东京是完全不一样的感觉。”

火神有点不好意思地说，“这是我生活过一段时间的地方，不知道为什么，想带你来看看。”

“火神君能想到带我来这里，真是太好了。”他一直很想多了解一些火神君的过去，火神君应该也很理解自己这种心情吧，他们两个现在越来越心有灵犀了。

“走吧，带你随便逛逛。”火神拉起黑子的手，“这里人多，记得跟紧我啊。”

两人并肩漫步在异国的街道上，大大方方地十指交缠，像身边每一对热恋中的小情侣那样。

火神指给黑子看，自己最初是在这条小巷子里被冰室“捡”到；在那个街头球场，和冰室认识了亚历克斯；还有和朋友打球的地方……

故地重游，火神自己也深有感触，“虽然在东京过得很开心，但是以前也有不少美好的回忆啊。”

“知道在别的地方也有那么多人关心着火神君，就觉得很欣慰呢。”

沿路上，火神不停买吃的，光各式汉堡包就在不同店里买了十个，都是他以前的心头好。本来说和黑子分着吃，但黑子刚吃过早餐，所以只要了杯香草奶昔，其它每样只尝第一口，余下的都进了火神的无底黑洞胃。

火神吃得稍微有了点感觉，又和黑子去逛商场，出来时身上是同款的黑白色休闲套装，衣衬人，人显衣，一个高大英挺，一个利落帅气，勾肩搭背地站在落地橱窗玻璃前，亮如白昼的街灯映射出般配和谐的一对人影，不由相视一笑。黑子问，“接下来我们去哪里？”

火神伸手指向前方一家灯火通明的大型超市，“买吃的。”

“火神君还没吃饱吗？”

“不，是买食材，回家给你做饭！”


	64. 五三、番茄酱的考验

火神推着推车，问黑子，“中午——不对，是夜宵想吃什么？”

“火神君根本不给我倒时差的时间啊。”黑子站在火神边上，看他熟练地翻看食品的生产日期。他们俩平时也经常一起逛超市，然后去火神君家里，名正言顺让他做饭给自己吃。

他本来只会煮鸡蛋，但是看火神君总那么勤快能干，连系着围裙的样子也格外帅气，忍不住就想跟着学。然而后来也仅限于煎煎蛋，拌拌沙拉，其他的在火神眼里通通不过关，不能毕业。

曾经有一次，他跟火神君学包饺子，可惜欠缺点天分，包得实在丑不忍睹，被火神以“自己包的自己吃”相威胁，中断了他的学艺之路。

“怎么了，在想什么？”火神见黑子像在出神，伸手在他眼前晃了两晃。

黑子眨眨眼，说道，“想吃蛋包饭，火神君做的蛋包饭最好吃。”

火神爽快地说道，“这容易！回去给你做一份特大号的蛋包饭！”

“火神君明知我食量小……所以是你自己想吃吧。”

火神冲他直乐，“好了，我们去买番茄酱吧，蛋包饭可少不了它啊。”

“是。除此以外，还需要——”

“大我！”前方忽然有个金发少年冲他们的方向大叫，提着购物篮快步走来，“这不是大我嘛！”

火神定睛一看，也是又惊又喜，“凯尔？”

那个叫凯尔的男生跑到火神跟前，开心地说，“好久不见！还以为你一去不返，什么时候偷溜回美国来啦！”

火神心想，还真是“偷溜”回来的。他向黑子介绍，“黑子，这是我以前的同班同学，凯尔；凯尔，这是——”

“哇，抱歉抱歉！我刚刚没看见！还以为就大我一个人！嗯？”凯尔看看黑子，再看看火神，突然发现了新大陆，兴奋地嚷嚷，“情侣装！大我，你终于交女朋友了！这个女孩子长得好帅！”

黑子一怔，陌生人对自己的存在感大惊小怪，不算什么新鲜事，但还是第一次有人把他认做女生。不过这是火神君的朋友，而且人看起来不错，黑子也并不生气，用英语说道，“你好。”

“哇！声音也好帅！”

火神不得不打断他，“凯尔，黑子是男生。”

“是吗，难怪这么帅了——等等，什么？！”

凯尔是很好的朋友，但火神还不至于那么草率就在大庭广众之下跟他交底——虽然他们两个的衣服确实是故意这么招摇。他拍了拍凯尔的肩膀，“行啦，我们有事先走一步，下次有空，我来找你打球。”

凯尔在后面喊，“等一下啊大我，那情侣装总不是误会吧？！”

火神和黑子来到酱料区，黑子挑选番茄酱，对火神说道，“那位凯尔君很有趣呢。”

“是啊，那时候我们经常一起玩街篮。”火神站在黑子身后，难得起了恶作剧的心思，故意从后面搂住他肩膀，小声说道，“黑子同学长得好帅哦。”

“火神君很过分了。”

“这是夸你啊！”

“根本不是真心的。”

“绝对真心。”

两人躲在高高的货架后面玩闹，差点把瓶瓶罐罐都撞翻了，赶紧随便拿了一瓶，双双跑路。

火神在洛杉矶的住所离这片街区不远，走路就到了。开门前，火神表情认真地对黑子说，“那个……千万别再说那句话，玩笑也不行。”

那句话？黑子想起来，在国内的时候，自己第一次到他家，因为看房子太大，就开玩笑地说“不要做你的影子了”。

没想到火神君始终记着，而且心里很在意这句话啊。黑子不禁内疚，有的话，好像确实不能当成玩笑，一旦说出口，就再也收不回来了。

“对不起，火神君，我知道了。”

火神并没有责怪黑子的意思，见他低头反省，反倒有点过意不去了。他钥匙一转，开了门锁，说道，“你先进去吧。”

“好。”黑子推门而入，火神拎着大大的购物袋跟在他后面，随手关好门，微微倾身，在黑子耳旁轻声说道，“我回来了。”

黑子霎时心跳加速，一股暖流涌上心头，回身一把将火神紧紧抱住，埋首在他胸前，“欢迎回来，火神君。”用温柔到这种程度的嗓音说话，火神君太犯规了。

“小心！鸡蛋要碎了！”火神被他勒得动也动不了了。

黑子声音闷闷地，“要是每天都能对火神君说这句话，那该有多好。”

“是啊，想想就很憧憬啊。” 火神轻笑，空出的那只手揉揉黑子头发，“本来想带你去光之领域，可是那里太远，凡人到达不了。”

“将来有一天，火神君会回去吗？”

“我是人间的光，虽然有时去那里，但大多数时候还是待在人间的。”

“太好了。黑子仿佛松了口气，“我还担心以后万一分开的话要怎么办呢。”

火神想笑话他是笨蛋，光和影怎么可能分得开啊。更何况，他早就在自己心里生了根，根系连着自己的筋骨、血肉和灵魂，即便是创世神也无法将他们两个分开。

总觉得只要有了他，心就永远不会迷失方向。

世间以家为名的地方，和他在一起，才有存在的意义。

火神去厨房准备做黑子喜欢的蛋包饭，黑子则好奇地参观这间房子：和火神君在东京住的差不多大，风格是一样的清爽简洁。他问，“火神君离开美国以后，这里还住人吗？”

“哦，住是没人住了，不过每半个月会有人来打扫一趟；亚历克斯那里有备用钥匙，她偶尔有空就过来看看。”

“难怪这么干净呢。”

“我昨天来收拾了一下。昨晚说好了带你玩，所以想还是自己先过来看了才放心。”

黑子低头看看自己脚上的室内鞋，难怪门口鞋柜里正好有自己尺寸的鞋子。火神君的细心程度，有时自己也远及不上。

“火神君辛苦了。”

“没什么，只是稍微整理整理而已。”

火神端上热腾腾的蛋包饭，金灿灿的蛋皮裹住米饭，香味扑鼻而来，简直令人迫不及待想要尝上一尝。黑子主动请缨，“我来倒番茄酱吧。”

“好啊。”

黑子拿出刚买的番茄酱瓶，专注地在蛋皮上精心描绘了一番，还特意背对着火神不让他提前看。

火神取来碗筷，问他，“好了吗？”

“是，已经大功告成了。”黑子满脸放光地捧起盘子，眼睛亮亮地。

“画的什么啊这是？！”火神目瞪口呆地盯着黑子的番茄酱艺术画，努力辨认，“蛋包饭怪兽？”

黑子眼睛里的亮光顷刻黯淡，显然是被伤到了自尊，“……是火神君！”

传说中感天动地的爱情誓约经不起一点点考验，就这么在番茄酱面前，动摇了。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（4）

火神：我可是很严格的！今天你如果学不好煎鸡蛋，我就要罚你了！

黑子：好的，火神老师想怎么惩罚我呢？

火神：嗯……罚你把自己煎出来的失败品全部吃下去吧！

黑子：请相信我，火神君，这不是恋人之间该有的惩罚，除非火神君重新定义“吃”的方式。

火神：？！！


	65. 五四、太甜了

火神的蛋包饭个头大，分量足，一份能顶外面餐厅里的三四份，就这还觉得不够吃呢。不过他了解黑子的食量，给他做的是迷你特供版，卖相小巧可爱，只比饺子稍大一点。

黑子给自己的小蛋包饭上画的是篮球，虽然也有点歪歪扭扭，好歹能看出是圆形。

篮球和火神君，就是他的全世界了。

他伸筷轻轻夹开薄薄的蛋皮，露出藏在里面的喷香米饭，红艳的番茄酱汁浸透到雪白饭粒上，忍不住就想把它们一口一口吃得精光。黑子神情十分满足，“火神君做的饭，不论吃多少都不会厌。”

“是吗，什么时候你的饭量能跟上我，那才行啊。”

“那是不可能的，火神君的食量根本不是人类所能达到。”

火神风卷残云地吃完，又去拿了两只刚在超市买的橘子，跟黑子一人一只，给黑子的那只剥开皮摆在他跟前，充当餐后水果。

他坐在黑子对面看对方细嚼慢咽，吃得很是认真。火神对自己的厨艺一向自信，从前觉得随便捣鼓两下就可以把饭菜做得很好吃，所以并不怎么当做一回事。自从和黑子在一起，才体会到为喜欢的人做饭，而对方又钟爱自己的手艺，是一件多么让人开心的事。

以后，多为他做饭吧。

黑子吃得很仔细，但嘴唇上还是沾到了番茄酱，红红的，一点点。他感觉到了对面专注的目光，抬头向火神微微一笑。

黑子笑起来的样子一直是很好看的，而这会，他唇上那一点红显得格外显眼招人，似乎不仅是好看那么简单了。火神觉得自己对那里有点在意过头，可越这样想，越是控制不住地去看。

“那个，黑子……”

“怎么了，火神君？”

“虽然现在美国西部时间已经过了零点，但‘约会日’应该还没有结束吧？”

黑子不太明白火神君为什么忽然问这个，但还是回答，“是，我们才过了一半不到的时间。”

火神像是在努力斟酌措辞，“那我……到你那边去一下，行吗？”

“嗯，当然可以。”虽然这样说，但黑子心里更加迷惑不解了。

火神站起来，走到餐桌的另一边，一手撑在桌上，另一只手搭在黑子所坐的椅背上，低头紧盯着黑子。

黑子放下手里的筷，稍稍侧转身，“火神君需要我站起来吗？”

“不，不用，这样就好。”火神倾身挨近黑子，轻轻贴上对方的唇，吻去了那撇番茄酱。酸酸甜甜的滋味在口腔中化开，让彼此的唇舌留恋不舍。

火神吻上来的时候，黑子的手一下子攥紧，不知放哪里好。还是第一次呢，火神君会这样突然打断自己在做的事，主动与他缠绵地亲吻。

黑子情不自禁地伸臂勾住火神的脖子，心想，他的火神君真是……太甜了。

火神在他跟前蹲下身，脸红红地，“抱歉啊，吃了你的番茄酱。”

这句话仿佛比刚才的亲吻还要让人脸红心跳，黑子抱紧对方，脸上止不住地发烫，“火神君这样，让我根本没有心思继续吃你为我做的蛋包饭了。”

“是你先说，约会的日子是特别的。”要不然的话，自己也不会冲昏头脑，做出这么幼稚的举动了。

“我现在反悔了，要收回这句话。”

“什么？！”

“想要火神君在平时，也能这样可爱。”

“这根本不能叫‘可爱’吧！”

黑子最终还是没能吃完那份迷你蛋包饭，洁白的盘子里剩下最后一口。两人窝在沙发里聊天，填饱肚子以后人总是难免有些困意，聊着聊着，两颗脑袋就挨在一起，呼呼睡去。

醒过来时，窗外的天还蒙蒙亮，火神发现自己半个身子已经到了地上，要不是有黑子搂住他的腰，估计整个人不知翻滚到哪里去了。

他汗颜地坐正，黑子也随即苏醒，“火神君早上好。”火神见他的头发比过去任何一次都要凌乱，不觉想，要是给他剃光了重新长出来，会不会好一点呢？

“睡醒了？要不我们先回去吧，否则明天生物钟调整不过来，就没法全力比赛了。”

“嗯，确实如此啊。”黑子眼神中明显流露出不舍，“但是总觉得在这里，好像更能放松身心。”

火神安抚他，“只要你愿意，下次有空再来。多待几天，我们白天去玩。”

“那样的话，这里就是我们的秘密基地了。”黑子望着对方，“火神君，谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你给我的，最好的约会。”

俩人悄无声息地回到东京，仍然在黑子家的楼下，天色昏黄，还不到吃晚饭的时候。黑子低头看看自己，一切平安无事，只是有一点——他又看了看火神的两只脚，“火神君，我们的鞋子好像坏了。”

“啊？”火神一看，还真是，鞋头上都开裂了，“糟糕！”在来回两次光速旅行中，他只顾着保护好黑子，却没有想到两个人的旧鞋子都承受不了了。

黑子问，“火神君家里还有其他球鞋吗？”

火神为难地抓抓头发，“最称脚的就这一双。”

“我也是，看来只能抓紧时间去买新鞋了。”

两人没有上楼，直接去了附近的商业街。黑子倒是很顺利就买到了与原来一样的款式，尺码也是刚刚好，然而火神却碰到了大难题，一连转了四五家鞋店和商场，居然买不到一双尺码合适的鞋。

“可恶，怎么会这么不凑巧！”火神有点急了。他也知道自己脚码大，鞋子不好买，原先家里常备一双替换，但最近几个月忙于训练和比赛，都抽不出空来上街。早知如此，上次就多买几双了。

他想，要是把这事向教练汇报，一定会被狠狠打到满头包吧……火神不由得打了个寒颤。

这个时候，黑子说道，“我来想想办法。”说着摸出手机要打电话。

火神愣了愣，似乎猜透了黑子将要联络的是谁，连忙说，“别跟那家伙求助啊！”半决赛前一晚发现球鞋坏了，还买来买去都没找着合适的，这种笑话传出去，以后在“奇迹的世代”那帮人面前，他还怎么抬得起头来？

“好。”为了保护火神君的自尊心，黑子把手机里的通讯录又往下摁了几条，拨通了一个号码，“请问是桃井同学吗？”

“啊，哲君！”电话那头的少女一听是黑子的声音就激动得不得了，“晚上好，哲君找我什么事呀？”

“晚上好，打扰了，桃井同学，我想请问一下，你知道青峰君的鞋码是多少吗？”

“嗯？他的——鞋码？哲君，稍等我片刻哦！”

火神听到“青峰君”三个字，立即朝黑子直瞪眼，做出口型“说了叫你别找他”，黑子捂住手机，也用口型回复，据理力争，“我找的是桃井同学”。

火神弯下腰凑到黑子的手机旁，听到电话那头隐约传来争执声，“五月！你这家伙突然脱我鞋干吗？！”

“别动别动，让我看一下你的鞋码啦！”

“我穿几号你不是知道吗？”

“是哲君在问嘛！我当然要再核实一遍啦！”

“啊，阿哲问这个干什么？你把手机给我。”

“不要！”桃井像是躲开了些，对等在电话另一头的黑子说道，“抱歉呀，哲君，让你久等了。我刚确认了一下，青峰君是45码。”

45码也正是火神的尺码。火神看着黑子，一脸不乐意，自己居然和那家伙穿同样大小的鞋，世上还有比这更让人憋屈的事吗？！


	66. 五五、球鞋援助

黑子仰头回望火神君，对他做了个“没关系”的口型，然后对桃井说道，“谢谢你，桃井同学。那个……请问你现在是和青峰君在一块吗？”

“对呀，我在阿大家里玩。”

“那就太好了，我想拜托你一件事。”

黑子通完电话，火神还是有点赌气，“我可不想因为这种事欠青峰的人情。”

“我不会让火神君欠任何人情，请交给我来解决这个问题吧。”

“你欠还是我欠有什么区别吗？！”

“火神君只要欠我一个人的情就好了。”

“喂，听我说话呀！”

另一头，桃井兴冲冲地跑到青峰跟前，“阿大，把你上周新买的鞋借给哲君吧！”

青峰坐在地上翻杂志，懒洋洋地问，“啊？干什么？”

“不干什么呀，反正你那么多鞋子又穿不完，借一双给哲君的话，他就能欠我一次人情了，嘻嘻！”桃井笑得眼睛弯弯，整个人依然沉浸在“哲君主动给自己打电话”的甜蜜回味中。

“你想什么呢，拿我的鞋子给你做人情？再说阿哲可穿不了45码，是火神要借吧？”

“有什么关系嘛，是哲君代火神君借的，都一样啦！你那双鞋放哪里了？我去拿！”

“喂，你这家伙又自说自话，我还没答应呢！”

青峰满腹牢骚地跟着桃井到了约定碰面的球场，黑子和火神已经等候在那里。桃井一见黑子就是一个飞扑蹭脸，亲热得不得了。火神瞧着碍眼，可毕竟不好跟一个女孩子多计较，再说这时候有求于人，只得把不满强咽下肚。

他看来看去，眼前只有一个迁怒对象，立马调转枪口对准，“你来干什么？！”

青峰也正不爽呢，问自己借鞋就该低声下气，要是跪在自己面前多求恳几次就更好了，可是看看——这家伙的态度还是这么横！

“这是我的鞋子，我为什么不能来？！”

“借的是鞋子，又不是你！鞋子来就行了！”

“什么？！话说你们两个穿的这衣服是怎么回事？”

火神和黑子刚才急着出来买鞋，忘了身上还是同款，这会你看看我，我看看你，在外面谁都不认识谁，倒不觉得有什么，在熟人面前穿成这样，好像是有点……

桃井眼睛一亮，捧着脸，“啊！莫非是情——”

青峰呵斥，“喂，五月！别说出来！”又凶巴巴地对着火神、黑子二人，“别说啊！什么都别说！就当我没问！我可是——我可是喜欢巨乳的！”

桃井哭笑不得，“什么呀，阿大真是的。”

一旁的黑子对桃井说道，“真的很感谢你，桃井同学，这次真是帮大忙了。”

“不客气啦，哲君，能帮上忙就很开心了。幸好阿大的鞋子尺码和小火神一样呀！”

火神接过鞋盒，内心一抖，又是一个喜欢给人提小名的……他们帝光毕业的怎么一个个都这样啊，幸好黑子不会！

青峰抗议，“喂，阿哲，应该感谢我才对吧？”

黑子转身对着青峰，深深地向他鞠了一躬，“是，也要感谢青峰君。”

青峰见他这么郑重其事道谢，反而很不自在，“嗯，那个……小事一桩啦。”他目光转向火神，勾了勾手指，“过来和我一对一，赢了就把鞋子给你。”

“啊？！我明天还有比赛啊！”要在平时，对火神来说绝对是求之不得，可是有比赛在身，他不敢太随性冲动。

青峰瞟了他一眼，“三球定胜负，不会影响什么的，快点，是男人就别这样缩手缩脚。”

“都说了我——喂，黑子！”火神正在努力与青峰争辩，黑子忽然走过来，收走火神手里的鞋盒，脸上还露出鼓励的笑容，“火神君加油。”

“什么啊，连你也——”火神没辙了，鞋子被没收，只能豁出去了，拼着被教练骂一顿……

他不得不承认，青峰这家伙虽然很讨人厌，但作为一个劲敌还是名副其实的。和对方打球，确实能让自己时刻高度的紧张和兴奋当中，不知不觉释放出全部实力，甚至攀往更高的地方。

人要是没有一个像这样强劲的对手，恐怕很容易就自我满足，止步不前了吧。

黑子坐在篮球场边的长椅上，打开盒子看了看，“还正巧是火神君经常穿的款式呢。”

桃井坐在他旁边，两条腿甩啊甩，得意地笑着说，“所以我拿了这双鞋子呀，小火神穿鞋是喜欢固定款式的吧。”

黑子佩服地说，“不愧是桃井同学，这么细节的资料都收集到了。”

“这不算什么啦，哲君夸我的话我会不好意思的！”桃井指了指场上的青峰，嘟着嘴说，“不像阿大，买回来一堆鞋又不穿。哦，这双还是上星期和他一起去买的呢，说不定就是他把最后一双45码买走了，所以今天小火神才怎么都买不到啦。”

黑子笑笑，“也有可能呢。”

两人正聊着，青峰走到他们坐的长椅跟前，“五月，我们回去吧。”

“好快！这就结束了？” 桃井还想和黑子多说一会话呢，不大情愿地站了起来。

黑子刚才没怎么太关注球场上的局势，因为知道这次一对一只是单纯的球技切磋，青峰君说只有火神君赢了才能得到鞋子，也就是嘴上说说而已。从上一回他教自己投篮就感觉到，青峰君和以前不太一样了，稍微有那么一点点，变回到了自己最初认识他时的样子。

“火神君，打得怎么样？”

火神一脸不服，又说不出有底气的话，只好来了个闷声不响。青峰好心帮他回答，“完败给我了。”

“等下！再比一次！这次我肯定能赢了！”

“行了吧，明天还有比赛不是吗，鞋子拿回去。”

火神一愣，“可是，我输了球，怎么还能拿你的鞋？”

青峰难得好心一次，对方还不领情，跟自己在这里客气，真是把他气得不轻，“别废话，说了这双鞋给你了！明天和黄濑的比赛，别因为鞋子的缘故输掉啊，那我可饶不了你！至于我们两个的较量，就留到下一次再说吧。”

桃井偷偷往黑子身旁挪近，假装热情地劝说，“阿大，要不你就和小火神再打一会嘛。”

“啊？不打，走了走了。”

“呜呜，哲君……”

黑子目送两人远去，对火神说道，“青峰君比以前善良了一些呢。”

听到黑子用“善良”来形容青峰，火神一阵恶寒，怎么听怎么不顺耳。可是没办法，拿人家的手短，他只好很敷衍地“唔”了一声。

这双鞋可以算是雪中送炭了，真是个不大不小的人情啊。唉，暂时不便多骂那家伙了。

“回家吧，火神君。”

“哦！”

两人的家在不同方向，因此就在地铁站道别。除了球鞋引发的小小风波之外，初次约会的一整天都是那么美好，美好得让人完全沉浸其中，连短暂的分别都变得寂寞到难以忍受。

“要和火神君说晚安了呢。”

“是啊，说完‘晚安’，就要收拾心情，面对明天的半决赛了。”

“说得是。”黑子微笑着向火神伸出拳，“明天，又是我们的另一个‘约会日’。”

光和影最浪漫的约会，永远属于他们身处的这片，明媚的战场。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（5）

黑子：火神君，我要在你身上留下专属的印记！

火神：突然之间这么霸道？！“专属的”是指什么？

黑子：好了。

火神：等下黑子！你贴我胸口这个兔子头贴纸会不会褪色啊？过两天能洗得掉吗？！


	67. 五六、不挠不屈

周日早晨，闹钟准点报响，黑子一睁眼就觉得窗玻璃上像有什么光，亮晃得厉害。他下了床，开窗查看，只见晨间的光影在他卧室白墙上拼出“早上好”三个字。

远远地望去，火神站在隔壁的迷你篮球场上，单手转着篮球，另一只手挥舞着，向自己致意。即使隔了这么一长段的距离，黑子还是能看到他脸上开朗的笑容，有如包容万物的阳光，让自己的心情也晴空万里。

火神君他……究竟还要带给自己多少可爱的小惊喜呢。

黑子几乎是迫不及待地拨通了电话，“火神君早上好，不如说是太早了，我才刚醒呢。”

“谁让你说不见到我的面，就不算一天的开始。今天是重要的日子，我可不敢马虎啊。”

“是，我今天会加油的。请火神君稍等我一会。”

“嗯！哦对了，早餐我已经准备好了，等你下来一起吃。”

“非常感谢，我很期待。”

黑子以最快的速度洗漱，换上校服，背起书包下楼。火神正在球场上用左手运球，保持手感。

“火神君，久等了。”

“早啊，黑子！”火神随手把球抛给他，黑子接住了球，稳稳地将篮球投入。看来今天，也会是通往胜利的一天。

火神看着对方，好像有点不大好意思，压低声音说，“那个就，留到赛后吧。”

“哪个？”

火神刻意地移开视线，“就是……总觉得会一下子丧失斗志啊。”

黑子明白过来，笑了笑，又假装生气地板起脸，“好过分，早安吻不是应该让人斗志满满才对吗。”

“提高斗志的明明是早餐，来。”火神从包里取出便当盒，黑子很过意不去地说道，“火神君这么早起来准备早点，辛苦了。”

“没事，反正我自己也要吃，添不了什么麻烦。”

“火神君不会是心情太激动，所以要靠下厨来减压吧。”

火神辩白，“我还不至于那样！”他只是想和黑子共进早餐而已，自己在对方眼中不会一直都是这种不成熟的形象吧！

黑子想到自己和火神君并肩首战海常的那次，火神君也是这样一大清早就来找自己，从那时起一步步走到今天，仿佛昨日重现于眼前，时间完美地走完了一个循环。

不是所有事都能用宿命来解释，但至少他和火神君，把握住了属于自己的命运。

黑子打开火神君递来的便当盒，揭开盖子，盒里是一块芝士三明治，旁边点缀着几颗清洗干净的小番茄和葡萄，三明治上还用沙拉酱画了一幅碰拳的简笔画。

黑子一脸庆幸的表情，说道，“还好火神君已经向我求婚了——”

火神面红耳赤地打断他，“怎么又提这事？！”

“因为火神君的女子力这么高，要是其他人都要来抢，我会很困扰的，只有火神君的爱不可以和人分享。”

“胡说什么，快吃吧！”火神把盛有咖啡的保温杯塞到黑子手里，“我看说羞耻话是你的减压方式才对！”

黑子见他拿出自己的那一份早餐，厚厚一叠切片面包，还有数不清多少只煎蛋，空闲的边角地方全都用番茄填满……也亏火神君能买到这么大的便当盒啊。

两人吃过营养早餐后，一起坐地铁去学校跟队友们会合，然后前往市区的体育馆。今天有两场比赛：秀德对洛山，海常对诚凛，胜者将晋级决赛，争夺最后的冠军宝座。

诚凛众人坐在看台上观战，他们的自我要求绝不仅仅是全国四强，因此秀德或者洛山就是他们的下一个对手，必须重点关注。

平心而论，大家都觉得和秀德打球最过瘾，“东之王者”的盛名当之无愧，攻防兼备，风格赏心悦目，是最愉悦的体验。而双方王牌说是“相性不合”，实则惺惺相惜，二者碰撞出的火花更令人发自内心赞叹。

如果能够选择对手，诚凛会毫不犹豫地把票投给秀德高校。无论出于私心，抑或是尊敬，他们都希望秀德能够从这场比赛中胜出。

可惜对手是谁都无法选择的，甚至连比赛双方，也无法任意地左右战局。

随着比赛的推进，诚凛众人看得背后冷汗直冒，纷纷问黑子，“你中学时的队长这么厉害啊？”

“嗯……说实话，我也不知道这是不是赤司君的真正实力，因为他从不会让人见到他全部的底牌。”

“居然连那个绿间都对付不了他！他那眼睛到底是怎么回事？！”

火神抓了抓头发，神情烦恼。这就是当初把他们折腾到死去又活来的“天帝之眼”啊，预见未来，战无不胜，所有人都被迫臣服于它，沦为天帝脚下失去自由意志的蝼蚁。

如果只有自然之光，面对“天帝之眼”无疑是没有胜算的，即便联合他们光之使者三人之力，他也不敢说就能稳赢。

以绿间那家伙的性格，宁死也不会认输，可有时候，实力上的差距大到意志力所难以弥补，就如同他第一次输给青峰，那种痛苦又无力的绝望感，再也不想经历第二次了。

百战的王者在横扫一切的力量面前陷入沉睡，最终比分定格为70:86，若非亲眼所见，绝不能相信秀德高校这样的强队竟然会遭遇如此大比分的惨败。

秀德队内的氛围从未如此沉重，拼尽全力却什么都没能守护住的感觉，实在是太难受了。大坪队长对队员们说了几句什么，全队来到观众席前，深深地向所有人鞠了一躬，齐声致谢，“感谢大家的支持！”

看台上，秀德高校的师生和球迷打出“不挠不屈”的标语横幅，饱含热泪，呼唤着每一位场上队员的名字，掌声如雷鸣一般经久不息。

此时此地，任何安慰的言语都是多余，惟有凝聚在一起的心，才是对彼此最强有力的支援。

这也是篮球比赛的迷人之处吧，胜者的辉煌，败者的伤痛，二者总是相伴着同时出现，互为映衬，正如光与影的对比。没有长胜不败的永恒之光，也永远不会缺少绝境中信念不灭的勇士，踏在刀尖之上，一步一步从失败的阴影中，投身最令人渴望的光明。

火神转过头去看黑子，正好对上他的目光，两人并未交谈，然而心中的念头一模一样。

一定要连同秀德的份，一起努力下去啊。


	68. 五七、赢下去

体育馆内灯光明亮，观众们热议着上一场比赛中秀德和洛山的精彩对决，而场边记分牌已悄然更换了主角的名字，诚凛与海常的半决赛即将打响。

如果说前一场是强者之间的对话，那么接下来的黑马对抗传统强队就有着更大的变数，也更合观众的口味。“奇迹的新星”对战“蓝之精锐”，又有热身赛爆冷的过往“宿怨”，大家的鼻子都能嗅到这场比赛的火药味了。

与球迷的视角不同，冬季杯赛上的诚凛，已没有任何一支球队还敢把他们当作区区“黑马”来看待，从教练到正选阵容，都已臻全国一流的水准，即便是拥有“奇迹的世代”的强队，也无不将他们视同劲敌。

两队陆续上场热身，各占了半幅球场，跑动，运球，投篮。观众们很快发现，场上球员似乎并没有预料中的火爆对峙，他们的态度都显得很平静，或者说是“安静”更为妥当。

是的，太安静了，安静得有些不同寻常。无论是海常还是诚凛，都不约而同地保持沉默，连双方的教练和队长都不说一句话。

这种安静，与篮球比赛应有的热烈气氛相悖，让整座体育馆都陷入一种难言的紧张和压抑当中。仅仅是热身就已经这样，真不敢想象开赛后会是什么样子，有没有谁来打破目前的僵局呢？

距离开场还有不到五分钟的时间了。笠松把手里的篮球抛给黄濑，“最后一球，黄濑，你去和他们稍微打个招呼吧。”

黄濑了然地一笑，转身朝诚凛的方向“喂”了一声，随即运球至对方半场的罚球线，直接起跳扣篮。

笠松假装生气地批评他，“只是让你‘稍微’打个招呼而已。”

“学长，我们要拿出我们的诚意啊。”黄濑说着，面向诚凛众人，神情自信，“就当这是对你们的宣战吧。”

笠松绷紧的脸上也忍不住露出一丝笑容，这家伙今天表现不错，看来，一开场就能进入“状态”了。

与此同时，场上另一位队长正气得冒烟：罚球线起跳扣篮明明是我们家王牌的经典招式！一声不响地把这招复制去，还当着我们全队的面使出来，这何止是宣战，根本是赤裸裸的挑衅啊！

他把火神叫过来，“别愣着了，快还礼！让他们见识一下原版的威力！”日向的嘴角往上翘，使劲挤出友善的笑，眼睛和眉毛却拧到一起，整张脸都快扭曲了。

火神正等着队长这句话呢，“好！”他轻松地把球传给黑子，黑子随手一扬，篮球精准地落点在篮球架前，火神接球一记重扣，仿佛向所有人宣告——诚凛正式应战！

二人配合的空中接力扣篮比刚才黄濑那一下更加扣人心弦，场上的气氛瞬间点着，每个人心头的战意之火也随之熊熊地燃烧起来。

火神进球后，日向觉得稍稍出了口闷气，很高兴地夸赞他，这时黑子走来，“队长，我有点忍不下去了。”

“嗯？”

黑子还是平时那副面沉如水的样子，但说出的话语跟他表情完全不符，“心情太兴奋，已经等不及想上场比赛了。”

只有火神能从他的眼神中看到那一点光芒，与自己的光交相辉映。当全队取得胜利以后，他才会像普通的男孩子那样，和队友们击掌，拥抱，尽情地大笑，而双眼的光芒，也会空前璀璨地闪耀。

为了守护那样宝贵的光芒，也一定要赢啊。

一直一直赢下去，和他一起。

“这时候兴奋的可不止你一个，”日向在黑子肩上拍了拍，转头看向海常，“场上的每一个人，都在期待着这场比赛。”

双方每位队员的脸上，都充满跃跃欲试的神情，那是力量从身体内喷薄欲出的迫切，为了这场比赛，已经等待得太久。

火神问黑子，“怎么样，要不要去跟你老同学说两句？”

黑子抬头看他，微笑着说，“刚才我和火神君，不是已经和黄濑君打过招呼了吗。”

火神会意一笑，“说得也是啊。”

比赛在所有人的瞩目中正式开始，这次诚凛的战斗风格比以往任何一场比赛中表现得都要凌厉，仿佛一条历经千百万年磨砺后蜕变新生的龙，挟着来自九天之上的云浪和风潮，满贯锐气，席卷而来。

诚凛在跳球中争得球权后，黑子罕见地担任了“突击队长”，“消失的运球”之后紧接着“幻影投篮”，必杀技二连发，海常大多数队员还没反应过来，他便已率先得分。

队友们还没来得及欢呼，却见一道几乎是不合常理的弧线跨越过整座球场，从海常后场直接投入了诚凛的篮筐。

诚凛上下都没料到，黄濑从一开场就进入了“完美复制”的绝佳状态，连他的前队友——“奇迹的世代”绿间真太郎的技术都能模仿，如此可怕的超远程射篮，就好像他们的对手是绿间本人一样。

这就是强者的自尊吗？出手就是绝招，想在开场就以绝对优势挫掉诚凛的士气，没有酝酿，没有过渡，从第一秒起就是生与死的分界线。

尽管诚凛被打了个措手不及，仍是迅速重整旗鼓，与海常对垒。然而这时的黄濑神力全开，防守时似紫原的雷霆之势，进攻时如青峰一样自由敏捷，一时无人能挡。

火神主动上前与他一对一，黄濑却说，“小火神，你现在是拦不住我的。”

“什么？”火神忽然觉得脚下重心不稳，仰天摔倒在地。这种令人眩晕失控的感觉，他太熟悉了，那是“天帝之眼”……黄濑这家伙，居然连这个都能复制吗？

黄濑当着火神的面轻松射篮得分，还很调皮地冲他挤挤眼，“虽然我和小赤司已经不能算是一路人，可他这招真的很好用哦。”

黑子跑过来拉起火神，“火神君，没事吧？”

“嗯，谢了，黑子！”火神刚摔倒时真的一蒙，但这会有点回过神来了，黄濑刚才使用的并非真正“天帝之眼”，是他凭着自身的洞察力和球感，加上在比赛中积累的丰富经验，在一瞬间以极逼真的还原度来“预测未来”。

就如同他刚才再现“奇迹的世代”其他人的绝招一样，虽然不是百分百的照搬，但都以自己的优势灵活弥补其中的不足之处，这已经不是单纯的“复制”，而是已经打上了名为“黄濑”的独特印记，因此比起“奇迹的世代”全员同时在场，更加让人难以应付。

这样的黄濑凉太，当真无敌了吗？

火神向黑子伸出拳，“现在要轮到我们上了！”

“是！”

诚凛没有自乱阵脚，伊月在后场继续组织进攻，黑子在海常半场的罚球线外被黄濑拦截，他与黄濑身后的火神交换了个眼色，然而黄濑已经把一切都看在眼里，“不行哦小黑子，在这里传球给小火神是没用的。”

黑子知道黄濑君没有虚张声势。如果他能像拥有“天帝之眼”的赤司君那样预测到自己传球的走向，这个球必然会被他断下，无法传到火神君的手中。那么，如果直接投篮呢？那个紫原君没能防住的投篮，在黄濑君面前也能奏效吗？

时间已经不容黑子再多犹豫了，越是迟疑，变数越多，只能赌一把了。他瞄准前方的篮筐，将球投出。

“即使是‘幻影’，球也照样会按一定的轨迹飞向篮筐。所以——怎么会防不住呢？”黄濑抬起手，篮球堪堪打中他的手心，落到地上。

“果然和小黑子一起打球总是很开心啊，你觉得呢？”

黑子回答，“其实以前在帝光的时候，我就不喜欢黄濑君。”

“……小黑子，你这话说得好直白，是心理战术吗？”黄濑有点郁闷地说道，“这个战术还挺有效的，我现在好想哭啊。”

“不，恰恰相反，这是对黄濑君的肯定。”

“真的吗？”

“因为黄濑君刚刚加入帝光时，是由我负责督导，一路见证黄濑君的进步，感受到彼此才能上的差异，但也还是会觉得不甘心，不想输给你。所以从那时起，我就单方面地把黄濑君——认定为我的劲敌了。”

黄濑从未想过自己在小黑子的心目中是如此特别的地位，“怎么办，我更想哭了……不过，是高兴到极点的哭——这何止是小黑子的‘肯定’啊，我已经完全热血沸腾了！”

这时火神走了过来，“糟糕啊，这家伙本来就已经很难缠了，现在又是你的‘劲敌’，这不更加要命了吗。”

黑子转身望着火神，对方看似是在抱怨，可脸上分明带着笑，那正是他最喜欢的，面对强敌时愈挫愈勇的火神君。

迎着这样的笑容，黑子也坦然地笑了，“我一点也不担心。因为我不但有劲敌，还有所向无敌的光啊。”


	69. 五八、永不结束

黄濑开场前三分钟的奇袭一举奏效，分差一下子就拉到十三分，他一人包揽攻防，诚凛方面除了最初黑子的进球外，竟无人再从黄濑手下夺分。

本想先发制人，却反而为人所制，作战计划被打乱，诚凛的失误也多了起来。这样下去，分差逐渐拉大，会直接影响到场上队员的心态，陷入恶性循环。

这也是海常一上来就祭出王牌的根本原因。“完美复制”虽然不能持续全场，但只需要在开头掌握住比赛的主导权，后面自然就越打越顺。

这个时候，丽子叫了暂停，用降旗换下伊月。这个一年级的控卫还是大赛新人，压根没料到教练会让自己在冬季杯半决赛这么关键的比赛中突然上场。

而且现在并不是大比分领先之后的垃圾时间，比分落后对手这么多，教练该不会是想让自己这么个小小的替补队员一手把球队劣势给扳回来吧？身上的责任好重，好可怕啊！

以往训练的时候，总是盼望能多一些上场比赛的机会，可真正踏上赛场的一刻，仿佛置身于残酷的角斗竞技场，刺眼的灯光照得他睁不开眼，连队友的样子看起来都是那么陌生。

降旗浑身哆嗦，脑海里一片空白，两条腿全靠本能在挪动，活像一只僵直的提线木偶。场上其余四人也是一愣，但都深信教练不会胡乱安排，纷纷主动鼓励降旗，想帮他尽快放松下来，进入比赛状态。

队长第一个表态，“好好干！”木吉也热情欢迎他，“降旗也来加入我们了，真好啊，一起享受比赛吧。”

哪知降旗磕磕巴巴地问，“比、比赛是什么，哪里的料理？好吃吗？”

“这个……”木吉苦笑着摸摸头，败下阵来，一旁火神的问候就简洁干脆得多，“阿降，加油啊！”

同为一年级，降旗平日里跟火神关系不错，他一见对方，简直像见到了亲哥哥，冲上去一把握住火神的手，使劲摇晃，“火、火神！”

“怎么了？”

“放、放松！别紧张，紧张，千万！”

火神真想好好把他摇清醒，“什么呀？！你才给我不要紧张啊！”

黑子也说，“没错，降旗君，我第一次比赛的时候——”

然而降旗从黑子身边直接走了过去，压根就没看见他，更不用说听他讲什么话了。

黑子有点打击地看着火神，“火神君……”

火神安慰他，“别在意，阿降只是一时还没有习惯这种感觉，我们在比赛中帮助他逐渐适应起来，比嘴上说什么都管用啊。说起来，你第一次比赛时怎么了？”

“没什么，火神君还是那么体贴呢。如果是怯场的人是我，火神君会怎么办？”

火神伸手揉乱他的头发，“这么办！”

降旗触球后，果然心情平和了许多，日常生活中胆小的性格到了场上，就是加倍的仔细谨慎，他的控球调整了大家原本急躁冒进的进攻步调，连同情绪也冷静下来——这正是当前诚凛最为急需的缓和剂。

在他的辅助之下，其他人的手感也渐渐回来了，降旗助攻队友连进好几球，自己还亲手进了一个，激动得不得了。到第一节结束，分差缩小到六分，丽子让他下场休息，控卫位置换回伊月，“干得漂亮，降旗君！”

“是！”降旗坐回替补席上，心满意足。教练的夸奖让他脸都红了，觉得刚才那几分钟还像做梦一样。

和大家一起打球真开心啊，自己要更加努力训练，争取更多，更多的上场机会。

找回了比赛的节奏，诚凛第二节以木吉为中心，开始反击。海常的核心是队长笠松，一个中锋，一个后卫，进攻的错位令双方都不敢大意。

由于曾交过手，黑子的“视线诱导”对海常便没有最开始那么管用，他与火神之间的配合更多是依赖于彼此的默契，无需预先的战术规划，甚至无须眼神接触，自然而然地就能出现在准确的地方，准确地传接球，准确地补足一个人无法完成的缺漏。

光与影浑然一体，早已超越了“搭档”的定义，某种程度上说，对方就是另一个自己。

黑子有时会想，是“光影之楔”联结了他们的心灵，还是他们的心灵互相吸引，从而渴望更紧密的羁绊呢？

这道谜题就像“先有鸡还是先有蛋”一样无解，唯一明确的是，与火神君并肩作战的每一场比赛，都如同经历了一生那样漫长的恋爱，每当终场的哨声响起，自己心中都会涌起一个强烈的念头——

希望这场恋爱，永不结束。

诚凛防守严密，笠松见前路无机可乘，便把球传给黄濑，放他去和火神一对一，这也正合黄濑的心意。

二度交手，黄濑觉得人间之光已经脱胎换骨，跟过去判若两人了。从他眼中仍然能看到炽热的火种，但是动作沉稳又放松，显得游刃有余，不再是以前那副毛躁的样子。

这样的对手才有意思，不是吗？

他带球攻入海常内线，火神近身防守，在黄濑起跳后把握时机，长臂一伸，盖掉了他的进球。

诚凛随即抓住这次机会反攻，火神连过两人，却也在对方半场被及时回防的黄濑还以颜色。

双方的王牌你来我往，互不相让。越是感受到对方的才能，内心越是充满斗志，想要在今天，在此时，与他分出胜负。

“比起曾经在神界的对立，现在以‘海常黄濑’的身份赢你，总觉得更有成就感。”

“以前没发现，你这家伙好像和神界其他讨厌的人不太一样啊。”

“是吗……也许是经过了跟你和小黑子的较量以后，才变得不一样吧。说实话，我很喜欢这种‘不一样’哦。”

“这次绝对要过掉你。”

“这次，一定会拦住你。”

眼神的交锋也碰撞出激烈的火花，火神与黄濑周围的压抑感几乎令人透不过气，有如一剑斩破楼兰的剑客，在一往无前的黄沙古道上，长剑出鞘前一刻的对峙。

早已认可了小火神的实力，也知道他拥有与“奇迹的世代”等同的天赋才能，可是也正因如此，才无比深刻地觉得，唯有这个人，自己不可以输。

火神在黄濑面前怒吼着重扣，篮筐嗡嗡直响，黄濑双足点地，只觉得右脚一阵钻心的疼痛，膝盖随之一软，差点站立不直。

还没等他调整好面部表情，笠松已经走到他跟前，严峻地说道，“黄濑，你的脚……不行了吧。”


	70. 五九、只有光的世界

黄濑苦笑，“到底还是被学长发现啦。”

“上一场比赛被踩伤以后，还没有完全恢复吧。”笠松知道他平时一直在很小心地掩饰，自己看教练今天仍然让他首发，也就觉得不至于有大碍。

但是，果然不能勉强。尤其当他面对火神这样的劲敌，高强度的对抗无疑加速恶化了脚伤。

这个笨蛋……即使是王牌，有时候也可以依赖一下自己的队友啊。

只听场边传来通告，“黑队换人！”

教练也站了起来，“黄濑，换人了。”

黄濑又惊又急，脸色一下子变得苍白，“为什么换我下去？现在正是关键的时刻啊！”

笠松说道，“黄濑，听教练的。”

“学长，我还能坚持，这点小伤不算什么！”

“我知道你最近一直在超量训练，也知道你有多么想赢这场比赛，所以，你没有痊愈的脚在比赛中受伤，我也不能接受。但是，这也属于比赛的一部分——所有可控、不可控的因素加在一起，才是完整的比赛。”

“可是……可是如果因为这种理由输掉，我……”

笠松伸手搭在他的肩上，“我不会让你的伤，成为我们输球的借口。”

黄濑的手紧紧攥成拳，说出这些话，对学长来说也是艰难的。为什么自己这么没用，为什么总是要等学长来拯救？他总是信任地称自己为“王牌”，可是，如果连胜利都无法亲手献上，又怎么能算是他的王牌呢？

“学长……我会尽快回来的，请你等我。”

“当然。海常的队伍，不会落下任何一个人。”

诚凛在一旁也对这个换人举动感到意外，但也都敏锐地捕捉到了这个难得的追分机会。火神刚才已隐约觉察黄濑并未使出全力，但他只以为对方是为了后续的“完美复制”蓄力，没想到——

黑子低声说，“火神君。”

火神心领神会，“嗯，我知道，正因为同情对方的遭遇，我们才更要全力以赴啊。”

“是。”

缺少了黄濑，海常队中无人实力能与诚凛王牌相抗衡，每次诚凛进攻时，火神面前总有两人夹击，丝毫不给他活动的余地。火神拿到了球也一时难以突破，只能传出去，由伊月再传给黑子，他的投篮令海常防线束手无策。

正当海常众人愠恼之际，旁观者清，刚才没有参与防守的笠松已经大有发现。

“我知道那个透明少年的射篮是怎么回事了。”

“真的？！”

“嗯，不过暂时没时间细说，总之由我来应对。”

海常迅速变换了阵型，诚凛惊讶地发现，负责防守黑子的居然是对方队长，就连黑子本人也是一愣。然而这时其他人都被盯死，没有空路，紧急之下不容犹豫，尽管黑子内心隐隐觉得不妥，但他还是选择了自己投篮。

只见笠松不慌不忙地往后撤了一步，黑子心头一紧，他知道这位海常的前辈可能摸清了“幻影投篮”的秘密。

他投篮与一般人姿势不同，左手托球，右手推进，这样从接近胸口位置投出的球位置很低，使防守方的视线随之下移。这个时候，他又利用“视线诱导”与身后的火神君配合，让防守队员在一瞬间错过高速上升的篮球，从而造成球消失的假象。

笠松前辈后撤步，视野放宽，再加上他本身的速度和反应就极快，黑子出球后，被他干脆利落地盖掉。

黄濑在替补席上看到这一幕，心中也掀起波澜。他刚才在首节开始时，也盖掉了小黑子一个进球，靠的是复制“奇迹的世代”众人之能，但学长这会仅仅凭借一双肉眼和他敏锐的球场感知，就完全破解了小黑子这个招式背后的秘密，果然还是学长更高明啊。

一方欢喜一方愁，强有力的武器这么快就被攻破，对诚凛是一个不小的打击。丽子本就打算安排黑子下场暂时休息，不料临换人前突然丢球，还被对手看穿了招式，一时暗自痛悔，“可恶，怎么就慢了一步？要是给人误会黑子君是因为打得不好才被换，影响到士气，那就更糟了！”

火神站在场上，深深凝望着黑子显得有些落寞的背影。无论一同经历多少次类似的挫折，与黑子的短暂分离总让他心中生出一刹那的软弱。

没有“影”的“光”，不再算是完整的个体。假如眼前的世界只剩下光，那么，他就要成为正午时分的烈日，用灼灼的天光照耀平野，一切障碍都将在他的火焰中燃烧殆尽，到那时，他的影也会从远方回来了。

他在黑子身后说道，“接下来的，就交给我吧。”

黑子站住了，很轻很轻地点了点头。尽管心头难免沮丧，但还不是任性示弱的时候。自己可以放心地把背后的天地都交给火神君，他现在要做的，就是想办法，早点回到那片心心念念的天地，回到属于他的光身边去。

火神君从没有一次让自己失望过，所以，自己也绝不能让他失望啊。

搭档在与不在时的火神，战斗风格显著不同。由黑子策划的攻防，侧重于“变”，依靠光影间天衣无缝的精妙配合，使对手应接不暇。

而当黑子离场，火神独立支撑时，诚凛之光便会爆发出无穷无竭的力量——此时的他，战气充盈全身，那夺人的气势，连队友都为之震颤。

那是无比壮美，充满蓬勃力量的光芒，摧枯拉朽一般，把敢于挡在前面的，全部都夷为平地。

这也是与诚凛交过手的球队最伤脑筋的地方：这对互补的光影组合进可攻，退可守，同时制住两个人是不可能完成的任务；可要是分个击破，反而会唤醒另一个人潜藏的实力，变得更加可怕。

就好比现在这样，防守时，连远投的三分球都能够到，而进攻的时候，视前方防线如无物，两个人也无法拦住，眼睁睁看他带球从中间突破，果决的扣篮动作似乎饱含了怒气，简直像是对方破了“幻影投篮”之后的——

蓄意报复。

火神进球后，转身对几位学长说，“请尽可能多地传球给我吧——总觉得现在，怎么打都不会输。”

上半场结束时，诚凛成功扳平了比分，44：44，终于，两队又站到了同一条起跑线前。

诚凛的休息室里，气氛还算不错，虽然开头有点惊险，好在后半段火神发力，大伙都打得很顺，丽子对此很满意。

“下半场也按目前这个节奏打。黄濑君虽然有伤在身，但是终场前一定会复出，在这之前我们要努力抢分，能领先多少是多少！”

“是！”

火神坐在板凳上系鞋带，黑子走到他跟前，“火神君。”

“休息得怎么样，有没有什么主意了？下半场还等着和你一起全力以赴啊。”

“是。火神君可以跟我来一下吗？”

“嗯？什么事？”

学长们知道自家几个一年级小鬼还是很有分寸的，也没多管他们，只有日向叮嘱了一句，“下半场开始前回来啊。”

火神跟着黑子出了休息室的门，旁边正好是走廊，这里是球队专属区域，闲人免入，因此附近一个人也没有。

黑子对火神说道，“我发现了一个和火神君的分歧。”

对方突然冒出这么一句话，把火神吓了一跳，“什么分歧？”

黑子伸手抱住了火神的腰，仰头看他，“果然，一旦少了早安吻，就没有办法完全点燃斗志了。”

“你这家伙……真是拿你没办法。”

“是火神君亲口说过，需要光的话，多少都可以给我。现在，正是最需要的时候。”

“在这种时候说这种话，是不给我留一点拒绝的余地啊。”火神说着回抱住他，低头狠狠地亲上去，火热的身体还带着比赛中尚未尽兴的激情，“不过还是你说得对，这样的确能激发斗志啊，我都已经——等不及了。”


	71. 六十、我们的故事

下半场，诚凛的势头依然猛健，打到第四节中段时，已将比分优势扩大到十五分。这时黑子向丽子申请，“教练，请派我上场吧。”

“黑子君？”

一旁的小金井插嘴，“现在会不会太早了点？我们领先着呢！”

“是。正因为这样，我才更要上场。我有预感，黄濑君也一定坐不住了——没有比‘奇迹的世代’绝地反扑更可怕的压力，我不能让火神君一个人面对。”

丽子干练地说道，“好，那就拜托你了，黑子君！”

黑子来到场边的时候，刚巧遇到黄濑也来申请换人。

“黄濑君。”

“小黑子……”

这时已无需什么多余的客套话，彼此心中像明镜一样：接下来的四分钟，注定是一场硝烟弥漫的恶战，不到终场哨音响起，胜负就还是未知数。

火神见黄濑上场，主动跟他打招呼，“总算来了啊，等你很——”话音未落，就被黄濑眸眼中凛然的冷意惊住，一时没能再说下去。

“火神君。”黑子悄然站到了火神的身旁，他知道火神君准是也觉察到了黄濑君这最后关头的决心和意志，但他们这边，也同样是背水一战。

“嗯，我知道。对这家伙，一分一秒都不能松懈啊。”

说什么也不能让大家奋斗至今的心血化为泡影。火神看着黑子，充满信心，总觉得只要和他一起，就能创造出“奇迹”之上的奇迹。

而海常场上众人见到黄濑，也不由得松了口气，连笠松的眼中也流露出一丝欣慰，再晚一会上场的话，只怕队员们的精神都要给打垮了。

然而他的语气还是那么严厉，“你又没听教练的命令，刚才说好只给你最后两分钟时间吧？”

“学长，不要吝啬欢迎王牌归来的致辞嘛。”黄濑半开玩笑地说。

“黄濑——”

“还记得学长说过，王牌的责任就是带领队伍赢得胜利，如果这个时候我不上场，又怎么配称作‘王牌’呢？”

“笨蛋，你的脚承受不住的话，可是会留下后遗症的！”

“那也比之后再后悔要好上一万倍。学长，为了今天的比赛，我不惜赌上一切，只想和你，一起战斗到最后一刻啊。”

那张俊秀的脸上难得收敛起平常嬉笑的表情，认真起来的样子，让笠松觉得他从未像今天这样值得信赖。

无论这场比赛结果如何，他都是自己这辈子遇见过的，最好的王牌。

比赛再开，黄濑刚要到球，火神便紧盯上去，然而尚未靠近，便觉得两腿重心不稳，跌倒在地上。他一阵心惊，不会吧，黄濑这家伙一上来就用“天帝之眼”？

黑子跑过来拉他，却听黄濑对两人说道，“没用的，现在你们无论怎么打，都拦不住我！”火神和黑子对视一眼，知道他们所要面对的，又是那个集“奇迹的世代”五人之长，甚至更在此之上的怪物了。

如果是这样，十五分的领先根本不足以称为“优势”，至多只能稍稍争取到一点时间而已。

把火神拉起来以后，黑子说道，“如果不能克制黄濑君的‘完美复制’，我们就没有胜算。”

火神拧起眉头，低头不语。假如自己的神识能进入“圣殿领域”，从中汲取力量的话，就能力克黄濑，最少也能战个平手。可他上回已经吃过亏，知道越是这样想，越是与圣域背道而驰。他闭上眼做了个深呼吸，竭力放缓此刻焦虑难安的心情。

黑子叫住了一旁的伊月，“伊月学长，请和我们一起防守黄濑君吧。”

伊月一怔，问，“可是要怎么做？说实话，现在的黄濑可不是一般的棘手啊。”

黑子说道，“我有一个办法，如果把握对时机，或许可以成功。”

黄濑惊讶地发现，这次负责盯防自己的不再是小火神，而是小黑子。可是看两人一前一后的站位，他们的作战意图会不会太明显了一点？

要是以为自己还会像当初练习赛那样中圈套，被两人在这里断球，也太小瞧他黄濑凉太了吧？黄濑想着，一瞬间已经过了黑子，与此同时，他发现自己俨然深陷伊月前辈、小火神与小黑子的三重包围，才一下子明白过来——

刚才小黑子是故意放自己从右侧突破，为的就是趁自己身体重心在右脚，来不及变向的时候抢断，这三个人同时进攻，确实有点不太好办了。

既然这样，那么只能对小黑子说声“对不起”了，哪怕诚凛倾全队之力来防守自己，这一球，也一定要投进！

黄濑急速转身，手中篮球依靠他自身的离心力远远抛出，火神等三人猝不及防，根本来不及追击，球已落入包围圈外的笠松手中，他夸赞黄濑，“传得好！”

黄濑传球后立即脱身，闯至篮下，接住笠松的回传球，一个空中接力灌篮，酣畅淋漓的配合动作引得看台上观众喝彩连天。

诚凛全队明显地感觉到自己正在成为观众眼里的“反派”，那种小说故事里常见的，挡在英雄奋勇反击之路上的大妖怪。对方拿球就满场叫好，己队得分就嘘声连连，应对海常的反攻本就极为吃紧，又面临这仿佛客场作战一样的巨大压力，刚才的顺风顺水好像只是神明开的一个恶意玩笑，为的就是在这一刻把他们打入地狱。

黄濑虽只上了两分钟，已经牢牢掐住了诚凛的命门，分差不断地缩小。而诚凛却在糟糕的恶性循环里越陷越深，连番失误，尽管队友间互为声援，可手脚似乎怎么也不受控制，动作严重走样，他们最引以为傲的团队配合也不见了踪影。

火神在防守时不慎冲撞犯规，拱手让给海常两个宝贵的罚球机会。他从地上踉跄着站起来，向差点被自己推一跤的黄濑赔不是，“抱歉。”

黄濑当然知道他不是存心的，从小火神的眼神中就能看出，他只是和自己一样，正为胜利拼尽全力。正是有这样可敬的对手，这场比赛才有意义，才值得自己冲锋陷阵啊。

火神双手撑住膝盖，埋下头，大口大口喘息着。他太累了，累得几乎直不起身，眼前直冒金星。这时，一只纤小的拳头出现在他视线里，火神知道来人是谁，抬起头来，对方微笑着，轻轻说了句话。

“是啊。”火神提起力气，与他碰了碰拳，说道，“我不在乎球场上是不是分英雄和反派，也不在乎自己扮演的是什么角色。但是，这是属于我们的故事，剧本由我们来决定！”

他的声音没有刻意放大，然而场上每一个人都听见了，也都深深为之动容。

如此坚毅不折的战之魂，无论是成为他的队友还是敌人，都何其有幸。

日向走到他跟前，伸手搭在他肩上，“火神……”刚叫完名字，表情立马就破功了，“你怎么说得出这么害臊的话啊！”

木吉也一副叹为观止的样子，“火神会写剧本吗？文武双全，好厉害呀。”

伊月一脸陶醉，“我们的故事，我们的故事！”

“伊月学长，求你别重复了……”火神的脸已经比番茄还红了，刚才脱口而出也没多想，可是看大家的反应，简直丢人到家，要是学长们以后老拿这句话来取笑自己，以后他还怎么在球队里待下去啊！

黑子也说，“这句话和火神君平时的风格很不一样，真想知道究竟是从哪张嘴里说出来的。”

“什么呀！你刚才不也说了很羞耻的话？！”

“是吗，那不如请火神君告诉我，我说了什么？”

“你！”

——我相信，我的光战无不胜。

这种话，让他要怎么说得出口来啊。


	72. 六一、压哨球

被这样一打岔，诚凛众人心头反而放松了许多，动作也不像刚才那样不自然了。当然，也可以归功于王牌的激励人心。

“只剩最后两分钟了，一起享受比赛吧。”

“日向，那是我的台词……”

伊月问，“话是这么说，可我们接下来怎么打？”

黑子说道，“火神君刚才那句羞耻的话让我想到一个主意。”

火神脸上真的挂不住了，“怎么还提啊？！”

黑子回头看了看身后的海常队伍，说道，“这次，我们要找到‘完美复制’的突破口。”

当前的比分是77：70，扣掉接下来黄濑铁定会罚进的两球，就只差五分了。虽然诚凛暂时还稍稍领先，但是以黄濑领着海常那来势汹汹的劲头，五分优势能撑多久实在不好说。

趁着暂停的机会，黑子把自己的想法告诉了大家。“‘完美复制’能再现‘奇迹的世代’所拥有的得意之技，就像与他们本人交手一样，而我们队中，也有一人拥有同等的实力，能够与‘奇迹的世代’一决高下。”

火神直觉黑子所说的办法将是艰难至极，可能性极其渺茫的大胆之举，但越是这样，才越有意思啊。“黑子，你需要我做什么？”

“我希望火神君可以尽量拖住黄濑君，进攻也好，防守也好，让他多拿球。在这段时间内，我会努力观察黄濑君的球风和习惯，然后预测，不，应该说‘诱导’他的下一步行动，只有这样，我们才能更有针对性地阻止他。”

日向面露难色，“这可能吗？赛场上的形势实时变化，打法也是千变万化，真的可以做到吗？”

黑子坚定地说道，“我会加油的，一定。”

火神伸手搭在黑子肩上，“那么我也会做好我的分内之事。黑子，我会尽量多给你制造观察机会的。”

丽子思忖片刻，拍板，“那么就拜托黑子君了。”

临上场前，诚凛围成圆阵，日向给大家打气，“每一个人都要坚持战斗到最后一刻！诚凛——加油！”

“是！”

教练，主力，替补，所有人整齐一致地吼出响亮的口号，喊声响彻全场，声势如虹。

笠松有种山雨欲来的预感，“大家小心，诚凛要开始发威了。”

黄濑两罚全中，趁势展开追击。火神拦在他的身前，他知道黑子已经就位，而自己就要按他们的计划行事，尽可能地压制黄濑，让他使出更多的招式。

这其中只要出一点纰漏，一切就毫无意义。黑子这家伙，还真是毫不客气地给自己出了一道天大的难题啊。

黄濑从火神的表情上，感觉出他有所打算，只是一时猜不透背后的目的。“天帝之眼”不是读心术，但火神仍然不敢大意，也不敢做任何多余的小动作，惟恐给对方看出端倪。

火神全速带球突破，黄濑随即用青峰的敏捷度追了上来，火神见前路封住，急中生智，双腿紧急制动，一个转身投篮，黄濑又以紫原的雷霆之力起跳，一下子将球盖掉。

日向见球即将出界，不顾一切地追了上去，在边界处将球击回，自己却撞在了诚凛的替补席上，大家差点一起摔翻。

场上众人连忙跑过去，“没事吧？”

黑子一眼就看到日向挂了彩，“队长，嘴上流血了。”

日向不以为意，用手背随便擦了擦，“没事，划开了一点而已。做好你的事就行，我们都相信你。”

“是！”

黑子知道，自己一心近距离观察黄濑君时，是很难成为场上的有效战力的，尽管如此，大家仍然愿意让他留在场上，还一起努力给他制造更多机会，这样的信赖，自己怎么能辜负呢？

除了胜利，绝无第二种可能！

这时，刚才还把诚凛打成“反派”的观众也渐渐动摇了，“诚凛也很拼啊！”

“是啊！诚凛也要加油，别输了！”

竞技体育就是这样瞬息万变，有时候只需要一个微末的细节，就会让你深深地爱上一支队伍。

倒计时三十九秒，依靠黄濑的连续进球，海常终于实现逆转，78:77，在近一分钟的时间里，诚凛竟然一分未得。下一回合是他们最后的机会，如果黑子依然没有得出观察结果的话，诚凛就只能吞下失利的苦果了。

丽子叫了暂停，让大家稍事休息，并询问黑子的进展情况。黑子答道，“我已经掌握了黄濑君目前的打球习惯，但还没不够完善。想要在下一回合起作用的话，还得更认真地观察他的动作——所以，我对大家有一个请求。”

再度上场的诚凛，每一张脸孔上都无比沉着冷静，毫无最后关头被反超的负面情绪，因为他们所有人都已做好了觉悟，并且坚定地相信，这一仗不会输。

这一回合的球权在诚凛，裁判吹哨后，全队便采用跑轰战术直冲对方半场。这确实是诚凛一贯擅长的打法，但是在这样的时候，这种“热血”似乎显得有点不够慎重，难道是自暴自弃的冲动之举吗？

然而诚凛并不在意对方的质疑，全员冲击海常篮下，木吉将球传给日向，日向本打算起跳投三分，但两腿后劲不足，是刚才追球时摔了一跤的缘故，只得转而切入内线。黄濑已经回防，伸手断球的一刹那，黑子突然出现，手指一推，转变了球的运行轨迹，落入火神手中。

黄濑虽然起跳防守时指尖触到了球，但是力道稍逊，火神进球，再度将比分追了回来。留给双方的时间越来越少，每一次分差的变化都可能是决定性的。

还有二十七秒，黑子退后一步站到火神身旁，“通过刚才那一球，已经可以百分百地确认了，请按暂停时说好的那样来打，之后就拜托火神君了。”

“好！”

这一回合的进攻方是海常，黄濑吃惊地发现，盯防自己的居然只有小黑子一个人。都这时候了还玩一对一吗？该不会还想用刚才三人配合的老套路吧。

但他很快否决了自己的想法。他所认识的小黑子，是为了胜利不惜拼尽全力的人，正因如此，自己才那么尊敬“不起眼”的他啊。

“小黑子，能够被你称为‘劲敌’，真的很开心，所以，我更加要赢你！”

黄濑刚接到球，黑子便伸手来偷球，这一下出其不意，黄濑忙使出青峰高速转身的招式，绕过黑子，然而眼前已经出现了火神的身影，伸开手臂挡住去路。

“黄濑！”

“果然是老套路吗？”黄濑心中笃定，“那我就在这里过掉你，结束这场比赛吧！”

使出“天帝之眼”的黄濑速度极快，火神眼看又要倒下，两腿强撑着，然而黄濑一瞬间左右切换，火神本来就重心未稳，被他晃了这么两下，到底还是没能顶住，重重摔倒。

黄濑连过黑子、火神两人，闯到诚凛篮下，直面木吉与日向组成的二人防线。已经到了这里，当然不能空手而归！他全身爆发出可怖的气势，正是紫原的一招“破坏铁锤”。

黑子扶起地上的火神，两人一齐转身望着深入己方内线的黄濑，火神说道，“黑子，真不愧是你，那家伙至今为止行动和你预想的一模一样啊。”

“这也正是我们大家齐心协力‘诱导’的结果。”

刚才暂停时，黑子把自己的分析所得告诉全队，“黄濑君有两个最明显的习惯，第一是在情急之下，会选择模仿他最熟悉的青峰君；另一个就是，他会无意识地避免对同一人的连续‘复制’。”

因此黑子刚才故意制造了一个“紧急情况”，让黄濑先用青峰的招式切入内线，在这个地方，绿间的远投就不适用，此时由火神上来防守，促使黄濑用赤司的“天帝之眼”脱身，放他到达诚凛的篮下。

在这个位置进攻，黄濑的选择就只剩下紫原的招式。他开始觉得不对劲，为什么这次这么容易就突破了？如果我这一球就这么进了，刚才小黑子对我的盯防又算怎么一回事？

难道这是……故意的？

黄濑迟疑的一刹，手里的篮球被早有准备的伊月干脆地断掉。

他脑海中霎时闪过无数念头。球还没到诚凛手里，自己还有机会！可是抢到球以后怎么办，是直接投篮，还是传球给队友呢？

身为王牌，到底应不应该这么依赖队友？

学长的话忽然在他心上回响，“输球是队长的责任，你是王牌，只管大胆往前走就是了。”

是啊，王牌的射篮是为了球队的胜利，球队当然不止他一个人，所以，有什么理由不放心地交给队友呢？

他伸臂竭尽全力一勾，硬是将已脱手的篮球往后一击，正好落到笠松跟前。

“真是败给你了，”笠松接住球，“这球要是不进，就不算男人了！”

篮球肩负着海常所有人的希望，准确地落入篮筐，最后三秒，海常再一次逆转！

然而笠松进球之后，并没有如释重负的感觉，反而有一阵强烈的违和感涌上心头。诚凛每一个人神情严肃，但是并没有绝望，他们的王牌——

他们的王牌人呢？！

笠松连忙大叫，“还没有结束！回防！”

火神早已跑到了海常空无一人的内线，占据绝佳站位，等木吉将球传过来，就带着球往篮下一路狂奔。

原来刚才黄濑那一球能不能进，并不是诚凛所执着的地方，他们的真正目的就在这最后的反击，从跑轰战术开始的所有安排，就是为了火神这一个压哨球！

黄濑使出全部力气追击，居然赶在火神之前回到海常篮下，火神心头一紧，这个时候已经没有与他多周旋的时间了，只能赌一把。

他原地直接起跳，用力将球往篮板上掷去，篮球重重地反弹回去，正落入堪堪赶到的黑子手中。火神不用回头看就知道，他一定会来的。

因为他和自己一样，无论何时何地，都绝对不会轻易放弃。

这一刻，成为我的光吧。


	73. 六二、光芒万丈

黑子接住了球，站在原地，冷静地将篮球投出。

“幻影投篮”，被黄濑破解过的招式，可是这一次，他已经没有时间去破解。篮球出手的同时，记分牌上的倒计时也归于零点。所有的所有，都在黑子这一球了。

球进，81:80，最后的胜者是——诚凛！

身穿诚凛队服的每一个人都乱七八糟地抱在一起，嘴里又喊又叫，激动得都不知道自己在说些什么。

终于可以进军决赛了！他们的梦想，正凭借自己的努力，一点一点变成现实。世上再没有比这更美好的事。

黑子忘情地奔到火神跟前，扑了个满怀，“火神君看到了吗，我投进了！还是压哨球呢！”

“嗯，当然看到了！你今天可是头号大功臣啊！”

“是吗，不过我觉得火神君才了不起，我拜托的事都完美地做到了。”

“你的‘拜托’，就是拜托我多摔两次吗，真是的，屁股都成几瓣了！”

“那……火神君也用‘火神之眼’让我在你面前摔倒好了。”

“‘火神之眼’是什么？！根本没有这种东西好吗！”火神很较真地跟黑子争辩。两人互相看着看着，一齐笑了出来，火神伸出手臂拥紧他，下巴搁在黑子的头顶，沉浸在圆满的心情中。

再一次，被怀中的这个人拯救了。最后自己还是没能赢过黄濑，如果没有黑子，就只能功亏一篑，全部的努力都将付诸流水。

如果说那五人是“奇迹的世代”，那么黑子就是属于他一个人的，光芒万丈的奇迹。

“谢谢，黑子。”

“怎么了，火神君忽然这么客气。”

“啊！不是——”火神觉得有点不好意思，正想松手，背后被人一撞，“我们赢啦，赢啦，赢啦！”

“伊月学长？！”

再一看，队长他们也跑了过来，把自己和黑子围在中心，还抱得特别紧，“行啊你们两个一年级！嘿嘿……”

“队长，怎么笑成这样！”

里三层外三层，抱在一起的人越来越多，好像一个人肉大饭团，真材实料，结结实实。

黑子小声说，“火神君，我被挤得透不过气来了。”

“忍一忍，谁让你今天这么出风头，存在感强了不是一点两点吧，躲不掉了。”

“明明是火神君，是火神君的光把大家聚到一起。”

这时黄濑走到他们跟前，“小火神，小黑子。”

诚凛饭团外围的人见状，总算还知道给对手一点面子，把自家光影组合从最里面放了出来。

黑子吁了口气，“总算得救了，谢谢你，黄濑君。”

黄濑看着眼前的两人，眼神中都闪着同样的光彩，那是经过重重苦痛磨砺之后，拥抱胜利的喜悦。

他感慨地说道，“输给你们两次，让我都不知道怎么说退场的话了。”

火神向黄濑伸出手，与他握了一握。赛前黑子说把对方当成劲敌，其实在他心里也是一样。黄濑凉太，或者说迄今遇到的“奇迹的世代”每一个人，都是最好的对手。

黑子说道，“黄濑君真的很厉害，我们到最后也没能真正防住你。”

黄濑摸摸自己的后脑，“唉，可比赛不是我一个人赢就可以的，要是小黑子以前这么夸我，我或许还会挺得意，可现在……只觉得这是在挖苦我啦。”

黑子笑了笑，“过去我一直希望黄濑君可以成为那种为了球队而战的人，不过我没有想到，为球队而战的黄濑君会这么难对付。”

“你知道就好啦，下次，明年，胜利的一定是我们！”

双方球队列队，互相致谢以后，正准备各自退场，黄濑却站在原地，额头上的冷汗一道道往下淌。他的腿已经疼到没有知觉，这会走路都成问题了。

可是，不想在人前示弱，不想让人觉得，海常的王牌是如此娇气的孬种。

一边手臂忽然被人架起，揽腰扶住，黄濑转过头，有些诧异，“学长……”

笠松搀着他慢慢地往出口方向走去，视线始终朝前，一眼也没有看他，“早就让你不要勉强，还非要硬撑着。做个模特还可以，当演员就算了吧。”

在这个人面前，从来无需掩饰，也不想掩饰。这时的黄濑再也不顾及什么形象，紧紧地一把抱住笠松，眼中的热泪簌簌落下，哽咽着说道，“学长，对不起，没有带着大家取得胜利。”

“一直觉得在你心里，‘过去’的分量占得太重，直到今天，你为了海常这样不惜一切……该说对不起的是我，海常，还有我，都不知不觉太依赖你了。”

“学长早就走到我的心里了，可惜这一次，还是没能为你赢下比赛。”

笠松回抱他，双眼紧闭，眼角的泪混入满脸的汗水中。“不是为我，是我们要一起为了海常赢得胜利。”

“是。学长，我真的好想赢啊。”

“下一场，一定会赢的。”黄濑哭泣的声音让他的心脏疼痛到极点。可惜，这就是他的告别赛了，以后，再也不能披上蓝色战袍为海常出征，再也没有和他的王牌并肩作战的“下一场”了。

海常队长，4号球衣，还有肩上整支球队的责任，很快就不再属于自己。

有没有什么，是仍然属于自己的呢？

“好了，别哭了。我们是全国四强，要昂首挺胸地回去啊。”

诚凛从体育场馆回去，人人脸上都喜气洋洋。路上，丽子一再敦促大家别骄傲，还不到松懈的时候，接着就要备战与洛山的决赛了。可是，这种高兴劲头根本停不下来，怎么泼冷水都没用。

向来冷静的日向象征性地教育了众人两句，自己也忍不住咧开嘴傻笑起来。决赛啊，他们诚凛篮球部，成立还不到两年，居然可以一路淘汰海常这样的强队，打进全国赛事的决赛，简直是像做梦一样，这种时候谁都别过来叫醒他。

丽子毫不留情，使劲给他脑瓜来了一下。“你们这帮男生真是的，就没有什么能让你们冷静的嘛！”

队伍中间的黑子犹豫着举起手，“那个，我有一件事想说。或许听了之后，大家会稍微——”

丽子上前一把勾住他的脖子，当众表扬他，“很好，还是黑子君头脑清醒。黑子君，你要和我们说什么？”

黑子说道，“是关于赤司君的事。”

众人神情一凛，果然都收起了脸上嬉笑的表情。对啊，洛山队长赤司征十郎是黑子在帝光中学时的队长，他一定有很多情报，这在比赛前是很重要的参考信息。

日向说，“好，那我们找个地方，坐下来慢慢讨论这件事。”

小金井嚷嚷，“得找个有吃有喝，还很暖和的地方！大冬天的，在外面冻死人了！”

黑子看了火神一眼，对众人说，“我倒是有一个很合适的地方推荐。”

“哪里哪里？”

“火神君的家。”


	74. 六三、地下恋情

火神先是一愣，黑子这家伙越来越不把自己当客人了，不过，就是对方这种不见外的态度，让他很受用。况且他也并不介意队友们去家里做客，上次的气氛就很热闹，后来意外之客亚历克斯的出现可以算是个“彩蛋”，这次应该不会再有类似的突发事件了。

诚凛众人来到火神的家里，在客厅席地而坐，围成一大圈，等着听黑子的“内部情报”。

黑子想了想，对火神说，“还是请火神君先说吧。”

火神莫名其妙，“我？要说什么？”

“就是火神君自己的事。”

“我自己的事？”

“是。”

“啊！”火神忽然懂了，“可是有必要说出来吗？”

“是，很有必要。因为这和赤司君、和‘奇迹的世代’总的来说是一件事。”

“话是这么说——”

日向拍了一下桌子，露出队友们最害怕的那种笑容，“你们两个，不要当着大家的面说谁都听不懂的暗语啊。”

一年级组合赶紧规规矩矩坐好。火神没办法，只好把曾对黑子讲述过的神界往事原原本本地同队友们交了底，包括自己的身份，“奇迹的世代”五人的身份，各自的立场，诸如此类。

说到他们几个隐姓埋名藏身人间以后，黑子也很自然地接过话头，回忆了自己在帝光时的情形，以及如何因无法认同他们的理念而离开球队，当然，还说到了自己是如何与火神君熟识，进而成为彼此守护的光与影。

火神说完以后还有点紧张，怕把大伙给吓到，“那个……”

丽子伸手示意他先别开口，“稍等片刻，火神君。你们一股脑的说了这么多，我们需要先消化一下。”

“抱歉，不是有意隐瞒。”

木吉说道，“火神，谢谢你的信任，把真实的身份告诉我们。其实大家早就猜到了不是吗，在我们和阳泉的比赛之后，都知道你们的能力了。”

对于木吉和紫原的事，诚凛众人很有默契地绝口不提，现在听木吉本人这么轻描淡写地说出来，都觉得有点发毛。

不过他的话也没错，那几个人的能耐，普通人根本无法相提并论，不说别的，单是在篮球场上就能看出来了。

小金井说道，“早就有预感了，绿间、青峰他们一看就不是正常人啊！”

降旗说，“不过黑子也很辛苦啊，居然和那么多神界的人是队友，换作是我，早就吓晕过去了。”

“我那时也不知道赤司君他们的真实身份，如果当时知情的话，可能也没有办法用平常心来对待了。”黑子顿了顿，说道，“其实我一直都欠大家一句感谢——对教练、队长、木吉学长、伊月学长、水户部学长，还有小金井学长。”

丽子奇怪地问，“什么呀黑子君，你在说什么？”

“其实，在我进入诚凛之前，我和几位学长们已经有过一面之缘。在我决定退出帝光篮球部的时候，偶然间看了一场诚凛的比赛。”

这件事连火神都不知道，“真的假的？这么凑巧？！”

黑子点头，“是。不过与其说是‘凑巧’，我觉得用‘幸运’来形容，可能更合适。学长们在场上的拼搏深深打动了我，令人发自内心地佩服，从那天起，我就成为了诚凛的球迷，并且当时就下定决心，一定要到诚凛就读。”

伊月感动得使劲拉扯日向，“你能想象到吗，日向！居然有学弟为了加入我们球队，特意考到诚凛来啊！”

日向也有点热血沸腾了，“嗯，真是了不得啊……”

黑子继续说道，“我那时正为了帝光篮球部的事情烦恼，直到看了诚凛的比赛，才觉得有了奋斗的新目标，所以，能够加入这支我梦寐以求的队伍，真是太好了。”

丽子很开心地说道，“黑子君说得很好，大家每场比赛都要努力啊，说不定看台上就有谁被我们的表现打动，以后成为我们的后辈呢！”

黑子微笑，“确实如此，大家打球时的感染力能打动很多人。”

小金井忽然问，“那火神呢？你是为什么进诚凛？”

火神一愣，“我？我就是随便选了一个交通方便的学校啊。”

黑子插嘴，“反正火神君上学就是来打发时间的，他以后不用找工作。”

“说得也是，可火神是怎么进的诚凛，我们学校的招生分数线不低啊，以你的成绩——”

丽子想到火神给自己看过的成绩单，也很好奇，“对啊，是用了什么特殊的神力吗？”

火神无辜地说道，“那个，我也不知道，我就是毕业考试所有选择题都选了C……”

日向扶了扶眼镜，说道，“好了，选择题什么的怎么样都行，相比之下我们更关心的是——”

火神问，“什么？”

“你们两个现在有没有在交往——你和黑子？”

“啊？！”火神猝不及防，脑袋里面“嗡”地一声炸开了，看看队长，再看看黑子，从脸到脖子一下子红透了。他不想撒谎骗人，可也没做好向队友们交代的心理准备，再说了，这根本不是今天讨论的重点吧？！

大伙看他那过激的反应，就知道八九不离十了，于是又去催问黑子，“黑子快说，你和火神除了搭档以外，还有什么关系？”

“光和影之间，毫无疑问就是伴侣的关系了。”

火神恨不得捂住他的嘴，“黑子你——”

“哇！”

“果然！”

日向笑眯眯地说，“以前都说我们部里，土田是唯一有女朋友的人，难道其实还隐藏着一对地下恋情？”

面对笑里藏刀的队长，黑子神情镇静，脸不变色心不跳地躲到了火神背后。火神气得大叫，“你这家伙，不会又把大家的视线诱导到我身上了吧？！”

木吉很开心地揉火神脑袋，“这种时候不用‘视线诱导’，你也是绝对的焦点人物啦。放轻松点，大家都为你们高兴呀。”

其他人也紧紧跟上，“就是！好过分啊，这么大的事都不告诉我们！”

“想到自己还是单身这个事实，打进冬季杯决赛好像也没那么兴奋了……”

“是啊是啊。”

火神心想，要是黑子哪天心血来潮，把自己拉到“奇迹的世代”那帮人跟前，也来这么一出，他绝对会崩溃的……

起哄够了王牌组合的恋爱新闻，话题到底还是回到决赛上。他们的下一个对手——洛山，是连续五年包揽全国大赛和冬季杯冠军的超强战队，据说他们主力阵容中，有三人都是与木吉齐名的“无冠的五将”，再加上队长赤司，“奇迹的世代”队长，简直是一座不可逾越的高峰。

洛山与秀德的半决赛，他们每个人都在现场观战，那样压倒性的实力令人望而生畏，到底要怎么才能赢呢？

丽子发话道，“好了，明天就是正式决赛，今天回去都好好休息，别胡思乱想。”

日向问，“不开作战会议了吗？”

“明天上午开作战会议，我们的比赛在下午一点。在这之前，先睡一个好觉，养足精神吧。”

众人齐声答应，“是！”

木吉在家附近的一家小卖部门口碰见紫原，那人束着发，戴一顶棒球帽，正坐在长椅上吃薯片，显得人畜无害。

他又惊又喜地迎上去，“紫原，你怎么在这？”

紫原收起零食袋子，慢吞吞地说道，“真啰嗦……在这，当然是等你。”

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（6）

黑子爸爸：你要几个亿才肯离开我儿子？

火神：那个，要不我出几个亿，让黑子搬出来和我一起住吧。

黑子爸爸：这样啊，其实刚才我是考验你的，火神同学这么重视我们哲也，真是太好了。那你学习成绩怎么样？两个人在一起也不能耽误功课啊。

火神：我们还是把话题转回到几个亿上来吧。


	75. 六四、“解围”

木吉前些天和紫原发过消息，说了些篮球赛的事，紫原也没告诉他来不来看诚凛的比赛。木吉知道他怕麻烦，也就没有勉强，这会见他不请自到，难免心潮起伏，问紫原，“你知道我家住哪？”

紫原说道，“不要小看我们神界的人。”

木吉摸摸后脑，笑了，“也对呀。抱歉，让你久等了，我们赛后又集合开了讨论会，所以到现在才回家。”

“嗯……”

木吉在他身旁坐下，紫原看着他说，“打得那么狼狈，是在集体反省吗。”

“啊，你来看了我们比赛？”

紫原不慎说漏嘴，把头转开，说道，“稍微看了一会啦。”他顿了顿，说道，“明天决赛，你要小心……小赤的实力我最清楚，而且，他对诚凛的关注程度，不单是想在球场上取胜这么简单。”

“谢谢呀，这么关心我。明天我一定会加油的。”

“我是怕你，比赛一结束就死了……”紫原说罢，向木吉伸出右手，摊开的掌心里紫烟缭绕，显出一枚暗紫色的护身符，“这个是我的‘雷之符’，你明天比赛的时候，带在身上。”

木吉吃惊地说道，“这是很重要的宝物吧，我可以拿吗？”

紫原把护身符塞到木吉手里，“没什么的啦……凡人是受不住‘天帝之眼’的，有了这个，关键时刻或许能撑一下……”

“我很感动，该怎么谢你才好啊。”木吉很郑重地收起雷之符，放进贴身的口袋里。

紫原说道，“那……你请我吃东西吧。”

木吉站起身，“好呀。”

两人去了临近的小吃街，这会街上正热闹，烤鱿鱼，糖串，要什么有什么，食物的香味让紫原脸上露出陶醉的表情，不像刚才那么不自然了。

木吉问，“想吃什么？”

“就……每样来一个好了。”

紫原吃得很开心。平时在阳泉，只要稍微多买一些零食，小室就大惊小怪，其他队友还总说这说那，好烦人。而木吉就爽快得很，完全不计较这个，自己一路吃，他一路买，不让自己手里和嘴里空着。要是自己说什么好吃，他就再买上一大把，俩人一块吃。

不知不觉走完了整条街，来到一家甜品店门前，木吉问，“紫原，要进去坐会吗？”

紫原的目光完全被店门口的冰饮海报吸引，“嗯，好啊。”

走进店里，紫原一口气点了满满一桌的甜点，娃娃头冰激凌球，香蕉船，还有草莓慕斯，布丁每种味道都点了一份，想吃什么就吃什么，没有人管束的感觉真好。

木吉只点了一份酸奶紫薯小方糕，紫原见了，忍不住问，“你也喜欢吃甜点？”

“是呀，我是甜食派，对好吃的甜点真是没什么抵抗力呢。”

“我也是……”紫原忽然心情很好，第一次用很轻松的语气跟木吉交谈，“总觉得甜点怎么吃都不会腻烦。”

“对了，你明天有空的话，来看我们和洛山的决赛吗？”

紫原咬着勺子，有点迟疑，“嗯……”他还有点不太能正视对一个人牵挂的这种心情，陌生的，不想让人知道。所以这次，他连小室都没有透露，独自偷跑出来看比赛。

他没有直说“来”或者“不来”，反问木吉，“你知道小赤的事吗？”

木吉如实回答，“嗯，火神和黑子已经把事情都告诉我们了。”

紫原一怔，“眉毛怪和小黑啊……”

木吉感慨道，“是呀，他们说了很多。那个‘光影之楔’，听起来好厉害呀，难怪他们两个在球场上可以那么默契，那么神勇。”

紫原一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手用小勺子挖冰激凌球，漫不经心地说道，“他们之间的‘光影之楔’应该还不完整……否则的话，不至于只有这么点本事。”

木吉不解，“‘还不完整’是什么意思？”

“就是说，两个人只有精神是结合的，身体上还没有。”紫原一撇嘴，“不过，我也懒得去搞清楚他们为什么只结合了一半。”

“啊——”木吉张大嘴，“原来神界的人，也会有‘身体结合’这种事啊。”

“嗯？这也不是什么值得稀奇的事情吧，除了天帝和光明之神这样的至高神，其他人不存在什么禁忌，都很随意的……”

木吉听他这样一说，心里非常想知道，又觉得失礼，犹豫了半天，还是问了出来，“那，紫原，你有没有过啊，我是说，和别人有类似的‘结合’。”

紫原懒洋洋地回答，“没有。想想就好麻烦，一点意思都没有。小木，你的酸奶糕能让我吃一块吗？看起来很好吃。”

“啊，当然，你吃吧。”木吉把跟前的餐盘往紫原那边推了一点，心想，这人虽然是很厉害很厉害的神明大人，可是平常真的好像长不大的小孩子啊。怎么办，越和他在一起，就越喜欢他，只要能够像这样近距离地看着他，就觉得心满意足，什么原则立场都没有了。

话说回来，“小木”又是怎么个叫法……

在木吉和紫原两人在甜点的帮助下交流感情时，诚凛的光影组合也没有闲着。火神与黑子本来打算好中午一起吃饭，为了庆祝比赛胜利，黑子指名要吃火神亲手做的香草奶昔，然而火神看了下冰箱，发现食材不够，于是两人出门去超市大采购。

火神往购物车里搬了一盒最大包装的香草冰激凌，对身后的黑子说道，“这下够你吃好多的了！”

他回过头，“还要买——哇！”这次的受惊不是因为黑子的突然出现，而是因为黑子身旁，悄无声息地多出了一个人。

“黑、黑子太太……”

此时此刻站在黑子身旁的女士，正是他的母亲。火神上黑子家玩的时候见过一两回，对这位和蔼的长辈印象很好，然而她的存在感与黑子如出一辙，都是能凭空把人吓一大跳的那种。特别是母子俩同时“发功”，真能把人当场吓破胆。

黑子妈妈见到两人很高兴，“哲也，火神同学，比赛辛苦啦，结果怎么样？”

火神和黑子异口同声，“我们赢了。”

黑子妈妈笑眯着眼，欢喜地说道，“那真是太好了，祝贺你们。”

黑子说道，“妈妈，请问您怎么会到这来？”从自己家到这家商场并不顺路，一般是不会到这里来购物的。

黑子妈妈解释，“妈妈的老同学在这附近新开张一家服装店，我过来捧了个场，想着顺便带点菜回去，晚上好做给你和爸爸吃呢。哲也，你和火神同学吃过饭了吗？”

“还没有，我们也正准备买了菜回去做饭呢。”

“买菜？做饭？”黑子妈妈知道自家儿子厨艺约等于零，不由得嗔怪，“你这孩子，怎么能这样麻烦火神同学呢？”

火神连忙说道，“不，没什么麻烦的，我们就是随便做了吃一点。”

黑子妈妈看他人高马大，手臂上肌肉凸凸的，典型运动健将的身板，怎么看都不像是擅长下厨的类型，心里很是过意不去，“真是太感谢你啦，火神同学，一直以来都这么关照我们家哲也。”

火神被说得不好意思了，赶紧向黑子递眼色，让他给自己解围。于是黑子说道，“妈妈，您说得对，不如请火神君上我们家吃午饭，稍微表示一下谢意吧。”

火神睁大眼睛，这哪里是解围，根本是把自己围起来坑啊！  
 


	76. 六五、寿喜锅

黑子妈妈喜笑颜开，“好啊，难得有机会，火神同学不介意的话，就一起吃个便饭吧。”

火神的第一反应是推辞，“不不，这太——”

“好朋友之间何必这么客气呢？哲也在家常提及你，说火神同学怎么怎么好，我和他爸爸早就想找机会多和火神同学交流了。”

“嗯，那个，我和黑子……都是应该的。”火神说着，眼睛直瞪黑子，这家伙在家里说我什么了？！

“果然是个好孩子呢。”黑子妈妈说道，“那就别见外啦，请一起来吧。哲也，你们也别买什么了，把购物车推过来吧。”

“是。”黑子推了车，顺便把发呆的火神拉上。

“怎么还有这么一大盒冰激凌？”

“是我喜欢奶昔，所以拜托火神君做给我吃。”

“你这孩子呀。”

出了商场，火神悄悄问黑子，“真去你家？”

黑子微笑着说道，“火神君放心，我妈妈做的饭也很好吃。”

“我不是关心这个！只是觉得有点紧张。”

“紧张？火神君不是已经去过我家好多次了，而且，也见过我的父母吧。”

“是这样，可那仅仅是打了个招呼，并没有正式地接触过啊。”

“火神君是担心我们的地下恋情曝光？”

“轻点声啊！”火神脸色都变了。不知为什么，他总觉得与黑子的双亲相处，是一件需要非常认真对待的大事。假如他们只是普通同学或者队友，或许就不会有这么大的心理负担，可以坦然地去对方家里蹭饭，然后对家长说两句礼节性的客套话就好了。

但黑子是他……是他所珍视的一切。

黑子的父母是他在这世上最亲近的家人，自己又和他是这样的关系，于情于理，他一定希望他们能够很好地相处吧。

正是抱着这样的想法，让火神紧张得要命。

黑子又怎么会不明白他的心思呢？他转过头望着火神，“火神君，没关系的，只是吃一顿饭，没有任何潜在的附加含义。”

“还要有什么附加含义啊？！”

“比如——逼婚？”

“黑子！”

“火神君紧张的样子也很可爱呢。”

“你怎么什么都觉得可爱？！”

“因为我喜欢火神君啊，无论什么样子的火神君，都喜欢。”

在距离家长不到五米的地方说这样让人脸红心跳的情话，似乎太刺激了点，火神真想用汉堡把他的嘴塞住，这家伙是因为有家人在身旁，所以反而更加放任自我，无法无天了吗？

到了黑子的家，火神帮着把商场采购的东西提进去，黑子妈妈又足足夸了他十分钟。火神好想变成光，这样就不用面对这么大的压力了。

黑子妈妈系上围裙，开始料理刚买的新鲜食材，准备做寿喜锅，冬天吃这个最暖和了。火神想要帮忙，被黑子妈妈温柔又坚定地从厨房里请了出去，让他只管和黑子两个人到房间里玩。

火神很纠结地站在厨房门口，见黑子在拆刚买的冰激凌盒，便走了过去，“现在就要喝奶昔吗？”

“是。这是火神君答应给我的奖励。”

“知道啦！”黑子的固执劲一上来，自己就准拿他没办法。

黑子敲开紧闭的厨房门，“妈妈，打扰了。”

“怎么了，哲也？午饭还要稍等一会哦。”

“是，我们是来准备饮品的。”黑子转头对火神说道，“火神君，妈妈也很喜欢香草奶昔。”

“哦！那我多做一杯。”

黑子妈妈正在洗菜，连忙想阻止，“怎么能让客人自己动手呢？”

然而火神已经挽起了袖子，熟练地开始加工奶油。黑子给他拿来了搅拌机，又用勺子挖了几大勺冰激凌盛在碗里，轻声问他，“这些够吗？”

火神看了一眼，“嗯。”

两人配合得如此自然，就好像已经重复过无数回。尽管黑子只是给对方打打下手，但黑子妈妈能从爱子脸上看出，他现在无比快乐。

中学里有一段时间，哲也总是显得郁郁不振，然而在家里时，又很懂事地掩饰住内心的郁结，不让自己和他爸爸担心，这让她很是心疼，不知该从什么地方入手开解他，只能选择默默陪伴。

令人欣慰的是，自从进了诚凛高校，哲也的情绪不知不觉间有了很大的转变，整个人容光焕发，开朗了不少。他们从他口中认识了那位坐在哲也前排的火神大我同学，一个阳光、温柔又善良的大男孩，他们一起参加社团，一起经历重重考验，一起变成更好的人。

从爱子谈及对方的措辞和神情中，很明显地能感觉到，是火神同学让哲也重新振作起来，就像因希望而绽放的光，照亮了那颗原本迷茫的，少年的心。

感谢神明大人，让哲也遇到了他。

“黑子太太，请。”双手递到面前的香草奶昔让黑子妈妈猛地回过神来，她在围裙上擦了擦湿手，捧住杯子，“谢谢，火神同学真是太能干了。”

火神连连谦逊，“哪里，这没什么的。”

黑子满足地啜着奶昔，对母亲说道，“火神君无论做什么事都很拿手。”

“是吗，”黑子妈妈喝了一小口，眼睛立刻就亮了，“没想到火神同学这么擅长厨艺，在如今的男孩子里很少见呢，简直能从这杯奶昔里品出爱的味道。”

黑子语气里满是自豪，“是，我去火神君家做客的时候，饭菜都是火神君亲手做的，每一样都非常好吃，以至于我经常觉得自己胖了。”

黑子妈妈心想，自己真是失礼了，还以为火神同学也和哲也一样都是“白煮蛋泡方便面”的入门级水平呢。

“哲也，你平时要多向火神同学学习了，可别总是依赖人家哦。”

“是。不过我倒是很希望火神君能多多依赖我。”

“那样的话，你要更努力地成长为男子汉才行。”

“我会的。”

火神感受到了双倍的羞耻。总算知道，黑子说这种话为什么这么信手拈来了……

黑子妈妈喝了半杯奶昔之后，忽然想到了自己还没收拾完的菜，“糟了，光顾着喝火神同学做的饮料，要耽误大家的午餐了。”

“没事，很快就能开饭。”火神揭开灶上的锅盖，浓郁的香味一股脑释放出来，刹那间弥散在整间厨房里。在黑子母子二人排排坐喝奶昔时，他已经利索地把菜都洗干净，收拾齐当，开火煎好牛肉片，配上满满一锅香菇、金针菇、豆腐、魔芋丝和白菜，美味的寿喜锅即将大功告成。

黑子妈妈望着丰盛可口的牛肉锅，一时也呆住了，怔了几秒，问，“冒昧请问，火神同学有女朋友了吗？”

“女朋友？没、没有。”火神莫名其妙，有点心虚地看了黑子一眼。

黑子妈妈遗憾地叹了口气，说，“要是我有女儿，说什么都要介绍给火神同学认识。”

黑子忍着笑意，小声对火神说，“如果是这样的话，我没有姐妹，真是太好了。”


	77. 六六、最佳早餐组合

三人围坐在暖乎乎的寿喜锅前，吃得有滋有味。火神上门做客，不好意思放开肚皮猛塞，端着碗吃得很含蓄。黑子在一旁觉得有趣，调侃地看他，火神就毫不客气地瞪回去，俩人一顿饭的工夫都在用眼神打架。

借着饭后消化的名义，火神和黑子一起到厨房洗碗。火神把碗筷放进水池里，两手撑在桌上，长出了一口气。黑子见状上前，轻声说道，“火神君辛苦了。”

火神扭头看他，“黑子……和你的家人吃饭，不比跟黄濑打球轻松啊。”

“黄濑君听了会笑死的。”

两人一边洗碗一边闲聊，火神说，“不过，你母亲人很好啊。”

“是。妈妈是我全世界最喜欢的女性。”

“那你的父亲就是你全世界最喜欢的男性了？”火神想了想，没有吃醋，“那样的话我是第二吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“啊？”火神想，不会连第二都没有吧，这就有点接受不了了！

细细的水流声让黑子的话更加充满生气，“火神君，就是我的全世界。”他向火神露出一个快活顽皮的笑容，“当然，还要加上篮球一起。”

“你这家伙……”火神低下头，把水开大了些，像是为了掩盖他接下去要说的话，“那我和篮球，哪个排前面？”

黑子答道，“以前是篮球，现在是火神君了。”

“为什么？”

“一开始，是因为喜欢篮球，才有了与火神君成为队友的契机；而现在……如果没有火神君，只是我一个人打球的话，觉得完全没有办法忍受。”

明明是很冷静的分析，然而眼神是那样热烈，瞳孔仿佛一面明镜，照见了他的光，也被这光照亮。

火神转过身，一把将他拉入怀中，黑子回抱住他，安心地闭上眼，手上的水沾湿对方的衣服。

可恶……明明打算好，黑子家人在的时候，绝不能有任何友谊之上的迹象流露，可是和他在一起，似乎越来越难以控制内心的感情了。

“笨蛋，怎么可能放你一个人啊。”永远，永远都不会的。

“火神君……”

“嘘，我知道啦！”

午后的阳光透过厨房窗户照入，在白墙上映出相拥在一起的两个人影，彼此慢慢靠近，直至融为一体，仿佛童话中永不分离的爱人传说。

火神说，“明天早上，我来找你。”虽然没有刻意约定过，但是每场重要比赛的当天早晨，两人共度片刻宁静时光，似乎也成了心照不宣的默契。

黑子说道，“这次，还是我到火神君家里去吧，偶尔也要给火神君制造一点惊喜。”

“哦，好。”火神很欢迎黑子，不过心中暗想，你都这样说出来了，还能叫“惊喜”吗。

转眼到了次日早晨，火神准点起床，正在洗脸刷牙的时候，听见门铃响了。火神还挺高兴地想，今天黑子很早啊。等他打开门，意外地看到一张张熟悉的，朝气蓬勃的脸——诚凛篮球部全员集结，满脸笑容地站在门口，把过道都给挤满了。

火神差点把满嘴牙膏泡都喷出来，“这是怎么回事？！”

“火神君早上好。”半小时前刚给自己发过早安问候的某个人从队末探出脑袋。

“哟，刚起啊？精神振作起来！”队长使劲拍他肩。火神举着牙刷，愣愣地侧过身，众人鱼贯而入，自来熟地占领了客厅。他赶紧拉住在玄关换鞋的黑子，“怎么大家一起过来了，是有什么重要的事情吗？刚才信息里你也不跟我提前说一声！”

黑子说道，“火神君你忘了，我们今早要开作战会议。”

“啊，不在部里开了？”作战会议是头等大事，火神当然不会忘记，可会议地点是在自己家吗，他怎么一点印象都没有……

丽子解释，“火神君，我们商量了一下，去学校开完会再去体育馆，路程有点绕远，到你家的话大家交通出行都比较方便，所以就来打扰你啦。”

“不，打扰倒是没有——”

小金井插嘴，“对对，而且你是王牌，赛前不能太辛苦奔波，要保存实力啊！”

木吉乐呵呵地问，“火神，早餐吃什么呀？”

什么交通方便，优待王牌，这帮人其实是来蹭早饭的吧！

火神洗漱完，换好衣服，取出冰箱里的食材，然后在队友们充满“青春真好”的关爱注目礼之下，把黑子一起拽进了厨房。

“黑子，这是你出的主意吧！”

“嗯……”黑子眼神无辜地盯着火神，“想吃火神君煎的蛋。”

“先回答问题啊！”

黑子微笑着说，“昨天不是说好，要给火神君一个惊喜吗。”

火神认命地开始做十几人份的营养早餐，“我只收到了‘惊’，“喜’在哪里？”

“我不算火神君的‘喜’吗？”

“真是的，你可不要太得意忘形了。”火神如今渐渐能体会到，这是黑子特有的一种撒娇方式，或者说是“折腾”更为合适，而折腾的对象除了自己，也没第二个了。

煎蛋三明治，搭配一个香喷喷的早安吻，无疑是最佳的早餐组合。

火神一口气煎了二十只蛋，糖心蛋黄，蛋白边沿细细一圈焦脆的金边，夹在抹了奶酪的厚吐司片里。矮胖的香肠周身划开，在平底锅里滚了几滚，立马像花朵一样绽开，撒上少许黑胡椒粉，一下子就把香味勾了出来，让人口水都要滴下来了。

“火神万岁！”诚凛众人一拥而上，把自家王牌亲手烹饪的丰盛早点瓜分得干干净净，吃得一个个直打饱嗝，“啊……黑子真幸运啊……随时都可以吃到这样的美餐。”

黑子一本正经地说，“火神君平时单独给我做的比这还要好吃很多。”

一时间怨声载道，“黑子别说了，比赛前说这种话真的很影响球队的凝聚力！”

“没错没错，我们这会在火神餐的感召下团结一心，你可别想从中破坏！”

火神大叫，“‘火神餐’又是什么？！”

昨天才刚经历了一场恶战，压根没怎么缓过劲来，今天下午就要与最强对手会师决赛，说没有思想包袱是不可能的。丽子本想给大家做个战前动员，引导大家保持乐观心态，然而现在看来，纯粹是多余的了。

这些男生，自己就有办法调整状态，完全不需要自己去操心。届时出现在对手面前的，绝对是史上最强的诚凛高校篮球部。

诚凛众人一起看了丽子带来的洛山以往比赛录像，再一次感受到了对方可怖的实力，然而，大家脸上的表情都很平静，甚至还带着点微微的笑意——那么多个日日夜夜的努力，不就是为了和这些金字塔顶上的高手同场较量，一争高下吗？

能够遇到洛山这样空前强大的劲敌，才不枉他们到决赛场上来走一遭。


	78. 六七、决战前的大集结

下午时分，观众和选手都陆陆续续地来到会场。诚凛集合完毕，准备提前到休息室里休息整顿，忽然听见背后传来热情的呼唤，“诚凛的各位，大家好啊！”

众人转过头，海常王牌正向他们招手致意，兴冲冲地跑过来，“等会比赛，我会给你们加油的！”

“黄濑君。”黑子打招呼，关心地问他，“你的脚伤好些了吗？”

黄濑比了个大拇指，帅气地一挤眼，“完全痊愈！”

火神也问，“你是天——赤司那一边的人，给我们加油合适吗？”

黄濑无所谓地摊手，“我不管啦，我只希望诚凛快点赢球。一会看完了比赛，我还要跟学长约会去呢。”

话音刚落，他的后脑勺上就被人狠狠敲了一下，回头一看，正是笠松。

海常这次是全队一同前来观看最终决胜赛，然而一进体育馆大门，黄濑远远望到了诚凛校服，就说“学长，小黑子他们也来了，我去聊两句”，还没等自己点头，就擅离队伍，乐滋滋地跑了。

这家伙有时候说话不看场合，笠松不放心，也随后跟来，顺便和他认同的对手——诚凛见上一面。

笠松和日向握了握手，“要赢啊，连同我们的份一起。”

“嗯，谢了！”

笠松转身对黄濑说，“今天是诚凛的大日子，谁要听你在这说自己的事。”

“不，我们很想听……”诚凛众人从黄濑说漏嘴的“约会”二字开始，耳朵就竖起来了。可别说男孩子们不八卦，别队的王牌和队长，这种当事人亲口爆的猛料谁都会感兴趣的吧。

“小黄濑去约会？很好啊，我昨天也约会了。”紫原突然加入谈话，也不知他在黄濑身后站了多久了。

诚凛众人除了木吉、火神、黑子三人外，全都面如土色，身体筛糠似的抖个不停。虽然已经从火神口中得知，“奇迹的世代”五人都是天神下凡，可这个紫原绝对是最恐怖的一个。那天和阳泉比赛后发生的事在脑海中挥之不去，再见到本人，那种血淋淋的感觉一下子又回来了……

木吉很高兴地迎上去，“你果然来啦。”

紫原说道，“嗯……和队友们一起来的。”

“是吗，阳泉的各位也都来了？真好呀。”

黄濑怎么也没想到“约会”这个词会从小紫原的嘴里冒出来，连忙问，“小紫原，你是说那种，正式的约会？真的假的，和谁啊，我认识吗？”

紫原看了看木吉，说道，“就是和小木啊。”

“小木？谁啊……啊，你是指木吉前辈？”黄濑惊得嘴都合不上了。那天确实觉得小紫原对木吉前辈有很复杂的情感，木吉前辈也很在意对方的样子。可是没想到这两个人的进展如此神速，都已经出来约会了。

木吉笑着摸头，“当着这么多人的面直接说出来，好像是有点不好意思啊。”

日向觉得他说这话很欠揍，可是当着紫原的面又不敢真的动手，只得拼命朝木吉飞眼刀。

火神偷偷问黑子，“紫原是不是和黄濑一样啊，会给认同的人起这种听着很别扭的昵称。”

黑子小声回答，“差不多就是这样。”火神说道，“那我还是不要他认同了。那个什么‘小火神’已经是忍耐的极限，再来一个‘小火’的话，绝对会崩溃的。”

黑子似乎有点遗憾，“是吗，那看来没有机会让火神君叫我小哲了。”

“什么，太肉麻了吧！”火神涨红了脸。就算两个人在交往，也不一定非要用那种腻乎乎的称谓吧。

他把头转开，一不小心就把视线落到了紫原身上，火气顿时就往上蹿，这浑蛋之前对木吉学长做了那么令人发指的事，居然还有脸出现在他们诚凛的面前？！

可是再看木吉学长，和紫原有说有笑，居然还帮他拆零食的包装袋，很明显他本人都不介意那件事，自己还能怎么样，当着他的面把紫原揍一顿吗？这样一想，火神更加气愤难平了。

黑子看着一个人在那生闷气的火神，不觉露出笑容，“火神君真善良呢。”

“啊，什么呀。”

“是在为木吉学长抱不平吧。”

“嗯……但还是学长自己的感受更重要啊。”大不了等木吉学长不在场的时候再去跟紫原较量就是了。

黄濑按捺不住好奇心，向紫原打听，“小紫原怎么一下子就和木吉前辈这么要好了？”

“没办法啦……还不是因为我把他的心——唔——”

在场绝大多数人瞬间脸色大变，离紫原最近的火神和黄濑慌不迭地伸手去捂他的嘴，这家伙太任性了，说话前能不能看看这是什么地方，不说周围那么多人，笠松学长还在跟前呢！

紫原不满地把这多事的俩人推开，所以最后半句话还是没能捂住——

“……只好把我的心赔给他了。”

木吉傻笑得嘴都合不拢了，全身仿佛笼罩着一层粉红色的光晕，还开满了小花，“呀，这说得是不是有点夸张了。”

大家都是一愣，随后都开始起哄，“听听这是什么！真爱大告白啊！”

“我这会好兴奋！简直像自己收到告白一样激动！”

“决定了！要和木吉一起加油比赛！”

“哦！”

“大家好呀！”一个活泼的少女声音加入进来，众人循声看去，原来是桃井，后面还拽着一个哈欠连天的青峰。

“桃井同学，你好。”

“哲君，我是特意来给你加油的！”桃井一见黑子就开心地松了手去抱他，差点把青峰绊一跟斗。

“非常感谢。”

火神很看不惯地对青峰说道，“喂，我们大家正要积极备战呢，要打瞌睡一边去，别来这妨碍我们的情绪。”

青峰原本耷拉的眼皮一下抬起来了，“啊？你自己弱，还好意思怪我？等一会要是输了，鞋子脱下来还我，你就光着脚走回去吧！”

“可以啊！不过恐怕要让你失望了，我今天是绝对不会输的！”

黑子转身望着青峰，“托青峰君的福，把鞋借给了我们，才赢了上一场比赛，今天也请把好运借给我们吧。”

黄濑在旁边听得一头雾水，忍不住插嘴问，“等等，什么鞋？‘上一场’是指跟我们的比赛吗，和鞋有什么关系？谁问谁借了鞋子？为什么不问我借？”

他一口气问了一长串问题，又被笠松在脑袋上拍了一下。

热闹的人群中，绿间和高尾从他们旁边走过，诚凛等人闹哄哄地围成一圈，谁也没有注意到秀德的光影组合。

“小真不去和黑子他们打个招呼吗？”

“没这个必要。”

“看来小真对他们很有信心啊。”

绿间的脸上始终还是那么严肃，“今天也许是我们几人最后一次出现在同一个地方，可惜，笑到最后的，只能有一个。”


	79. 六八、“我们的”篮球

在决赛之前举行的，是海常与秀德的三四名争夺赛。黄濑的脚虽然得到了妥善的治疗，但从长远考虑，教练还是把他安排在了替补席。缺兵少将的海常在上半场就已落后秀德二十多分，然而这也在两队各自的预料之内，因此心态都很平和。

中场休息时，诚凛和洛山两支球队上场热身。黑子主动来到赤司跟前，“赤司君。”

“哲也，说实话，你的表现出乎我的意料，没想到你居然能够走到这么远。你还记得当年离开帝光篮球部时，对我说过的话吗？”

黑子点头，“我曾对赤司君说，虽然一时难以找到解开心中疑问的答案，唯一能够确定的是，我不会再逃避。”

“那么现在，你找到答案了吗？”

“是。而且正是这个答案，支撑我走到今天这一步。”

“是吗，那就让我见识一下你的篮球吧。”

“不是‘我的’，”黑子自信地说道，“是‘我们的’篮球。”

在他的身后，是诚凛的每一个人，无论是队长、王牌，亦或是替补队员，所有人眼中，都显现出与黑子如出一辙的信心。

相信自己，也相信身边的队友，这场最后的决战，必定会全力以赴。胜利、信念，都要牢牢地把握住，一样也不能放弃。

海常与秀德的比赛毫无波澜地结束了，赛后，绿间到海常的替补席上找黄濑，“我们之间的较量，留到下次吧。”

“那是当然，有我在的话秀德只有被我们海常痛扁的份了！”

“你还真敢说啊……”

场上骤然响起热烈欢呼声，今天的主角——洛山和诚凛两校队员次第登场。黄濑站起身，望着入场队伍中熟悉的身影，对绿间说道，“虽然很不甘心，但今天我们都只是陪衬，该让位了。小绿间，你会留下来看决赛的吧？”

“哼，我是要看他们有没有尽到人事。”

“是，是。”

由于是决赛，主持人特别介绍了双方的教练和首发阵容。诚凛这边自不必说，洛山的先发五人分别是“无冠的五将”中三人——叶山小太郎、实渕玲央、根武谷永吉，唯一的三年级黛千寻，以及队长赤司征十郎。

洛山的队伍中，除了赤司君，其他的黑子都不认识，这还是第一次与他们在球场上对阵，然而……黑子看着其中一人，说不出哪里不对，只是隐隐有种不太妙的违和感。

“黑子。”

黑子回身望了一眼，“火神君。”如果说有谁能平复自己心中的不安，那么，就只有眼前的这个人了。

火神向他走来，“昨晚，我一直在想你——”

“火神君今天出人意料地大胆热情呢。”

“……我一句话还没说完！我是说，在想你以前在帝光时的事！”

“和赤司君他们在球队的事吗？”

“嗯。我想了很久，假如换成是我处在你的位置，那个时候会怎么做。”

“那火神君会怎么做呢？”

“不知道，”火神说道，“除了把他们全都揍一顿以外，一时想不到什么地方能比你做得更好——就因为想不到，所以，我会更加努力地跃过去。”

黑子注视着他的光，冷静，又充满斗志，无论身体还是精神，都处在最佳的状态。这样的火神君，没有什么障碍是他跃不过去的。

作为他的“影”，自己也一定，能够翻越过任何障碍，过去的，未来的。

比赛即将开始，按照惯例，诚凛队中负责争跳球的一直都是木吉，然而他被火神叫住，“木吉学长，这次能交给我来吗？”

木吉一愣，火神的弹跳力确实胜他一筹，但对于时间点的把握自己更有经验，而且他们的战术配合向来是由他争得球权后，火神与黑子二人组合展开快攻。因此对于这个提议，木吉觉得稍微有点突兀。

不过面对火神坚定的双眼，木吉确信，这是一件无需犹豫的事。既然他这样主动提出，必然是有百倍的信心，带领大家拿下今天这场硬仗。

他们的王牌，可是比任何人都值得信赖啊。

“那就拜托你啦。”

“谢了，学长！”

两队成员各就各位，球场中心与火神相对站立的洛山中锋根武谷，是与他同样一米九的大个子，但是长着一身结结实实的腱子肉，比健美先生还显眼。火神的体格在高中生里已属健壮，但是与根武谷相比，简直瘦成一根吸管。

根武谷得意地秀了一把上臂肌肉，说道，“看我的肌肉弹跳！”

火神心说，“肌肉弹跳”是什么……但他无所谓对手使什么招，力量和技术，自己不会输给任何人。这场比赛，他不能再像以前那样慢悠悠地进入状态，而是要从第一秒开始，就释放出全部火力。

裁判吹响了开场哨，将篮球高高地往上抛起。场上凝重气氛刹那点燃，火神的“超级弹跳”让他顺利得球，手腕一转，将球传给了黑子。

这时看台上的观众兴奋地直嚷嚷，“是‘幻之第六人’！加油上啊！”

黑子心头挥之不去的违和感越发强烈，甚至出现了罕见的失误，日向没能接住他过早传出的加速球，篮球被实渕抢先一步拿到，“真可惜，要是你不漏接的话，这球就进了。”

火神一见黑子触球就觉得他今天状态不对，好像有点“冲过头”了，可入场前明明还很正常的，怎么回事？这个时候已经无暇多想，他拔腿赶至己方篮下，抓住实渕起跳的一瞬间把球盖掉。

黑子愧疚地对火神说道，“谢谢，火神君。”

“你怎么了？”火神知道当下不是一个适合谈话的时机，但还是问了出来。

黑子摇摇头，“请多注意对方的5号。”

“什么？”5号是哪个，好像根本没看到啊？

诚凛很快从开场的小混乱中调整过来，组织进攻，洛山也不示弱，同样盖掉了他们一个球。看似势均力敌，然而场上隐隐有一股暗潮涌动，发酵出令人不安的气息。

黑子此时的情绪完全传达到火神心中，令他担忧不已。要战胜洛山，必须五个人共同发挥出百分之一百二十的实力才行。如果在这球场上存在什么让黑子如此困扰，就由自己来为他驱散吧！

火神运球直攻洛山半场，连过叶山和根武谷两员大将，在他面前只剩赤司一人。火神毫不滞留地在罚球线上起跳腾空，篮球从他手中划出一道有力的下坠线，直接落入球筐。

“流星灌篮”！刹那闪耀的流星光芒，足以照亮整座球场。开场之初就用绝招为球队扣下得分的扳机，这是诚凛王牌向所有人发出的宣告——

诚凛，无惧任何强敌！


	80. 六九、猛虎搏狮

火神灌篮后，并未被热血冲昏头脑，反而前所未有的清醒。他站在篮下，神识冲破人间的限制，直达神界光之领域。为同伴而战的意志从未如此强烈，圣殿领域的大门因他这份心情而洞开，如海如潮的力量灌注入火神的四肢百骸。

以往只有在危急的最后关头，他才有可能触及圣域之门，所以连火神自己也没有料想到，居然能在一开场就进入到这个境界，这对他、对诚凛来说，真可算得上一个巨大的惊喜。

赤司似乎对此并不感到惊讶，反而饶有兴致地打量火神，“有意思，这就是‘圣殿领域’吗。”

他对光之领域暗藏的这个古老秘密始终好奇，只是天空之光所在的桐皇早早出局，自然之光虽有正面交锋，却并未在赛场上展现这一幕，所以直到今日，才有机会亲眼一见。

火神状态全盛，“流星灌篮”连连得分，非但如此，就连防守都滴水不漏。日向他们惊叹不已，暗自庆幸他是自己人，不用去和这么可怕的家伙对抗。

火神进入“圣殿领域”之后，就不能再分神旁顾，脑海中稍微有一点杂念，便会被圣域无情地拒之门外。所以他不敢额外去关心搭档的情况，只是凭着默契和黑子打配合，而黑子也用一个个精准到位的传球，报以无声的宽怀。

第一节过半，诚凛比分一路领先，丽子用水户部暂时换下黑子，为火神分担防守压力，好让他全心进攻。

看台上的观众似乎对这次换人感到遗憾，很多人都在叫着“幻之第六人”。火神心无旁骛，耳中完全听不到那些嘈杂喊声，但还是看到了黑子走向球场边的身影。

在这以后，火神条件反射似的更加努力，身体的每一个动作都发挥到极致。

如果只要进攻就可以，那么，就一直往前冲吧，攻破所有屏障，用进球替代言语，把背后交给队友，为彼此而战。

黑子坐在替补席上，略带焦心地观看场上形势，还有那个让他格外在意的洛山5号——黛。

球技似乎还不错，但也仅仅是相对于普通球员而言。身为小前锋，进攻方面看不出有什么独到专长，而他瘦削的身材在拼抢时更不占优。

在强手如林的洛山高校，这样一个人，究竟什么地方为赤司君所看重，以至于让他首发上场呢？和“奇迹的世代”、“无冠的五将”这些队友相比，他真是太不起眼了，甚至难以让人注意到他的存在。

等等……不起眼，难以注意到他的存在？

黑子一凛，他知道盘踞在心头的莫名违和感究竟从哪里来了——看着那个人，就像在看镜中的自己。

是错觉吗？

没有百分百的把握，黑子不愿贸然影响士气，但他必须亲身上场，近距离地观察一下对方。他站了起来，想去找教练，请她准许自己再度出场。

与此同时，火神运球被赤司拦住去路，在洛山半场的三分线上形成一对一的格局。两队王牌之间这次碰撞，很可能会直接影响接下来的比赛走向，可以说是至关重要。黑子收住脚步，望着场上一触即发的局势，手心里捏了把汗。

火神君是虎，赤司君是狮，野性桀骜的猛兽对上威严强势的君王，结果会是哪一方占上风呢？

站在场下观看火神君打球，比起作为搭档与他一起奋战，似乎更让人紧张难安。

火神深知“天帝之眼”的棘手之处，丝毫不敢托大。要想赶在赤司预测未来之前过这一关，只能硬拼速度。火神如一阵惊风，倏然从赤司身旁闪过，以“流星灌篮”将球奋力掷向篮筐。

一样果决的出手，一样强大的气势，可是这一次，球重重叩在篮板上，反弹开去。

火神练成这项“豪之技”，经过了私底下千锤百炼的苦训，在过往正式比赛中从未有失，他低头看看自己的手掌，确信并不是自己的手感出现偏差，那么原因只能是——

刚才那一次“成功”突破，其实是赤司故意放自己过来的。他知道自己忌惮“天帝之眼”，运球突破的路线会尽可能偏向外侧，这样起跳点就不可避免地比平时远了。

赤司要的，就是让自己白白耗费力量，同时制造反击的时机。

“天帝之眼”选择赤司这家伙不是没有原因的啊，附着在这样的人身上，才能发挥出最大威力。

洛山抓住这个机会展开反击，火神一见到赤司拿球，连忙拦截，但在“天帝之眼”威力之下，身体失衡倒地。

伊月及时补位，还是快不过赤司，球被他传给了左侧早有准备的实渕，实渕假动作晃过木吉，在篮下轻松地抬手一勾，在篮球即将落入球筐的一瞬间，后方一人伸出长臂，在木吉回援不及的一刻将球盖掉，化解了这场危机，正是在场上默默无闻，却又精于防守的水户部。

诚凛队中，火神与黑子是不可或缺的光影组合，木吉、日向构成内外线支柱，伊月是坐镇后方的司令塔，除却这五员大将，其他选手也都各有所长，同样值得信赖。

纵然王牌偶尔失误，那又有什么关系呢，每一个人都在用自己的方式支持他，诚凛的光，当然要毫无顾忌地放手拼搏，无论成败，结果都由大家共同承担。

火神站起来看到这一幕，心中又是感激，又有些微的动摇：我真能赢赤司吗？

就是这恍惚的瞬间，肩头被轻轻一拍，火神转过头，见水户部学长向他点了点头，脸上还带着鼓励的微笑。再看看前方，队长他们已经迎着对手的方向迈出步伐，逆光中，每一个身影都是如此可靠。

火神也跟了上去。他的神识已从圣殿领域脱离，可是没有关系，自己和队友们的联系从未如此紧密，这才是他真正渴望的力量之源。

当然，还有一个最重要的人，不会忘记。火神路过替补席时，向站在那里的黑子勾了勾手指。黑子心领神会，小声问丽子自己可不可以上，在得到肯定答复后，他稍微整了整球衣和手上的护腕，从容地走向火神。

“火神君，扮演挑衅的大魔王这种角色，一点也不适合你呢。”

“什么挑衅，那是邀请！”

“是挑衅——问我有没有胆量和你一起对抗赤司君他们。”

“我会问这种多余的话吗？！”火神不满地瞪了黑子一眼，“说起来，我刚才特意留心了一下你说的那个5号，好像有点不妙啊。”

黑子抬头看他，“火神君也感觉到了吗？”

“简直就像是你的双胞胎哥哥……”

“那火神君，可不要认错了你的影子才好。”


	81. 七十、答案

黑子替换下了水户部，光影重逢于同一座球场。不知是不是巧合，负责盯防黑子的，正是他和火神谈论的黛。

这个人的存在感像空气和水一样，无色无味，特性与黑子惊人相似。黑子现在可以百分百地确认，对方和自己一样，都是精通“诱导术”的高手。

黛千寻，是洛山的秘密武器，洛山之“影”。

更糟糕的是，在他面前，“诱导术” 完全不起作用。不要说什么“消失的运球”或是“幻影投篮”了，就连脱身都成问题。黑子被盯得死死地，队友们根本无法把球传过去。

黑子尝试拉开距离，火神立即把球给他，然而当黑子试图传球至篮下的时候，半路就被抢断。

“透明少年”失去了透明的保护层，在洛山队员的眼中，他的动作、路线，全都清楚可见。

预感成为现实，黑子仿佛一瞬间被打入了地狱。开场时观众对“幻之第六人”的欢呼声犹在耳畔，在现状面前如最恶意的讽刺，令他难受到了极点。

很久以前，他也曾羡慕过赛场上那些耀眼的明星球员，一举一动都能赢得观众们的心；而今天，终于有人为他喝彩鼓掌，他却已经配不上那样热烈的期待。

赤司冷冷地说，“没想到你会扼杀自己唯一的优势。你以为我为什么当初只让你练习各种传球手段，却从来不让你运球或者投篮吗？”

这件事，黑子也揣摩过很多次。按他的想法，帝光五人都是得分高手，赤司君安排自己这个“第六人”，只是需要一个纯粹的辅助而已，所以才对自己的得分能力不作要求。

在帝光，他的传球是为了球队；而到了诚凛，他苦练传球和投篮，也是为了球队的胜利。难道说自己这样……是做错了吗？

“‘消失的运球’、‘幻影投篮’，拥有这些绝招的球员，怎么可能不引人注目？更不用说，还有半决赛上那个最后的压哨球。哲也，一旦你开始发光，就再也无法变回影子了。”

黑子站在原地，浑身血液冰凉，一颗心仿佛被碾成齑粉。赤司君的话，等于将他整个人全盘否定了。曾经遇到的种种险境与之相比，痛苦程度不及万分之一。这一次，并不是“诱导术”暂时失效，或是新想出的招式被破解这么简单，而是意味着自己越是拼命，反而离目标越遥远。

现在的自己非但不是什么能影响比赛格局的关键角色，甚至连普通球员还不如，在场上多留一秒钟，诚凛的危机就加重一分——他已经彻底成为火神君、诚凛的累赘了。

真想知道，过去付出的一切努力，到底算什么呢。

即便是当初被青峰君封住所有生机，惨败给桐皇的时候，也不曾这样绝望过。

场边传来诚凛申请换人的示意，火神一听见比赛暂停的哨音，急急忙忙向黑子跑来，“黑子！”

黑子脸色惨白地望着他，“火神君，我现在无法做你的影子了，我……我好不甘心。”

火神从未见他这样不知所措，又气又急，双手紧抓黑子的肩膀，“冷静一下！你是听那家伙的还是听我的？！”

刚才赤司对黑子说的话，火神一字不落全听进去了。他知道这对黑子来说是毁灭性的打击，没有人比他更清楚黑子有多么热爱篮球，又有多么珍惜和他两个人一起打球的机会。

他喜欢黑子在身后支持自己，也喜欢对方在球场上大放异彩时的自信，甚至可以说，黑子的“光”，更为他所珍惜。

“谁说你不再是影子了？一直以来，正是因为有你，我的光才更加明亮，反过来也是一样啊——我的光，难道不是为你而存在吗？”

“火神君……”黑子求助地望着火神，仿佛他是自己眼前无尽黑暗中，仅剩的最后一点星光。

这一点光，就是他唯一的救赎。

“只要有我在场上，就一定会有你回归的机会，所以，交给我吧！”

星光在眼前模糊成一片，黑子不知怎么，忽然想起久远之前的一个深夜，火神君穿越重洋来到他的身畔，星辰般神圣的辉光披拢在自己身上，如神庇佑。

他的火神君很少说什么动人的话语，但并不是他不擅这类言辞，只因为他是天生的“行动派”。而当火神君主动传达心声之时，就代表他已做好了万全的准备和觉悟，就如此时一样。

黑子伸手与他碰了碰拳，轻声说道，“是。拜托你了，火神君。”

他坐到替补席上，双眼紧盯着黛，不是出自“同行相斥”的敌视，只是观察他的打法，试图找出两人的区别所在。

绝不能就此一蹶不振，否则的话，怎么对得起火神君的信赖啊。黑子远望场上的火神，那里就是他世界的中心，也是他要尽快回去的地方。

替换上场的土田也向日向他们传达了教练的意思：如果就这么把黑子放在替补席上，对他的心态打击太大，因此稍后会再让他上场，同时，其他人要齐心协力找出让黑子走出困境的办法。

胜利固然重要，可如果是建立在队友的痛苦之上，这样的胜利又有什么意义？

诚凛绝不会抛下任何一个人，因为这所有的人加在一起，才是完整的诚凛篮球部。

尽管大家心意相同，但眼前的难关并不是单凭意志就能攻克的。这边诚凛之影甫一下场，洛山之影的威力立即就显现出来。诚凛现在正受困于他们曾经带给对手的噩梦，虽然因为黑子的缘故，诚凛队员相对于一般人来说，对“诱导术”稍微多那么一点了解，可实际对战又是另一码事了。

“奇迹的世代”和“无冠的五将”本就是高中男篮最强的选手，在他们的光芒之下，影子能发挥多大作用，可想而知。诚凛疲于应付那四人，正给了黛灵活传球的机会。而他与黑子不同的是，他并非机动的“第六人”，而是洛山正选的大前锋，速度、力量和技术都远在黑子之上。

赤司在诚凛又一次丢分以后，用怜悯的语气对他们说道，“黛千寻是新型的‘幻之第六人’，很遗憾，哲也他——已经过时了。”

第一节结束时，诚凛拼尽全力才保持住了平分，然而此后的分差迅速拉大，这不只是因为洛山拥有黛这个秘密武器，而是因为诚凛的整体实力确实难与他们相抗衡，即便频繁换人，在强大的洛山面前，也很难有谁能够像黑子那样抵住强压，赤司甚至无需使出“天帝之眼”，就能轻易耗干那些青涩的替补队员全部的体力。

分数落后二十多分以后，连日向都开始焦躁，在裁判给出四犯的判罚后，丽子不得不暂时让他下场，叫了一次暂停。众人垂头丧气地坐在替补席上，连最乐观的木吉也闷声不响，他被那个一身蛮力的根武谷防得死死地，内线很难占到优势，现在外线又没了日向，简直是内忧外患。

黑子站了起来，“教练，请让我上场吧。”

“黑子君……”

“拜托了。就算希望再渺茫，再难实现，想和大家一起成为日本第一的心，也从来没有动摇过。”他的拳头紧紧握住，“当初离开帝光篮球部时，我曾对赤司君说，一定会找到属于自己的篮球，找到让自己坚持下去的‘答案’。所以在今天，我要赢他们，要让赤司君知道，诚凛，就是我最值得骄傲的答案。”

火神摘掉头上的毛巾，发梢的汗珠散落，他稍稍侧过头，笑着对上黑子的目光，“说实话，打到现在我已经累死了，可是听了你这些话就觉得——再来多少对手都不怕！”


	82. 七一、“影”的觉悟

当大比分落后对手时，再没有比篮球更难熬的运动了，但这只是对于那些甘心接受失败的弱者而言。重新披挂上阵的黑子，眼神冷静，嘴旁甚至噙着一抹坦然的微笑，仿佛面对的不是即将惨败的结局，而是一场全新的战斗。

看台上又热闹起来，“快看，诚凛的初代‘幻之第六人’终于要上啦！”

洛山众人也窃窃私语，互相咬耳朵，“诚凛在打什么主意，这不是跟刚才一样吗，看观众多关注他啊。”

赤司见了黑子，问他，“哲也，事到如今你还觉得能赢吗？再怎么乐观，也要有自知之明。”

黑子正色回答，“这和乐不乐观没有关系，我只是想继续为胜利而战罢了。不管结局如何，我都不会逃避！”

“是吗，真是令人感动却又毫无意义的决心啊。”

黑子上场以后，诚凛士气振作，相互间配合大有起色，一点一点地艰难追分。但与上半场不同，或者说，与诚凛一贯的球风不同，此时的他们在对战洛山时，似乎表现出一种谨慎到近乎消极的态度。

黑子与火神的二人组火力依旧，但当他一对一防守黛时，火神和其他人并不去协防，就跟看不见似的，放任这么个大前锋在自己半场随意投篮。

这让黛心中愤懑，觉得无法同时盯住五个人，所以干脆让他们认为投篮命中率最低的自己放开了打吗？居然这样小看他……

那么就恭敬不如从命，让诚凛那个初代“第六人”见识一下自己除了传球之外，身为前锋的真正实力吧！

黛连连突破黑子，在诚凛篮下连续得分。其他人见诚凛固执地采用这种半放弃的战术，也乐得把球都传给黛，这样的比赛根本是胜之不武嘛！

再一次进球后，黛转身面朝黑子，用厌恶的语气说道，“旧型‘第六人’君，请你认清事实：以你的实力，是赢不了我的。”

黑子神情冷静，“很抱歉，‘幻之第六人’这个称号，我还没打算相让。”

话音刚落，黛惊觉，对方居然从自己眼皮底下成功脱身！这怎么可能？！他连忙回身追赶，黑子已经抢在他前面，断下了洛山的传球。

叶山和根武谷两人对视一眼，脑袋上直冒冷汗，刚才的传球原本是十拿九稳，可黑子不知道从哪里突然蹿出来，自己一点防备都没有，不会是他“影”的能力又恢复了？

最气急败坏的是黛，在他眼中，或者说在赤司对自己的讲述中，黑子只不过是“淘汰品”，可这家伙的“视线诱导”居然对自己起作用，简直是开玩笑，“存在感”这东西难不成还可以自主调节吗！

耳旁传来看台上的叫好声，“哦，洛山5号又要单打了！会再进球吗？”

黛对上黑子直视自己的无惧目光，心头一颤：刚才这家伙是故意放自己过去，也是故意放自己投篮得分的吧？为的就是让自己身上“前锋”的光芒盖过“新型第六人”的“影”之特质，从而让诚凛之影重新焕发生机。

被暗算了……黛暗骂自己，几分钟以前还因为进球的顺利而窃喜，现在回想，是在自掘坟墓啊。

黑子与黛的立场与先前易地而处，诚凛与洛山各人的心态也是一样。被黑子几次偷袭得手，洛山的四人都不同程度地出现了进攻失误，只有队长赤司在短暂的混乱中依然把握住时机，抢断得球后直攻诚凛半场。

指望从对手的失误中捡漏是不现实的，想要追上悬殊的分差，必须主动出击。

拦在赤司前面的是火神。他的战意因队友的不屈而坚持，因黑子的复出而沸腾，更因对手的强大而变得更强。

他的“影”正如此努力，自己也要将他点燃的希望之光，永远地延续下去！

全神贯注的目光，是他的神识冲破阻碍，进入圣殿领域的标志。渴望与强敌决一胜负，把全部的光，全部的力量，都倾注在当下有限的时间里。

火神甚至觉得，自己正去往圣域的更深处，那个光之领域从未有人涉足的，最后净土。那里仿佛有一种无形之力，无声之声，冥冥中召唤着他，牵引着他。

“野性”全开的火神，连赤司一时也不能强行突破，他选择将球传给了黛，黛刚一触球，黑子便紧逼上来。这时候的黛已收起了轻蔑之心，拿出十二万分的专注来应对自己这位“同行”。

余光瞥见队友们都被一一看住，找不到合适的传球线路，唯一的空档，就在黑子身后的无人地带。黛咬牙，这家伙又在引诱自己突破之后上篮，不能再入他的圈套了。

越这样想，他的动作越不自然。当黑子作出偷球的手势时，黛本能地带球，轻松地从黑子身旁晃过。与黑子擦肩而过的一刹那，黛已然回过神来——明知故犯，自己这是怎么了？即使自己这一球能进，与黑子这一回合的较量，仍然输得彻底。

就这样恍惚了一下，火神已经赶到，长臂一伸，干脆地盖掉了他的球。

“名副其实的‘影’只有黑子，像你这种程度，根本称不上。”

黛哑口无言。明知道不可以再有类似的举动，却还是下意识地作出反应。相比之下，那家伙能够把本能压抑到这种地步，真是理性得可怕。

作为“影”的觉悟，所要做出的牺牲，也许只有他，才承载得了如此的重量吧。

防守时有火神压制赤司，进攻则靠黑子的传球来得分，第三节过半，比分终于追至52:71。虽然还远不是能够掉以轻心的时候，可是在光和影的合力支撑下，熹微的曙光已经降临到每一位诚凛队员的眼前。

这一次轮到洛山叫暂停了，诚凛这边也都回到替补席上，争分夺秒地休息。火神的神识仍旧与圣域相连，喝水擦汗都是下意识的举动，眼神专注，脑海中只装着比赛这一件事，黑子坐在他旁边都搭不上话。

但是，这样的火神君让人心安。他身上散发着强烈的“野性”气息，有如一头生猛的老虎，擅闯领地者，无人能在锋利的虎爪下生还。而自己，还有诚凛的每一个人，都是这只老虎认定的保护对象。只有在他们面前，这只野生大老虎才会显露出温顺无害，甚至是可爱的一面，即便伸手去抓他尾巴，也至多很凶地冲你“嗷呜”一声而已。

如果火神君有尾巴的话，真的好想，好想摸一把啊。


	83. 七二、绝对的胜利

比赛随即继续，诚凛意外地看到黛依然留在场上。在先前的“影”之战中，黛已经完败给了黑子，以赤司那样严苛的要求，会给他补救的机会吗？还是……另有什么新的战术安排？

对火神来说，眼下不是考虑这个的时候，防守住赤司才是当前最重要的事。他的注意力集中在赤司身上，仔细观察对方的动作和微表情。

黛就在赤司的身后不远处，火神脑中的弦绷得更紧，他们是要做什么，配合？二打一吗？黛会怎么攻过来？这个人的存在感也是这么弱，自己得更加打起精神来防备才行。

赤司抓住这一刹那的时机，过了火神，火神这才猛然发现，自己无意中被赤司诱导了视线，只顾着警惕黛，却疏漏了原本的关键人物。

是啊，眼前这家伙一手调教出两位“幻之第六人”，他本人又怎么可能不懂“诱导术”？尽管赤司的实力让他在场上始终占据超强的存在感，但是借助黛这个拥有“光”与“影”双重特质的特殊载体，在一定程度上还是能够诱导对手视线的。

也就是说，黛之所以还能够继续出场，不过是因为赤司需要他站在火神的视线范围以内，充当他们队长“视线诱导”的工具而已。

这是何等冷酷，毫无人情味可言的战术，连身为对手的诚凛众人都看得于心不忍——放弃或者利用队友，都绝不在他们的考虑当中。

如果队中有人失误，就一起设法弥补；当队友在场上碰壁，就为他创造回归的契机，否则的话，岂不是辜负了过去每一分一秒并肩作战的的决心？

黑子望着黛在场上机械地跑动，神情木然，显得毫无动力，心中很不是滋味。相比之下，自己选择了诚凛这支队伍，是多么的幸运。

这时，日向也向丽子申请重回场上。四犯在身，再犯规一次，就彻底失去比赛资格了，正是有这个顾忌，他才暂时被替换下来。可此时诚凛急需靠三分球来追分，但火神他们在外围的远投命中率都及不上日向，缺了他，进攻点就很单一。

而且这个时候，他更加迫切地想要和队友们在一起，承担起他作为队长应尽的责任——让球队更齐心，更有斗志，用自己的能力带给大家胜利的希望。

绝不能输给那种差劲的队长，绝不能输给那样的球队啊！

日向上场后，洛山众人还以为他会顾及到犯规次数，出手有所保留，可事实恰好相反，他比先前打得更为放松流畅，每一次投篮都完美到无可挑剔。

连进两球，诚凛与洛山的分差迅速缩小，大家激动地击掌庆贺，对接下来的比赛信心倍增。洛山是很强大，可自己这边也不能让人给小瞧了啊。

丢球后的洛山队内，则是另一番景象。人前风光的“无冠的五将”，到了比自己低一届的赤司面前，仿佛做了错事等待挨批的小学生，大气不敢喘一声。

“下一回合的进攻就交给你们四个了。”

实渕大惊，“小征，你这话是什么意思？”

“跑动起来，组织像样的进攻，这点起码的事你们应该还可以做到吧？”赤司冰冷的眼神让几个人心头狠狠打了个寒颤，仿佛听到他说，接下来的比赛，他会凭自己个人的力量来战斗，可有可无的人，一个也不需要了。

四人心绪混乱，刚冲到诚凛半场，传球就被火神抢了下来。进入圣殿领域的火神，速度和爆发力都远超常人，瞬息之间就带球杀回到洛山的三分区。他的视野内只有赤司，“天帝之眼”闪着寒光，静静地等候挑战者。

火神高速运球，闯过赤司把守的关卡时，忽然觉得手中一松，篮球不知什么时候脱了手，然而脚下已刹不住，身体随惯性滑倒在洛山的篮下。

赤司仅仅是站在原地，两脚不动，抬手就断下了火神手里的球。非但诚凛一方大惊失色，连他的队友们都难以置信地停下了脚步。这是何等可怖的实力，眼前的赤司征十郎真的是人类吗？

火神站起身，面对那双异色眼瞳，毫无惧色地说道，“赤司，你受这只眼睛的影响已经越来越深了，你确定这就是你想要的吗？”

“我想要的，当然是绝对的胜利。”

“是吗，你口中的‘胜利’到底指什么呢？洛山——你自己的球队，已经被你打垮打散了；你的本心，也看不见了；最后得逞的，只有这只‘眼’而已。”

“我都不知道人间之光还有爱说教的人设。”赤司笑了笑，“也许你足够了解这只‘眼’，但是你不了解我。‘天帝之眼’选中我，是因为只有我，才能完全发挥出它的神圣和伟大之处。只要它能保证永恒的胜利，我并不介意被小小地利用一下。”

黑子默默地来到火神身旁，“火神君，没事吧？”

“嗯，不要紧。”火神两只脚脖子轮流甩了甩，刚摔的时候有点疼，但不是什么大碍，完全能够坚持下去。

黑子转向赤司，“赤司君。”

“哲也，你也要在这种时候来个长篇大论吗？”

“不，赤司君，正相反——我想对赤司君说的话，已经全部说尽了。接下来，就让我们继续比赛吧，你会看到我所说的‘答案’，相信这个‘答案’不会让你失望。”

“我很期待。”

赤司似乎进入到一种类似于圣殿领域的境界，他的速度快，反应更快，也不再压抑“天帝之眼”的威能，所到之处，对手都只能腿脚酸软地跪倒在地，完全丧失了战斗能力，只有木吉因为随身佩戴“雷之符”的缘故，还能勉强保持站立的姿势，不算输得太难看。

赤司一人包办了洛山的进攻与防守，仿佛就当黛他们四人不存在，又或者，他们存在的价值，仅仅是给他传球而已。

这时的球场上乍一看是五对五，又似乎是五对一，再仔细看，又像是分成了五人、四人、一人三个不同的阵营，局面极其微妙。

不再依靠团队战术，单打独斗的赤司，目前在与火神的对峙中占据压倒性的优势，火神多番尝试，怎么也摆脱不了“天帝之眼”，他动作再快，也快不过对未来的预判，诚凛全队好不容易拉近的分差又一下子扩大了。

他的神识还是第一次在圣域中停留这么长时间，并且正逐渐进入到深处，再深处。第二重的领域仿佛就在前面触手可及的地方，可当火神试着将神识穿过那道门时，大门紧闭，连一丝光也透不过。

怎么样才能打开这扇门呢？火神的直觉告诉他，如果想胜过“天帝之眼”，那么这扇门的背后，也许是唯一的生路。

第三节末休息时，火神一个人闷坐在长板凳最边上，忽然感觉到身后有一只拳头，抵着自己的后背。他扭头一看，是黑子，与自己一样满头大汗，脸上却带着亲近的笑容。

“黑子，这是做什么？”

“火神君今天很辛苦，支撑住了诚凛全队；所以，请把支撑住火神君的任务，交给我吧。”


	84. 七三、存在的意义

火神原本憋着一股劲，想在今天的比赛中力克赤司，挫一挫那家伙的锐气，但这果然不是凭一己之力就能完成的事。他问黑子，“对付赤司，你有什么想法吗？”

黑子说道，“火神君与赤司君一对一时之所以感到吃力，主要就是在于对方拥有‘天帝之眼’的关系。既然这样，就让我成为火神君的‘眼’，补上这唯一的差距。”

“黑子……”

“请火神君按照平常的打法就好，我和火神君的默契是不需要预演的。”

“啊，那是当然！”

正如过去每一次对战“奇迹的世代”，靠的从来不只是王牌一人。

球场之上，比起孤身勇闯的个人英雄，还是全队一心的前进来得更有分量。这就是黑子的篮球，这就是他的——

答案。

他会和火神君共同承担起这分量，也会用他们之间的羁绊，证明给所有人看。

赤司这个时候在己方半场的防守范围甚至超过了巅峰时的紫原，让诚凛众人感到难以下“球”。伊月在防守区域边缘传球给木吉，木吉一鼓作气冲至洛山篮下，想要投篮，然而赤司速度实在惊人，几步便赶到他身旁，一举盖帽。

洛山抢到篮板球后速攻，主攻手仍然是赤司。而这一次在他身前拦截的，是火神与黑子两人。

赤司心头霎时转过许多想法，如果说这是二人联防，为什么哲也的站位在火神之后？以他的能力，是不可能追上自己和火神的速度的。也罢，就算他们剑走偏锋，想尝试什么新战术，也躲不过“天帝之眼”的预测。

赤司打定主意，身形瞬移，火神也跟着动了，“右边！”

预判到火神防守方向的赤司迅速切到左侧，成功突破火神，然而下一刻，他惊恐地睁大双眼，瞳孔收缩，不敢相信自己看到了什么。

哲也居然抢先一步出现在他的行进路线上，这不可能！即使是哲也，也绝对不可能超越“天帝之眼”啊！

赤司顿时方寸大乱，手上慢了一慢，就被黑子干脆地将球狠狠拍掉。火神拿球后展开速攻，洛山其余众人万万没想到诚凛这回居然能断球成功，也慌不迭地回防，唯有赤司，背对着整座球场，画面定格了一般，怔怔地回不过神来。

看似一次小小的抢断，却是赤司出生以来首尝失败的苦果，毫无心理准备的重击，让他的脑中一团糟。

明明是早已过时，不成气候的影子，却第一个突破“天帝之眼”所预测出的未来——到底为什么，哲也可以做到这一步？

只有黑子自己清楚，刚才和火神君的配合，没有任何运气或取巧的成分，完完全全出于他们之间无可替代的了解和信赖。

自己并没有去观察赤司的动作，甚至不多看他一眼，因为那没有必要，他相信火神君会做出最及时的判断。

他也相信，赤司君一定会预判出火神君的判断，从而往相反的方向进攻。所以，只要看准时机，在火神君动身的同时反向而行，就一定可以拦住赤司君。

观察火神君的一举一动，对黑子而言就像呼吸一样自然，没有任何难度。即使是对方气息最轻微的改变，自己也能从觉察出他的下一个动作是什么。那是任何人都复制不了，独独存在于他和火神君之间的绝对默契。

光和影的羁绊，照亮更远的未来。

火神并不去深究黑子是如何防住了赤司，黑子断球后就把球传了过来，还是和平时一样精准的传球路线，而他要做的，就是投进这一球。只有成功得分，才是真正在这一回合赢下了赤司，重新把主动权夺回诚凛自己的手中。

所以这一球，他志在必得。

没有什么比默契的搭档共同奋战更能点燃热情了，把全部寄托在彼此身上，不必有任何的顾虑和纠结，酣畅淋漓地大战一场，不论何时何地，只要有对方在身旁，希望之光就永不熄灭。

火神停球转向的一刹那，赤司骤然出现在他前方。“天帝之眼”的落败几乎让他有些气急败坏，胜利必须属于他，谁都不能撼动！

就在刚刚，当他亲身经历了与火神、黑子二人的较量后，在内心深处，那个真正的赤司征十郎，忽然对他的对手，有了一丝隐约的羡慕。

与意气相投的伙伴一起，朝着共同的目标不懈拼搏，这种单纯而激昂的斗志，自己有多久没能体会到了？

日复一日对胜利的求索，犹如千斤重担，压得他透不过气来。当“天帝之眼”选中他的时候，仿佛生命的轨迹都随之改写，那个输不起的、软弱的自己，终于有了万敌不侵的铠甲。可他没有意识到，这副铠甲正一点一点地蚕食他的内心，吞噬他身为人类的种种情感，昔日意气飞扬的少年只剩一副空壳，和对胜负的锱铢必较。

正因为这样，他才更加不顾一切地想要阻止诚凛，阻止火神的这次进攻。他绝不承认，自己过去所做的都是错误，更不能接受王者落败的命运！

但是火神心中的信念又怎么会输给他，诚凛之光的身上，同样背负着重量，那是整支球队的期望，是他与黑子的约定，更是他作为王牌的觉悟。

之所以能够负重前行，是因为他有着世界上最可靠的搭档，最值得信任的队友，只要双足踏上球场，任何时候都不会觉得孤立无助。如同黑子抵在自己背上的手，即使自己坠入无尽的深渊，相信，那只手也一定会把他拉上来。

一直以来，这份重量非但没有将他压垮，反而激励他不断变强，强大到像现在这样，用最耀眼的光芒，把所有同伴的心集聚到一起，那就是他——人间之光存在的意义啊。

圣殿领域深处那扇紧闭的大门，似乎渐渐松动了，金色的光芒透过缝隙，与火神的光相辉映。

面对赤司的紧逼，火神将球抛给黑子，光影之间无需话语就心灵相通，黑子将球传到球架前，火神一记重扣，完美的空中接力，当着赤司的面，将篮球扣入筐中。

赤司跌倒在地上，不可置信地望着诚凛的光影组合，一时竟站不起来，连队友都陷入震惊，想不到去扶他。

进攻受阻，防守失败，此时的赤司，心中从未有过这样的茫然无措。比起分数的追近，得意之技被攻陷无疑是更致命的打击，他麻木地跟在队友们的身后跑向诚凛半场，不要说速度，传球都浑浑噩噩的，根本不知道在做什么。

洛山被迫叫了暂停。从教练到队友，谁都没想到平时作风强硬的赤司在受挫之后，居然会暴露出如此脆弱的一面，简直不堪一击。叶山他们气他独断专行，在场上不把队友当回事，谁都没有上前安慰。看着他一声不吭坐在板凳上，两眼无神的样子，只觉得又是可恨，又是可怜。

还是黛看不过眼，走到他跟前说，“真是够丢人的，该不会还等着谁来鼓励你吧，整天说些大话，却只有这点本事而已？”

赤司抬头看着对方，听他继续说道，“现在的你，还是当年那个教我‘诱导术’，把我召进一军的你吗？真是抱歉啊，我已经认不出来了，你到底——是谁呢？”

最后一句话仿佛当头棒喝，赤司的意识开始挣扎起来。他是谁，做了什么，究竟怎么会落到今天这样狼狈的地步？

中学一二年级，帝光篮球部内的气氛还是很不错的，包括自己在内的所谓“奇迹的世代”，最初只是一群热爱篮球的少年，后来黑子也加入了一军，大家热热闹闹地训练，轰轰烈烈地比赛，那也是他人生至今最快乐的时光。

二年级开始，他渐渐发现了另外四人不同寻常的地方——超凡的能力，彼此间分庭抗礼的微妙局面，尽管他们隐藏得很好，还是让他陆续发现了不少端倪。

他感到了焦虑。这些人，真的能听从自己的指挥吗，自己又能带领他们走多远？

当青峰等人越来越疏于遮掩实力的时候，队内不和谐音符日渐增加，他也越来越力不从心。这群不知从哪里来的神秘家伙，怎么会服他一个凡人的管束呢。

这个时候，他邂逅了“天帝之眼”，确切地说，是天帝托梦给他，把神界大战之事和那四人的真实身份全都告诉了他，并且承诺，愿意出借一只眼睛，保他百战百胜，条件就是替对方挖出“光明圣子”的下落。

当时的赤司正处于极度的不安之中，害怕失去对篮球部的掌控，也害怕失去胜利，和随之而来的一切。因此他接受了这个交易，从此成为了“天帝之眼”新的主人。

现在想来，从此心安理得蜷缩在铠甲里的自己，早已经彻底输给了这份软弱。原以为能用胜利留住的，从来不属于他。

从那一刻起，他的眼中除了胜利再无其他，这样极端的态度过去伤害了多少人，或许再也难以弥补，而今，真的还要将这种伤害继续下去吗？

赤司两眼中冰雪消融，狠戾之气渐褪，站起身说道，“刚才是我失态了，抱歉，请再一次将你们的力量借给我吧，为了对战诚凛的胜利。”说罢，弯腰向队友们鞠了一躬。

众人目瞪口呆，一贯冷漠无情的君王忽然像变了个人似的，态度好得有点不真实，一时都不知道该怎么表态，只觉得受不住他如此郑重的赔礼致歉。

实渕感动得掩住嘴，“没想到小征居然会跟人道歉……单是为了这个，我也要好好加油了。”


	85. 七四、永不散场的约会

“火神君，你说如果我们胜了，赤司君就能恢复到以前的样子吗？”

“谁知道呢，毕竟‘天帝之眼’影响了他那么久。但可以确定的是，如果赢不了这场比赛，就一点可能性也没有了。”

“是。”

这时第四节即将过半，诚凛与洛山的比分是90：92，仅仅只落后两分，也就是一个球的差距了。大家信心十足，都觉得这么打下去，赢面会越来越大，关键时刻，人的心态比技术更重要，眼下对于他们来说，无疑是逆转的大好时机。

暂停过后，比赛恢复，黑子和火神迎着赤司一齐上的时候，忽然双双有一种预感：这会的赤司和刚才不同了。

没有“天帝之眼”给人的压迫力，但是那行云流水般的动作是怎么回事，与几分钟前判若两人，完全是不一样的作战风格。

火神心中诧异，身形就这么慢了一瞬，让赤司找准时机突破，直面后方的诚凛之影，他的脸上露出黑子久违的，真心的笑容，“果然面对你的时候，还是不想输啊，黑子。”

黑子震惊地睁大眼，手上的动作也停顿住了，赤司顺势把球传给一旁的实渕，后者本能地接住了球，也是一下没反应过来，小征真的要和我们一起战斗吗？

但是这一球传来的时机，位置，甚至手指触球的角度都完美到极致，自己打球到现在，还从没接到过这么舒服的传球，当然不能错失了。实渕不假思索起跳，一个空心的三分球，诚凛一方都来不及做出反应。

赤司跑过实渕身旁时，还不忘称赞他，“投得漂亮，很不错啊，实渕。”

除了依靠自己得分后卫本能投入一球之外，实渕全程都云里雾里，搞不清现在是什么状况。小征这是怎么了，一会道歉，一会鼓励，传球还厉害得要命。原先的小征，那种威严的样子是很帅，但是现在好像更有魅力啊，真是的……想和这样的小征一起打球，然后，赢得胜利。

赤司状态回归，洛山的士气和战斗力一下子上来了，这对诚凛来说，实在是相当不妙的一件事。

火神抹了把汗，“黑子——”

“是的，火神君。”黑子明了对方未说出口的话语，“这就是赤司君真正的样子，可以预见到，我们接下来的硬仗会更加棘手了。”

“那不是好戏刚开始吗？正合我意啊。”

黑子仰头看着火神脸上斗志高昂的笑容，报以会心的微笑，轻轻说，“是。”

如果这世上真有谁能够战胜那个无往不胜的赤司君，那么，就只有火神君了。

拜托了，我的光。

不再用“天帝之眼”强行镇压对手，眼中的杀伐之气尽数收敛，眼前的赤司看起来普通了许多，但这只是假象而已。他已经完全承担起洛山队长的职责，把五个人凝聚到一起。

如果说黑子的传球是匿于影中的“灵”，赤司的传球就是直贯长空的“神”，接到他传球的队友，动作越加流畅，在他带动下，其余四人潜在的能力也不知不觉完全发挥出来，此时的洛山，又是那个立于不败巅峰的王者了。

诚凛的体能却已逼近极限，连火神都渐渐觉得呼吸困难，步伐沉重。在自身力量不足的情况下，是无法进入圣殿领域的，难道就要在这里折戟吗？

“火神君，火神君！”黑子叫他。火神转头看向黑子，只听他继续说道，“最后的两分钟，想和火神君一起坚持到底，像说过的那样，我会一直支撑住火神君的。”

明明自己都已经那么疲惫了，还是先顾着鼓舞别人，这家伙还是老样子，看来是改不了的了。

正想着，脑袋上被人重重拍了两下，“火神，别发呆，一起享受比赛吧。”

“木吉学长……”

日向和伊月也围了上来，伊月说道，“别看日向这样，其实他心里一直为你感到骄傲，前两天在班上，为了争论你和‘奇迹的世代’谁更厉害，他差点跟人吵起来呢。”

“伊月闭嘴！谁跟那种没见识的家伙吵架了！”日向脸上一阵红一阵青，干咳了一声，对火神说道，“不管你打得怎么样，身为队长偏向自己球队的王牌，那是天经地义的吧，所以，只管放手去冲就好，身后还有我们在啊。”

火神深受感动，“队长，伊月学长……”

替补席上，教练和队友们的呐喊声也是那么热忱，“防守防守，诚凛加油！”

这时，从最近的看台传来一个奶声奶气的声音，“诚凛的大哥哥们必胜！”一个五六岁的小男孩高举写着“诚凛”二字的横幅，俨然一个忠心的小球迷。

黑子向火神解释，“那是梅子奶奶的孙子小胜，他说今天会偷偷带小百惠来看我们的比赛。”

“诚凛不要输啊！”

“坚持下去，诚凛！”

全场的加油声此起彼伏，这支在王者面前奋战不休的年轻球队，已经征服了观众们的心。充满激情的声援回荡在场馆内，犹如振奋激扬的交响乐，每一个音符都敲打在心上。

体育馆的顶篷缓缓向两边打开，抬头就能望见满天的星光，远在百万光年以外的星辰，却近得仿佛触手可及。飒爽的风拂过耳旁，天边还有战鼓般隆隆的雷声，和划开长空的闪电。

观众席上惊呼阵阵，只有诚凛众人心中知道：这些不期而至的神迹是为何而来。

浩大的天象之下，整座体育馆就像一颗微渺的尘埃，又好像是宇宙的中心，诸神佑护，天地同观。

“黑子，这么多人声援的感觉真好啊。”

“是。”

火神忽然问，“你说今天，算不算我们的‘约会日’？”

黑子一怔，随即说道，“当然。这是我和火神君交往以来最盛大的约会了。”

“是吗，那也就是说——”

火神用一个紧紧的拥抱，替代了后半句未说完的话语。

热泪和汗水无声地打湿黑子的脸庞，“火神君，还是第一次这么任性呢。”

“是啊。”

火神的神识豁然开朗，仿佛有无数的光芒从四面八方汇聚，注入他的躯体。人间之光的神力，在这一刻彻底恢复，甚至比从前更胜一筹——他的力量来源就是这世间所有人集聚的信念，当他深刻体会到人与人之间的羁绊和信赖，就能从中获得最强之力。

圣域深处的大门缓缓打开，纯净、炫目的光芒倾泻而出，将火神包裹其中，宛如新生的洗礼。人间之光的诞生晚于天空、自然之光，在这位最年轻的光之使者身上，注定拥有无限的可能。

而对于那个带给他这样领悟的人，想用所有的光回报他，守护他，让光与影的约会，永不散场。


	86. 七五、新的光明

时间只剩下不到两分钟，双方的暂停次数都已经用完，场上的胜负，只能完全靠场上的选手来见分晓了。

诚凛战术看似与先前没什么分别，都是由王牌紧逼赤司，一对一防守，但是洛山很明显感到了来自对方全员的无名压力——刚才诚凛的疲态不是作假，为什么现在会有如此可怕的气场？

虽然暂时还领先七分，但赤司并不敢有丝毫放松，面前的五个人，任意一个都不能轻视怠慢，这场比赛打得如此艰难，足以说明一切了。赤司示意全队用高速传球打乱诚凛的节奏，然而对面的防守固若金汤，不管洛山怎么试探，都不受一点影响波动，看起来，就像是所有人都配合着某个核心在统一行动。

多拖延一刻，就多一分危险，不能再迟疑了！对付诚凛这样以进攻见长的球队，就是要通过更猛烈的进攻来压制，用他们擅长之处胜过他们，这才能显出洛山无与伦比的强大实力。

赤司一记妙传，把球给了伊月身后的叶山，叶山速攻至诚凛篮下，火神起跳盖帽，叶山早有防备，一个拉杆把球护回胸前，换用另一只手上篮。他知道火神弹跳力比自己强，所以故意避开对方的锋芒，等火神起跳以后，想半空中腾挪也不行了。

然而他的动作像是被诚凛预测到了似的，在他投篮的一侧，回防的日向已经等在那里，早早起跳，气势万钧地封住了他的投篮。

洛山众人头上犹如挨了一记闷棍，怎么会这样，诚凛的反应太快了，更让人难以理解的是，他们为何能完全无缝配合火神的行动？就好像……相互间有心灵感应似的。

“不错，这里不是我一个人在战斗，而是和大家一起啊！”

来自圣域的光芒融入火神的体内，又经由他传给场上的每一位队友。人间之光从相信他的人身上获得战力，也会把这份力量馈赠给他所相信的人。

此时此刻的诚凛，仅靠眼神就能同步行动，再加上圣域赋予火神的速度，全队超高速的默契配合，让洛山渐感不支，甚至连眼睛都跟不上对手的动作了。

当一心同体的强大力量完全发挥出来，这世上谁都无法抵挡。

还剩下二十秒，比赛已经进入倒计时，分数依然咬得很紧，双方剑拔弩张，没有任何一个人动摇。

日向投入一个惊险的三分球，还诱使对方犯规，加罚一分。这样只要故意罚球不中，抢到进攻篮板，就能一击制胜了。 

木吉高兴地说道，“日向好厉害呀，等会你可别一不小心投进了。”

“这还用你说吗，别当我傻瓜！等会给我好好抢到篮板球才是真的！”

“放心交给我吧，一定会抢到的。”

火神在一旁听到了二人的谈话，说道，“那个，我也会努力抢篮板的。”

木吉笑着拍了拍他的肩，“没事没事，抢篮板本来就是我的责任嘛。最后一球了，一起享受比赛吧。”

是啊，最后一球了。从冬季杯预选赛至今，不知经历了多少场恶战，遭遇了多少次危机，一路挺过来，这段旅程终于到了即将越过终点线的一刻。

洛山同样把赌注全都押在这一球上。卫冕冠军与首次征战冬季杯的对手争一分的成败，本就已经够狼狈的了，倘若就这样倒下，君王的尊严何在？

日向站到罚球线上，深吸口气，投出了这决定胜负的一球。木吉与根武谷同时起跳，在篮下以身体的力量硬拼。木吉用“钳爪”率先抓到了篮球，洛山众人全场一对一盯防，都紧张地关注他的动作，看他接下来是自行投篮，还是传球给队友。

防守黑子的是黛，他比任何时候都专心，所有的注意力集中到眼前的诚凛之影身上。

越是专注，越容易被诱导视线，黛恍惚了一下，那个身影就消失不见。

“可恶！明知会传给他，居然还是没能防住！”

黛追回去的时候，黑子已经接到了木吉学长传来的球，对着洛山的篮筐做好了他标志性的投篮姿势。

此前他一直没有投篮，为的就是这一刻吗？

赤司比黛早一步赶到，把握住了绝佳的时机起跳，绝不能让黑子进这一球，拼死也要盖掉！

“到此为止了，黑子！”

面对昔日队长的密不透风的防守，黑子却露出一个从容舒心的笑容，“不，还没有结束，因为我是——‘影’啊。” 

篮球从他的手中投射出，飞向既定的目标，像一道影子追逐着光的轨迹。

一球致胜，这至高无上的荣耀，当然归属于诚凛的唯一王牌，属于他的火神君。

火神从罚球线上起跳，迎着队友们满怀希冀的目光，高高地腾空而起。只有黑子看得见的洁白羽翼刹那间展开，遮天蔽日的白羽连同耀眼的光芒在他眼中模糊成一片光晕，耳旁只听到学长们声嘶力竭地叫着火神的名字，让他心中的感情再也不可遏制，向着那片光芒，大声地叫喊出来，“火神君！”

记分牌上的时间飞速地归于零点，承载着所有人希望的光芒也终于力挽惊澜，将这场比赛的分数定格于此。

“106：105，比赛结束，获得冬季杯冠军的是——诚凛高校！”

在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，黑子内心的喜悦也到达了顶点，忘我地冲向不远处的火神，一头扎到对方怀中。火神仍处在进球后的狂喜之中，向黑子张开双臂，一把抱起他转了一圈，“黑子！我们赢了！”

“是，因为有了火神君。”

“说什么呢！今天这一切都是因为有你，没有你的话，就没有现在的我啊。”

黑子微笑着纠正他，“是因为我们遇到了彼此，才有了现在的我和火神君。”

这时，黑子的周身忽然散发出柔和的光，让火神吃了一惊，“不会吧，怎么会——”

黑子迷惑不解地问，“火神君，这是你什么时候给我的光吗？”

“不，这是……”火神很小心地伸出右手，贴上黑子的脸庞，“这是只有光之领域的人才看得见的圣光。黑子，原来你就是我们要找的‘光明圣子’啊。” 

是啊，自己怎么一直没有想到呢，这不正是孕育在影中的，新的光明吗。

火神的话令黑子感到意外，也有些隐约的激动。如果像火神君所说，自己是那个‘光明圣子’的话，是不是意味着和火神君的羁绊更加深刻了呢？不但在人间，将来到了光之领域，两个人也可以一直在一起吧。

只要有火神君在身边，任何未来都值得期待。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（7）

黑子：火神君，为什么要这样害我。

火神：我哪里害你了？！

黑子：害我这么喜欢你。

火神：？！！

 

黑子：火神君，可以笑一下吗？

火神：啊，怎么了？

黑子：因为我的咖啡里没有加糖。

火神：什么呀，你喝的不是奶昔吗。

黑子：……

 

黑子：火神君，我有超能力了。

火神：真的？太好了！是“影”的什么新技能吗？！快给我演示一下，我们现在就去篮球场！

黑子：……不，突然不想说了。

火神：为什么不说了，倒是告诉我呀！


	87. 七六、不速之客

出了体育馆，天色已晚，诚凛众人勾肩搭背地，亢奋得不得了，商量着要去哪里好好庆祝一番。奖杯交给丽子抱着，少女脸上放光，陶醉得话都不会说了，只知道笑。男生们也好不到哪里去，说不到两句就咧开了嘴，面对面傻乐。

也别怪他们没出息，这可是代表全国水平的冬季杯啊，这座冠军奖杯的含金量有多高就不用说了，回头学校里都会挂横幅表彰他们呢。

日向勾住火神的脖子，豪气地提议，“今天让我们的王牌来定庆功宴地点，怎么样？”大家一起叫好。火神过意不去，问，“这样行吗，学长们想吃什么？”

“行啦，你就说自己想吃什么吧！”

“烤肉。”火神速答。这会真是饿坏了，自己能吃空一整家店。他又问，“黑子呢？”

“香草奶昔。”

丽子一手搂着奖杯，一手搂着黑子，志得意满，觉得自己是全世界的女王。“黑子君，别总喝那么多饮料，男子汉就是要像火神君一样多吃肉嘛！”

木吉附和，“对呀，黑子吃得太少了，以后我们要监督你的饮食，分量标准……就按火神的一半，怎么样？”

“恐怕有点困难，火神君的一半食量也是天文数字了。”

大伙正说笑着，就只看到天幕顷刻间暗了下来，群星隐没，甚至于周围所有的灯光一齐消失，伸手不见五指。

“怎么回事啊，停电？！”

“不太可能这么大面积停电吧，总之先用手机借个光。”

“光，再也不会有了。”凛冽的风刮来一个阴冷的声音，听着让人的心里直发毛。可是这声音，为什么听来有点耳熟……

黑子试探地问，“……赤司君？”

“黑子，等一下。”火神捉住他的手腕，“那个应该不是赤司。”

“什么？”

火神现出人间之光的神姿，光华驱散了四周令人不安的诡异黑暗。“堂堂天帝，就这么侵占一个凡人的肉身吗？”

黑子有点不敢相信，“那个人是——天帝？”

只身走向他们的，确实是赤司征十郎的模样，但身上散发着一股强大的肃杀气息，比他拥有“天帝之眼”时还要可怕得多。

比赛结束后，松懈下来的赤司被蛰伏在“天帝之眼”中的神魄挟制，此时的他身不由己，沦为一具提线木偶，连自主的意志都不复存在。

火神看得没有错，现在站在这里的不是赤司，而是天帝本人。

诚凛其余人不想做躲在火神背后的胆小鬼，可是在这无形的压力前，两条腿根本迈不开步子，腿肚子都痉挛了。

“这是我和他的交易。我把自己的眼借给他，而他的肉身就供我驱策，这很公平，不是吗？多亏如此，我才能在人间行走啊。”天帝对火神说，“这都是拜你家神明大人所赐，如若不然，我也不用这样大费周章。”

火神说道，“只可惜光明之神没有能把你彻底封印，才留下祸端！”

“他的神力连我也不能小觑，所以当初拼着失去一只眼，保留了精魄，为的就是这一天，为的就是他——‘光明圣子’果然是你啊，黑子哲也。”

望着眼前熟悉的外表，陌生的灵魂，黑子深吸口气，说道，“请问，你把赤司君怎么样了。”

“放心吧，这是一个让我很满意的器皿，我不会随意弄坏他。”

这时，“奇迹的世代”另几人也匆匆赶到。他们一出场馆就感觉到了天帝的气息，这也是预料之中的事，以天帝的神力，怎么可能轻易就被赤司甩脱呢？再加上青峰、绿间两人刚才也目睹了黑子的光，虽然惊讶，但他的身份更无质疑，当前最重要的是要保护好圣子，无论如何不能让他落到天帝的手中。

火神说道，“你们几个怎么才来？”

黄濑抓抓头发，“这也是没办法的事，散场的时候通道那么堵，好容易才挤出来的。我还想问你们怎么出来得这么顺利呢。”

紫原打了个哈欠，“我根本不想来啊，都是小黄濑硬要拖我的，好麻烦哦。”

“什么呀，木吉前辈还在这呢，你都不担心他的安危吗？”

“嗯……小赤已经说过他没有价值了，所以我不担心。”

“好直白！”

青峰懒得理睬身旁几个偏题的家伙，他无礼地质问天帝，“喂，你什么时候发现黑子是要找的人？”

“在他升入帝光一军以前吧。”

“什么？不可能！”这意思是，其实对方早在几年前就锁定了目标，只不过迟迟按兵不动，到现在才下手吗？

“一开始，我就感受到了他身上‘影’的特质，也知道过去多任光明之神最初都是从‘影’中诞生。但这也仅仅说明他是有可能的人选之一，真正的光明圣子，必须完成从影到光的蜕变，而这——需要借助另一个‘光’。”

天帝看着天空之光，语气遗憾，“我起先以为那个能让黑子哲也蜕变的人是你，但很快发现自己错得太离谱，你差远了。”

青峰恼羞成怒，“什么意思啊你！”

“还用我多解释吗？”

“你——”

“后来我暗中诱导了你们几人的行为，引得他与你们心生隔阂。我知道以他的心性，一定不会随波逐流，当他遇到命中注定的，真正的‘光’，蜕变就是早晚的事。”

黑子还没说什么，火神已经怒不可遏，“你这家伙，怎么敢这样利用黑子？！”

“利用算得了什么，我还要他整个人呢。”天帝话音刚落，身形倏然一动，伸手径直来抓黑子。火神在一旁防护不及，情急之下神识大开，一头浑身发光的巨大猛虎从他体内脱离而出，张口咬住了天帝的手腕。

青峰和绿间脸上顿时悚然变色，“火神，你这是疯了吗？！”

天帝被老虎死死咬住不放，不得不松了手，黑子脱身后惊魂未定，就听火神喊道，“别愣着，快跑！”

黄濑已经为诚凛众人布好了安全结界，这会连连向黑子招手，“小黑子，快过来，这里这里！”

黑子放不下火神，可心里也知道，火神君将要面对的是真真正正的战斗，不是球场上的过家家。自己留在他身边，不仅帮不上什么忙，反而会让他分心。

他深深地望了火神一眼，把心一横，说道，“火神君，请一定要小心啊。”

青峰与绿间见黑子有黄濑和紫原陪同，暂时安全，也即显出真身加入战局，三位光之使者齐聚，把天帝围在了当中。

天帝的身体和大部分神魄都被光明之神封印，此时神魄不全，力量殊为有限，这才与光之使者僵持。

他们三人心里像明镜一样清楚，若是天帝神力未损，只怕自己早就灰飞烟灭，连同这里所有无辜的生命一起葬送于今日。

锐如箭雨的光芒扎入天帝身体，趁他身体动作迟缓了一时，老虎咆哮着，伸出利爪将他牢牢按倒。

另两位光之使者却毫无喜色，反而齐声冲火神大吼，“快把圣兽收回去！”

“现在还管得了那么多吗，打倒敌人才是最重要的事吧！”

“笨蛋，你会死的！”

黑子听到了这句话，心头一紧，问一旁的黄濑，“黄濑君，你知道这是……什么意思吗？”


	88. 七七、守护者的守护者

黄濑笑得有点僵硬，支支吾吾，“小黑子……那个……”

黑子很坚持，“如果黄濑君知道的话，请务必告诉我。那只虎是火神君的一部分吗？”

紫原在一旁说道，“那个应该就是光之使者的灵识圣兽吧，或者说，就是他的灵体。”

“小紫原……”

“哎？不可以说吗，但是小黑迟早会知道啊。”

木吉在一旁听到，忍不住问，“‘灵识圣兽’是什么？”

“我也只是很久前听人说过，相传光之领域的三大使者能够把自身的灵识幻化为兽态，作战时拥有超强的攻击力。嗯，这还是第一次亲眼看见呢，果然很厉害啊。”

眼前战况正酣，天空之光的灵敏，自然之光的精准，人间之光的矫健，三者配合，暂时压制住了天帝的神力。那只大老虎似乎与它的本体一样，有着无穷尽的精力，尾巴如铁索一般卷住天帝双脚腕。

天帝盛怒之下，一掌拍在老虎头顶的天灵盖上，杀气贯入老虎的全身，让它的光芒霎时减弱了一半。大老虎发出惊天动地的巨吼声，显然是疼痛到了极点，然而它非但不撤，反而猛扑上前，把他按得更紧。

与此同时，火神这头的攻势也一下子被打断，他双膝软倒，整个人半跪着一动不动，手臂撑住地，背后的长翼也失却光彩，无力地耷拉着，无疑是受了很严重的伤，只是他低垂着头，看不清表情。

青峰见状，气得大骂，“就知道逞强，你这家伙到底还要不要命了？！”

黑子原本白皙的脸上血色全无，双眼中流露出极度的痛苦，嘴唇颤抖着做出“火神君”的口型，却已经发不出一点声音。

他多么想冲上去，为火神君挡去敌人的攻击，哪怕只是一点点，如果能稍稍减缓他的痛楚，自己承担何种代价都在所不惜。

更让黑子惊惶不安的是，他和火神君之间的“光影之楔”仿佛中断了似的，自己此刻已经感觉不到对方的心境，连火神君曾经留在他体内的光也在慢慢冷却。

火神君伤得到底怎么样，还有那只老虎……

黄濑看了黑子一眼，于心不忍地说道，“像小火神这样，把灵识完全暴露在外，是很危险的。他本人在这时候完全丧失防御能力，一旦……那个，灵体垂危的话，就非常糟糕了，所以只有在最迫不得已的关头，才会这样以命博命。也就是说小火神为了救你，释放出圣兽的那一刻，他已经不顾自己的生死了。”

火神君真是笨蛋，为什么，一直都这么笨呢……虽然情况不太一样，但是黑子莫名忆起火神君当初不满自己在帝光消极心态时所说的，除了揍一顿以外，想不到什么更好的办法。

对，等火神君回来，一定要狠狠地揍他一顿，不然，他总有一天会笨死的。

黄濑有点愧疚地说，“抱歉小黑子，不是我和小紫不愿去帮小火神他们，只是我们两个名义上终究是天帝臣属，直接和他动手的话，稍微有点……”

“我能理解，并且很感谢黄濑君和紫原君在这时站在了我们一边，还这样妥善周到地保护我们。”

紫原望着前方战场，“话是这样说，可现在的关键是，眉毛怪还能再站起来吗？如果他退出战局的话，小峰和小绿两个人也支撑不了多久。”

黑子毫不犹豫地回答，“能。我相信火神君，无论在什么样的战斗中，都不会向任何人认输。”他的拳头不知不觉攥紧，仿佛自言自语，“因为火神君是人间的光，更是……我的光啊。”

不远处，火神身形微动，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，像是听到了黑子的话，低沉的声音传入在场每一个人的耳中。

“当然，人间可是我的主场，怎么会输给这种家伙！”

他已经不是上一次与天帝对战时的人间之光了。有了牵挂的人，内心就会出奇地平静，因为那个人已经让他变得更加勇敢强大。

火神扬手一挥，老虎化为点点光屑，与本体合二为一，人间之光重新投入战斗。

“抱歉，久等了！”

绿间哼了一声，“你不来也没关系。”

青峰说，“这种时候就别嘴硬了！火神，你再晚一秒钟，我就要把我的豹子放出来咬人了。”

火神随意敷衍，“啊，是吗，我看你根本就不敢吧。”

“这有什么敢不敢的？！”

“青峰、火神，你们两个能不能专心点！”

三人互相争执不休，但在战场上的配合却始终天衣无缝。天帝面对三人的士气，有些招架不住，便悄悄从赤司体内脱出。赤司毫无知觉地倒地，看着好似睡着了一般。三人见了，忙收去神力，上前察看。

火神把赤司从地上拽起来，问另两人，“弄醒他，还是送医院？”

绿间瞪了他一眼，“送医院里去检查‘天帝之眼’吗？”

“那就——”火神话未说完，忽然觉得一阵剧痛，一把锐利的光之剑从背后当胸穿透，耳旁有人低语，“那就，送命吧。”

绿间惊呼，“青峰！”

青峰偷袭得手，转过身对着绿间，绿间立即明白过来，是天帝在他们放松警惕时附到了青峰身上，趁机下手。

火神几乎已经站立不稳，他刚才灵体受伤就已经很重了，这时候又遭逢雪上加霜，他的周围渐渐现出光芒，已经难以维持人身了。天帝之力，辅以青峰的光，刺中他要害的地方，是致命伤。

绿间一个人面对附体在青峰身上的天帝，绝不是对手。连观战的黄濑都看不下去，忍不住要上去助阵了。正在此时，身旁忽然一阵光华大作，他连忙转头看去，竟是黑子。

“小黑子？！怎么回事？”

黑子周身的光并不刺眼，但是醇厚深湛，黄濑从他身上感觉到了昔日对手，那个光明之神的气息。身为光之领域的神位继承者，小黑子终究还是免不了与天帝一战吗？

“黄濑君，紫原君，请在这里陪着大家，拜托了。”

在火神中剑的同时，黑子身心的疼痛也到达了极致，他有一种迫切的冲动，想要到火神君的身旁去，想要保护他，像他保护自己一样，点燃所有的力量。

如果说“光”是天生命定的守护者，那么从“影”中孕育的光明，就是为了守护那些守护者而诞生。

黑子一步一步，坚定地踏出结界，走向前方残酷的杀场。他的背后也慢慢地生出两支翅膀，每一根白羽都聚满光的神力。

天帝露出满意的笑容，“你终于来了，光明圣子。”

“是，我来了，但不是为你，而是为了火神君，还有被你剥夺意志的赤司君、青峰君而来。”

绿间说道，“黑子，你这么做太冒险了！难道黄濑和紫原他们两个没对你说吗？！”

“确实很冒险。但是，这里有值得我为之冒险的人。”

黑子来到火神跟前，火神笑着跟他打招呼，“抱歉，真不想让你看到我现在这么狼狈的样子啊。”

黑子再也克制不住，伸臂将对方紧紧抱住。他感觉到火神胸口涌出的光芒正在急速地散逸消逝，内心的悲楚一个字也说不出来，只是像往常那样，轻轻地叫了一声“火神君”。

火神用尽残余的力气回抱他，彼此身上的光芒融合在一起，显得如此明亮，宛如置身于永恒光明的光之领域。

“黑子，你身上的光和你本人一样……真好。”


	89. 七八、同生

火神的声音从未这样虚弱，也从未这样温柔过，像是惟恐现在不说出来，就再也没有机会了。

想让黑子知道，自己有多么眷恋他生活的这个世界，多么眷恋与他共度的每一天。

“火神君，我已经准备好，为你而战了。”

“嗯，一切都交给你了……哲也。”

黑子不可置信地抬起头，火神君他，为什么要在这样的时刻，突如其来叫自己的名字啊。过去让他叫的时候，不是怎么样都不愿意吗。真是太过分了，这不是让自己……一点退路也没有了吗。

不过，他叫自己名字的时候真好听啊，比想象中的还要好听。

黑子轻声答应，“好。”

等这一切都结束之后，请再像现在这样，叫我的名字吧。

黑子转身对绿间说，“绿间君，请你带火神君先去和黄濑君、紫原君会合，拜托了。”

绿间惊讶地睁大眼，“什么，你一个人应付这里？黑子，你是不是被火神传染了什么，冲动过头了吧！”

黑子微笑着望了火神一眼，“是啊，我早就感染了‘火神菌’，无药可救了。”

“你……”

绿间没有再说下去。火神伤势沉重，耽误不得，眼下青峰受天帝的控制，用光的治愈能力救治他的只有自己，黑子说的确实是眼下最合理的办法。可是他的力量才刚刚觉醒，独自面对这样凶险的局面，能行吗？

“没问题。”火神忽然说，“黑子他，一定没有问题。”

“你们两个这是盲目的互相信任吧！”

“这又有什么不好吗。”

“火神！”

一个从容的声音插入进来，“小真，火神说得没错呀。”

绿间转头一看，“高尾，你怎么来了？我不是让你先回去吗？！”

高尾大大咧咧地拍了拍绿间的背，“那是不可能的，我怎么会放小真一个人留在这种地方，你害怕得直哭时都没有人可以借你肩膀啊。不过这附近的结界乱七八糟，让我找了好一会。”

绿间忍着怒气说，“啰嗦，先扶这家伙去那边。”

“好，好。”

黑子见其余人都暂时安全，这才转向天帝，“好了，现在我们可以谈谈了，请问你想要我的命做什么？”

“别误会，我不会杀你。光明的圣灵是无法灭绝的，即便你死了，又会有下一个圣子现世，所以我要你的命没有任何意义。”

“如果是这样的话，我就更不明白了。”

“我要借助你的力量开启封印，恢复自由之身。光明之神加在我身上的封印，只有他本人，或者他的继任者才有能力开启。只要你答应这个条件，我就放过今天在场的这些人，怎么样，愿意接受这个交易吗？”

“恐怕不行。有些人，有些事，是不可以用来交易的。”黑子手中的光化为千万光点，进入到青峰被天帝占据的身体。

青峰立即发出痛苦的叫声，他的身体本能地在排斥这些光，而这种强烈的痛楚也让他的自我意识渐渐恢复，与天帝争夺对这具身体的支配权。

“对不起，青峰君。请快醒来，和我一起对抗敌人吧。”

“黑子……”青峰的眼神变幻着，脑海中已经回想起了刚才的一幕，怒气充盈地吼道，“给我滚出来！虽然火神那家伙确实欠揍，但我自己会教训他的，我们光之领域的事还轮不到你这种人来插手！”

当一个人充满痛苦和愤怒时，就不再是合适的“容器”。天帝被迫退让，他的神魄刚一离体，就被黑子用重重光线裹住，越是挣扎，光线就越亮，对他的束缚也越紧。

黑子是第一次经历这样的战斗，并没有意想中那么惧怕，反而异常平静。身体内的力量源源不绝地涌出，他对此毫不吝啬，全力牵制住天帝的神魄，不让他有一点逃脱的可能。

连青峰都有些诧异，真的假的，阿哲居然这么厉害……他和上一任光明之神的力量果然一脉相承，否则不可能压制得住对手的。

黑子问，“青峰君，现在应该怎么办？”

“怎么办？当然是要报仇了！”青峰毕生还从未受过这种奇耻大辱，居然被敌人占去身体，借机对同伴下毒手，真是给他至高无上的天空之光蒙上了一层阴影。

他用光之剑深深地扎入那一团光线中，里面霎时有什么东西爆裂开来，“嘭”地一声。当光线收去，细碎的黑色粉末飘荡在空气中，缓缓地落到地面，刚好拼成了一只眼睛的形状。

青峰松了口气，“行了，总算解决掉这只眼，可以稍微——喂，阿哲，跑慢点啊！”

黑子真希望自己也像火神君一样拥有光的速度，这样，就能尽快地回到他身边了。

“火神君，我……已经赢了。”

“果然啊，不愧是你。”火神显得很高兴，有点费力地抬起手臂，跟他碰了碰拳头。

“可是，火神君的伤要怎么办？”

任谁都能看出，火神已经快撑不下去了。他的伤处仍旧有星点光芒飞散，像晚间的流萤，身体渐渐变得透明，周身的光也越来越黯淡了。

绿间语气沉重地说，“我的治愈速度，及不上伤口的恶化速度。对不起……”

“该说对不起的人是我吧，可恶！”青峰站在黑子的身后，看着火神憔悴的样子，心情复杂。自己从来跟这家伙不对盘，尤其是他成了阿哲的光以后，就更看不顺眼了。但他一直在不断地往上，再往上，来自人间的光，甚至能把天空都照亮。

如今的他早已站到了与自己相同的高度，彼此足以分庭抗礼，让他充满干劲和期待地想要去较量，而不是通过这种手段……如果失去这样一个对手，以后的光阴，该会有多么寂寞啊。

“青峰，你这家伙就是不行啊，这么轻易就被天帝控制，让人怎么放心把光之领域交给你，以后你还是乖乖做绿间的小弟吧。”

青峰蹲下身没好气地说，“你也强不到哪去，给我闭上嘴。”他和绿间一左一右，用体内的光之力给火神疗伤。黑子见了急忙说，“我也要把我的力量给火神君。”

火神笑了笑，“谢了，可惜我的灵体已经……现在体内无法聚集灵力，再多的光也没用，还是不要白白消耗你们的力量了。”

“火神君，怎么能这么说？”

“黑子，我说过，一切都交给你了。人间，也一定会诞生新的光的。”

黑子望着火神，脑中一片空白，已经听辨不出对方在说什么了。自己还从未经历过这样荡气回肠的诀别——他随时都能准备好为火神君而战，可是，还没有准备好与他告别啊。

这种事，怎么可能准备好？永远永远……也不可能啊。

他深吸口气，说道，“在全世界的光芒中，只有火神君是我的光，惟有和火神君之间的羁绊，是我不想失去的，最重要的事物。所以，请原谅我的自私。”

火神一愣，“等一下，黑子，你要干什么？”

黑子平静地说道，“既然我是光明圣子，那么如果我献出自身全部的力量，够不够修复火神君的灵体呢？”

“什么？！”他可从来没有听说过有这样的事，黑子这家伙在说什么傻话！

火神转头去看绿间和青峰，试图让他们帮着一起打消黑子这个念头。然而绿间却说道，“黑子说的不是不可能，圣子的光之神力是最强、最纯净的，所以治愈能力也最有效，确实有可能直接让火神的灵体复原。”

高尾插嘴，“但是这样一来，他就不再有资格继承光明神位了。黑子只能永远作为人间之光的‘影’，作为火神的生命共同体生存下去。”

火神连忙说，“黑子，听到了没有，不准做这种无谓牺牲！”黑子经历了多少，才拥有现在的力量，而且光之领域正等着他去接掌啊，怎么可以为了自己，轻易地——

“火神君才是在说傻话，能够一直做火神君的影子，是我这一生最大的心愿，因此这不叫‘牺牲’，这是……”黑子露出笑容，“如愿以偿啊。”

“你是笨蛋吧？！”

“如果火神君坚持这么认为的话，请在恢复健康以后亲自论证你的观点吧。”

“黑子！”

青峰抓了抓头发，说道，“如果阿哲主动放弃圣子身份，很快就会有下一个圣子现世吧，再说天帝一时半会也不会再有什么花招，所以光之领域的事可以不用太担心了。”

火神据理力争，“那不一样，本来这个神位已经属于黑子的了！”

“我只要火神君属于我就够了。”

“……火神，你就接受好意吧，至少可以免去我们在一旁听到这种话时的尴尬。”

“什么呀？！”

黑子把手伸向火神，与他紧紧握住，身上的光如奔涌不歇的星海，汇入火神体内。火神胸前的伤口一点一点收拢，痛苦逐渐减弱，他说，“黑子，你的光是我见过的，最好的光。”

“这都归功于火神君。假如我身上真有什么是火神君所说的‘最好’，那么我衷心地希望，能够全部都属于你。”

这一次，火神没有再怪责黑子说出羞人的话，他紧紧回握住对方的手，“黑子，一直以来……谢谢你。”

当有情人的光芒融为一体，世界重归于宁静的夜色。而在这世上的某个角落，又会有新的光明在酝酿。

属于他们的下一个挑战，就是一起去找到它。

 

 

篇三 战与歌 完


	90. 奶宝外传 小哲的篮球

黑子小哲第一天上幼儿园，满怀憧憬。幼儿园里会有什么呢？亲切的老师、小朋友，还有玩不完的玩具，这都是他从电视还有书上看到的。

为了给大家留一个好印象，小黑子特意穿上妈妈给他买的新衣服——一身粉色的小兔子装，他可喜欢了。

老师搀着他的手走进教室，向先来的小朋友们介绍，“这位是黑子小哲同学，大家向新朋友问好吧！”

小黑子很高兴地挥挥手，肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋上露出笑容，还没等他开口自我介绍，班上霎时就跟开了锅似的，哄堂大笑。

“哈哈哈……什么呀这衣服！”

“看，是兔宝宝！”

“太幼稚了！”

黑子脸上的表情一下子凝固，僵着不知道怎么办好。大家不喜欢这样的衣服吗？这下可丢人丢大了……

正在他不知所措的时候，忽然听见一个男孩子的声音，“没关系的吧，不是很好吗。”

小黑子循声看过去，一个穿背带牛仔裤的男孩独自坐在角落里，一手抓着一大块积木，正对上他的目光。

或许是因为这男孩子长得有点凶相，也可能是他个头比同龄人大一圈，让人觉得不好惹的缘故，总之他一发话，其余小朋友就不敢再多取笑黑子了，低头继续玩游戏。

小黑子很感激他替自己解围，走到他跟前说道，“谢谢你。”

“啊，本来就没什么，是他们不好。”男孩不以为意地说，把手里的积木堆到他正在搭的玩具房子上面。

“请问你叫什么名字？”

“大虎，火神大虎。”

“火神君的名字真帅气。”小黑子悄悄打量对方，眼前的男孩长着一对浓密的分叉眉，神气的大眼睛，真像一头生机勃勃的小老虎。

小火神直爽地说道，“叫我大虎好了。”

小黑子有点犹豫，“可是妈妈在家的时候教我，对人要讲礼貌，多用敬语。”

“如果你的妈妈知道你交到了好朋友，就不会这么说啦。”小火神说着，向他灿烂地一笑。

单凭这句话，就让小黑子心中萌生出一个强烈的念头——想和大虎君成为最好的朋友。

打这以后，两个小朋友在幼儿园就总待在一起，一起做早操，喝牛奶，唱歌，做游戏。小火神有点没坐性，就爱到外面瞎跑，小黑子体力不济，落在后头，跑着跑着就一屁股坐倒在地上。这个时候小火神就会回来找他，把他拉起来，还帮他拍掉屁股上的灰。

拍就拍吧，小火神还说他，“小哲，你跑得太慢了！”

小黑子有点委屈，“我的腿比较短。”

小火神认真地告诉他，“所以更要多喝牛奶，多锻炼，这样才能长得和我一样高。”

小黑子听了，内心不由得十分向往。要是以后可以和大虎君并肩看到同样的风景，那就太好了。

“可是牛奶的味道太淡了，喝奶昔行不行？”

“那个……应该也行吧……”

“以后大虎陪我一起喝吧。”

“太甜啦！”

这天小黑子告诉小火神，他最近看电视，迷上篮球比赛了，那些球星打球的样子都好帅，赛场上球队拼搏的氛围也看得人热血沸腾。

小火神高兴地说，“我也喜欢看篮球赛，对了，我们一起学打球吧！我家就有现成的篮球，明天带来。”

“嗯！”小黑子也很高兴，可以和大虎君一起打球，该是一件多么开心的事情呀。

小火神果然把球带来了——一个标准尺寸的篮球——对三四岁的幼儿园小朋友来说，这球实在是太大了。小黑子试着抱起球，走路时连自己的脚丫都看不见，有点心慌地对小火神说，“大虎，不行，我看不清路了。”

“没关系！一直往前走，试着运球！”

小黑子只不过是电视上看过比赛，连最粗浅的皮毛都似懂非懂，哪会什么运球带球。他脚步不稳地抱着球往小火神方向走，脚还没迈开两步就自己把自己绊了一跤，篮球也蹦跳开了。

小火神顾不得管球，连忙过去扶小黑子，“小哲，没事吧？”

幸好小黑子身上穿得厚，才没有磕疼。他从地上爬起来，拍拍裤子上的灰尘，说道，“我还要再来。”

小火神乐了，“不错嘛，是条硬汉！”他把球捡回来，说，“我看我们还是先练习传球吧。”

“传球？”

“就是我把球抛给你，你接住了，再回过来抛给我。明白了吗？”

“明白了大虎，请你传球给我吧。”

“好——接着！”小火神把球向小黑子抛去，他力气大，篮球直接就打到对方胸前了，小黑子下意识地伸手一抱，把球稳稳地搂了个满怀。

小火神拍手，“就是这样！小哲，现在换你传球给我。”

“嗯！”小黑子努力地把球抛出，可是他小胳膊远不及小火神有力，球落地的时候，离小火神还有一大截距离呢。

小火神往前走了一步，向他招手，“没事，我们再来！”

小黑子觉得，明明已经把吃奶的力气都使出来了，可还是不能像大虎君那样轻松地抛球，自己真是太弱了。

眼看大虎一直在迁就他，一次比一次缩短两人之间的远近，小黑子暗下决心，这次一定要传出让大虎君叫好的球来。

可他越是这样想，动作越是放不开，这次球没出去，人飞出去了，扑着小火神双双跌倒在地上。

小火神没有防备地摔倒，身上又压着这么个家伙，一时哇哇大叫，“哎哟哎哟，怎么回事呀！”

等小黑子回过神来，慌不迭地道歉，“对不起，大虎，非常抱歉……”

小火神爱跑爱动，平时摔摔打打地根本不当回事，这点疼完全可以忽略不计，他坐起身，还摸着脑袋笑，“真是的，让你传球，直接把你自己传给我了。”

小黑子坐在他身上，想到自己刚才糟糕的表现，还连累大虎君摔跤，越想越难受，低头“呜呜”地哭了起来。

“别哭呀，怎么哭了！很疼吗？”

小黑子摇头，泪珠子哗哗往下掉，“想和大虎一起打球。”

“那为什么哭啊？！”小火神不明白小黑子在想些什么。他也想和小哲打球，这样的想法只会让他更有干劲，怎么会掉眼泪呢。

“因为担心……万一跟不上大虎怎么办。”他不想被抛在后面，不想让大虎一直迁就自己。

小火神握紧拳头，很有气势地说，“说什么跟上跟不上，我们要一起前进才对啊！”

小黑子朦胧的泪眼中，眼前的他就像太阳的光芒一样耀眼，一样温暖。

这样的大虎君，好喜欢。

他抬手抹抹眼泪，伸臂抱住了小火神的脖子，闷闷地说，“我也想和大虎一样酷。”

小火神摸不着头脑，“我哪里酷了？”

“大虎从来不哭啊，一直都这么帅。”

“这就是男子汉的气概！不过要是有一天我很伤心很伤心的话，也许就会哭了吧。”

“比如什么呢？”

小火神认真想了想，“嗯……和你分开？”

小黑子一愣，说道，“那我也会哭的。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“那就不要分开啦。”

小黑子看着小火神一脸故作老成的样子，忍不住笑了出来，“是，一直在一起。”

小火神见他终于雨过天晴，松了口气，说道，“小哲，你可别去学人家装酷，我还是喜欢你现在的样子，想哭就哭，想笑就笑。”

“那男子汉的气概怎么办？”

“有我就够啦。”

“那……也只在大虎面前才这样。”

小火神抱紧他，“听起来再好不过了。”

 

奶宝外传 完


	91. 枕边番外三 春雷润木（1）木紫专场

紫原放假时能不出宿舍的门就不出门，非要出门的话，多半是采购的零食都吃完了，急需补充库存。

冰室是他的室友，经常主动邀请他外出散心，但除非用大餐做引诱，否则休想说动他。冰室有一次忍不住说，“至少，你也应该抽空约会，现在这样，根本看不出你是有男朋友的人。”

紫原趴在床上犯懒，“小室好烦……有男朋友，也不等于成天黏在一起吧。”

“话是没错，可是敦，你好像走到另一个极端了，偶尔也考虑一下交往对象的感受啊。”

“嗯……”紫原还真的好好考虑了一番。他和小木“化敌为友”也有两三个月了，说长不长，说短不短。但是，这样就算是在交往了吗？

紫原有些怀疑这一点。他们两个谁都没有正式告白过，可又好像对彼此心知肚明，自然而然地把对方当成所有物。

况且自己当众说的那句，把心赔给他，四舍五入，和告白也没什么两样了。

从那时到现在，这段时间里只见过一次面，是小木主动到阳泉来看他。他们两个分属不同的学校，秋田和东京隔得又那么远，麻烦得很……再说小木也不是那种爱黏人的类型，保持现状有什么不好？

又不是只有像眉毛怪和小黑那样，恨不得二十四小时捆在一起的，才能算作是感情深厚。

紫原窝在寝室的床上思来想去，直到冰室出门了，才下定决心，给木吉打去一个电话。

“小木。”

“敦？很少见啊，你会主动给我打电话。”从紫原叫“小木”开始，木吉对他也改了口，说是喜欢他名字的音调。

从木吉的语气中，紫原听出了惊喜的情绪。那人开朗中带着一点憨厚的嗓音让他不自觉地想象对方现在的样子，好像，有一点想念他了。

紫原反省，自己或许的确不能算是一个合格的男朋友，连主动联系都成了难得的福利。

“嗯……你在做什么？”

“训练。我们球队今天特训，现在是休息时间。”

“辛苦了。我一个人在寝室，好闲哦……”

“是吗，冰室不在？”木吉问。紫原隐约听到火神在一旁插嘴，“什么，辰也他怎么了？”

他撇了撇嘴，不满地反问，“你就这么希望我经常和别的男人在一起吗？”

木吉似乎被他的话逗乐了，“哈哈哈……当然不是。敦，你主动找我，我很高兴呀。你愿意来东京玩吗？”

紫原刚才绕了半天，就是为了等木吉最后那句。不知为什么，有时候他说话就是不肯痛快点。

木吉知道，对于雷霆之神来说，从阳泉高校宿舍楼到诚凛高校篮球部，只需要一眨眼的工夫；可对于懒病严重的紫原敦来说，就是难上加难了。

“请我吃甜品吗？”

“当然。”

“那我来。”

没想到这次这么干脆。木吉收起手机，虽然一副若无其事的样子，但是脸上放出的光彩根本藏不住。

诚凛其余人对紫原多少还是有点怵的，所以趁他没来，抓紧时间使劲挤兑木吉。

“等下又要出去约会啦？”

“一刻也等不及了吧。”

连黑子都说了句，“木吉学长现在的情路越走越顺了，恭喜。”

“是吗，也没有吧？”木吉笑着摸自己的后脑，心里美得不得了。

丽子过来一人脑袋上给了一颗爆栗，“训练时段，不许分心！不然训练量翻倍！”

“是！”

因此当紫原吃着冷饮出现在诚凛篮球馆门口时，看到的就是这样一副热火朝天的景象。

“嗯……还在训练啊……”

木吉很高兴地打招呼，“敦来了啊。”

紫原随意地一挥手，“嗯……我坐着休息一会哦，加油。”

木吉抱着球来到他跟前，“来一对一怎么样？”

“不要。昨天才刚刚训练了一整天，好累……”

“是这样啊，真是辛苦啦。”紫原这么一说，木吉也不忍心让他太累着，虽然很想和他再较量一次，看来只能以后再找机会了。

其实睡了个好觉后，紫原体力早就恢复如初，现在精力正旺，对木吉的提议很是心动。可是这家伙，只说了一次就作罢了，根本没有诚意！邀请得更热情一点，自己就答应了啊。

这时，训练场上的黑子忽然对火神说，“火神君，请和我一对一吧。”

火神一愣，“可以啊。”

“火神君对我真好，我太幸福了。”

“干吗突然这么肉麻？！”一对一充其量是很平常的练习项目吧！火神耳朵都红了。

紫原看在眼里，鼓了鼓腮帮子，束起头发，起身接过木吉手中的球，“今天谁要是输了，就得答应对方任何条件。”

木吉笑了，“有彩头啊？好呀，就这么办，先得五分的人算赢。”

“嗯。”

这边两人约定了赌注，其他人球也不打了，全都围上来观战。毕竟机会难得，最强中锋之间的一对一可不是每天都欣赏得到的。

裁判是丽子，这回她没有赶大家回去训练，“奇迹的世代”自己主动送上门，那是求也求不来的好事，能像这样近距离观摩高手打球，比什么训练都让人有长进。

嗯，要是可以多拐带几个“奇迹的世代”到诚凛来就好了。

最后的比分是5：4，紫原险胜。众人都有些惋惜，原本他们都希望木吉能赢的。但就是这样的比分，已经够让人吓白脸的了——能凭一己之力，在那样的怪物手底下进四个球，木吉进化得也太可怕了吧！

紫原喘着气，双眼紧盯着对方。果然和小木对决时不能有一丝一毫的大意啊……差一点点，就让他翻盘成功了。这个人在球场上强硬又机敏多变的作风，跟他平时的气质相差太大了。

还没等紫原回过神来，又被套上一件又短又土气的荧光黄背心，“诚邀”他加入诚凛的三对三训练，和黑子、日向组队，对面是木吉、火神和伊月。

这还没完没了了……

紫原虽然觉得有点麻烦，但可以和小黑组队还是很好玩的，而眉毛怪也是他除了小木以外最想打败的人，所以顺水推舟答应了下来。

后来丽子还尝试变换阵容，让紫原和火神搭档，结果三对三训练演变为三对三劝架，好容易才把这两位脾气火爆的王牌安抚住。

但总体来说，今天的训练还是很有收获的，丽子提前半个小时宣布解散，放大家各自回去休息。

诚凛队友们很有眼力见地早早跑路，更衣室里就只剩下木吉一人。紫原在门外等他，见人都走光了，也便推门进来，“小木，好了吗？”

“啊，抱歉，久等了。今天的敦还是很厉害啊，我得更努力才行——对了，刚才的打赌是你赢了，想好要我做什么事情了吗？”

紫原侧身靠在储物柜上，看着木吉，“嗯，想好了哦。”

“是什么？”

“你……告白吧。”

木吉拍脑袋，“啊，对啊，我都还没有正式地向你告白过，好像是有点失礼呀。”他笑着说，“你知道吗，我们篮球部有一个传统，就是输球以后要当众向喜欢的人全裸告白。”

“是嘛……还有这样特别的传统啊……”紫原慵懒地一笑，说，“当众就不用啦……现在这样就可以了。”

木吉刚把训练服脱掉，光着上半身，算是半裸。脸上的汗已经擦干净了，但红色还没有褪，头发丝带着水，看上去格外有朝气。

他转身正对上紫原的目光，坦然地说道，“紫原敦，我喜欢你，很久很久了。”

这样的嗓音，这样的表情，无论说什么，都像是从灵魂深处发出来的心声，让听者的心，也情不自禁地随之共鸣。

紫原把头凑过去，在对方的唇上亲了一口，轻声说，“好热。”


	92. 春雷润木（2）

这是他们之间的第一个吻，仿佛跨越了时间的界限，所有漫长的等待只为了这一刻。陌生而热烈，令人沉迷。

更衣室里寂然无声，彼此的喘息传入耳中，震动着鼓膜，心脏跳动快得乱了步调。

一开始只是试探，但是当唇舌触及火热的温度，仿佛一下子点燃了心里的火，让人情不自禁想要加深这个吻，想要与面前这个人更多亲昵。

刚才在球场上的较量还远远没有尽兴，与对方的纠缠不休，终于到了连身体都满怀渴望的地步。衣服揉皱，每一块肌肉都兴奋得绷紧，体会着从未经历过的，快乐的战栗。

一分钟前，紫原还不客气地把木吉压在储物柜上亲吻，下一刻，他就被对方推倒在一旁的桌上，更加热烈的吻铺天盖地而来，让他都快喘不上气。

可是，又好喜欢这种喘不上气的感觉。紫原分开腿坐在桌上，两条大长腿紧紧地锁住木吉，手臂也搂住对方，激烈的吻一刻也舍不得停歇。对方上半身赤裸健壮的体魄让他觉得手感分外喜人，想要独占这具身体，让他彻底成为自己的所有物，像现在这样的拥吻和取悦，全部都只属于自己一个人。

木吉的手伸进紫原的T恤衫里，爱抚他的肌肤，顺着肌肉纹路享受那光滑的触感，“敦，把上衣脱了吧。”

“不要，好烦。”紫原嫌木吉啰嗦，堵上了他的嘴。这会正在兴头上，任何人都不准打断他们之间的吻，即使是小木也不行。

“真霸道啊，敦不想让我亲别的地方吗？”木吉趁紫原迟疑了一瞬，嘴唇移到他的耳旁，顺着脖子一点点往下。紫原觉得身体似乎忽然间变得敏感，尤其是被对方亲过的皮肤，带着些微的湿热，舒服得让他闭上眼，双腿缠紧木吉，胯部无意识地贴合在一起，小幅地摩擦。

“小木……”

“嗯？”

“每个地方，都要亲。”紫原掀起自己的上衣，在木吉的帮助下脱去，露出一直被衣服掩盖住的好身材。

木吉故意用很虔诚的语气说道，“遵命，神明大人。”又问，“可以留吻痕吗？”

紫原说，“随你喜欢。”心里却想，先给你点甜头也不妨，等过一会，你的身上就不只是吻痕这么简单了。

“今天的敦特别温柔，真好呀。”木吉赞叹着，唇舌在他锁骨附近流连，吮出的印子仿佛一串红珊瑚项链悬在脖子上，艳丽的色泽让人视线无法移开。

对方的爱抚让紫原喘得更厉害，他一只手撑住桌沿，另一只手搂紧木吉的脖子，“小，小木。”

“怎么了，敦？”

“没什么，只是……这样……有点感觉。”

“什么感觉？”

紫原心说，还能有什么，当然是想和你上床的感觉。

木吉与他靠得很近，下身又贴在一块，很容易洞察对方身体起的变化。他的脸上露出了然的笑容，“是那里吗？我也是，看到敦对我有同样的反应，真是受宠若惊。”

哪里受宠若惊，这副表情摆明是吃定了自己，这家伙笑起来的样子，真的让人很想捏爆他。

谁吃定谁还是未知数呢，总而言之，只要让他的身体离不开自己，就行了吧。

紫原伸手去解他的裤子，木吉说道，“原先设想过和敦的第一次，应该在更加正式的时间和地点。不过在更衣室里，好像更刺激呀。”

紫原手上的动作慢了下来，“你还……设想过？”

“糟糕，说漏嘴了吗。”木吉笑眯眯地说，一点也不像“糟糕”的样子。

“小木是怎么设想的？”

木吉想了想，“嗯，先是约会，一起逛街，吃很多你喜欢的东西，然后去我家或者你家——”

听到关于美食的主题，紫原一脸向往，“不错嘛……这些步骤，稍后可以补齐。”

木吉问，“敦从来没有想过吗？”

“没有，想这想那的太麻烦……直接行动就好了。”紫原说着，手伸向木吉胯下，一把握住了那根早就勃起的性器。

木吉“哇”地一声叫出来，“敦今天格外有行动力啊，我都忍不住要嫉妒你手里那家伙了。”

“胡说些什么呢。”紫原勾住他的脖子亲吻，手掌心摩挲着饱胀的龟头，明显感觉到整根肉柱又粗了一圈，前方溢水，手心里湿了一片。

这样周到的“独家服务”，居然出自他喜欢的人，仿佛正当青春的年月里，最狂野放纵的春梦。

湿漉漉的舌头与他纠缠不舍，手指不太熟练，却毫无羞耻感，甚至带着探究意味地把他下体摸了个遍。

他的敦，有时候会暴露出略带孩子气的别扭，有时却又惊人地坦率，真是可爱得让他不知怎么办好。

心早就给了他，身体，也已经期待了很久，想要通过一场最炽热纯粹的仪式，完全归属于这个人。

他隔着裤子，轻轻抓揉紫原裆部，“敦这里的反应，不请我欣赏一下吗。”

“我不想动……”

“交给我来代劳就是了。”

“嗯……”紫原半推半就地，任由木吉脱掉了他的运动裤，紧紧包裹住下体的弹性内裤前面已经高高隆起，濡湿了一大片。

面对这样的盛景，木吉只觉得口干舌燥，嗓子都哑了，“敦那里都这么湿了，不会觉得难受吗。”

“难受啊……都怪你不好，”紫原理直气壮地说道，“这里，是你的责任吧。”

木吉笑了，“说得是。抱歉呀，敦，你都这么主动了，我也要加油才对。”他倾身送上一连串湿热的吻，紫原的胸膛剧烈地起伏，呼吸乱了，手指深陷进对方肩上结实的肌肉里。

并不太温柔的吻在紫原皮肤上留下深深浅浅的啃咬痕迹和红印，刺激得他浑身发热，显露出动情的粉红色，看起来比世上任何甜点都要可口。

沉迷在这样的欢愉里，紫原只觉得头里昏昏沉沉，魂灵都要出窍。虽然不想承认，但是和小木的亲热，快感程度已经超出了预期，难怪神界那帮家伙都那么淫乱，这个，绝对会上瘾吧。

下面发胀的性器忽然裹入一个又湿又烫的地方，被紧紧地吸吮。

他睁开眼睛，“小木，你……”

“敦刚才说过，敦的‘美味棒’是我的责任吧，放心，我一定会尽责的。”

过分，居然把那里和他喜欢的美味棒相提并论……还有，终于理解为什么小绿小室他们不让自己吃东西的时候说话了，真的，让人受不了啊……


	93. 春雷润木（3）

木吉把紫原的性器含进嘴里，也不管什么技术不技术，就跟吃冰棍似的又吸又舔，尤其是龟头，吮得啧啧有声，舌头利索着呢。

紫原下半身很快就软了，腰也直不起来，两边胳膊肘勉强撑着，低头看对方怎么为自己口交。

不行，不能多看了。光是看那家伙俯首在自己胯间，卖力吞吃肉棒的样子，紫原就觉得要射了。

唯一煞风景的是，木吉不多一会就要暂停，关切地询问他的感受，似乎唯恐紫原有一点点的不舒服。问就问吧，肉棒还在嘴里，说话时伴随着震动，快感翻倍，风险也是如此——万一不小心咬断了怎么办？

紫原终于忍无可忍，“你这种时候能不能别讲话，我，我要生气了。”

“啊，怎么呀。”木吉直起身，无辜地问。他从来没有怕过紫原，过去没有，现在见对方露出这副情欲高涨的模样，就更加不怕了。

“我生起气来，非要榨干你，让你哭着喊着讨饶不可。”

“那可真是求之不得。事实上，我已经做好一星期下不来床的觉悟了。”木吉还很有兴致地跟他开玩笑，“不愧是敦啊，想想你一个人瓦解了诚凛百分之多少的战斗力。”

紫原伸出手指，在木吉赤裸的上身捏来捏去，“你有多少战斗力，没有人比我更清楚了。”若非这个人，也没有资格和自己在一起。只能是他，只有他。

“听到你这么说，我很开心呀。敦，其实你也很喜欢我吧。”

紫原不自在地把头扭开，“谈不上。是你先用甜品贿赂，我才和你交往的。”

明明又亲又摸地什么都做过了，可是一说到“喜欢”，就羞于承认，多么矛盾，多么可爱。

木吉顺着他的话问，“那如果我们初中那时的比赛后，我就请你吃甜点，会不会早就变成好朋友了？”

“你那时输得那么惨，我正眼都不会看你一眼。”

“是嘛。不过，还是很牢地记住了一个手下败将的名字，对于敦来说很少见呀。”

“木吉！”紫原像是被戳中了心事，昵称也没有了，看来是真有点气急败坏了。

木吉安抚地与他接吻，舌头伸进来勾住他，让紫原觉得舒服，情绪也渐渐平复下来，可内心深处还是有一小块地方忿忿不平：要是以后两个人吵架，他每次都用这招，可怎么好啊。

“我和敦交往，是赢了你之后得到的奖励吧，真好呀。那要是在接下来的‘一对一’里，我还能赢敦的话，是不是就能得到更多，更多的奖励了？”

紫原马上明白他说的“一对一”指什么，“你是不可能赢我的。”

“因为敦说要让我求饶为止吧。”

“不止，求饶了也不会停。”

木吉亲他的脖子，“好期待呀，这样的敦一定很帅。”

两人的下体相贴，硬得滴水，就如他们本人那样交颈缠绵。紫原难耐地呻吟着，忍不住伸手握住两根性器上下套弄，彼此的体液混在一起，沾湿他颀长的手指，强烈快感直冲脑中，霸道地占据了他的全部感知。

像是与紫原有心灵感应似的，木吉随之也热烈地吻住他，带着几分罕见的强势，手掌抚摸他的胸腹，粗糙的手心轻易就把一对乳头搓硬，红红地直挺着。

紫原的呼吸越发急促，他自己都不知道双乳会这么敏感，手指头揉几下就肿了，还酥酥麻麻地，想要更多爱抚。

紫原暗自咬牙，这家伙，居然不打一声招呼就随便开发自己的身体，胆子可真够大的。又晕乎乎地想，他的“那里”，也够大的。

木吉靠近他，贴着他的耳朵说，“敦，想要你……”

“你想睡我？”

“不可以吗？”

紫原一口回绝，“当然不行！”

“是吗，这样啊。”木吉显得很失落。

紫原一见他这副样子就来气，“你总是这样，就不能态度好一点，多求我两次吗？！”

“啊，可是，我不想让敦为难，勉强做你不情愿的事啊。”

“你不拿出百分百的诚意来求我，怎么知道我究竟情不情愿？”

“原来，敦心里其实是这么想的。”木吉抱住他，“抱歉呀，我不该自以为是。那么……敦，一起享受快乐吧。”

温暖的体温包裹在身上，让紫原觉得心跳加速，他闭上眼说道，“不行。”

木吉心里有了底，继续锲而不舍地对紫原说，“我会让敦很舒服的。”

紫原私下也想过和小木上床的事，每次都觉得好麻烦，要是他坐上来自己动，姑且还能考虑一下……反过来的情况，他压根就没动过这方面的脑筋。

他可是万人景仰的雷霆之神，神圣不可侵犯，怎么能让区区一个凡人占有他的身体？

心里又有另一个声音在说，小木不是随便什么人都能相提并论，他是唯一的。如果是他，也许——

“要是弄疼我的话，就不行。”

“我会很小心，敦可是我最珍视的人啊。”

木吉倾身上去亲吻紫原，明明唇舌间的亲昵显得那么甘甜，却带着一种让人推拒不了的强势，不知不觉地就被他牵走了节奏，只能跟从他的步调。

自己真是傻瓜。小木怎么可能是那种乖乖坐上来自己动的类型呢，只是这家伙的攻击性，平时都被他那副老好人的外表掩藏住了而已。

但就是这样的反差，让他像着了魔似的，陷在里面，出不来了。

世上再也没有第二个人能如此牵动自己的心情，如一把破开蒙昧的利刃，把所有刻骨的感觉楔进神魂，狂怒为他，狂喜为他，一切都因对方而始。

假如这一次他带来的是从未领教过的狂欢，那么，好像没有什么拒绝的理由。

期待，也不需要理由。

火热的身体贴上来，粗硬阳物抵到他的腿间，唇被情浓的吻封住了，无法说话，也说不出话。喘息就是邀请，呼吸早已缠绵，还没有插入的地方，擅自亢奋了起来。神的隐秘之地，未获神谕不得入内的爱巢，悄然向另一个主人开启了门户。

木吉的手指挤入进来，揉着柔软的穴口，指尖摩擦嫩肉，令敏感的小穴颤抖收缩。紫原口鼻中发出“唔唔”的声音，双腿张开，私处在对方眼前暴露无遗。

“等一下……”他勉力从亲吻中暂时脱身，质问木吉，“你一副很有经验的样子是怎么回事？”

“我说过，对我们的第一次有过设想嘛。设想的过程中，当然会好好地预习功课啦——神明大人监考的测试可是没有补考机会的，必须全力以赴呀。”


	94. 春雷润木（4）

木吉的回答让紫原找不出茬，悻悻地说道，“你真狡猾。”

这评价让木吉还有点委屈，“难道不是应该表扬我吗？”

“表扬？我没被你骗得晕头转向就不错了。”

“过分……敦可以看出来我是诚实的吧。”

“我是神，不是测谎仪。”

“我和敦之间还需要这个吗？”木吉的手指从紫原的性器摸到后方穴口，湿黏了一片。

“那你说……需要什么？”

“当然是——需要彼此。敦，能够和你在一起，真的太好了。”

口中说着感动的话，手却正在做放肆的事。湿润的手指缓慢埋入小穴，一点一点扩张紧窒的肉壁，紫原皱眉，“这样不行，会很痛。”

“是吗，一根就疼了？”

“嗯……”

木吉有点为难，“怎么办呢，我们部里都是乖小孩，那些‘必需品’在更衣室里一样也没有。”

紫原粗暴地抓住木吉头发，迫使他仰头面对自己，语气危险地说道，“你都把我弄成这样了，不许叫暂停啊。”

木吉好脾气地笑着，“只要是男人就该知道，这种时候是根本不可能停下来的吧。”紫原把手松开，木吉顺势在他脸上亲了亲，“而且敦这么可爱，我都已经等不及了。”

紫原认识的其他人平常总说他懒散，幼稚，还很吓人，从没有谁当面夸过他“可爱”，这让他一下子心情很好，甚至想问木吉，是不是真的觉得自己可爱。

“小木……”紫原凑上去亲他，“继续吧。”

一双眼睛水蒙蒙地，英俊的脸庞上泛着红潮，慵懒中透着情欲气息，被自己吻得微微红肿的嘴唇半启，喜欢的人在自己面前无意识地流露出这副诱惑的样子，让木吉完全把控不住自己了。

“敦，只要把那里舔湿，就不会那么疼了。”

“什么——”紫原还没反应过来，就被木吉压翻在桌上，双腿掰开，热乎乎的舌头舔上小穴。

这家伙还真是实干派……把主动权交给他，是因为自己懒得动，这才好心迁就。可是这样折腾来折腾去，自己压根就没有省事多少嘛。

可是，被舔穴的感觉好舒服，湿热柔软的触感，舌头深入到不曾开发的密处，沾湿嫩肉。身体有种被占有的快感，好像在这个人面前，可以放下所有的戒备和羞耻之心，任何样子，都不怕他看见。

紫原不觉把臀肉扳开，想让他舔到更里面的地方。主动的态度，带着急促的喘息声，小穴里还一缩一缩地，就差把他吃进去了。木吉的手掌揉着两瓣臀，舌头侵入到深处，还把穴口吮出声音，热烈得像是要把紫原的身体熔化进欲火中。

“小木……要，要不行了，前面……”紫原攥住自己的性器，这也太夸张了，舔后面就能让前面高潮吗，自己的持久度不可能这么不堪一击。

木吉抬头看紫原，“让敦这么舒服，我就安心了，不过，要是敦可以等我一起就更好了。”

紫原觉得好像被对方小瞧了，不满地嘟囔，“不要随便就这么得意，你那里被舔的话也会这样敏感的。”

木吉笑了，直爽地说，“是吗，如果敦想这么做，我会好好配合的，绝对没问题。”

“嗯……”紫原掂量了一下，“还是算了，好麻烦哦。”虽然对吃掉小木不是没有兴趣，但是剔去“坐上来自己动”这个选项以后，面对麻烦的一整套起承转合，出汗出力，他觉得还是维持现状更好一些，不管怎么样，只要两个人都觉得舒服就行了。

“那，我就继续了。”

“嗯。”

“现在还会疼吗？”

手指插入进来的时候，与舌头全然不一样的感觉，木吉的指头还比一般人长，能进到更深处。紫原轻声说，“好多了。”

何止是好多了，粗糙的指腹摩擦肠壁时，简直令人颤抖，在小穴中来回抽插的快感让人欲罢不能，紫原甚至觉得，只靠后面的手指，自己就能射出来了。

被手指插射是什么水平啊，至少要先尝到小木的那个是什么滋味吧。刚才自己还很有自信地说绝不会输呢，可恶……

“手指，拔出来。”

“怎么了，敦觉得难受了吗？”木吉问，湿淋淋的手指也随即抽了出来。

紫原压抑着喘息，伸手握住对方的性器，说道，“用这个……”

“啊，已经可以了吗？”

“别啰嗦，快一点。”

“被这样迫切地需要，我是很开心啦，只是想不到敦也会有这么急性子的时候，真是少见啊。”

“是你说，要一起的吧。”紫原说完，一见木吉那张笑脸就很生气，气自己让对方知道，这么把他说的话当回事。

越是生气，欲望也越是高涨，紫原哑着嗓子再一次催促，“快，进来……”

小穴里外都已湿透，泛着水光，充分滋润过的模样显得格外诱人可口，让人只想好好地享用。

木吉忍了很久，早就不堪等待，喜欢的人又当面这么露骨地索求，再磨磨蹭蹭的话，就不是男人了。他右手扶住自己的性器，龟头对着小穴，一点一点挤入。

密穴中从未有这么粗大的柱物侵入，紫原的身体本能地绷紧，心中却莫名地释下重负，朦朦胧胧中觉得，似乎早该如此。

他一只手撑住桌子，另一只手搂紧木吉，微仰着头，任对方把壮硕的阳具嵌入到臀间的穴里，彼此身体衔接，牢不可分。

木吉欢喜地亲吻他的肩膀，“敦终于属于我了，真好呀。”

“说什么傻话……我和你之间的关系，难道是通过上床来确定的吗？”

“哈哈，说得也是。抱歉呀，敦，是我得意忘形了。”

“再说……”紫原揉乱他的头发，毫不温柔地亲了上去，较真地纠正他的说法，“应该是你属于我才对。”

“关于这一点，早就没有疑问了吧。”木吉扣住紫原的腰，肉棒抽出，又重重直插到底，强烈的冲劲让小穴里一下子痉挛了，失态地绞紧男根。紫原想叫，可是唇舌被对方反客为主地纠缠住，说不出话来，只能徒劳地“呜呜”挣扎，下面被一下一下地狠干。

又大又粗的性器把小穴填满，汁水黏腻的声音听得人面红耳赤，这样的刺激，真是比什么都来得凶猛厉害。

更衣室里安静得只有两人交合的声响，肢体的撞击，粗重的喘气，夕阳透过高高的窗户口照射进来，少年身上的每一颗汗珠都像闪着金光。

令人迷恋的肉体快感，难舍难分的恋人，神与人的羁绊，在这一刻胜过从古至今所有的誓言和传说，牵住了身体，也牵在心上。


	95. 春雷润木（5）

紫原的头发湿黏在额前，呼吸越来越急。他身上热，里面也热，体液分泌根本不受自己控制，小穴里在肉棒刺激下滑腻腻地，前面也高耸着，随两人交缠的肢体而不住弹跳，汁水沾湿彼此的小腹。

全身每个地方，好像都被对方占有了。遍体吻痕，双乳红肿，“美味棒”也被好好地品尝过了。这样说来，这会正在自己后穴里进出的，是小木的——

木吉只觉得小穴一下子夹紧了，嫩肉蠕动着按摩性器，像是在吸吮里面的淫汁。骤然加剧的快感令他也随之更加亢奋，两只手扳住紫原的腰，提气猛插，抽送时的剧烈程度，把浑圆的双臀都挤压变形，臀肉通红，箍住肉棒的穴口一圈白沫。

他吮咬着紫原的耳朵问道，“敦刚才想到了什么好事，可以告诉我吗？”

“不，不告诉你。”

“这样啊，”木吉又问，“那，是在想我吧。”

“你好烦哦……”紫原暂时不想说给他听，再说现在也没心思跟这家伙聊天。他双腿勾紧木吉的腰，“快一点。”

“遵命。”

紫原觉得肉棒插得更深了，龟头挤到最里面，把肠道干得又酸又涨，这样的快感太直接太强烈，让他受不了，可潜意识里又希望对方一直继续下去，不要停，彻底把小穴调教成承受男人阳具的性器官。

明明没有预演过，可是两个人的身体如此契合，仿佛天生属于彼此。紫原的腰不自觉地扭着，双腿张开，迎合木吉的动作，口中叫他，“小木……”

“敦，舒服吗？”

“嗯……里面，都是你的了……再给我……唔——”矜持被高涨的情欲打败，这时的紫原坦诚得让木吉浑身血脉贲张，急切地吻他，回应他的索求。

性器快速抽动，捣弄缩紧的甬道，肠壁抽搐着，又被凶狠捅开，龟头边棱搔刮敏感的嫩肉，刺激得汁水泛滥。

蓄积在体内的快感实在太汹涌，让紫原几乎濒临极限，他仰起头大口呼吸，纵情地叫出声音，这个时候，就算被人听见也无所谓了。

“小木……那里，好硬啊……喜欢……”

第一次听紫原亲口说“喜欢”两字，哪怕不是喜欢他，是喜欢他的身体，也足以令木吉激动万分。

“敦，抱歉，我有点忍不住……接下来可能要粗暴些了。”木吉说罢，肉棒抽出，一下子送到尽头，他把紫原完全压倒在桌上，掰开的双腿往上翻，丰沛黏腻的汁水从交合处满溢流出，把粗壮的性器浸得湿亮。

紫原下身被他狠劲往上顶，每一记都干到最深，穴口嫩肉捅进去又外翻出来，早就糜红一片，前面性器没人触碰就硬得滴水，又被木吉的腹肌压着摩擦，连阴囊都被挤到变形。两人下体的耻毛一带全是淫水，湿成一绺一绺，杂乱不堪。

木吉稍显粗鲁的动作反而让紫原更兴奋，敏感点被狠干的愉悦感遍及全身，每一处皮肤都在颤抖，渴望着与对方的狎昵。

以前从没想过，有一天自己会主动张开腿，被男人干成这副饥渴淫荡的样子，还是在高中篮球部的更衣室里……这一切简直令人迷乱。

“小木，喜欢吗？”身体很直接地接收到来自对方的感受，但还是想要听他亲口说出，对于这种模样的自己，是不是仍然觉得可爱。

木吉粗重地喘着气回答，“喜欢得——要死了。”

紫原很高兴，但嘴上还是说，“没有这回事吧。”

“是真的。”木吉亲他的脖子和锁骨，“尤其是见到敦像现在这样一边笑，一边用那里吸紧我的样子，我愿意为你死一万次。”

“上次……是我不好。今天……我等着你，把我杀死在这里——唔，小木……小……啊……”

听到心上人邀请自己干死他，木吉再也控制不住，在紫原腿间抽插的肉棒越操越快，强行捣开绞住自己的媚肉，小洞早已含不住肉棒，只能任由身上的男人把它干得淫汁四溅，穴口都被粗硬的阳具磨肿了。

“真没想过我的敦会说出这么可爱的话。已经死心塌地喜欢你了，这下还要我怎么办好啊。”

“慢点，那里，里面……嗯……”

紫原终究还是忍不住服软，肉体的快感一波连一波，小木太勇猛了，一根肉棒就把自己干成这样，再持续下去，要不了一会，只怕自己就会前后一起喷水，淫态毕露，连清醒的意识都难以保持了。

“抱歉呀，已经慢不下来了，而且敦其实也喜欢我快一点吧——我的后背上，都被敦抓出一封情书来了。”

这家伙……

紫原又羞又恼，还没等他说什么，又被木吉带入欲望之潮中，小洞被肉棒凿开，挺动的阳具填充他的后穴，驱散他所有的空虚。

刚才还自信地要让小木的身体离不开自己，眼下看来，是自己离不了他才对。紫原浑身大汗淋漓，眼瞳中紫色的光芒清晰可见，俨然是显出了雷霆之神的本相。

“小木，不，不行了……”

木吉脑中有如漫天烟花齐放，性器失控地顶撞小穴，有时抽出后整根滑脱出来，又急切地在腿间乱拱，抵着小洞插回去。脸上大颗大颗汗珠落到紫原身上，滚烫有如烙印。

“是不是快要到了？”

“嗯，快要……”紫原沉溺在对方给予的快感中，说话带着哭音，听着沙沙哑哑地，心都酥了。

木吉亲吻他渗泪的眼角，“敦，第一次……可以射在里面吗？我会帮你全都清理干净的。”

“嗯……第一次，还有以后的每一次，都要给我，一滴也不许给别的人。”

“保证。”木吉激烈地吻着他，胯下压紧紫原的臀，大股大股精液射进小穴。痉挛的穴肉被雄性体液一浇，即刻高潮，前面的性器铃口张开，浓稠的白液射在木吉的胸腹。

紫原射精后躺在桌上，失神地望着天花板，腰胯还在颤抖，双腿顺着桌沿无力垂下，大腿内侧又湿又黏，精液从一时合不拢的小穴里缓缓流出。

木吉伸出手指揉着他的小穴，很贴心地说，“敦这里，觉得难受吗？”

“嗯……不难受，但是黏黏地好别扭……”

“没关系，都交给我。”木吉在他耳旁说，“敦，我喜欢你刚才说的话，很帅很可爱，很有独占欲。”

“搞不懂你说的‘可爱’到底是指什么啦……”

“那些话让我有了和敦交往的真实感，觉得很幸福呀。”

“我现在还停留在你的‘美味棒’给我的真实感里……”紫原搂住木吉的肩膀，在他唇上亲了一口，“只有一个要求，下次别麻烦我做这么多了，和我交往就应该有多做事的觉悟吧。”

木吉被紫原亲得晕乎乎，满口答应，事后才想，好像也没让敦做什么呀……

数日后的某个清晨，木吉在被窝里半睡半醒，忽然觉得有人蹬自己的被子，他睁开眼睛，吓了一跳，“敦？！”

敦怎么会突然跑到自己床上来呢，而且还是一大早，太不符合他的性子了！

紫原全身光溜溜地什么也没穿，整个人趴到木吉身上说，“小木早上好。”

虽然压得他有点吃力，但木吉还是很开心，惊喜惊喜，绝对是喜大于惊。“敦，早啊，怎么会想到突然袭击？”

“嗯……是想吃‘美味棒’了，小木陪我。”

“敦该不会是从美食移情别恋到这个上面来了吧。”

“不会啊……吃东西和这个不矛盾，都是充满乐趣的嘛。”

“哈哈，是呀，那我只能奉陪到底啦。”

“小木最好了……等会陪你去篮球场一对一哦。”

“虽然很期待和敦切磋球技，可怎么觉得这像一桩交易了……”

 

 

春雷润木 完


	96. 枕边番外四 和光共影（1）

火神最近一段时间都在家里休病假，虽然自我感觉良好，但黑子不准他就这么去学校，说万一上课的时候突然发光，把老师同学们给吓到就麻烦了。连教练也说，火神君保卫了地球和平，得先好好休养，确保身体百分百康复再归队。

火神拗不过他们，只能屈从。篮球也给黑子没收，怕某个篮球笨蛋偷溜出去打球，差不多相当于被软禁了。他在家实在没什么事做，温习功课是不可能的，于是今天包一百个饺子，明天大扫除，把家里收拾得干干净净，一尘不染。

黑子平时放学后或者周末会来看他，有时还把二号装在书包里“偷渡”进公寓。为了能和最心爱的火神见面，二号乖乖地保持安静，一汪不汪。

火神虽然很想早日回到大家中间，但也知道这是他们对自己的体恤。这条命是黑子用巨大代价换来的，所以就算不为别人，单是为了黑子，他也要珍惜。

而且现在黑子的主张越来越大，什么都是他说了算，自己根本讲不过他。真是的……

这天傍晚，黑子社团活动结束后去了火神家里，火神把备用钥匙给了他，所以现在不需要按门铃了。

一开门，就见玄关处蹲着一只威风凛凛的大老虎，浑身闪着金光，前爪把一双室内鞋推向黑子。黑子换了鞋，上前抱抱大老虎，“谢谢，火神君很远就听见我的脚步声了吧。”

大老虎点了点头。它的个头太魁伟，在原地转不过身来，于是往后倒退了几步，一直到客厅。这时火神也从厨房探出头，“来了？今晚吃烤鱼，好吗？”

黑子放下书包，微笑地望着火神，“火神君做的无论什么都喜欢。”

火神看了眼束手束脚躲着桌椅家具的大老虎，对黑子说，“那家伙待在客厅里太挤了，我把它收回吧。”

“没关系，能够亲眼看到大虎君这么精神，让我心里安定许多。”

“别随便给人的灵体另起名字啊！”

“这样当火神君和大虎君同时出现时，便于区分开来。”

大老虎蹭蹭黑子的手，似乎对他的叫法没意见。

火神气呼呼地把脑袋缩回厨房去了。

黑子靠坐在大老虎的身上，很喜爱地摸摸它的毛皮，大老虎默契地把尾巴尖伸到黑子手里让他呼噜。

“火神君今天也辛苦了，一个人在家里的话有点寂寞吧。”

大老虎喉咙里咕哝了一声，像是深有感触。

“没有火神君坐在前排，心里总觉得空落落地，忍不住会想火神君现在正在家里做什么，身体状况怎么样了。”黑子搂住大老虎挨过来的脑袋，亲昵地揉它毛茸茸的耳朵，“我知道，火神君恢复得很快，我们马上又能一直在一起了。”

“那天，看到火神君受伤的样子，从来没有那样恐惧过……如果失去火神君，整个世界的未来对我来说都不再有意义。所以能够像现在这样，和我的光在一起，真是太好了。”

黑子由衷地露出笑容，转身望着大老虎，老虎低头亲了亲他的前额，温柔极了。

黑子忽然想到一件事，“我和大虎君这样说话，火神君也听得见吗？”

“当然听得见了，笨蛋。”火神系着木吉学长送他的粉色特大号围裙，端着餐盘出来，还有给黑子准备的奶昔。

“火神君，”黑子起身迎了上去，帮他一块拿餐具。他把奶昔杯递到火神面前，“请先喝一口。”

“怎么了？味道不会有问题的。”火神不知道他要做什么，但还是低头咬着吸管尝了尝，“很正常啊。”

黑子把杯子放好，双手勾住火神的脖子，踮脚亲了上去，“火神君以后每次亲吻前都喝香草奶昔，这样我们的吻就是香草味的了。”

这么热情，让人怎么招架得住啊！火神顺势搂住他的腰，回应这个充满甜蜜气息的吻。

“这里有香草味的就你一个吧，香草子。”

“香草堡神君也很好啊。”

“哪里好了，我必须是芝士味！”火神很有原则地说。不能因为喜欢黑子，就背叛自己对芝士汉堡的那份热忱啊。

两人吃完香喷喷的烤鱼，下楼去附近公园散步，还玩了一会投篮。黑子看表，说接下来请火神君自由活动半小时，气得火神抗议说，连亚历克斯和辰也都没这么管过他。

黑子说道，等一会回去，有非常重要的事要和火神君商量，所以不能在外面耽误太久。可当火神问他什么事，他又口风很严，怎么也不肯提前透露。

打了半小时篮球，稍微出了出汗，两人回到火神家，今天是星期五，黑子会在这里过周末。火神冲完澡出来，用毛巾擦着头发，见穿着他大号睡衣的黑子正盘腿坐在沙发上，伸手逗大老虎玩，便问，“黑子，吃西瓜吗？”

“吃。”

火神去剖了一只西瓜，切成几大块。大老虎趴在两人中间，把西瓜片按四比一的比例给他们分配好。

火神低头大啃，边吃边问，“对了，你刚说要和我商量什么事？”

“嗯……现在也许不是最合适的谈话时候。”

火神奇怪地看他，“为什么，商量事情还分时段吗？”

黑子回避开火神的目光，低头又和大老虎四目交接，他这会稍稍能体会到自己和二号一同发动“凝视攻击”时火神君的感受了，心理压力真的很大呢。

“怎么了？”火神见黑子有点犹豫，不由得担心起来，“不是什么不好的事情吧。”

“是……很好的事。”

“那怎么吞吞吐吐的？”

黑子像是终于下定决心，抬头正视火神，说道，“火神君，我们来完成‘光影之楔’的另一半吧。”

火神满口西瓜顿时就喷了出来，差点呛着，有几颗瓜子还粘到了大老虎的身上。

“你，怎么突然提这事啊！”

“因为火神君的身体好得差不多了吧。”

“话是这么说——你知道这个‘另一半’指什么吗？”

“是。这已经不算是秘密，光之领域的人都知道，只有火神君藏着掖着不肯告诉我，很过分了。”

火神三口两口解决掉手里的西瓜，又把大老虎背上的瓜子摘掉，说道，“那个，我不是有意瞒你的。只是因为当光影的灵肉缔结，就真的再也分不开了，如果其中一方出事，另一方也无法独存。当初……有很多不稳定的因素，我不想让你完全没有后路。”

不过——火神看着黑子，心想，他们现在这样，已经是同生共存的关系，那时候的顾虑好像也不再成立了。

黑子知道他在想什么，微笑着说，“火神君就是我的后路，不是吗。”


	97. 和光共影（2）

火神伸手，将黑子一把拉到跟前，黑子跌坐到他腿上，“火神君——”

“现在是西瓜味了。”

“只要和火神君的吻能够一直这样甜下去就好。”

唇齿间，声音越来越低。“笨蛋，这是当然的吧。”

浅吻及深，如沐暖光，黑子搂住他的火神君，一颗心完全化了。

好喜欢。眼前的这个人，如果可以完完整整地拥有，将是多么幸福的事。

自从遇到他，自己就变得越来越贪心了。而且他知道，多么贪心也没有关系，因为他的光，全都会为他一一实现。

“火神君还从来没有抱过我呢。”

火神脸都红了，“你说的‘抱’是哪种意思啊？！”

“每一种意思。”黑子的脸上同样泛着浅浅的红晕，微笑着说，“火神君，到床上去吧。抱我。”最后两个字是他贴在火神耳朵旁边说的，声音轻得几不可闻。

“黑子……”

假如光也会做梦，那么他就是自己所领略过的，最美好的梦景。

愿这场梦永不醒来。

“黑子，虽然这么说有点破坏气氛，但是……你刚说的‘不是最适合的时间’那句话，我现在同意还来得及吗？”

“为什么呢，火神君？”

火神有点不好意思地说，“今天，我还什么都没有准备啊。”

“没关系，我已经准备好了，连同火神君的份一起。”

“真的假的？！连同我的份是怎么个说法啊！”

黑子向火神伸开双臂，“请火神君尽管全身心地依赖我吧。”

虽然在球场上，火神经常默许自己对黑子的依赖，但是当对方在这样的场合说出来，还是觉得……太羞耻了。

这个时候，除了一个火热的吻，找不到更好的办法能阻止黑子继续说下去。

火神抱起黑子进了卧室，很小心地俯身把他放到床上。黑子屈着腿，背靠火神叠得方方正正的被子，双臂始终勾住火神的脖子。火神双膝跪在床垫上，手掌撑在黑子身体两侧，望着对方说道，“其实有一次，我想过要抱你的。”说完想想不妥，立即强调，“就，就是单纯的意思，像刚才那样的！”

“是吗，火神君没有和我提过呢，是在什么时候？”

“就是去年暑假，我们去街头篮球赛，结果淋了一身雨回来，你换上了我的衣服……”

“嗯，我还记得哦，那一天。那时我们才交往没多久，如果火神君要抱我的话，我可能需要一点时间慎重考虑。”

“啊，是吗——”

“大约三秒钟吧。”

“你这家伙……”

两人缠绵地亲吻，彼此熟悉的气息让心渐渐安宁下来，亲昵之余，空气中比平时多了一丝甜腻，胶着在有情人之间。

黑子轻声问，“把大虎君单独留在客厅里，没问题吗？”

“没关系。别误会了，那可不是宠物，是我的一部分啊。”

“说得也是。”黑子忽然笑了，“等我和火神君结合以后，也会变成彼此的一部分吧。”

火神的脸已经比刚才吃的西瓜馕还要红了，但神情还是难得的严肃认真，“是的，所以黑子……到了这个时候，不能退缩了啊。”

“火神君才是，可别中途反悔了。刚才已经说过，我什么都准备好了，今天就连洗澡的时候也格外仔细呢。”黑子语气和平常没什么两样，但是脸色分明在一点点变红。“火神君在看什么？”

火神诚实地说，“很少见你脸红啊。”又在心里说，这样的你，让人忍不住就想多看一会。

黑子说道，“火神君不会是在想怎么在床上欺负我吧。”

“怎么可能？！”火神涨红着脸说，“一直在欺负人的明明是你吧！”

黑子伸出右手，指尖轻触火神发烫的脸庞，“火神君这个样子，真是看多少遍都不会觉得厌呢，所以，才总是忍不住想和火神君开玩笑。”

“你啊……”

“捉弄自己喜欢的人，这方面的我有点像二号。请火神君像包容二号那样，多多包容我吧。”

“说反了，”火神纠正他，“我是看在你的份上，才让着二号那家伙的。”

“是，我知道。”被自己的光这样爱着，又怎会觉察不出来呢？

所以，才会这样毫无保留地，用同样纯粹的爱意来回应他啊。

黑子闭上眼，感受着火神君温柔得近乎小心翼翼的吻，彼此都知道接下来要面对什么，就像携手共赴的下一个战场，少许紧张，却又无限期待着。

火神小声地说，“衣服，要脱了的吧。”

“是。”

火神直起身，把身上的白背心脱了下来，扔在床边。干练的短发稍稍有点乱，上半身肌肉线条毕露，宽肩窄腰，胸肌饱满，块块腹肌紧实，年轻朝气里充满荷尔蒙十足的阳刚味，像一头散发着交配气息的野生老虎。尽管黑子早就习惯与他亲近，然而这个时候见了，还是不由自主地心跳加速，难以掩饰眼神中的渴慕。

“火神君是我认识的男子中，身材最好、最性感的一个。”

“别说得一副你对男人很有经验的样子啊！”知道黑子不是那个意思，但这话说得也太容易让人误会了吧，可不是他无理取闹啊。

“要说经验，应该是我和火神君一起开始积累吧。‘日本第一’的目标已经实现，我的下一个目标是成为‘火神君第一’。”

“这又是什么？！”

“就是专门研究火神君领域的专家。”

“不懂你在说什么。”火神没辙地说。他顿了顿，问，“那个……你的衣服，要帮你吗？”

黑子坐起了一点，“我自己可以。不过，还有点舍不得呢，就这样把刚换上的火神君睡衣脱掉。”他双手抓住衣服下摆，低头看了看，慢慢解开衣纽。

火神说道，“我的几身睡衣你已经全部都穿过了吧，真是的……这么大不会不舒服吗？”

黑子停下手上的动作，抬头看他，“原来火神君也会说挑逗的话啊。”

“谁挑逗了？！”火神看着黑子把宽大的睡衣脱了下来，露出白瘦的，但是肌肉很紧致好看的身材。虽说在篮球部更衣室里换衣服时，大伙都互相见过光着膀子的模样，可一般情况下，谁都不会失礼地长时间盯着同性的裸体。

所以说，他还是第一次这样近距离地，和黑子裸裎相对。火神的视线落在对方身上，很标准的高中男生体格，但是和自己相比，小了不止两个尺码。

把这样娇小的他压在身下的话……火神只觉得一阵口干舌燥，心也怦怦跳得厉害。他俯下身，一只手试探地抚上黑子的胸口。小麦色的健康肤色衬托得黑子越发显得白皙，微凉的体温也让火神的手掌心滚烫得像在灼烧一般。

“冷吗？”

“有火神君在，所以不会。”

“那样的话……就抱紧我一点。”

黑子搂住火神，嘴唇迎上，彼此的下半身贴合在一起。

“火神君，来继续挑逗我吧。”

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（8）

黑子：火神君，明天有重要比赛，所以今晚我们绝对不可以同床共枕，那会摧毁我的事业心。

火神：说什么呢，我早就帮你把客卧的床铺好了。

黑子：……火神君摧毁了我的自尊心。

火神：？！！


	98. 和光共影（3）

少年的任性，是笃定对方无条件的包容，偶尔一点小小的出格，更像是恋人之间的私密情趣，诉说衷肠。

对于黑子的主动邀请，火神很配合地亲吻他，比起最初的刻意小心，更多了些热烈的投入，似乎是想藉由唇舌间的缠绵，把身体的暖度分给身下的人。在自己的“影”面前，他从来如此慷慨，不惜倾尽所有。

双方虽然迟迟没有偷尝禁果，但至少吻技在相互交流中磨炼得还算不错，不再是以前两个青涩懵懂的小傻瓜。彼此的亲吻，一直是二人世界里最温馨的慰藉。

火神君的手很干燥，带着太阳的暖，指腹上的茧子摩擦过皮肤时，身体情不自禁地战栗。仅仅是普通的，完全谈不上技术可言的爱抚就这样舒服，“实战”的时候会是何种感觉，黑子已经想象不出来了。

他也考虑过是提前和火神君商量好，还是突然袭击。果然还是现在这样，虽然有点措手不及，但还是尽可能地调整状态，努力配合他的火神君，是他想看到的，最真实的样子。

黑子喘息着，轻声叫他，“火神君。”

“嗯？”

“好像胸口有点胀了呢。”

“啊，是，是吗！”火神连忙把手拿开，“感觉怎么样？”

刚才摸过黑子胸前时，那两颗小巧乳头的触感似乎是起了那么一点变化，划过手心，硬硬地，有点凉。

特意去摸那里的话，有点不好意思啊。

“比起说，不如直接做更好，这不是火神君一贯的准则吗。”

“那不一样！”可是具体哪里不一样，火神自己也说不上来。只是觉得，面对未知的探索，还是多了解一下黑子的感受比较好吧。

毕竟，这可是他们的……初夜啊。

正在火神脑中天人交战之时，黑子伸手捉住他的手，按在自己的胸口处，“火神君……这里，还想要。”

火神连忙说，“这，这里吗，我知道了。”

“嗯，火神君刚才让我很舒服呢。”

黑子的脸上，有种品尝到新鲜香草奶昔的满足感，还微微地泛着红，是最让火神心动的表情。他低头与对方接吻，手指轻轻揉着那两颗充血的小乳头。这里是黑子敏感的地方吗，很可爱啊。而对方红着脸，坦率说出要求的样子，更是完全击中了火神的软肋，胸腔中有什么正激荡着，呼之欲出。

想和他做最亲密的事，想让他露出更多只有自己看得见的另一面，想看他依赖自己，就如自己内心深处对他斩不断的依赖一样，释放出对彼此所有的渴望。

黑子的手搭在火神的肩上，张着嘴，纠缠着对方的舌头。乳尖被揉硬的快感让他忍不住溢出呻吟，舌尖颤抖着想要缩回，却被勾住了不放，来自光的吻坦荡又热情，像光辉的烈火一般，把他仅剩的理智全都燃烧殆尽了。

从未这样大胆地放纵自己，但只要和火神君一起，即使湮灭在他的光芒之焰中，也在所不惜。细碎的声音从口鼻间漏出，伴随着喘息，听起来，已经到了情动的时刻。

黑子赤裸光洁的双腿情不自禁地抬起，勾在火神的腰上，“火神君……”

他这“得寸进尺”的举动让火神的心都酥了，手掌顺着他的躯体一点一点往下摸，一直到臀部。两瓣挺翘的屁股被托在手心里，隔着一条浅蓝色的紧身内裤，缓慢地揉捏。

火神贪看黑子无意识扭着腰的模样，“这里的感觉，好像也很好啊。”他的手指从弹力很好的内裤边沿挤进去，浑圆的臀瓣在他的抓揉下变形，黑子的喘气声也越来越软，“火神君，请再吻我……没有火神君亲吻的话，总觉得随时都要失去知觉了。”

这种快乐到神智迷乱的感觉太过陌生，需要从火神君身上汲取熟悉的气息来恢复真实感。

少年清秀的面庞泛着情欲的潮红，那双平时目光坚定清亮的眼眸，充满了对自己的渴求，对于这样的他，怎么能不好好地满足呢。

火神手上的动作很轻柔，亲吻也是如此，像照亮梦的光。黑子安心地抱住他的脖子，加深彼此的吻。

“黑子，你的嘴唇，很红了。”

“是吗，”黑子眼神湿漉漉地望着对方，“那就让它更加红一点吧，红色是火神君在我心目中的颜色呢。”

“黑子……”将他身体染上自己专属的颜色，这样的想法让火神的心情也随之雀跃期盼。火热的吻落于少年白皙的肌肤上，如雪中一夕开满艳极的樱花。

黑子的胸膛起伏，喘声发颤，轻轻叫着“火神君”。身上湿红的吻痕仿佛属于对方的印记，让他内心喜悦的情绪几乎要满溢出来——要是这些印记永远不会消退就好了。

要是，火神君身上也有自己的印记，就好了。

“火神君，我也想……”

“想什么？”

直到火神被黑子压倒在下面，脸上还是惊讶得反应不过来，这个小恶魔又想出什么让自己招架不住的点子了吗？

全身只有一条内裤蔽体的少年贴到火神的身上，牙齿咬住火神肩窝处的皮肉，吮出一个圆圆的红印子，随后在他耳旁轻声说，“多亏了火神君，让我的身体暖和起来，所以，我也想好好地回报火神君的爱。”

明明自己的脸都红得不行了，为什么还能一本正经地说出这种羞耻话来啊！

但是，眼下没有时间考虑这个问题。当黑子主动吻上来，在他身上留下一个个红印的时候，火神只剩大喘气的份，脑子里云雾缭绕，热蒙蒙地什么也不知道了。

他浑身直冒汗，捋了一把头发，用胳膊肘撑起上半身，眼睁睁看着黑子在自己胸腹上拓印。并不奔放的吻，很克制，动作也很生涩，唇舌缓缓地吸舔，柔软的舌头擦过皮肤，那种前所未有的亲密，无论身体还是内心，冲击都太大了。

火神低喘着，全身的肌肉绷紧，仿佛正竭力压抑着什么力量。最要命的是，身体被对方弄成这样，感觉居然还不坏。

完了，在这家伙面前，自己什么底线都没有了……

黑子亲到他腹肌下方的时候，稍稍迟疑了一下，随即开始剥火神套在外面的裤衩。

火神一激灵，赶紧坐起身来，伸手拦住他的举动，“等一等，黑子！让我缓缓，我，我得冷静一下——”

黑子无辜地望着他，“这种时候还冷静得下来的，就根本不是火神君了吧。”


	99. 和光共影（4）

火神嘴上说不过黑子，又不敢当真和他来硬的，就这么被他把下半身扒了个底朝天，或者说是一柱朝天。

热气腾腾的大肉棒从裤子里脱露出，直挺挺弹跳的时候，火神明显呆了两秒钟，随即一下子放弃似的往后倒在床上，右手掩住额头，低咒一句，“可恶……”

黑子第一次看到别人的性器，哪怕这个“别人”是他最亲近的火神君，一时也有点害羞。火神君的那一根又长又直，表皮是深红色的，看起来粗壮有力，十分精神。

他红扑着脸，趴到火神胸口，悄声问，“火神君这样，是因为我吗？”

“当然是因为你啦，还能是为什么呀。”

黑子微笑着说，“火神君这么沮丧挫败的样子可不多见呢。”

火神拿开手，正对上黑子视线，“让你看见，我也会觉得不好意思的啊。”

“说得也是呢。”黑子喃喃低语。他低下头，嘴唇与火神轻轻相触，熟悉的感觉让彼此渐渐安下心来。火神搂住黑子，双掌很自然地顺着他光滑的脊背往下摸，摸得黑子腰都软了，轻哼出声，后背上酥麻感觉遍及全身。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯……火神君好温柔。”黑子舒服得眯起眼，难得乖巧地轻蹭火神的颈窝。

火神的手揉着黑子的臀，两瓣圆圆的臀肉挺翘着，刚好够他的手掌托住。但是隔着内裤的话，总觉得不够。

“黑子，里面……可以吗？”

“我也正要拜托火神君。”黑子下身轻压着火神，小幅度蹭着，像是有点难以忍耐下去。

火神把手伸到下面，指尖触到一片潮湿，“这里……”

“是，”黑子把烧红的脸埋进火神肩头，“所以火神君完全不用觉得不好意思，忍得很辛苦的，不止你一个。”

刚才被火神君亲了之后，下身就有了反应，非但如此，勃起的性器前面还把内裤都濡湿了。浅蓝色的布料上，那么显眼的一大块……

火神帮他把湿内裤脱掉，“穿着很难受吧？”

“是，稍微有一点。”

“抱歉啊，我刚刚都没有注意到。”自己这方面的经验不足，果然还是顾此失彼，应该多在意黑子感受的。

黑子侧过头，在火神的脸上亲了亲，“这种时候还这么绅士的火神君，真是太性感了。”

火神嘟囔，“这跟性感又有什么关系啊。”

黑子跪坐在火神的大腿上，直起上半身，低头打量对方。他的火神君面容俊朗，高大健壮的身材充满力量美，却从不刻意在人前展露——他的光对自己究竟有多大魅力真是毫无自觉呢。

然而，就是这种无意识散发荷尔蒙的感觉，才最让人动心不已。

火神仰面躺着看黑子，“怎么了？”

黑子摇摇头，说道，“火神君把我送给你的储蓄罐放在床头啊。”

“啊？”火神扭头看了一眼趴在床头柜上的小老虎，不明白黑子为什么忽然转移话题，但还是如实回答，“你给我之后，就一直放这里了。”

“没有打开看过吗？”

“没有，掸灰的时候会多看两眼。现在本来就很少有人还用储蓄罐了吧。”

“储蓄罐可以用来存放重要的物品，未必是钱。”黑子的目光从小虎身上移回到眼前这只野生大虎，“不过这也在我的意料之中，火神君的粗枝大叶有时也是一种可爱的特质呢。”

火神听出了黑子话里的意思，“什么，里面有东西吗？”他长臂一伸，把那只卧虎储蓄罐抓了过来，当着黑子的面，揭开了老虎肚皮上的盖子。罐头里塞满了填充棉，松扑扑地，好像确实有什么别的……

“我以为你送我的礼物就是这个储蓄罐，没想到还——”等火神看清手里拿的是什么，话就说不下去了。“这……这个……”

“火神君，没骗你吧，我已经做好了万全准备。”

“黑子，你——这就是你说的‘重要物品’？！”

“事先在网上查了资料，购买时也经历了一番波折，很难为情的。火神君安慰我一下吧。”

“不，会这样仔细地把润滑剂和安全套塞在玩具里面的人，真的知道‘难为情’三个字怎么写吗……”

“是储蓄罐，不是玩具。”

“这不是重点啊！”火神把东西放在一边，伸出双臂搂住黑子，彼此胸膛熨帖，“你，一直想要我抱你吗？”

黑子凝望对方，轻轻地说了声，“是。”

火神也放轻声音，“笨蛋，你应该和我说啊。”

“我已经传达了心意，是火神君没有接住我的暗示。”

火神一时间哑口无言，半天憋出一句，“是我不好。”

黑子佯作抱怨，“火神君现在和我完全没有默契。”话音刚落，就被火神反过来压倒在床上，“都说了是我不好了！”

热烈的吻扑面袭来，比起刚才似乎不够温情，还带着几分恼羞成怒的意味，但是黑子对此很享受，全情投入其中，甚至不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

即使没有‘光影之楔’的仪式，想要和喜欢的人建立更亲密的关系，也是很平常的想法吧。

虽然会害羞，会不好意思，可是只要看到火神君，就觉得自己，还能更勇敢一点。

能够和火神君共同体验“第一次”，真是太好了。

火神亲他的时候，下身高昂的性器直直抵着他，顶端还几次无意识地摩擦过他的腿间。这让黑子又是紧张，又是难耐。

火神君那根好大，和他的个头相匹配，只是不知道和自己那个部位……是不是也相配？

黑子脑中回想做准备工作时看的那些图片和视频，唇舌间全是火神君强势的气息，下身还被对方弄得大腿内侧和后穴口湿黏一片，忍不住张开腿，呻吟着叫火神的名字。

“火、火神君，那里……”

“啊，变成这样了！”火神刚才一心一意地亲吻黑子，浑然未觉自己给对方带来的困扰。此时的少年一脸迷蒙，呼吸急促，性器硬得滴水，腿间也湿透了，看得火神两眼发直，下身硬到胀痛。

这种时候再去查“攻略”也来不及了，他直接问黑子，“那些东西，要怎么用？”

黑子转头看了看，把全新未开封的润滑剂递到火神君手里，“请火神君把这个抹到我的里面，充分润滑扩张以后，就……就可以进去了。”


	100. 和光共影（5）

黑子说完，像是还生怕火神不明白，双手摁在腿根处，主动掰开腿，露出那个隐秘之地，“就是这里……”他自己低头看了一眼，“好像外面已经有火神君的滋润了。”

那处闭合的小穴看起来肉嫩嫩地，泛着水光，样子十分诱人，而黑子邀请的姿态更是让火神的心脏都要爆炸了。他一只手握着那管润滑剂，另一只手的五根手指头简直都不知道该往哪放，“是这里吗，那我——是直接用手指对吧。”

“是，手指就够了。请吧，火神君。”

“嗯，哦！”火神手忙脚乱地拧开盖子，揭去铝封，“咕”地一声，一大股润滑剂喷出来，弄得到处都是，连火神的脸上都沾到了。

“火神君，抓得太用力了。”

“我知道！”火神抬手胡乱抹了一把脸，可是他手上本来就有好多润滑剂，于是越抹越多，别想擦干净了。

黑子说道，“还是我来吧。”

火神立即反对，“不用！”总不能事事都靠黑子吧，尤其是在这种时候，当然应该多承担一些责任。不过……火神装作不经意地打量黑子那个一看就十分紧窄的地方，如果是黑子把他自己的手指插入进去，用润滑剂抹湿里面的话，这画面未免也太过刺激了吧。

黑子见火神不同意，也就没有太坚持，抽了纸巾给对方，“火神君做家务那么拿手，在有的事情上却意外笨拙呢。”

火神辩解，“我做饭也不是第一天就顺利上手的啊。”

“这是暗示我们应该多加练习吗。”黑子说道，“那么火神君，要开始特训了哦。”

“这也需要特训？！”

“当然，火神君不是一旦下定决心，任何事都要排除万难做到最好吗。”

“什——别突然替我热血啊！这跟现在的气氛不合吧！”火神好容易把挤出来的多余润滑剂擦掉，看看手里只剩下半管了，不由得自言自语，“不知道还够不够？”

“火神君是要当防晒霜用，把我全身都涂满吗。”

火神红着脸说，“我没用过，又不知道用量是多少。要是不够的话，我可以……可以再去买啊。”

“请火神君不要再散发这种混合着性感和可爱的魅力了。”黑子勾住火神的脖子，起身跨坐到了他的大腿上，性器贴在一起，身体也是紧紧相依。

火神本能地搂住了对方的腰，“黑子……”

两人缠绵地亲吻着彼此，黑子靠在火神肩头，轻声说道，“虽然我对此也不是很清楚，但有一点很确定——我已经管不了那么多了，想要火神君，现在就要。”

火神犹豫了一下，说，“这个姿势，不行吧。”

“行的。”

“但是这样看不见啊。”

“不用看见也可以，反正，刚才火神君已经都看清了吧。”黑子抱着火神不撒手，整个人都黏在他身上。

刚才自己用那么羞耻的姿势，把那个部位展露在了火神君眼前，这会他只想稍稍任性一下，让他的光一个人去困扰吧。

火神拿他没办法，只得就着两人的坐姿，把手绕到黑子的背后，手指挤入臀缝，试探地一点一点摸索。黑子闭上眼，压抑着呻吟，被火神君这样摸，即使看不到，感觉也好强烈；也或者正因为看不到，所以，才那么敏感吧。

对火神来说也是一样。黑子这么光溜溜地整个人坐在他的怀里，腰臀还直扭，已经够让人心慌意乱了，还非要勉强他这样那样，明摆着是故意为难他。他们两个都是第一次，没必要上来就直接挑战高难度啊。

“火神君，那里……”

火神感觉到黑子的双臂一下子收紧，声音也变了，知道终于找对了地方。他轻轻按了按，又和黑子确认了一遍，“是这里吧。”

“是。”黑子声音听着有一丝发颤，虽然知道火神君一定会很温柔，但心里还是有点没底：会难受吗，会不会很疼？到底……是什么样的感觉呢？

幸好，是和火神君在一起，他最可靠的光，永远陪伴着他，保护着他。火神君的怀抱，是世界上最安全，也是他最眷恋的地方。

总觉得在这里的话，怎么样都没有关系。

火神指头触及那个柔软潮湿的穴口，周围一圈细细的小褶皱，中央是唯一的小孔，刚才自己意乱情迷的时候，在穴口留下少许液体，所以摸上去有一点滑漉。但是，太小了……别说是自己那里，就连手指都没有办法进入吧。

“真的用手指就可以？不需要那种……”火神声音越来越小，“工具什么的？”

“火神君是不是想到什么很不得了的画面了。”

“什么呀！”火神大受冤枉。他只是不想弄疼黑子，给他留下不甚美好的回忆而已。

黑子轻声说，“只要火神君，别的什么也不要。”

火神听了心里热乎乎地，“那，我试一下。”他挤出润滑剂，手指刚抹上穴口，就觉得黑子的两瓣臀夹紧，身体也不像刚才那样放松了。他问，“是不是太凉了？”

“是，一开始有点不习惯，但是并不难受，所以火神君不用担心。”

火神认真地叮嘱，“难受的话，要马上告诉我啊。”

黑子轻轻点头答应，又说，“火神君，差不多可以……进去了。”

“哦！”火神揉着那个湿软的穴口，有点迟疑地说，“总觉得，进不去啊。”

“怎么会，请火神君不要找借口玩弄我的身体。”

“谁玩弄了！”

黑子望着他，“火神君很怕我受伤吧。”

火神觉得这是理所当然，“是啊，我担心手上没轻重，要是因为这个伤到你的话就麻烦了。”

黑子微露笑意，“如果可以成为火神君的麻烦……我会很开心。”

“又在一个人说羞耻的话了。”火神嘟哝。他鼓足劲，把一根指节送入到黑子的体内。

手指须臾陷入又热又紧的私密禁地，柔软而充满弹性的肠壁迅速吸附上来，润滑剂滋润了甬道，让手指得以朝更深处进发。

黑子忍不住呻吟出声，又埋首在火神肩头隐去声音，后穴随之缩紧。

“果然还是很难受吧？”火神心疼地说，“我看还是先拔出来，另外再想办法。”别说黑子，他自己都满头大汗了。

“不要。”黑子闷声说道，“我没事，只是一开始不适应那种感觉而已，火神君只要再多加一些润滑剂就好了。”

“可是……”

“请继续吧，否则我又要说让火神君受不了的话了。”

“啊，什么话让我受不了？”

“嗯……就是——”黑子正要解释，却陡然感觉到粗壮的手指插入进来，大股大股的润滑剂被推入小穴里，更多的都顺着穴口满溢了出来。视线不及之处，两瓣白嫩丰满的臀肉已经被沾湿了大半，连火神身上和铺着的床单上也未能幸免。

火神问他，“好一点吗？”他亲身体会到黑子说得没错，加多了润滑剂确实顺畅许多，自己这会已经用上了整根手指，黑子也没有流露出什么很痛苦的表情，只要等他慢慢适应就可以了。

“好多了。只要把手指想象成火神君的那根，就很容易接受了呢。”

“没这么细吧！啊——受不了！”


	101. 和光共影（6）

火神狠狠地吻上黑子，“你这家伙真是过分啊，轻描淡写地说出那种话。”已经很努力地不去想象自己那根插在黑子里面会是什么感觉，他还提，就这么想看自己失控的样子吗。

“火神君要我身体记住的话，一根还不够。”

“你，你别动啊。”

火神左手托住他的臀，右手两根指头慢慢插入进去。黑子伏在他的肩膀上，轻声答道，“好。”

异物侵入的不适感更加鲜明，黑子微微皱起眉，闭上了眼睛。想到正在开拓自己内部的人是火神君，心情就怎么都平静不下来。

“火神君。”

“嗯？”

“喜欢你。”

“喂……这种时候说这个，太犯规了吧。”在一起这么久才说“喜欢”，偏偏还是在这会，真是的，到底要自己怎么办啊，心跳得这么厉害，根本没法好好地——

还没从“黑子突然告白”的惊喜中回过神来，火神就被对方下一句话气得半死。

“火神君把我后面插得那么湿，一次就用完一整支润滑剂，才叫犯规。”

“这个跟那个根本就不是同一回事啊！”

这个样子的火神君，真是太美味了。

黑子正欣赏火神满脸通红的样子，忽然觉得后穴中一阵强烈的快感袭来，虽然只是短短一刹那，但足以令他全身瘫软，过去体会过的所有感觉与之相比微不足道。

“怎么了，黑子？”火神也发觉黑子的眼神不一样了，水润的双眼直勾勾盯着自己，眸光里充满欲望渴求，刚刚还好像浑身抖了一下，是自己手指碰到什么不该碰的地方了吗？

“刚才，火神君触到我的前列腺了。”黑子声音似乎有点沙哑，说罢径直吻住了对方。火神被他亲得一个字都说不出来，情急之下，直接把心里的声音传达了过去。

——等一下，我现在还做不到分心二用啊！话说前列腺是什么？

“是很舒服很舒服的地方。火神君，还要。”

“在哪里啊？”

“就是刚才——”

火神误打误撞，指尖又按到了那里，黑子很明显露出一副受不了的样子，紧紧地抱住他，后穴也缩得更紧。

如果这里让黑子这么舒服，得好好记住才行。火神想着，指节稍屈，努力记忆着位置。他这一举动对初尝情欲滋味的黑子来说，刺激太大了，连带着前面也涌出急于射精的冲动。

但是，还不可以。

黑子调整呼吸，对火神说道，“火神君，够了，请插进来吧，你那里……也忍得很难受了吧。”

“可是，还只有两根手指——黑子，别摸啊！”火神额头上的青筋都凸出来了，既然知道自己在忍，就别来捣乱啊！

他低头看黑子把两根性器一并握住，顶端溢出的清液沾湿那只白皙纤瘦，指节分明的手。龟头饱胀的肉柱与之形成鲜明的反差，充满诱惑力。单是被对方这样爱抚，就已经快不行了，要是插到黑子体内……那样的冲击，搞不好会连人形都维持不住的。

“火神君太大了，这样根本握不住呢。”

火神重重喘粗气，“都说了——”

“只怪火神君让我太舒服，已经快要……所以才要火神君进来。那样的时刻，想和火神君一起，只有我一个人的话，太寂寞了。”

“黑子……”

“火神君，请彻底满足我的身体吧。”黑子贴在火神耳旁，很轻很轻地说，“拜托了。”

自己的“影”都已经说到这份上了，自己还怎么能再说“不”啊。

火神亲了他一口，问，“一起的时候，让我看吗？”

黑子双颊泛红，“让。”

他在床上躺倒下来，张开腿，伸手往下方摸。穴口满溢的润滑剂凉嗖嗖地，火神君开拓过的地方却炽热如火，几乎已经迫不及待。

火神见他这样，忍不住也把手伸向那里。虽然前戏做了好一会，但受限于刚才的体位，完全是凭感觉瞎摸瞎碰，到这会才亲眼得见他亲手呵护的私域。

穴口被手指摩擦得有点发红，细嫩的褶皱舒展开来，穴孔微颤，看着惹人怜爱。至于润滑剂，果然还是抹得太多了，小穴口不用说，大腿内侧和屁股上也湿了一大片，连耻毛和会阴一带都沾得水光淋漓。

两人手指尖互相碰及的一瞬，如触了电一般，一阵强烈的羞耻感霎时涌上各自心头，却又伴随着极致的渴望，一触即发。

就好像彼此的身体自遥远的时光开始，直至这一刻的交汇，已经等待了很久很久。

火神跪立在黑子跟前，双臂扳住他的腿根，把他整个人往自己胯下挪近，穴口对准了雄伟的性器。他不再压抑喘息声和心头的欲望，握住亢奋到滴水的肉柱，龟头抵住湿滑穴口来回蹭了几下。

黑子的情绪也明显高昂起来，“火神君……”小穴剧烈地一张一缩，即使只是感觉到火神君的那里在外面逡巡，下半身就已经颤抖不停，心脏也快要从胸腔中跳出来了。

穴口被粗壮火热的阳物由外向内捅开，化成水的润滑剂从结合处汩汩挤出，长长的肉柱一寸一寸地深入其中，直至把里面完全填满。

火神一鼓作气地把整根性器埋入黑子的体内，还没来得及喘口气，就被黑子搂住脖子，按下身来索吻。上面吻得激烈，牵动下面性器交合的地方，肠肉蠕动着，黑子的双腿也紧紧地缠到了他的腰间。

只为对方呈现的热情，也只因对方而如此热情。

火神回应着黑子的吻，扶住他的腰，将性器嵌得更深，黑子大腿根部不自觉地摩擦对方腰际，口齿不清地叫着“火神君”。

还没怎么开始，火神就已经喘得很厉害了，额头上大颗大颗的汗珠滴落到黑子脸庞上，被他几下抹去，问，“觉得怎么样，疼吗？”

“比起手指来说要稍微勉强一点，但是没有事。只要对象是火神君，再大也可以的。”

火神又好气又好笑，“什么呀，还要多大啊。”

“要……把我的整个世界填满那么大。”黑子的眸中带着好看的水气，望向火神的眼神坦诚得没有一丝保留，就好像对他所有的感情，都浸透在这一双眼睛里了。

被这样一双眼睛长久地注视，仿佛终于迎来生命中的那个圆满注解——光与影彼此守望的心。

“黑子，”火神低下头吻了吻他，声音沙哑地说，“我已经在你的整个世界里了。”


	102. 和光共影（7）

黑子怔怔地看着火神，似乎愣了一下，说道，“火神君真会说话。”

火神像是忽然清醒过来似的，俊脸“唰”地一下子绯红，“顺着你的话随口说说而已，你可别联想到什么奇怪的意思上去啊！”

“已经联想到了。”

“那就快忘记！”

“火神君很少说情话，我要放在心里时时回味。”

“……黑子！”

但是现在已经没有时间追究了。黑子的那个地方正紧紧地吸住他，性器清晰感受到肠肉的每一丝收缩，如果再这样按兵不动，可就要糟糕了。

火神深吸一口气，“那里，可以吗？”

“是。”黑子又低声补充，“按火神君喜欢的来就好了。”

“什么我喜欢的……是你说要我们两个人一起才行的吧。”

“但是，我现在很激动，恐怕没有办法准确地描述自己的感受。”

黑子的语气听起来和平时一样冷静，只有尾音气息不稳。火神最了解他，看似波澜不惊的外表下，掩藏着一颗与自己同样火热的心，彼此共鸣。

“那就——交给我吧。”

黑子望着对方，轻喘着一笑，“好。”

早就把一切，全都交给你了。

体内的性器小幅抽动，最深处的龟头撑得里面直发涨，挤压紧窒的肠壁。小穴把整根肉柱纳入其中，涂满的润滑剂在高温摩擦下化作丰沛汁水，滋润交合的部位。

火神伸手摸上黑子的腹部，喃喃自语，“总觉得进到了很深的地方啊。”

黑子来了一句，“火神君的光进得还要更深呢。”

“喂……比说羞耻话我可赢不了你啊。”

“火神君要想赢我的话，现在就可以。”黑子说着，伸手按揉下面，眉宇微蹙，似乎在忍耐着什么。火神见了，连忙问，“怎么了？”

“好像……有一点痒……”

火神低头察看，原来是自己下体的耻毛抵在黑子后穴处，一根根粗硬的短毛把穴口的嫩肉都扎红了。

“抱歉黑子，这个——”虽然火神道了歉，可他也不知道怎么办才好，要先拔出来吗？

他抽出性器，还没到穴口的时候，忽然听黑子叫了一声“火神君”，用力勾下他的脖子，双腿也一下子收紧。火神没有防备，重心往下，性器也重重地嵌回穴中。

这意外激烈的冲击对双方都造成不小的刺激，火神好容易稳住姿势，气喘吁吁地说，“黑子，这是要做什么？”

“我不要火神君拔出来。”只有在火神面前，黑子才会用这种理直气壮到近乎任性的口吻说话。

火神也一直很吃他这一套，就问，“那你说怎么办？”

“火神君用力一点就行了。”

“啊？”

“那里，重一点。”

“别，别太——”太紧了啊……黑子缠上来的时候，那里紧得像是要把他直接夹射出来。火神粗喘着气，强迫自己平复情绪。和黑子说好要一起，不能关键时候出状况啊。

“火神君。”

“我知道啦！”火神扳住黑子的腿根，性器加快了抽插的频率，“这样呢？好些了吗？”

“嗯……”黑子闭着眼，声音软软地，火神听得出他比刚才舒服多了，也就放下心来。幸好自己体能储备充分，黑子喜欢的话，应该都能满足得了吧。

而且，说出来有点不好意思，黑子的那里，让他也觉得很舒服、很满足。火神情不自禁地俯下身，右手抚上对方的脸庞，指尖插入他微微潮湿的发间。这种时候无需再多言语，一个深深的吻，就是最好的情话。

人间的光，人间的影，人间的快乐，只有彼此才能给予，也只为对方如此沉迷。

黑子在充满快感的颠簸中睁眼望着火神，交缠难舍的身体互相索求，喘息声也是如此合拍，如最销魂的恋曲，亦如夤夜里的微光，暧昧的色彩闪烁不熄，正是光与影的抵死缠绵。

一开始些微的胀痛，在逐渐习惯后便缓解了，肉体摩擦撞击的感觉令他浑身酥软，脑中昏昏乎乎地像在梦里，全身敏感地带仿佛正一点一点被对方开发出来，然后，全部标上他的印记。

“火神君……”

“嗯？”

“好热。”两个人都已大汗淋漓，身上的水分不清是汗，还是什么别的体液，交叠的皮肤升温，湿黏感越发刺激着每一个毛孔里蒸腾出来的情欲。

“啊，是啊，”火神说道，“你都变成粉红色的了。”

“是火神君把我变成这样的，火神君要对我负责。”

“我自己也没有好到哪里去吧！”

黑子望着他笑了，“那，我也对火神君负责。”他勾住火神的脖子，轻声问，“火神君喜欢那里紧一点吗？”

火神眼睛里的红丝都要被他逼出来了，“你，你别动了。”

“可是，我也想让火神君觉得舒服。虽然还不是很熟悉，但如果只是这样的话，或许可以做到。”黑子的脸上红云密布，眼中流露出羞涩又喜悦的神采。

“什——黑、黑子！”

包裹住性器的肠壁骤然缩紧，像有自主生命力的小嘴，一口一口吮吸着肉柱。火神头皮发麻，说话都有点颠三倒四了，“不行！黑子，等一下……”

“火神君不喜欢吗？”

“没说不喜欢！可是你这样，我——可恶，算了！”火神忍无可忍，掰开他的腿，又快又狠地抽插小穴，肠道来不及收缩即被粗大结实的龟头捅开，不容抗拒地承受男根的进犯，交合处黏腻的水声越来越响，浊水直往外喷。

不是不想温柔，是快感已被黑子推向极限，对他的渴望，只有通过肉体最直接的交媾来释放。

想给他最极致的体验，就如自己此时此刻的感受一样，愉悦感已经深入骨髓，什么理智，什么原则，都不管用了。

“你刚才说的那个，前列腺，在这里吧？比起手指，果然还是用这个效果更好吧，对吗，黑子？”火神多个角度试了几下，寻找刚才手指摸到的位置。当龟头擦过敏感点时，黑子明显颤了颤，尽管只是一个细微的动作，足以让火神加倍兴奋，几乎可以说是点燃了斗志似的，有力的手掌抓住黑子的臀肉，往两边掰开，性器对准那个点，一口气连干了百余下。

他在那干劲十足，黑子却已受不了这么直接又强烈的刺激快感，全身软垂下来，双腿无力再勾缠火神君的腰，后穴更是早就失去了取悦肉棒的主动权，只能乖乖地任对方直捣深处，肆意压榨脆弱的敏感点。

“火神君，不行了，已经不行了，火神君……”黑子的声音沙哑绵软，伴随着急促的喘息，神志不清地一遍遍重复他的光的名字。

当神智被吞没，唯有对光的依赖，深刻地留在他的本能中。

虽然一再喊“不行”，但火神此时的“野性”已被激发出来，超敏锐的直觉告诉他，黑子是舒服得不行，喜欢得不行，对于这种反应，自己最正确的做法就是给予他更多。

生理性的泪水从黑子眼角滑落，又很快被火神吻去，在少年失去焦距的茫然目光中，便只看到一片明亮到盖过一切的光芒，越来越近，越来越近，直至把他的意识，全部占据。


	103. 和光共影（8）

黑子再度睁开双眼时，床头的小灯亮着，火神君靠近过来，一脸急切地轻声叫他，“黑子，黑子！”

“火——神君？”黑子动了动手指，觉得有气无力，像是剧烈运动后全身肌肉骤然泄劲的放松，又有一种懒洋洋不想动弹的感觉。

火神见他总算有了反应，长出一口气，一屁股朝后坐倒，“你真把我给吓死了。”

“对不起，让火神君担心了。”可是发生了什么，自己怎么了？黑子一时尚未回过神来。刚才不是明明在和火神君……

火神抽了张纸巾给他擦汗，“该说对不起的人是我，没有戴套，还在你里面……但，但是，我会帮你全部清理干净的。”即使是在昏黄的灯光下，他涨红的脸色也一清二楚。

黑子想起来了。就在他和火神君双双到达巅峰的一刻，自己如同被强大的光芒席卷而去，就此人事不知。

他双肘撑着坐起来，看了看下体，性器已经疲软，小腹上那些白液多半就是自己的；后穴口能看到从里溢出的精液，体内残留着饱胀充实的感觉，仿佛火神君的那根还插在里面似的。

黑子抬头对火神说，“火神君的第一次留在我里面，我很开心，会好好珍惜的。”

“不，这个不用珍惜吧！”真是败给他了，火神右手一把捂住脸。

“我晕过去了多久？”

“应该不会很久吧……我都急死了，哪还知道时间。”他有些苦恼地打量黑子的身体，小声嘟囔，“果然这个对你来说还是太勉强了吗。”

黑子的力量初觉醒，又把光之力全部给了自己，现在的他只是一个普通的“影”，到底——

火神正想心事，黑子靠坐过去，搂住对方的脖子，在他脸上亲了一口，轻声说，“火神君，我没事。事先，我已经和绿间君和高尾君沟通过，确认自己的身体可以承受，这才下决心行动的。”

“啊？这里面还有他们俩的事啊？！”火神差点跳起来。

“嗯，虽然也觉得用这种私人问题去打扰他们有点不太好，但是，关于‘光影之楔’，两位都很温柔地指点了我。”

“你对‘温柔’的定义绝对有问题……”难怪黑子会知道“光影合一”的意思，绿间那浑蛋都说了些什么啊，待会非打电话——不，还是当面揍一顿更直接。

不过，此时与黑子相依温存的感觉实在太好，暂且放那家伙一马，好像也不是不可以……火神在心中模模糊糊地想。

“火神君。”

“嗯？”

“我们的‘光影之楔’，从此已经完整无缺了，是吗？”

火神低头看他，“是啊。那个，你现在有没有什么感觉？”

“感觉？还是和以前一样喜欢火神君。”

“不是问你这个啊！是说身体！”

“身体当然也喜欢。”

这张嘴真的太可气了……但是，也太可爱了。火神望着他，不知不觉地倾下身，黑子也同时迎上，两人轻柔缠绵地吻在一起，彼此气息融合，怎么也不觉得厌倦。

“有点口渴了，我去倒杯水，你呢？”

“火神君可以给我做一杯香草奶昔吗？这样，以后每一次喝它的时候，身体就会记起今天火神君给我的一切。”

“记起来了以后还能喝得下去吗？！”火神瞪了黑子一眼，翻身下床，随意用毯子裹住下半身，到厨房里做奶昔去了。

黑子一个人躺在床上等火神君。满室浓厚的情欲气息未散，他侧身蜷曲起来，伸手抓住刚才被对方弄皱的床单，慢慢闭上了眼。

总觉得……有些寂寞呢。

不多时，房里似乎亮堂了起来，光源渐近，是他喜欢的光。好像有什么在轻轻拱他，舔他的脸和嘴唇，舒服得根本不想睁眼。

“唔……火神——大虎君？”

只见火神的灵体大老虎正趴在床头，前爪扒着床沿，脑袋凑上来亲他。黑子伸出胳膊搂住它，侧脸轻蹭它脖子上的柔软茸毛，满足地叹息了一声。这种一秒钟也不想和火神君分开的心情，真是既甜蜜，又惹人烦恼啊。

大老虎是纯粹的光之灵，换句话说，就是有灵性的光。它的形体不含任何杂质，更没有实质性的毛发血肉，只是摸上去有毛茸茸的感觉，以及和本体时刻保持一致的体温。

所以它的舌头舔上来时，没有湿漉漉的口水，而是干燥又温暖的，仿佛每一个吻都来自太阳。

黑子眯着眼睛，享受着大老虎的亲昵之举，还不忘给它腾出空位，“大虎君也到床上来吧。”

大老虎轻轻一纵，上了床，在黑子身旁放松地卧下。

火神端着玻璃杯进来时，看见的就是这样一幕——黑子光着身子与老虎搂抱在一起亲吻，虎舌填入黑子张开的口中，粉红色的舌头与光纠缠，喘息隐约逸出。老虎的右前爪很有独占欲地搭在黑子的后腰上，爪心的肉球轻柔地给他按摩。

觉察到了火神的脚步声，黑子转头望他，稍稍坐直了些，伸手扯过一旁的毯子盖住下体，说道，“火神君，欢迎回来。”

总觉得有点不好意思呢，擅自对火神君的灵体动情，还被大虎君亲得口水都出来了。黑子稍稍低头，抬起手背擦了擦嘴角，“对不起，我——”

火神眼神飘忽不定，看起来倒好像比他还要不好意思，“那个……不用道歉啊，‘光影合一’以后，灵体受你的吸引是理所当然的事情，你就把它对你的态度，理解成是我的‘本能’好了。”他在黑子身旁坐下，把手里的香草奶昔递过去，“喝吧。”

“谢谢。”

老虎还是安逸地趴着，任黑子把它当作一个又大又软的靠垫。

黑子捧着杯子啜吸，盯着火神若有所思，“火神君的……本能……”

“喂，别用这种眼神看着我呀！”火神心里直发毛。

“所以大虎君其实是‘诚实版’的火神君了。”

“啊？我哪里不诚实了！”

黑子理由十分充分，“两者对比就能知道，火神君经常吼我，然而大虎君对我总是很温柔，也很有耐心。看到这样的反差，就忍不住想，其实火神君比平时表现出来的还要在意我吧。”

火神脸上一瞬间变幻各种颜色，说不出话，黑子挨到他跟前，“我很开心，火神君总是对我敞开心扉，让我能够见到各种各样的火神君。为了回应这份深厚感情，我也会努力让火神君见识到很多个我的。”

“不，有一个就够了……”

黑子用带着香草奶味的嘴唇在火神的脸上亲了亲，轻声说，“火神君真是笨蛋。”

火神转头看他，微露诧异。真难得啊，还是头一回听黑子用这种稍欠文雅的词语。这家伙和自己交往这么久，每句话都仍然不忘用敬语，任何时候都那么温文有礼。这样的黑子，“罚”他一个亲吻，应该不为过吧。

这是火神第一次因为被说“笨蛋”而感到高兴。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（9）

黑子：火神君，请千万不要让二号看见大虎君。

火神：没关系的吧，二号又不会把这个秘密说出去。

黑子：但是二号根本理解不了“大虎君是火神君一部分”这么复杂的设定，贸然把它送到虎口之下，它一定会吓破胆的。

火神：那让它亲眼看我变出灵体，就容易理解了吧。

黑子：恐怕也不行，我担心会让它从此再也不相信爱情。

火神：？！！


	104. 和光共影（9）

火神倾身亲吻黑子，舌头尝到他口中的香草味，只觉得身体一阵热乎乎地，有种难以压抑的悸动。

“光影合一”以后，光和影的身体和心灵都会完全向对方洞开，所有欲念渴求只为彼此而生。黑子与火神拥吻得难舍难分之际，忽然觉得后背上有熟悉的触觉，他不用回头就知道，那是大虎君在舔自己。

老虎舌头上的肉刺轻刷过皮肤，顺着背脊从腰窝一直到脖子，虎牙在黑子的肩上咬出微微刺痛的齿痕，令他浑身发颤，“火神君……”

被火神君和大虎君这样前后夹击，这未免也太犯规了吧。

但是，又让他隐隐兴奋，为这双重的快感，双倍的愉悦。火神君愿意把灵体毫无防护地显露在自己面前，是最信任的表现，这也让他想要温柔地对待大虎君，相信火神君能领会他的心情吧。

“火神君，大虎君会发情吗？”

“我是那种随便发情的野兽吗？！”

“但是，大虎君毕竟是老虎啊。”

“形态是老虎而已！”

“是吗……大虎君自己可不是这么说的呢。”黑子伸手摸摸大老虎的脑袋，老虎舒服得眯起眼，低头拱了拱黑子的另一只手，像是在嗅玻璃杯里剩下的小半杯奶昔。

“大虎君也要喝吗？”黑子不确定地回头问火神，“火神君，大虎君能吃东西吗，我可不可以喂它？”

“当然不能吃了……”火神有气无力地说，“随便吧。”

大老虎伸出舌头，似乎是想伸进杯子里去，可是舌大杯口小，只能挤进一个尖尖。黑子见状，体贴地把杯子稍倾，好让它能舔到里面的奶昔。

浓稠的奶昔附着在聚合的光上，透着一点亮，在大老虎的舌头上流淌。大老虎凑到黑子跟前，舌头尖轻触他的嘴唇。黑子配合地张开，回应它的“奶昔之吻”，把舌尖上的奶昔吮舔干净。

“大虎君还记着我说的话，我们之间的每个亲吻都是香草味的呢。”

大老虎显得很满足，干脆在床上躺了下来，咧开嘴打了个大大的哈欠，露出柔软的肚皮，像是欢迎黑子来爱抚似的。

黑子很喜欢呼噜小猫小狗的毛肚皮，二号平时就没少享受过这待遇，而今面对这么大一只老虎，这么漂亮的毛皮，更是心动得不得了——大虎君虽然不是真正的老虎，可比真老虎威风帅气一百倍啊。

他问，“火神君，可以吗？如果我摸大虎君的肚皮，火神君也会有感觉吗？”

“有啊，只要你小心一点就行了，这家伙很脆弱。”

黑子微笑，“我不会辜负火神君信任的。”

老虎是火神灵识的一部分，想他所想，爱他所爱，彼此间互通记忆和感知，然而有它自主的行为判断，并不能直接由火神的大脑驱控。

所以，黑子说得一点也没错，大老虎就是“诚实版”的火神。

它四脚朝天躺着，尾巴也很放松地垂下，黑子把手掌贴到它肚皮上摩挲，感受着细密的绒毛——比其他地方柔嫩得多，的确是全身最脆弱的部位。

绒毛的手感又滑又顺，散发的柔和光芒似乎传到了黑子手上。他摸了没几下，就觉得身后一具火热的躯体靠了上来，“黑子……”

火神从后方搂住黑子，亲吻他的脖子和脸庞，口中滚烫的呼吸喷在颈中，令黑子不禁发颤。

灵体被这样直接爱抚，刺激实在太大，快感甚至更甚于抚摸本体。尤其是这会，刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的情事，身体还保留着对黑子的眷恋记忆，情不自禁地就想与对方亲近。

“火神君，喜欢这样吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就太好了，我还想做更多火神君喜欢的事。”黑子的手顺着毛肚皮，摸到大老虎下面那根虎鞭，手指轻轻握住。

火神的声音一下子不对了，“黑子，别摸那里！”

“这里比我想象中的小呢。”

“……你整天在想象什么呀，老虎的还能有多大？！”

“二三十公分？”

“那是怪兽了吧！”火神的身体贴近黑子，刚才的狎昵令他的性器半硬，在黑子腿间轻蹭，低声问他，“这里的大小，你觉得还不够吗？”

没有插入，仅仅是这样小幅摩擦穴口和会阴，就足以让黑子回想起片刻前这根阳物在自己体内激烈抽插，给自己带来巅峰高潮的感觉。

好喜欢这种只有火神君能给予的，独一无二的体验。

那里还残存着火神君射给自己的精液，还没有完全干涸，可惜都流了出来，要是能够多保留一会就好了。

他转过头与火神接吻，“大小够了，但是次数还不够。刚才，很遗憾没能好好体会火神君最舒服的时刻。所以……请再给我一次吧。”

“黑子……”可恶，单是听了他这几句话，下面就完全勃起了，直挺挺地抵着他的下体。“你的身体承受不住吧，刚才就不行了。”

“这次没问题的。”

“这么自信？！”

“何况火神君也很想要了吧。”

火神噎住，“那个——”当然想要，想要再一次和黑子共同品尝极致的愉悦，紧紧拥抱缠绵，欣赏他用湿漉的眼睛凝望自己，渴求地叫着“火神君”的样子。

曾经领略过他眼中的万斛光辉，期待再一次，沉浸其中。

他压抑着喘息，问黑子，“就这样的姿势，可以吗？”从后面进入的话，会不会让黑子身体的负担稍微减轻一些呢。

“嗯……”黑子却有点犹豫，“这样的话，我就看不到火神君了。”

“笨蛋，你可以看它啊。”

大老虎很温顺地舔黑子的脸，像是在安慰他。

黑子便即安心，“是呢，还有大虎君在。火神君愿意让它留下吗？”

“你不介意的话，我就更没关系了。”火神没有说出口的是，他觉得这样好像更有感觉……不过以他俩互通心声的程度，说与不说实在没有太大分别。

黑子轻声对大老虎说，“大虎君，请多指教了。”

大老虎与他舌吻缠绵了一阵，黑子红着脸，侧转过头对火神说，“同时和火神君、大虎君亲热，有种禁忌之恋的感觉呢。”

火神面红耳赤地说，“啊？哪里禁忌了？！不都是和我吗！”

“正因为两者都是火神君，这种感觉才更强烈。”

说这话的时候，黑子跪趴着，臀稍稍翘起，火神的那根夹在他腿间，下体相贴，从前方看，就有半截露在外面。他伸出手，连同自己的双双握住，生疏地抚弄。两根一起太粗，握不过来，便双手齐上，手指肚摩擦揉按龟头，很快就开始分泌出清液，打湿了黑子的手。

火神喘着气，比黑子大两号的身体从背后罩住他，低头亲吻他的后背和脖颈。“黑子……”

被火神君整个人搂抱在怀中，已是让黑子腿软筋麻，不管多么熟悉他的气息，每一次相拥都依然会心跳加速。

他闭上眼，安心地靠着对方。

大老虎嗅到了情欲的讯号，黑子下身的汁液仿佛浓郁的催情剂一般，令它喉中发出沉闷的低吼，张开嘴，把头凑到黑子的胯下，带着肉刺的舌头卷住了两根性器。

前端被大老虎吃进去的一刹那，火神的脑子里只剩下刺眼到极点的白光，什么也不剩下了。

唯一的念头就是：还真是，“禁忌”啊……


	105. 和光共影（10）

火神怎么也没想到过，有朝一日会被自己的灵体用嘴……这样算是另一种意义上的自渎吗？

这太刺激了。前面半根被热乎乎的舌头舔舐，与黑子那根紧贴在一起，享受肉刺的按摩；后面部分夹在黑子的大腿根之间，细嫩的皮肤轻轻挤压肉柱，把他心里的火煽得更旺了。

他把下巴磕在黑子肩头，“你觉不觉得，这样有点糟糕了啊。”

黑子这时也没好到哪去，双膝软得都快撑不住了，幸好有火神从背后抱着他。

“确实，这样的话很快就会……火神君可以让大虎君停下来吗？”

“它不会停的。”火神的语气有点无奈，又有点不好意思。

听了火神的话，黑子先是一怔，随即醒悟过来，大虎君代表的是火神君的潜意识，是不会做出有违他内心深处真实意愿的举动的。

同样的心思，火神君或许会有所顾虑，而大虎君不同，它是完完全全遵从本能行事。换句话说，可以从大虎君的行为中，推测出火神君这时的心理活动。

黑子闭起眼，嘴角忍不住上扬，如此可爱的火神君，自己不仅仅是喜欢，几乎可以说是迷恋了。

火神问，“怎么了，笑什么？”

“没什么。火神君现在，很想把我吃掉吧。”黑子转过头看了他一眼，“‘野性’觉醒的火神君，却还是在努力克制，这就更想让人看看你失控的样子呢。”

“黑子……”火神再也忍不住，狠狠吻了上去。亲吻，多少遍也不会腻，在他面前，不那么绅士的样子，也可以放心大胆地暴露给他看。

“火神君，如果可以的话，请让我满足你吧——这一次，和以后的每一次。”

少年潮红的脸上，仿佛显出明烈如火一样的光芒，只为他一个人闪耀。

这家伙已经这么坦诚了，身为他的光，又怎能不好好地响应啊。如果用他喜欢的方式，他也会觉得满足吧。

大老虎松开嘴，吐出两根充血笔挺的性器。黑子大口大口喘气，再迟一会，恐怕就要在大虎君的嘴里释放了。虽然也一定会是刻骨铭心的体验，但还是更想和火神君一起，只有那样，才是真正圆满的完美时刻。

火神也喘着，说，“黑子，你腰往下一点。”直着身子的话，手指进入都困难。

“好。”黑子伏到大老虎胸口，软软的毛皮垫在下面，十分舒适，人也随之放松了许多。

他双腿分开，骑在大老虎的腹部，身体重心往前，将臀翘高，然后扭头问火神，“火神君，这样可以吗？”

“嗯！足、足够了。”火神强自镇定。这画面冲击太大了——他的影姿势暧昧地与灵体交缠在一起，毫不设防地把羞耻的部位显露在自己眼前，红肿的穴口白液斑驳，小洞还微微地开合，还有比这更露骨的邀请吗？就差在屁股上写“火神君请享用”几个字了！

光是看到这一幕，心灵上就完全满足，别无所憾了啊。

他的手指在穴口揉动，猛然想到一件事：整管润滑剂已经被自己消耗完了……早知道有“加时赛”，当初就应该节省着点，这下好了，要怎么办？

黑子知道他在迟疑什么，“火神君，里面还湿着，所以可以直接进来。”

“啊，是吗！”火神小心地把手指送入，刚经历过激烈情事的后穴还很敏感，经不起一点刺激，黑子搂住大老虎的脖子，低声喘息着，腰臀也不由自主地扭动。

里面果然还很湿，而且很热，润滑液和体液融合在一起，手指一旦插进去就难以拔出，真是个引人犯罪的地方。

火神俯下身，单手稍稍摁住黑子的腰，不让他动得太厉害，性器对准了后穴，缓慢挤入。

“觉得怎么样？”

“嗯，好像更深了。”高潮过后不久就再度重温被深深填满的感觉，黑子全身一阵战栗的快感，后穴本能地缩紧。

“黑……黑子！”同样强烈的快感顷刻灭顶，火神这个时候已经来不及多想，抓住黑子的两瓣臀肉，一下一下又快又狠地重重抽插。大老虎也像受不了似的直蹭黑子，舌头舔硬他的乳珠，还用脚掌上厚厚的肉垫去揉他滴水的下体。

黑子很快就承受不住前后夹击的双重快感，十指下意识地抓紧大老虎的皮毛，眼泪簌簌落下，脑中纷乱得组织不了完整语句，连嗓子都哑了，“火神君，这样不行，好难受……请救救我。”

然而他真实的心声早已传给了火神，一清二楚。

——怎么办，再这么舒服的话……会死的。

火神完全明白黑子的意思，因为他自己此时也是同样——从未有过这么强烈到极致的肉体快感，仿佛全身每一处都饱受甜蜜的折磨，自己这副身体真的能负担得了吗？

尤其是当他的“野性”觉醒，基本上都是仰仗本能行事，现在的自己，即便是本体，也比黑子口中的“大虎君”好不到哪里去。眼前的少年全身都是自己留下的爱欲痕迹，又这样信赖地把身体交付……最原始的独占欲不知从何时起在心中滋生，汹涌如山海之势，把自己和他，都一齐吞没了。

大老虎把舌头伸进黑子的口中，略带强势地缠住他，刺激他把来不及吞咽的口水全都沾湿在虎舌上，晶亮一片。

黑子有些眩晕地想，难道人的嘴里也有敏感点吗，否则为什么会这样舒服，上面和下面都被火神君填满，不止身体，连意识也一并占领了。

想说出来，想亲口告诉火神君，自己有多么沉迷于这种亲昵，仿佛整个世界只剩他们两人，万物众生尽皆化为了光——火神君的光。想被他的光包围，甚至，想就此与之融为一体，永不分离。

火神环抱住他，感觉到了怀中躯体渐渐升温的皮肤，那样温暖，像自己一生不愉追随的永恒光明。曾经用光标记过他，也曾经接受过他的光之馈赠，你中有我，我中有你，再也没有比他更亲近，更合拍的人了。

黑子总说自己是他的世界，那么，这全世界的光明，都只为他而来。

“黑子，现在这样，喜欢吗？”

黑子口不能言，只能发出含混不清的呻吟，眼角渗出快感的泪水。全身的感知如此鲜明，火神君嵌在自己身体里，相比初次的试探，更多几分索求的热切，深深感染着黑子的情绪。交合处比刚刚略微涩了一些，也正因为这样，粗硬肉柱摩擦肠肉的快感才更直接。每一次抽插都像是在抽走自己仅余的力气，腿根处不断痉挛，腰也软了，只能靠火神君在后面扶住。

已经到极限了，已经——不能更喜欢你了。

大老虎体恤黑子越来越透不过气的呼吸，终于松开了嘴，却被黑子推倒在身下，四爪朝天，虎目圆睁着，反应不过来。

身后火神也是一愣，“怎么了？”

趁着对方这迟疑的时机，黑子俯下身，低头含住了大老虎胯下的那根虎鞭。

自己身体欲望的主导权，已经亲手交给了火神君；那么火神君的欲望，也理应由他来掌控吧。


	106. 和光共影（11）全文完

被黑子含住的一瞬，火神额头上直冒汗，全身肌肉绷紧，呼吸困难地说，“黑子，别……”

黑子问，“我舔大虎君时，火神君那里有感觉吗？”

笨蛋，当然有感觉，而且不是一般的强烈啊。本来那里就又热又紧地吸着自己，现在这家伙又用嘴——这种双重攻势根本是火上浇油，完全没法控制了。

“大虎君那里舒服了也会射吗？”

“怎么可能？！再说这种事从来没有试过啊！”

“说得也是。也许射出来的会是光呢，在我的嘴里。”

“喂！”完了，听黑子这么一说，下面立即就想缴械了。原以为射过一次之后会持久一些，可是压根没想过会有现在的局面。

那张红红的，经常爱说羞耻话的小嘴，不甚熟练地吸舔虎鞭，口水弄湿，就像是在用一根粗大的吸管喝他最爱的奶昔一样。大老虎的爪子徒劳地挥舞，低吼着，比它的本体还要率先投降。

火神身上汗如雨下，一颗心兀自狂乱跳动。黑子这么努力，自己也不能输给他才行啊。

“黑子，你喜欢快一点还是温柔一点？”

“火神君好过分，这种事应该由你来把握的吧。”黑子轻喘气，转头对火神说，“不过要是问我的话，好像更想领略火神君热情的极限呢，毕竟，明天是休息日，所以没有关系。”

这家伙，说什么极限不极限的……这种事就像对他的喜欢一样，极限，根本不存在啊。

还有休息日就没有关系这种话，真是亏他说得出来，自己都不知道他已经有这个程度的觉悟了，那就——更不能让他失望了。

火神的性器在后穴里大力抽送，捅开肠壁，龟头直接摩擦深处。黑子被他撞得一下一下往前倾，后穴里收缩着挤压肉棒，结合的部位难舍难分，像更深的吻。

令人颤抖失控的快感从下体开始不断扩散，眼前一阵一阵发黑，耳旁有自己的喘息，火神君的喘息，又好像什么也听不见，不存在了。

他已经没有余裕去“欺负”大虎君，全部的感知都聚在自己与火神君相连的那一点。说不清究竟是难受，还是越来越不满足，想要对方停下，可一旦真的停下来，自己绝对会受不了的。

习惯了火神君的存在，习惯了他给与自己的快乐，把这一切都当作理所当然。贪心不足的模样，连自己都觉得陌生，不知火神君，又是怎样看他？

黑子急促地喘着，拉住火神君的手摁在自己胯下，“火神君，这里也请好好地关照一下吧。”

“这里吗？”火神还是第一次直接触碰他这个地方，硬硬地翘着，和自己的一样热。

“是，后面太舒服了，显得这里稍微有点寂寞呢，总觉得胃口……已经被火神君养大了。”

“没关系的吧，养得起就行。”

“这是火神君对我说过最有男友力的话了。”

“啊？！”火神刚才说话时都没过脑子，现在只觉得羞耻到冒烟，自己都在说什么呀，铁定是被黑子带坏了！

他从黑子肩头往下望，手指轻捻对方的性器，体液沾湿右手，有种别样的快感体验。摸黑子前面的时候，后面就会缩得很紧，尽管进出困难，却让火神莫名兴奋。

虽然发过誓不再让黑子哭泣，但如果是因为承受不了快乐这种理由，应该也不坏吧。

他的性器已经插得很深，龟头不徐不疾地研磨，摸索黑子的敏感点。他所要进军的地方，就只有那一点，如同关键时刻的射篮，对着篮筐既定的位置，不容有失，不然，怎么配称作王牌呢。

“火，火神君……”

“没找错地方吧。”

“嗯……可是……”敏感点被凶狠地撞击，是黑子最受不了的，那样汹涌的快感简直要将他逼至绝境。火神君那里太粗太长，整个身体好像都已经变成他的俘虏，陷入他给予的甜蜜快感中不可自拔。

“可是什么？”火神在黑子耳旁喘着粗气问。

“请不要一直……顶那里……”

“为什么，你不是说那里最舒服吗？”

“就是舒服，所以会很快……想多感受一会火神君在我里面的滋味。或者，把我前面捆起来吧。”

“笨蛋，会坏的！”

“被火神君弄坏……我很乐意。”

“黑子你——”这家伙平时说的话就够羞耻了，在床上更是不断打破上限。看他转过头来，双眼含着泪说出这种台词，可恶，受不了的那个人明明是自己啊！

火神在心里说，既然如此，索性就豁出去了。

“火神君，这样不行，真的不行了……”

大老虎长长的尾巴卷住黑子前面，现在连自行释放都不能够。虽然是自己主动提出来，但是这种感觉，还是超出预计了。

后穴中快感源源汇聚，前面却无可宣泄，好像彻底沦为下半身动物，尽情享用火神君的身体，也被他尽情享用。

被喜欢的光前后包围，抚慰全身饥渴的皮肤，粗壮肉棒在穴中不断突刺，把敏感点撞到发麻，又酸又涨。黑子只觉得心里有什么快要满溢出来，已经不知道自己在叫喊什么，也不怕让火神君看见自己失态的模样，整个人仿佛快要融化在对方身上。

火神喘息着吻他，“黑子，好像……差不多了吧。”

“嗯……要和火神君一起……”黑子的深处抽搐着夹紧性器，两人几乎同时高潮，后穴中霎时注满白液，大老虎松开桎梏，黑子的精液大股大股地喷射在它的身躯上。

这一回，黑子到底没有晕过去，他维持住俯跪的姿势，体会后穴中绵长的余韵。充实满足的感觉令他前所未有地疲惫，也前所未有地振奋。

他侧过身，与火神交换了一个吻，“对不起，把大虎君身上弄脏了。”

火神环抱着他，“没关系，反正我也正准备把它收回来。”

大老虎发亮的身体上白点斑驳，须臾化为光芒消散。火神也精疲力尽地在床上躺倒，抹了把额头上的汗，长出一口气。

黑子躺在他身旁，挨过去在火神脸上亲了一口，小声说，“火神君辛苦了。”

火神顺手一捞，让他靠在自己身上，说道，“还不错吧？”

“是最好的。”

“别说得好像你有参照物比较一样啊！”

黑子微笑着说，“参照物就是火神君自己的过去和未来。所以，请火神君多和我‘合一’吧。”

“我说，你是不是上瘾了？”

“是火神君先说要养我的，已经承诺了。”

“那算什么承诺啊。”火神嘟囔着亲他。

耳鬓厮磨，心也贴在一起。光和影相加的温度，暖过一整个太阳。

 

 

恶趣味番外小剧场（10）

黑子：火神君，为什么你射出来的不是光？

火神：啊，是光的话会很奇怪吧！又不是手电筒！

黑子：真遗憾，我有点想要一个发光的屁股呢。

火神：？！！

 

 

从头到尾完


End file.
